MI AMADA VAMPIRESA
by SARA BUTLER
Summary: KAGOME ES UNA VAMPIRESA, QUE DESPUES DE SIGLOS LLEVA UNA VIDA NORMAL, PERO NO CREE EN EL AMOR; INUYASHA ES UN HUMANO QUE SE ENAMORA DE ELLA Y LE HACE VER LO HERMOSO QUE ES EL AMOR
1. EL COMIENZO DE TODO

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Mi amada vampiresa.**

_Kagome es una vampiresa al igual que su hermano mellizo, exterminan vampiros por venganza, debido a que tiempo atrás, una manada de esta especie mató a sus padres y a ellos los transformaron en contra de su voluntad. Siglos después, llevan una vida humana. Su mellizo está casado y es ingeniero especializado en armas, Kagome es doctora y odontóloga en un hospital importante. A diferencia de su hermano, ella jamás se da tiempo para el amor, a pesar de que su gemelo le insiste en que se case y tenga hijos. Después conoce a Inuyasha, un reconocido chef, hijo del multimillonario empresario Inuno Taisho; quien al conocer a Kagome por primera vez se enamora perdidamente de ella y le hace ver que el amor es lo mejor que hay en el mundo. _

**Capitulo 1.- El inicio de todo.**

Era el año de 1469, en un lugar de Europa, en Rumania, vivian la familia Higurashi en una pequeña granja, ese matrimonio solo pudo concebir un par de hijos, debido a la enorme mortalidad infantil que estaba en ese entonces atacando el continente, sus hijos eran los gemelos Kagome y Houjo Higurashi, ambos de veinte años, aunque Houjo era 5 minutos más grande que Kagome. Ambos tenían el cabello negro como su madre, pero los ojos verde esmeralda como su padre y piel pálida.

Kagome, ven a pastar heno para las vacas.- le dijo su padre, el señor Akira Higurashi.

Enseguida papa.- le dijo Kagome al salir de su casa, estaba vestida con un vestido sencillo de campesina, aunque se veía sumamente hermosa, muchos hombres la han pedido a su padre en matrimonio, le habían ofrecido dinero y tierras a cambio de su hija, pero Akira jamás la quiso dar a alguno de ellos en matrimonio, aunque las ofertas eran tentadoras; porque solo eran tipos interesados en jovencitas, que al envejecer las botan. Además, el quería que su hija escoja a su esposo por su cuenta, al igual que su hijo, a ambos les daba el mismo trato.

Llega Kagome al establo, donde estaban su padre y hermano, ambos estaban viendo a unas vacas y gallinas muertas y destripadas en el lugar, el olor era insoportable.

¿Qué paso, papa?.- pregunta Kagome al entrar al establo, tuvo que cubrirse la nariz y boca con un trapo debido a la peste.

Al parecer, llegaron vampiros anoche a darse un festín con nuestros animales.- dijo Houjo al ver a su hermana, el también estaba cubriéndose con un trapo debido a la peste.

Qué horror.- dijo Kagome asustada, es que en ese lugar, habitaban varios vampiros, que atacaban por sorpresa a personas y animales. Aunque tomaran muchas medidas de seguridad, siempre terminaban muertos o transformados.

Esta noche, voy a vigilar el establo, no tolerare que esos chupasangres estén matando a mis animales, o que ataquen a mi familia.- dijo Akira molesto al tomar un azadón.

Papa, no lo hagas, ya sabes lo que les paso a los que se han enfrentado a esos demonios.- le advirtió Houjo preocupado al igual que Kagome.

No te preocupes hijo, yo si los venceré.-dijo su padre con determinación al irse de ahi.

Houjo, ¿no crees, que papa se haya vuelto loco?; no tiene posibilidades de vencer a un vampiro.- le dice Kagome preocupada a su gemelo, ambos estaban pastando heno y llevándoselo a las pocas vacas que quedaban.

No lo sé Kagome, a mí también me preocupa papa.- le dice Houjo también preocupado. En eso su madre Sonomi los llama para comer.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

Estaban la familia en su comedor, comiendo tranquilamente, en eso tocan la puerta.

Kagome, ve a abrir.- le dice Sonomi. Kagome se levanta de la mesa y abre y ve que es un hombre mayor, de la edad de su padre.

Buenas tardes, Kagome ¿está tu padre?.- pregunta el tipo viendo a Kagome descaradamente.

Enseguida lo llamo.-dijo Kagome molesta al ver como ese tipo la observaba. - Papa; te buscan.- le informa a su padre.

¿Qué es lo que quieres Soka?.- dijo Akira secamente, el noto como veía a su hija y le molesto.

Hablemos mejor en privado.- le pide Soka.

//////////////////////////////////////////

¡¡¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD LO QUE ME DICES!!!!!!.- GRITO Akira molesto. Ambos estaban en la sala de la casa, y como era pequeña, se escuchaban los gritos.

Créelo, porque será cierto, los vampiros han amenazado con volver a atacar a nuestro pueblo; así que es mejor que les demos a nuestros animales.- le dijo Soka tranquilo.

¿Pero es que no entiendes?. Ya mataron a la mitad de los míos, si les doy la que me queda, quedare en la ruina.- exclama Akira molesto.

Pues ya sabes que tengo la solución para eso, dame la mano de tu hija en matrimonio y te daré mucho dinero a cambio.- le dijo ese hombre pervertidamente. Kagome, desde su habitación, escucho eso y se pone molesta y triste, siempre era lo mismo, le ofrecían dinero, animales o tierras a cambio de que su padre la venda ante esos hombres.

No te preocupes hija, ya sabes que tu padre no se rebajara ante eso, jamás ha accedido a venderte ante esos hombres antes y no lo hará ahora.- le dice su madre cariñosamente al abrazarla.

Ya sabes cómo es papa, Kagome, su familia siempre esta primero. Siempre ha dicho que escojamos nosotros mismos nuestras parejas.- le dice Houjo al abrazarla junto con su madre.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

¿¿¿¿ESTAS DEMENTE?????, sabes que jamás te daré a mi Kagome a ti o a los otros, así que mejor lárgate antes de que te parta la cara.- le dijo Akira furioso, siempre era lo mismo con esos viejos ricos y solitarios.

Sabes bien que quieres el dinero que te ofrezco; así que admítelo y dame la mano de tu hija Akira.- le insiste Soka, Akira furioso, lo saca a golpes de su casa. En eso entra su esposa e hijos a la sala, tenían una bandeja con te de tila para calmarlo.

Tranquilo cariño, ya paso todo.- le dice Sonomi al darle la taza de té y besarlo para calmarlo.

Es que ya no se qué hacer Sonomi; ya bastante tengo que esos vampiros malditos maten a nuestros animales, y este descarado encima de todo me pide que le dé a mi hija Kagome por dinero. Es el colmo.- le dice su esposo al tomar la taza de té.

Papa; lo importante es que te mantuviste firme en tu decisión; además, si quedamos en la ruina, saldremos de esta juntos como familia.- le dijo Kagome al abrazar a su padre.

Es cierto, aunque nos cueste, trabajaremos duro para salir adelante papa.- le apoya Houjo.

Es cierto hijos; aunque nos costara bastante. Esos malditos vampiros se la pasan matando a nuestro ganado. Es mejor que ahora mismo ponga trampas y vigile la casa para cuando regresen, estar preparados.- dijo Akira al levantarse del sillón para dirigirse a la granja.

Akira; no lo hagas, no tiene caso. Esos demonios son muy astutos.- le suplico Sonomi, pero su esposo seguía firme en su decisión.

///////////////////////////////////////////////

En la noche, estaban los gemelos dormidos en sus habitaciones, su padre estaba en la granja con su mosquete y varias trampas que puso alrededor, su esposa no estaba tranquila, así que estaba con el haciéndole compañía.

Amor, es mejor que vayas a dormir, no quiero que algo te pase.- le decía su esposo al ver a su esposa entrar a la granja.

No Akira; no estaré tranquila, mientras estés exponiéndote a esos peligrosos chupasangres.- le dijo su esposa al sentarse junto a él.

Pero cariño, yo no me perdonaré si te pasara algo, tu y nuestros hijos son todo para mí, ve a dormir querida.- le insistió Akira.

Muy bien, pero te enviare a Houjo para que te ayude.-le dijo su esposa al levantarse, pero en eso escucharon algo muy raro.

Espera Sonomi.- le dijo su esposo al tomar su mosquete, ve que la puerta se abre y una sombra entra. En eso siente que una trampa es lanzada hacia ellos.

Maldito humano, ¿creíste que nos podías vencer?, nadie nos puede vencer, ni siquiera humanos patéticos, aunque suculentos.- dijo un vampiro al tomar del cuello a Akira, Sonomi se aterra, pero en eso siente que otros dos vampiros la toman por sorpresa.

¿A dónde crees que vas, delicioso alimento?; tu sangre será la primera que probare.- le dijo una vampiresa, sus ojos oscuros, de repente se pusieron azul zafiro, sus colmillos crecieron. Estaba a punto de clavarle los colmillos, pero siente que la dan un disparo en el hombro.

Déjala en paz, maldito demonio.- le dijo Akira malherido, los demás vampiros, que en total eran más de seis, lo golpearon.

¿Mama, papa?.- dijeron Houjo y Kagome al entrar de repente, habían escuchado ruidos desde sus cuartos y bajaron a investigar, pero al ver la escena se paralizaron: su padre está sangrando abundantemente siendo golpeado por tres vampiros. A su madre le empezaron a clavar los colmillos, chupándole su sangre.

Mire jefe; mas comida.-  dijo uno de ellos al verlos entrar, estaba a punto de atacarlos, pero el líder lo detuvo.

Espera; estos dos son jóvenes, nos servirán mejor si los unimos al grupo.- dijo Naraku, el líder de la manada de vampiros al sonreír malvadamente.

No se atrevan a tocar a mis hijos ni a mi esposa malnacidos.- dijo Akira de repente, sacando algo de fuerza para zafarse de los que lo aprisionaban, solo que uno de ellos lo golpeo fuertemente en el pecho; en la parte donde estaba el corazón, matándolo al instante.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PAPA!!!!!!!!!!!.- grito Houjo al ver a su padre muerto; furioso, se lanza contra esos asesinos, luchando ferozmente. Kagome va donde estaba su madre inconsciente.

Mama; despierta, por favor mama.- decía Kagome entre sollozos, pero por la cantidad de sangre que le chuparon; ya no sobrevivió.

Ustedes dos nos servirán mucho mejor de lo que nos sirvieron sus padres.- dijo Naraku; haciendo que los demás apresen a Houjo y a Kagome.

No te atrevas maldito!!!!!!!!!!!.- grito Kagome enfurecida.

Pero piensen que les estamos ofreciendo un regalo; jamás envejecerán y tendrán vida eterna.- dijo uno de los vampiros.

Jamás les permitiremos que nos hagan iguales a ustedes.- dijo Houjo mirándolos con odio.

Si no les damos opción, así serán mis órdenes. Vámonos.- dijo de repente Naraku. En eso se los llevan a su castillo, donde era su guarida. En una cámara de torturas; estaban todos los vampiros para iniciar la transformación de los gemelos Higurashi.

No se atrevan malditos; suéltennos de una vez!!!!!!!!.- gritaba Kagome mientras forcejeaba de los vampiros que la apresaban.

Mujer escandalosa. Tú serás la primera en que transforme.- dijo Naraku de repente; los vampiros que apresaban a Kagome la lanzan a el, y Naraku la apresa de los brazos para que no escape, en eso sus ojos rojos se vuelven azul zafiro y sus colmillos aparecen, Kagome luchaba, pero Naraku la muerde de repente en el cuello.

Déjala en paz. Kaagoommmme!!!!!!.- grito Houjo al ver como mordió a Kagome, y los vampiros que lo sostenían, lo lanzan a su jefe y Naraku lo muerde al igual que a Kagome.

Ambos gemelos, sienten un enorme dolor al ser transformados; sus colmillos, empiezan a crecer, sus ojos se vuelven color zafiro, y empiezan a tener sed de sangre. Después los meten a una habitación.

Que haremos Houjo?; ya somos iguales a esos asesinos.- dijo Kagome llorando al abrazar a su hermano.

Ahora lo más importante es que nos mantengamos unidos en esta hermana; tendremos que ver la manera de escapar.- la calmaba Houjo; en eso la puerta del cuarto se abre y entran tres vampiros, con un hombre atado.

El jefe dice que es hora de comer; aquí les traemos a este hombre, disfrútenlo.- les dicen estos vampiros al lanzar al humano con ellos.

Por favor, no me maten, se los suplico.- les pedía el hombre desesperado. Pero a pesar que luchaban contra sus instintos vampíricos; no resistieron y se bebieron la sangre del humano.

///////////////////////////////////////////

Así comenzó una nueva vida para Houjo y Kagome; obligados por setenta años a atacar a inocentes, en contra de su voluntad, si no obedecían, eran azotados sin piedad; jamás pudieron salir de día; porque el sol les quemaba, aunque no los mataba haciéndolos cenizas. Naraku quería a Kagome por esposa, pero ella se resistía, y de castigo, era azotada cruelmente, como Houjo la protegía y defendía; era también azotado.

Una noche planearon matar a Naraku; clavándole cuchillos en el corazón, salieron sigilosamente de su habitación y se encaminaron a la de Naraku; quien estaba dormido; en eso le clavan, los cuchillos, pero estos se doblan y Naraku despierta furioso y los toma a ambos del cuello.

Con que querían matarme malditos?; ya verán lo que les sucede al tratar de desafiarme.- les dijo furioso. Estaban todos en la sala de consejos los vampiros y Naraku.

Vampiros colegas; en este día, estos dos quisieron traicionarnos al querer matarme y escapar; merecen que los castiguemos para que aprendan la lección y no intentar escapar de nuevo.- dijo Naraku. En eso; dos vampiros verdugos azotaban a Kagome y Houjo sin piedad; mientras que los vampiros del publico gritaban con euforia y éxtasis al ver los azotes.

//////////////////////////////////////

Houjo; ya no resisto mas, debemos escapar de este maldito lugar.- le dijo Kagome a su mellizo, al estar ambos en los calabozos de castigo; en eso escuchan que entra un vampiro para hacer guardia.

Tontos mellizos; todos saben que las estacas no nos matan, solo fingimos que lo hacen para que los humanos que nos cazan nos dejen en paz, y así no sepan que la única manera de matarnos es decapitándonos.- dijo el guardia al entrar. Al escuchar eso; a ambos se les ilumino el rostro de esperanza, por fin escaparían, así que tramaron un plan para salir de ahí.

Escuchaste eso Kagome?; por fin sabemos cómo matarlos; esto haremos.- le dice Houjo a su hermana el plan que los sacaría de ahí.

Oye ven por favor.- le dijo Kagome al guardia; estaban poniendo su plan en marcha.

Que quieres tonta?.- le dice el guardia secamente.

Solo quiero darte un beso; anda. Es que deseo besar al que debe ser el líder de esta manada; tú eres mejor que Naraku como líder.- decía Kagome para que caiga en la trampa; Houjo estaba aguantando la risa.

Es cierto; durante trescientos años siempre pensé que yo debo tomar el mando; cuando derroquemos a Naraku; tú serás quien gobierne a mi lado como mi esposa y reina.-dijo el guardia al caer en la trampa; se acerca para besar a Kagome; pero ella saca de repente un cuchillo de su vestido y le corta la garganta y le quita las llaves.

Cuando los mellizos salen; terminan por matar a ese guardia; toman varias armas y salen para matar por fin al maldito Naraku, quien los transformo en contra suya y los atormento por setenta años. En cuando él los ve, trata de matarlos; pero ellos se le adelantan y lo decapitan, terminando por fin contra ese maldito líder de los vampiros. Los demás vampiros, trataron de matarlos, pero ellos acabaron con todos y salen por fin libres de esa prisión.

///////////////////////////////////

_**Año 1994**_

Han pasado 455 años desde que se liberaron de Naraku, y viajaban de lugar en lugar, exterminando vampiros y escondiéndose entre los humanos; ahora Houjo y Kagome, tienen una vida humana "normal". Houjo es ingeniero en armas y está casado desde hace 85 años con Yuca, una bella joven de piel blanca, ojos castaños y cabello negro y corto; quien lo acepto tal cual era, cuando la conoció, ella tenía 20 años; la transformo en vampiresa para estar siempre a su lado.

Kagome es doctora general y odontóloga; pero ella jamás se caso; porque sus recuerdos del pasado se lo impedían. Ahora ya podían salir a disfrutar del día desde que los bloqueadores solares fueron inventados; pero debían usar el que tenían el factor de protección más alto.

Después descubrieron que podían comer cualquier cosa sin problema; excepto el ajo, que era un acido para los vampiros, y descubrieron que la sangre era más bien una droga que el alimento de los vampiros; pero la mayoría la tomaban como comida, por ser sumamente adictiva. Ellos no bebían sangre desde hace doscientos años.

////////////////////////////////////////

Ambos hermanos y Yuca vivían en Japón desde hace 40 años; estaba en el parque disfrutando de un día de campo tranquillo.

Qué hermoso día, para un picnic.- dijo Yuca al estar sentada junto con Kagome y su esposo; viendo a la gente divertirse y a los niños jugar.

Tienes razón cariño; me encanta todo esto; sobre todo ver a estos pequeños jugar; solo me hace desear que ya tengamos a los nuestros.- le dijo Houjo al besarla.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

En otro lugar del parque; estaban la familia Taisho; familia rica; reconocida por los hospitales y restaurantes reconocidos a nivel nacional.

Mami; podemos ir a los juegos?.- pregunto una niña de cinco años; tenia cabello café y ojos del mismo color.

Claro Sango; solo tengan cuidado.- le dice su madre.

Vamos prima te juego unas carreritas de aquí a los juegos.- le dice un niño de su edad; solo que el tenia ojos dorados y cabello corto plateado.

Espera a tu hermano Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha.- le dice su madre.

Pero mami….- suplico Inuyasha; su hermano mayor; quien le llevaba cinco años; era muy frio y nada divertido.

Pero nada; él los debe vigilar.-  le dice su padre.

Anda hermanito; que yo te cuidare como buen hermano mayor.- le dice Sesshoumaru, de diez años, con burla.

///////////////////////////////////////

Debes buscarte un hombre y casarte hermana; no puedes seguir así de soltera toda tu vida. Ya quiero ser tío- le decía Houjo a Kagome; tenia anos insistiéndole en que se case y forme una familia.

No la presiones Houjo; que así, ni le darán ganas de buscar esposo.- le reclama Yuca a su marido.

Solo porque tú te casaste con Yuca hace 85 años, no significa que ya deba darme prisa en casarme. Vienes diciéndome lo mismo desde hace 80 años, por Dios Houjo, ni siquiera me has hecho tía aun y me dices que quieres que ya te haga a ti tío.- dijo Kagome con fastidio; desde hace décadas que su hermano le insistía en que forme un matrimonio.

Pero pronto te hare tía y quiero que mi hijo tenga un primito con quien jugar y yo un sobrinito que consentir.- le dijo Houjo tranquilamente.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Inuyasha; no te subas al árbol, te caerás.- le dijo Sesshoumaru al ver como su hermanito escalaba un pino hasta la punta del mismo.

Por favor Inuyasha; baja de ahí.- le pidió Sango.

No me caigo; además desde aquí se ve todo.- dijo Inuyasha al estar agarrado del pino. Pero en eso se asoma una fuerte ventisca y el pino se balancea; haciendo que a Inuyasha le entre miedo y se aferre del árbol.

Te dije que no te subieras y mira que sucede; no te muevas.- le dice Sesshoumaru.

Vamos por mis papas y tíos, primo, quédate quieto.- le dice Sango asustada al ir por su familia. Inuyasha estaba asustado; el pino se movía mucho y el sentía caerse. En eso llora del miedo y desesperación. Cuando sopla de nuevo el viento, Inuyasha sin querer se suelta y empieza a caerse; llora con fuerza al creer que se lastimaría; pero siente que ya no cae y que alguien lo agarra.

Ya está todo bien, ya no llores pequeño, abre los ojos.- le dice la persona que lo sostenía en brazos; en eso Inuyasha deja de llorar y abre sus ojos y ve a Kagome sonriéndole con ternura y brillándole sus ojos verdes con alegría.

Me salvaste?.- pregunta Inuyasha inocentemente.

Así es pequeño; pusiste tu vida en riesgo al subir al pino; promete qué ya no escalaras los arboles o a la próxima te lastimaras muy feo.- le dice Kagome al darle un beso en la mejilla; Inuyasha se sonroja a pesar de ser tan pequeño y que no le gusta que lo besen; y Kagome lo baja de sus brazos al suelo y se agacha para estar a su altura.

Muchas gracias muchacha; te puedo pedir un favor?.- le pide Inuyasha nervioso.

Que es pequeño?.- le dice Kagome sonriendo.

Oye no soy pequeño; me llamo Inuyasha, ya soy niño grande, cumplí cinco años.-  le dice Inuyasha molesto, no le gustaba que le dijeran pequeño.

Está bien Inuyasha; que me quieres pedir?.- le dice Kagome; sintió ternura cuando él le dijo que ya es niño grande.

Te casarías conmigo cuando sea grandote como tú?.- le pide Inuyasha sonrojado y nervioso; Kagome sintió tanta ternura que se ríe de nuevo.

Pero Inuyasha; aun eres un niño para pensar en eso; además, cuando tengas mi edad, ya estaré viejita y arrugada.- le dice Kagome al ocultar su naturaleza.

Pero no importa, eres muy bonita; mi papi se caso con mi mami porque es bonita; así que me quiero casar contigo cuando crezca, porque me salvaste y por ser bonita como mi mami.- le dijo Inuyasha al insistir de nuevo.

Ya veremos cuando crezcas además, que esos no son tus papis?.- le dice Kagome al apuntar atrás de Inuyasha; el voltea donde ella señalo y ve que están llegando sus padres, tíos, hermano y prima muy apurados; voltea de nuevo donde esta Kagome y ve que ya no está, se fue cuando el volteo.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kagome estaba viendo todo donde estaba Inuyasha y su familia; se le hizo tan tierno el pequeño, mas aun cuando le pidió que se case con él cuando se grandote.

Jejeje; ya ves Kagome?, ese niño se quiere casar contigo, además se ve que será un buen hombre cuando crezca.- le dijo Houjo al ver donde estab viendo Kagome.

No empieces Houjo; ese niño de seguro me olvidara al pasar el tiempo, es improbable que me recuerde y más aun que nos volvamos a encontrar.- le dijo Kagome fastidiada de las insistencias de su mellizo.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Inuyasha; me tenias preocupada; estas bien, no te lastimaste?.-  le dijo su madre asustada y preocupada al abrazarlo con fuerza.

No vuelvas a subir a los arboles Inuyasha; te pudiste lastimar.- le reprendió su padre.

No me lastime papi; me salvo una muchacha bonita; cuando crezca me quiero casar con ella.- le dijo Inuyasha contento.

Jajajaja; si como no Inuyasha; de seguro la olvidaras mañana.- se burla Sesshoumaru de él.

No lo hare; siempre la recordare, porque me salvo y me quiero casar con ella de grande.-  dijo Inuyasha con mucha determinación en su decisión y en sus ojos. No importa cuánto tiempo pase; el buscara a esa hermosa joven de cálida sonrisa y brillantes ojos esmeralda y hacer que su sueño se realice al encontrarla de nuevo.

CONTINUARA………………….

**HOLA CHICAS; JEJEJE, SE QUE DIJE QUE ESTE FIC AL IGUAL QUE EL OTRO LO HARIA EN VACACIONES, PERO MI LADO ESCRITOR ME DIJO QUE LO HAGA DE UNA VEZ; ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE AL IGUAL QUE LOS OTROS.**

**CUIDENSE.**

**SE DESPIDE**

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


	2. ENCONTRADONOS DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO

_Jajajaja; si como no Inuyasha; de seguro la olvidaras mañana.-__ se burla Sesshoumaru de él._

_No lo hare; siempre la recordare, porque me salvo y me quiero casar con ella de grande.- __dijo Inuyasha con mucha determinación en su decisión y en sus ojos. No importa cuánto tiempo pase; el buscara a esa hermosa joven de cálida sonrisa y brillantes ojos esmeralda y hacer que su sueño se realice al encontrarla de nuevo._

///////////////////////////////////////////

**Capitulo 2.- Encontrándonos después de tanto tiempo y un accidente.**

_**Año 2009**_

Desde ese día del parque; ya han pasado 15 años. Inuyasha ya tenía veinte años de edad; a pesar de ser tan joven, era un chef reconocido a nivel internacional; en la escuela de cocina destaco tanto en ese arte, que se graduó de ahí a los diecisiete años; como regalo de graduación, su padre Inuno le dio uno de sus mejores restaurantes, exactamente el restaurante "Shikon", que quedaba cerca del hospital donde Kagome trabajaba.

Aunque podía decirse que lo tenía todo; el aun seguía extrañando a esa hermosa mujer que lo salvo de niño de caerse del árbol y quedar cuadripléjico, y que le pidió que se case con él cuando sea grande, nunca ha tenido novia, ni siquiera noviazgos cortos, porque ninguna era como ella. Además las mujeres solo se acercaban con el por puro interés; era famoso entre las mujeres por su talento culinario y el porte de belleza masculina que poseía.

Pero aun seguía determinado en encontrar a esa bella mujer para casarse con ella; tal como se prometió de pequeño. Había hecho varios dibujos de ella, que los miraba por horas.

Inuyasha; te necesitamos pronto en la cocina.- le informo Miroku; su mejor amigo y segundo al mando de la cocina; al entrar en la oficina de Inuyasha.

Enseguida voy.- dijo Inuyasha al guardar uno de los tantos dibujos que hizo de Kagome en el cajón de su escritorio.

Debes de olvidar a esa chica que viste hace quince años Inuyasha; ella probablemente sea una anciana o ya este muerta.- le decía Miroku como se lo decía antes; él le quería presentar chicas para que la olvidara, pero Inuyasha siempre se negaba, porque no era esa bella mujer de ojos esmeralda.

Es que no puedo olvidarla Miroku; me prometí de niño que la encontraría, y no descansare hasta hacerlo.- le repitió Inuyasha al entrar a la cocina.

Señor Taisho; necesitamos que nos ayude a preparar estas langostas para la mesa doce; quien la ocupa es el fiscal de distrito y sabe que el no come nada del menú sino lo prepara usted.- le dijo el encargado de los mariscos a Inuyasha en cuanto entro.

Bien Saske, yo me encargo; los demás dense prisa con los platillos; que no se cocinan solos.- dijo Inuyasha al apurar a su personal y empezar con las langostas.

_Donde estarás; bello ángel de ojos verdes que me salvo de pequeño?; llevo extrañándote quince años; desde ese día jure encontrarte para cumplir mi promesa de matrimonio que te pedí ese día; no descansare hasta hallarte; lo juro.-_ pensaba Inuyasha mientras preparaba el platillo; siempre cocinaba con esmero, como si lo hiciera para ese ángel de ojos esmeraldas.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

En el hospital "Sengoku", que estaba cercano al restaurante "Shikon"; estaba Kagome trabajando en las profesiones que se especializo desde hace doscientos años; aunque las estudiaba varias veces en diferentes escuelas, para poder tener el trabajo en los hospitales que trabaja y no levantar sospechas al presentarles un diploma de doscientos años de antigüedad. Empezó a trabajar en ese hospital hace tres meses; en ese tiempo, fingía tener veinte años, al igual que lo hacia su gemelo en su trabajo; cuando en verdad, ya tenían 560 años de vida.

La jefa y dueña del hospital; era la prima de Inuyasha; Sango Taisho; que al igual que Inuyasha; destaco mucho en la medicina, que se graduó de la universidad a los diecisiete años, y su padre le regalo ese hospital. En cuanto Kagome entro a trabajar en el hospital; destaco tanto que Sango la hizo de inmediato su primer medico; eran las mejores amigas de ahí; aunque eran muy profesionales.

Kagome; te necesitamos en ortodoncia.- le dijo Sango en cuanto la vio; en el hospital tenían todo tipo de áreas diferentes; hasta área dental.

De acuerdo Sango.- le dijo Kagome al entrar al consultorio dental; su paciente era una niña de doce años, que necesitaba frenos.

Muy bien; te pondré esto primero; para anestesiarte y que no sientas dolor alguno al ponerte tus frenos.- le dijo Kagome al acercarle en la boca unas almohadillas con anestesia.

Me dolerá doctora?.- pregunto la niña con miedo cuando ella apenas le iba a poner su almohadilla.

No tengas miedo; esto tiene anestesia; como dije, es para no sentir dolor alguno; aunque tal vez sientas molestia.- le dice Kagome al tranquilizarla y meterle la anestesia.

Tranquilízate cariño, la doctora sabe lo que hace.- le dice la madre de la paciente al acariciar su cabeza.

Así Kagome, empezó con el largo proceso al ponerle los frenos; mientras hacia el instalado de frenos, platicaba con la niña y con su madre para entretenerse un rato y que la pequeña no se sienta asustada con ella; logro hizo con éxito el proceso y la madre quedo contenta con el resultado.

Muy bien; ahora durante dos semanas completas, debe evitar comer cosas solidas, como la carne; solo debe comer algo suave o liquido, como los licuado o el yogurt, si come algo solido; el dolor será irremediable.- les dijo Kagome, al estar en el consultorio privado que Sango le otorgo.

Gracias doctora.- le dijo la señora.

De nada; debe verme cada semana; de acuerdo?.-

De acuerdo; gracias.- le dijo la madre al retirarse con su hija.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y era la hora de salida de Kagome y Sango; pero el jefe en turno se hacía cargo en el horario nocturno. Kagome ya iba de salida para ir a su casa y comer; pero Sango la detiene.

Espera Kagome.-

Que sucede Sango?.- le pregunta Kagoe, sorprendida de que ella la detenga abruptamente.

Es que como se que te irás a comer; te quería invitar a ir conmigo al "Shikon"; que dices?.- le pregunta Sango emocionadísima; hace meses que no veía a su primo Inuyasha debido al trabajo; además también quería sorprender a su novio Miroku.

Es que no se Sango; ese restaurante por la fama que tiene, parece caro, no puedo pagar algo así.- le decía Kagome tristemente.

No es caro Kagome; mi primo quien es el dueño, no le gusta que sea caro y lo puso al nivel accesible para todos; además esta delicioso.- le decía Sango tratando de convencerla; y así tal vez presentarla a Inuyasha y que el olvide a esa mujer de hace quince años; sin saber que su amiga Kagome, es la mujer que Inuyasha ha estado esperando durante tanto tiempo.

Está bien; voy contigo.-

Qué bien; y aprovechando, te presentare a mi primo; se conocen, se gustan y salen en una cita.- dijo Sango pícaramente al arrastrarla por la calle rumbo al restaurante.

_No sé quien es peor al insistirme que conozca a un hombre; Sango o mi querido mellizo Houjo.-_ pensó Kagome con algo de fastidio; Houjo le venía insistiendo en lo mismo de que se case, desde hace casi cien años.

Llegan al lugar; donde escogen una mesa cerca de la barra de frutas y en donde tenían los cubiertos; platos y servilletas.

Buenas tardes Sango; hace tiempo que no venias.- le dijo un mesero al verla entrar con Kagome.

Gracias; le dices a mi primo que salga?; quisiera saludarlo.- le pide Sango.

Desde luego.- le dice el mesero al ir por la cocina.

Oye Sango; con tu permiso; debo ir al baño.-  le dice Kagome amablemente al retirarse.

Hola Sango; hace tiempo que no venias por aquí.- le dijo Inuyasha al acercarse a su mesa junto con Miroku.

Hola Inuyasha; hola cariño.- dijo Sango al saludar a Inuuyasha y besar a Miroku.

Ya te extrañábamos por aquí; vienes sola?.- le pregunta Miroku.

No Miroku; vine con una amiga; solo que fue al baño.-  le explica Sango.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Estaba Kagome en el baño lavándose sus manos después de terminar sus necesidades; en eso se voltea para ver su figura en el espejo y que su ropa no esté desacomodada; en eso su largo cabello suelto se mueve un poco de su espalda y se le alcanzan a ver las numerosas cicatrices que tenía en su espalda; gracias a las numerosas peleas que ha tenido junto con su hermano contra los vampiros durante todos esos siglos; aunque muchas de las cicatrices, eran las que Naraku le dejo cuando la azotaba con un látigo.

En eso sale del baño para encontrarse con Sango; ve que hay dos jóvenes con ella; pero cuando ve al joven de cabello plateado y ojos dorados; se sorprende bastante. Ese joven se parecía tanto a ese pequeño de cinco años que salvo de que se cayera de un árbol hace ya tanto tiempo; vio que ha crecido en todo un hombre; solo se preguntaba si la recordaba aun, o ya la olvido como pensó antes.

Será ese hombre el pequeño niño que salve hace tiempo?; si lo es, como ha crecido. Bueno, es mejor que me acerque de una vez para no hacer esperar a Sango.- murmuro Kagome bajito al acercarse a la mesa.

Ah miren, ahí viene.- dice Sango al ver a Kagome acercarse; los dos amigos voltean; Inuyasha al verla llegar, se asombra, era tan parecida a esa mujer que espero durante tanto tiempo; sin darse cuenta que era la misma. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes que brillaban de alegría y esa sonrisa maternal y cálida que recordaba cuando tenía cinco años.

Mira Kagome; el es mi primo Inuyasha Taisho; el dueño de este restaurante. Inuyasha; ella es mi amiga Kagome Higurashi.- dice Sango al presentarlo con ella.

_Es el mismo nombre del pequeño de hace quince años.-_ pensó Kagome sorprendida.

Mucho gusto señorita.- dijo Inuyasha al tomar su mano y besarla; su piel era tan suave al acariciarla.

Igualmente señor Taisho.- dice Kagome amablemente; algo nuevo en su interior estaba surgiendo; algo que nunca sintió en sus 560 años de vida.

Llámeme Inuyasha Kagome.- le dice Inuyasha; no le gustaba que le dijeran señor; le hacía sentirse viejo.

El es mi novio Miroku Kudeima.- le dice Sango riendo al ver como Inuyasha se embobo al ver a su amiga. Jamás lo había visto así por una mujer.

Hola; Sango habla mucho de ti.- dice Kagome al saludar a Miroku.

No me extraña; siendo yo tan guapo e irresistible para cualquier chica.- dijo Miroku pervertidamente; pero sintió un aura maligna detrás de él.

Que dijiste Miroku?.- dijo Sango enojada.

Era broma, mi Sanguito; lo juro.- dijo Miroku asustado.

Siempre es así?.- le pregunta Kagome a Inuyasha.

Casi siempre.- le contesta Inuyasha sin quitarle la vista de encima; era tan hermosa, se sentía hipnotizado por ella.

Que nos recomiendan?.- pregunto Sango después de dejar a Miroku con un chichón en la cabeza.

Pues; la especialidad de hoy son medallones de cordero y rollos de pechuga de pavo y queso.- dijo Inuyasha mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima a Kagome; como si se lo dijera solo a ella. Miroku y Sango observaban como Inuyasha veía a Kagome y sonrieron cómplices; pronto Inuyasha olvidaría a esa mujer de la que siempre habla, sin saber que es la misma Kagome que Inuyasha espera.

Gracias Inuyasha.- le dice Sango sacándolo de su trance.

Que pedirán entonces?.- les pregunta Inuyasha.

Yo quiero rollos de pechuga de pavo y queso.- pidió Sango.

Y yo medallones de cordero; pero sin ajo por favor.- le pide Kagome.

Muy bien; ahora mismo se los traen.- dice Miroku al ir a la cocina con las nuevas órdenes; Inuyasha se quedo un poco más.

Me haces un favor Inuyasha?.- le pide Kagome amablemente.

Cual favor Kagome?.- dijo Inuyasha casi en un susurro.

Me devolverías mi mano por favor?; jeje es que la necesito.- dice Kagome riendo al señalar con una mano, la mano en donde Inuyasha la sostenía con sus dos manos; Inuyasha se sonroja y la suelta, es que se quedo hipnotizado de ella, que no la soltó para nada.

Jeje; mejor iré a la cocina para asegurarme que preparen los platillos.- dijo Inuyasha al retirarse.

Jejeje Kagome; hechizaste a mi primo; jamás lo he visto así, le gustaste.- decía Sango pícaramente.

Admito que tu primo es lindo y se ve que es buena persona.- le dijo Kagome al estar sentadas en su mesa.

Quieres que te de su teléfono?; así salen los dos en una cita; se conocen y se llegan a enamorar.-

Aayyy Sango; eres igual que mi hermano gemelo.- dice Kagome soltando un suspiro; Sango estaba empezando a comportarse igual que Houjo con respecto a que conozca a alguien para casarse.

Tienes un mellizo?.- le pregunta Sango sorprendida; jamás le había preguntado a Kagome sobre su familia.

Claro; se llama Houjo Higurashi; trabaja en el ejército como ingeniero de armas; está casado desde hace tiempo y tiene un hijo que apenas cumplirá tres años. Somos huérfanos desde hace bastante tiempo y nada más nos tenemos el uno al otro- le explica Kagome tranquilamente

Wwoow; jamás lo supe; y a que te refieres que soy igual a el?.- le pregunta Sango con curiosidad.

El me ha insistido desde hace tiempo que busque a un hombre; me case con él y tenga familia.-

Tal vez el tenga razón; intenta salir con alguien, a mi primo le encantaría que salieras con el.-

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

Inuyasha estaba en la cocina preparando los platillos; pero en especial preparaba el de Kagome; lo había cautivado tanto que la veía de vez en cuando por la ventana que conectaba la cocina con el comedor.

Por fin viste a una linda chica que te cautivo, Inuyasha?.- le pregunta Miroku de repente.

No es lo que tú crees Miroku.- dijo Inuyasha sonrojado.

Como que es lo que no creo?; por favor Inuyasha; desde que la viste, no le quitaste la vista de encima; anda, invítala a salir.- le decía Miroku; mientras preparaba el platillo de su novia.

Inuyasha no dijo nada; se quedo pensativo en lo que dijo Miroku; tal vez su amigo tenía razón, la debía invitar a salir; sentía que algo en su corazón le decía que ella es la mujer que ha esperado por tanto tiempo.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ya habían terminado Sango y Kagome de comer; Kagome comprobó que lo que le dijo Sango era cierto; el restaurante era accesible y delicioso. Ella se fue a su casa. Vivía sola en un departamento en la cuidad. Sango estaba por ir al hospital por su auto; pero siente que alguien la detiene.

Oye, Sango espera.- le dice Inuyasha al detenerle un brazo.

Que sucede Inuyasha?.-

Me puedes dar el número de teléfono de tu amiga Kagome?.- le pide Inuyasha algo nervioso y sonrojado.

Claro, aquí tienes.- le dice Sango al entregarle un papelito con el numero de Kagome. –Veo, que mi amiga te hechizo.- le dice Sango pícaramente.

Estee; si, la verdad, siento que ella es la que espere por mucho tiempo, quisiera invitarla a salir conmigo.- le dice Inuyasha mas rojo que un tomate, por la vergüenza, era la primera vez que se ponía así por una mujer. Las demás mujeres; siempre le querían dar su número de teléfono o salir con él; pero el las rechazaba porque solo eran cazafortunas, hambrientas de dinero. Su hermano Sesshoumaru era un Don Juan; siempre se iba y acostaba con ese tipo de mujeres o con las que sea; y eso a Inuyasha no le gustaba y jamás siguió su ejemplo.

Bien por ti primo; ella es una buena mujer; se preocupa por las demás; y quiere ser tomada en serio.-

Yo no soy como Sesshoumaru y lo sabes; yo si la tomare en serio, porque eso es como

Eso es Inuyasha; sigue con ese ideal. Bueno, me debo ir; adiós primo.- le dice Sango al despedirse de su primo. Inuyasha entra al restaurante con la bella imagen de Kagome; entra a la cocina distraído, que no se dio cuenta que una olla de aceite hirviendo estaba cerca de él.

SEÑOR; CUIDADO!!!!!.- grito uno de los cocineros a Inuyasha; el reacciono muy tarde; sin querer se resbalo con un tomate tirado del piso; y se agarró del mango de la olla que tenía el aceite y este se le vertió encima; quemándole la parte del pecho y un poco del abdomen; y se pego en la cabeza con una mesa; dejándolo inconsciente.

Rápido; llamen una ambulancia.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dijo Miroku de inmediato.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Aayy, mi cabeza; me arde mucho el pecho.- se quejo Inuyasha al despertar; vio que no estaba en la habitación de su lujoso departamento; sino en la habitación de un hospital.

Hola; por fin despiertas.- le dice una voz al entrar a la habitación; cuando entra observa que es Kagome; tenía su bata de medico encima de su ropa y le sonreía amablemente; a Inuyasha le pareció la más hermosa visión que ha tenido.

Cuanto tiempo dormí?.-

Una hora.-

Que me paso Kagome; dónde estoy?.- pregunta Inuyasha al incorporarse un poco; observo que no tenía su camisa encima, y en su pecho y abdomen; tenia vendas enrolladas.

Tranquilo; estas en el hospital de tu prima, el "Sengoku"; te cayo aceite hirviendo encima y te provocaron quemaduras de segundo grado; poco mas caliente hubiese sido el aceite y serian de tercer grado y te pegaste fuerte en la cabeza al caer; no te preocupes, que yo misma me encargare de ti.- le dice Kagome tranquilamente; la llamaron a ella y a Sango de emergencia al saber del accidente de Inuyasha.

Hola Inuyasha; al fin despiertas.- dice Sango al entrar a la habitación.

Gracias Sango por atenderme.- dice Inuyasha tranquilamente.

De nada; y además aquí mi amiga Kagome se encargara de tu caso; ella es mi mejor medico; así que ten por seguro que te aliviaras pronto.- dice Sango al sonreír. –_Y así ustedes dos, se conocen y se llegan a gustar; Kagome, tu pronto serás mi nueva prima.-_ pensó Sango con picardía; ella puso a Kagome a cargo del caso de Inuyasha a propósito para que se conozcan mas; como vio como se observaban los dos en el restaurante; fue un empujón lo que ella hizo.

Bueno; los dejo, me solicitan en maternidad; no vemos.- dice Sango al retirarse.

_Si Kagome me atiende, mejor, así sabré más de ella y al salir de aquí le pediré una cita.-_ pensó Inuyasha.

Es hora de aplicarte tu ungüento contra quemaduras; mañana te haremos una cirugía de reconstrucción de piel; así saldrás de aquí en una semana.- le dice Kagome al poner en un trapo varios hielo y luego amarrarlo.

Para que los hielos?.- pregunta Inuyasha cuando Kagome le quita las vendas que tenía puestas; dejando ver un pecho fuerte, pero quemado gravemente; un abdomen a cuadros, sin duda por el ejercicio; en fin; era como un Dios griego.

Es porque ahora tienes las quemaduras graves; al tocarte te ardera fuertemente; los hielos son para bajar el dolor y el ardor y así ponerte la pomada sin problemas. Si sientes dolor; aprieta mi mano- le explica Kagome al darle su mano y con la otra pasarle por el pecho y abdomen, la tela con los hielos; Inuyasha sentía ardor de vez en cuando y sentía que le apretaba su mano muy fuerte, lastimándola.

Perdón si te lastime Kagome.- le decía Inuyasha apenado; se sentía culpable de lastimarla.

No te preocupes; estoy acostumbrada; ahora te pondré el ungüento; así que solo relájate.- le dice Kagome de lo más tranquila; de inmeditao le pasa la pomada por su cuerpo; sintiendo sus músculos trabajados; Kagome sintió cada uno de sus musculos; que se preguntaba, como se sentiría tocar el resto del cuerpo de Inuyasha; pero de inmediato se reprendió a si misma de tener esa clase de pensamientos. Inuyasha sentía esas pequeñas manos masajearle su pecho y abdomen; que se sintió en las nubes; de inmediato se imagino el estar recorriendo con sus manos la suave piel de Kagome bajo la suya.

Ya esta; ahora descansa, que mañana es tu primera cirugía de reconstrucción.- le dice Kagome al vendarle de nuevo las heridas.

Gracias; oye, como fue que decidiste ser doctora?.- le pregunta Inuyasha curioso.

Porque siento que ayudo a la gente a sentirse mejor al curar sus males; además, no solo soy médico, también soy dentista.- le explica Kagome al sentarse en una silla, que estaba al lado de la cama de Inuyasha.

No me extraña si eres atenta con los demás para que se sientan mejor.- le dice Inuyasha con un sonrisa; que hizo que Kagome se sonroje por primera vez en siglos.

Y tú, como fue que decidiste ser chef?.-  le pregunta Kagome con curiosidad.

Siempre me ha gustado el mundo de la cocina; al graduarme de la universidad, mi padre me dio ese restaurante y desde ahí empezó todo.- le explica Inuyasha tranquilamente; se quedan platicando un poco mas y en eso; era hora de que Inuyasha descansara.

Descansa; mañana es un día importante.- le dijo Kagome al ponerle morfina en su bolsa de suero. Ya se iba a retirar, pero siente que la detiene de una mano.

Quédate conmigo por favor; solo hasta que duerma.- le pide Inuyasha anhelante; no quería dejar ir a esa hermosa doctora; no cuando siente que ya la encontró, a quien espero durante quince años.

De acuerdo; solo hasta que duermas; debes descansar.- le dice Kagome sonriendo; ese niño; ahora convertido en un hombre, era muy sensible y seguía igual de tierno; en eso sintió que su corazón palpita con fuerza y sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

_Será que por primera vez en mi larga vida me estoy enamorando, es esto a lo que los humanos le llaman amor?;si es así, se siente hermoso, pero no quiero que el sufra por mi causa; él es un humano y yo una vampiresa.-_ pensó Kagome, mientras veía a Inuyasha dormir.

_Ya siento que te encontré por fin; mi bello ángel de ojos verdes; no quiero que te vayas de nuevo de mi vida; si eres tu quien me rescato de pequeño; si no lo eres, no importa, porque siento que me he enamorado de ti.-_ pensó Inuyasha mientras dormía; sin saber que ya encontró a ese ángel de ojos esmeraldas que espero durante tantos años.

CONTINUARA……………

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO CHICAS; SOLO FUERON DOS DIAS Y YA TENGO CINCO REVIEWS. ESO ES IMPRESIONANTE, ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA. PROMETO QUE CON "FUEGO EN LA SANGRE" Y "AMIGOS DE LA INFANCIA; AMOR DE ADOLESCENTES"; CONTINUARE PRONTO.**

**SE DESPIDE **

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


	3. SIENDO CUIDADO POR MI ANGEL

_Será que por primera vez en mi larga vida me estoy enamorando, es esto a lo que los humanos le llaman amor?;si es así, se siente hermoso, pero no quiero que el sufra por mi causa; él es un humano y yo una vampiresa.-_ pensó Kagome, mientras veía a Inuyasha dormir.

_Ya siento que te encontré por fin; mi bello ángel de ojos verdes; no quiero que te vayas de nuevo de mi vida; si eres tu quien me rescato de pequeño; si no lo eres, no importa, porque siento que me he enamorado de ti.-_ pensó Inuyasha mientras dormía; sin saber que ya encontró a ese ángel de ojos esmeraldas que espero durante tantos años.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Capitulo 3.- Siendo cuidado por mi ángel.**

Era ya de día en el hospital, Inuyasha apenas despertaba de un largo sueño reparador.

Buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste Inuyasha?.- le dijo Kagome alegremente mientras entraba a la habitación.

Buenos días, amanecí bien ¿y tú, como estas?-  le pregunta Inuyasha al verla entrar, examino su ropa, y vio que tenía su bata de médico, pero debajo de ella, llevaba una camiseta morada de tirantes, una falda negra pegadita al cuerpo que le llegaba a las rodillas y zapatos sin tacón, el pelo lo tenía amarrado, sin duda todo eso mas combinado con sus ojos verdes que demostraban alegría, se veía sumamente hermosa.

Amanecí con las ganas de seguir ayudándote para que te sientas mejor y también a los demás pacientes.- le dice Kagome al sonreír.

_Con esa sonrisa y sus cuidados, ¿Cómo no he de sentirme mejor?-_ pensó Inuyasha sonrojado.

¿A qué hora tienen programada la cirugía que me harán?- pregunto Inuyasha cuando Kagome le estaba quitando sus vendas para pasarle los hielos y ponerle su pomada contra las quemaduras.

En cuatro horas, ahorita son las siete, así que la tendrás a las once de la mañana.- le dijo Kagome mientras le ponía la pomada y de nuevo lo vendaba. –Inuyasha, Sango dijo que en unos minutos vienen tus familiares a visitarte y traerte algo de ropa.- le informa Kagome mientras anotaba algo en el registro medico que traía.

Rayos, conociendo a mi madre, se pondrá histérica al verme así.- dijo Inuyasha con fastidio, su madre Izayoi aun lo trataba como bebe, a pesar de su edad y de tener un hermanito de siete años de nombre Shippo.

¿Por qué dices eso?-le pregunta curiosa al sentarse en la silla que estaba al lado.

Porque mi mama a veces, o más bien siempre, se pone histérica cuando a algunos de mis hermanos o yo nos lastimamos, nos trata como bebes, de seguro así son las madres, de histéricas y que no entienden que ya somos grandes. A veces deseo que no haya madres en el mundo que te traten así.-  dijo Inuyasha con enojo y coraje.

Tienes muchísima suerte de tener una madre que se preocupa por ti, mi hermano gemelo y yo somos huérfanos desde hace mucho tiempo, y nos la hemos tenido que vérnoslas nosotros solos sin el cuidado y cariño que brinda una madre y un padre, yo a veces he deseado dar mi vida porque mi madre y padre regresen a nosotros.- le dijo Kagome con voz seria al escuchar lo que dijo al último. Inuyasha al escuchar que ella y su hermano son huérfanos desde hace tiempo, se sintió un canalla, más aun cuando dijo que a veces deseaba que su madre regresara con ella y su hermano.

Perdón si te ofendí y te hice recordar malas memorias, y cambiando de tema, ¿solo tienes un hermano?.- le pregunta Inuyasha con curiosidad cuando le escucho decir que tenía un gemelo.

Claro, tengo un gemelo de nombre Houjo, trabaja en el ejercito como ingeniero de armas, el dice que de esa forma ayuda a los demás, eliminando a quienes hacen mal a la sociedad. Es la única familia que tengo. ¿Y qué cuentas de tus hermanos?.-

Tengo un hermano mayor de 25 años, se llama Sesshoumaru, pero a él le encanta divertirse jugando con las mujeres, siempre se acuesta con las mujeres que caen rendidas ante sus "encantos" o que el simplemente quiere, es una vergüenza en la familia con su fama de mujeriego. Pero mi otro hermano apenas es un niño de siete años, se llama Shippo, es un travieso de primera, siempre pensamos que Sesshoumaru debe dejar su fama de Don Juan y ser un buen ejemplo para el pequeño.-  le explica Inuyasha al verla a sus ojos verdes.

Ya había escuchado de la fama de tu hermano mayor; y sinceramente me parece repugnante cuando escucho a doctoras o enfermeras al platicar de sus detalles íntimos; ¿Y porque no mejor ser tu, el ejemplo a seguir de tu hermanito?.- le pregunta Kagome, mientras inconscientemente le acariciaba la cabeza.

De hecho así me consideran mis padres para él; debido a que no juego con las mujeres, nunca lo he hecho porque detesto eso, es más; ni siquiera he estado con una mujer en mi vida, porque espero a la adecuada. Pero pensamos que también Sesshoumaru debe ser el ejemplo a seguir de Shippo.- confiesa Inuyasha algo apenado, porque le acaba de confesar de manera indirecta que él es virgen; pensó que de seguro se reiría de él o lo insultaría, así que apenado volteo la cabeza hacia otro lado, en eso siente una mano en su mejilla obligándolo a voltear.

No debes apenarte al confesar que esperas a la indicada para poder hacer de eso algo especial. Ya casi no hay hombres como tú con esos ideales. Yo también pienso lo mismo que tu, yo también espero al hombre ideal que si me ame y no me quiera usar como juguete de diversión de una noche.- le dice Kagome tranquilamente mientras sonreía e inconscientemente le acariciaba la mejilla, Inuyasha se sintió tranquilo y también sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando ella le dio la indirecta que jamás estuvo con un hombre. Se sintió débil cuando sintió esa mano tocando su mejilla y el puso una mano encima de la suya.

Bien Inuyasha; me están solicitando en la sala de partos; si no llego en una hora aprieta este botón y una enfermera o medico vendrá a aplicarte el ungüento.- le explico Kagome después de leer el mensaje en su beeper; le señalo un aparato que tendría que usar en caso de que no llegara en una hora, pero estaba al otro lado de la cama, y ella al señalarlo, sin querer se resbalo y cayo justo encima del pecho de Inuyasha; solo que se detuvo con los brazos a tiempo para evitar lastimarlo. Estaba por levantarse al tiempo que se disculpo, pero algo se lo impidió. Era Inuyasha quien le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos.

Esteee; Inuyasha me podrías soltar?.- le pide Kagome algo nerviosa al sentir sus brazos fuertes en su cintura.

Mmmhhh; no quiero.- le dice Inuyasha algo juguetón mientras la abrazaba; se sentía tan bien al tenerla así abrazada junto a él.

Por favor suéltame; si nos ven de esta forma; me pueden correr de aquí y no te podre seguir atendiendo.- le dice Kagome algo preocupada; en eso Inuyasha la suelta de inmediato, porque eso era lo que menos quería. Pero sin que los dos supieran, Sango los veía por la ventana de la puerta, para ver cómo iba la relación de esos dos, y al ver como Kagome resbalo e Inuyasha la abrazo sin dejarla sonrió ligeramente y se fue.

Ya decía que era buena idea que Kagome fuera quien atendiera a mi primo; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tendremos boda; y después seré tía.- dijo alegremente Sango mientras iba a la sala de cirugías.

_Que me acaba de pasar?; sentí la necesidad de tenerla siempre conmigo entre mis brazos.-_ pensó Inuyasha al ver a Kagome salir hacia partos .

_Que me sucedió con ese humano?; jamás me he sentido así cuando un hombre me abrazaba; todos eran viejos y jóvenes lujuriosos, humanos o vampiros; pero este joven humano no es así, y por primera vez, me siento tan bien cuando estoy cerca de él.-_ pensó Kagome mientras iba a la sala de partos; aunque no lo creyera o no lo admita, poco a poco se estaba enamorando de ese hombre que rescato hace quince años; cuando él era solo un niño pequeño. Más tarde hablaría con Houjo para que le explique.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hola hijo, ya llegamos. Como te estás sintiendo, si te dan los medicamentos necesarios?.- pregunto su madre preocupada al entrar a la habitación de su hijo con su esposo y sus otros hijos.

Hola Inuyasha; no te duele?.- pregunto el pequeño Shippo; era tan parecido a sus hermanos, solo que el pequeño tenía el cabello negro como su madre, a diferencia de sus hermanos mayores, quienes tenían el cabello plateado como su padre, pero los tres tenían ojos dorados. Sesshoumaru solo fue a verlo por petición de sus padres. Al inicio no quería, pero lo pensó mejor; y fue para ver nuevas conquistas entre las enfermeras y doctoras. Ya había conocido a varias empleadas de Sango; y muchas ya han pasado por su cama.

Ya no duele tanto Shippo; pero no toques, que aun no me recupero.- le dice Inuyasha al ver que Shippo le quería tocar donde fue quemado.

Y el médico o doctora que te atiende; donde esta hijo?.- le pregunta su padre al estar sentado en el sofá que estaba ahí cerca.

Acaban de solicitar a la doctora en partos; viene en un momento.-

Y es linda la doctora; Inuyasha?.- pregunto Sesshoumaru con su voz fría; pero Inuyasha alcanzo a distinguir un toque de lujuria en el.

Ya decía que no venias a visitarme; si no a ver quién es la próxima a caer en tu cama.- le dijo Inuyasha molesto; no permitiría que su hermano se le acerque a Kagome; ella es solo suya.

Chicos basta; que aquí esta su hermanito presente.- les reprendió su madre.

////////////////////////////////////////////

Después de una hora; Kagome salió de partos; fue un nacimiento exitoso, y la madre y el bebe salieron bien. En eso se va directamente a la habitación de Inuyasha, pero escucho voces y prefirió tocar que entrar sin permiso.

Adelante.- dijo Inuno; y Kagome entra con el reporte médico de Inuyasha.

Buenos días; ustedes deben ser la familia de Inuyasha Taisho; no es así?.- pregunta Kagome amablemente al verlos; Sesshoumaru al verla sonrió ligeramente con lujuria.

_Que linda doctora; no está nada mal para una noche o dos.-_ pensó con lujuria y perversión discreta. Pero Kagome, con sus años y experiencia; ya sabía distinguir a un pervertido y noto sus intenciones y le desagradaron bastante; siempre era lo mismo desde hace siglos. Solo esperaba que con él, no llegara al caso extremo de tener que matarlo y beber su sangre.

Así es; yo soy su madre Izayoi; el es su padre, mi esposo Inuno; y ellos mis hijos; él es mi pequeño Shippo, y él es mi primogénito Sesshoumaru.- dijo amablemente Izayoi al saludarla y presentar a su familia; solo que cuando llego con Sesshoumaru; este le tomo la mano con intención de besársela y así dar el inicio de su conquista.

Hola, mucho gusto señorita.- dijo Sesshoumaru a punto de besar su mano; pero Kagome, quien le adivino sus intenciones, se la retiro a tiempo.

Si; igualmente.- dijo con frialdad. Sesshoumaru se sorprende y enoja; ninguna mujer lo rechazaba a él; a Sesshoumaru Taisho. Inuyasha en cambio; sonrió victorioso; con lo que le dijo Kagome hace rato, era claro que no cedería ante su mujeriego hermano.

_Ni creas que conmigo la tendrás fácil; ya he escuchado de tu asquerosa fama. No pienso ser una más de tus calientacamas; que vergüenza me dará como mujer. Yo quiero a tu hermano Inuyasha.-_ pensó Kagome al ver las intenciones de Sesshoumaru. Solo que ella cuando pensó que quería a Inuyasha, se sonrojo, pero lo disimulo.

Como te fue en el parto Kagome?.- le pregunta Inuyasha, mientras hacía que la cama se eleve un poco para estar sentado.

Fue un parto exitoso, la madre se dilato mucho y así el bebe nació pronto; es un hermoso varoncito; el niño y la madre están en buenas condiciones.- le explico Kagome mientras preparaba la bolsa con hielos.

Y que es lo que tiene mi hijo doctora; tendrán que operar a mi pequeñito?.- pregunto Izayoi exageradamente preocupada. Kagome se rio poquito cuando le dijo "pequeñito".

Mama!!!!.- le reprendió Inuyasha molesto cuando su mama le dijo pequeñito y escuchar a Kagome reírse.

No se preocupe señora Taisho; Inuyasha tiene quemaduras de segundo grado en el pecho y abdomen, afortunadamente no le hizo daño en un musculo o nervio importante, pero le tenemos programada para hoy una cirugía para reconstruirle la piel dañada; si todo está bien, saldrá en una semana, pero si no presenta resultados positivos de aquí al viernes, le haremos otra reconstrucción de piel y se quedara unos días más.-  le explico Kagome a toda la familia.

Pero mi hermano si estará bien?.- pregunto el pequeño Shippo casi llorando; aunque le hiciera travesuras a sus hermanos; sobre todo a Inuyasha, lo quería mucho.

No te preocupes pequeño; que yo me encargare personalmente de la cirugía, y ya verás como tu hermanote estará bien.- le hablo Kagome con tanta ternura.

_Es muy tierna con los niños; siento que eres tu mi ángel de ojos esmeraldas, la que busque por tanto tiempo, cuando me recupere te pediré que salgamos. Y después; y espero que así sea, nos casaremos y tendremos pequeños iguales de hermosos como tu.-_ pensó Inuyasha al ver como trato de forma tierna a su hermanito; esa ternura le recordaba el hecho de hace quince años.

A qué hora tiene mi hijo, la cirugía?-  pregunto Inuno al tener a Shippo en sus piernas.

Se suponía que debía ser a las once; pero Sango me informo que la reprogramaron a las 8:50 de la mañana; o sea que va a ser en cincuenta minutos.- les informa Kagome al ver a la familia.

Tan pronto?.- pregunta Inuyasha sorprendido.

Así es; si me disculpan, le debo aplicar el ungüento; no es por ser grosera, pero con mucha gente me distraigo, además, no es bueno que el pequeño vea las heridas de su hermano, será fuertísimo para él; así que si me hacen el favor de salir un momento.- les pide Kagome con amabilidad.

Claro doctora.- le dice Izayoi al salir de ahí con su esposo e hijo menor; pero Sesshoumaru; dispuesto a no darse por vencido para conquistarla y llevarla a la cama, se quedo; además así, humillaría a su hermano menor cuando este conquistando a Kagome con sus encantos. Pero que equivocado estaba.

Déjeme la ayudo doctora; quisiera que mi hermano se sienta bien.- le dijo Sesshoumaru con su voz fría, pero con ligero toque sensual; eso hacía que las mujeres se sonrojaran y se pusieran nerviosas, y asunto arreglado; ya las tenia. Inuyasha se puso molesto.

_Como se atreve este inútil a querer conquistar a Kagome frente mío; que no le quedo claro hace rato que ella no quiere ser como esas zorras con las que se mete?-_ pensó furioso mientras que Kagome le quitaba sus vendas.

Señor Taisho; pedí que se salieran todos, sin excepción.- dijo Kagome molesta mientras le quitaba las vendas a Inuyasha, y discretamente, le tocaba sus músculos trabajados.

Pero doctora; necesitara mi ayuda para curar a mi hermano.-

Pero nada; salgase ahora.- le dijo Kagome fríamente, pero sin querer libero sus poderes de vampiresa; sus ojos verdes se volvieron azul zafiro, y sus colmillos crecieron; dándole un aspecto macabro; Sesshoumaru salió molesto por el rechazo, y asustado por el aspecto de Kagome.

En eso Kagome vuelve a la normalidad y le empieza a pasar los hielos y la pomada en el pecho y abdomen a Inuyasha.

Kagome, acaso tus ojos esmeraldas se hicieron azules y te crecieron colmillos?.- le pregunta Inuyasha algo nervioso por el tacto de Kagome.

_Que tonta fui; estos dos ya vieron mi apariencia de vampiro; no debí dejarme llevar por las emociones, pero este conquistador no dejaba de insistir.-_ pensó Kagome al regañarse a sí misma.

Debe ser por la fuerte luz de la lámpara que está aquí; te atonto un poco; haciéndote ver cosas.- le dijo Kagome algo nerviosa, al tratar de inventar algo.

Pero estoy seguro que mi hermano también vio eso.-

Debe ser, porque le paso en la mente una de sus tantas conquistas, y me vio con el aspecto de ella.- le dijo Kagome al inventar una excusa que sonara razonable.

Jejejeje; tienes razón, eso le pasa a veces.- se ríe Inuaysha.

Por cierto tú mama; es graciosa, si que se preocupa por ti.- le dice Kagome al reírse.

Está bien que se preocupe, pero ella exagera bastante.-

Es como las mamas de los pequeños de pediatría; se preocupan exageradamente por sus hijos.- le dice Kagome mientras lo preparaba para llevarlo a la sala de cirugías.

Me imagino que así también era tu madre contigo o tu gemelo; no Kagome?.- le pregunta Inuyasha con curiosidad.

Si se preocupaba cuando nos pasaba algo a mi mellizo; a mí o a mi padre; pero siempre pensaba en soluciones para todo lo que pasaba; en pocas palabras, era muy tranquila; y siempre trataba de estar calmada en caso de que sucediera algo.- le explica Kagome mientras terminaba de prepararlo para llevárselo a la sala quirúrgica.

Porque mi mama no puede ser como la tuya?.- murmuro Inuyasha con fastidio al escuchar la historia de la madre de Kagome; quería que su madre fuera así de tranquila como la madre de Kagome y no ser una exagerada de primera.

///////////////////////////////////////////

Pronto fue la hora de la cirugía; e Inuyasha estaba en la sala quirúrgica; y su familia estaba en la sala de espera; Izayoi estaba leyendo un libro, mientras tenia a Shippo dormido en sus piernas; Inuno estaba preparando un café; y Sesshoumaru vio una linda enfermera y de inmediato fue a conquistarla; le resulto fácil, y pronto ya estaba teniendo una aventura con ella; en la sala de rayos x.

/////////////////////////////////////////

Como salió la operación doctora?.- le pregunta Izayoi al ver a Kagome dirigirse hacia ellos, mientras se quitaba el cubrebocas.

La cirugía salió exitosamente; es probable que Inuyasha salga de aquí en una semana como se había predicho.- les explico Kagome con tranquilidad; haciendo que la familia respire de alivio.

Y como se siente ahora Inuyasha?.- le pregunta Inuno.

El está bien; solo que está descansando.-

///////////////////////////////////////////////

Ya era hora de que Kagome dejara a Inuyasha descansar para que durmiera toda la noche. Le pone su morfina en la bolsa de suero; y se queda viéndolo antes de retirarse.

Qué lindo te ves cuando duermes; eres como un niño pequeño.- dijo Kagome al ver a Inuyasha dormir como un bebe; antes de retirarse le da un beso en la frente y sale de la habitación.

//////////////////////////////////////

Segura que es él; Kagome?.- le pregunta Houjo a Kagome mientras hablaban por teléfono; Kagome estaba en su departamento hablando con Houjo para saber qué era lo que sentía.

Ya te dije Houjo; tiene el mismo color de cabello y ojos de ese niño que rescate hace tiempo; además tiene el mismo nombre; sabes bien que el nombre Inuyasha, no es un nombre común.-  le explica Kagome mientras estaba sentada en su sofá; hablando con su gemelo por el teléfono.

Tienes razón; porque no sales con él?; con lo que dices; el aun te quiere.-

No lo sé hermano; es que me siento diferente cuando estoy con él, atendiéndolo.-

Diferente cómo?.-

Sonrojada, con ganas de estar con el más tiempo, como si debiera ser así. No siento el asco que sentía con los demás hombres; y además sé muy bien que él es diferente a los demás que he visto durante todos estos siglos. Además, creo que el también tiene el mismo sentimiento que yo- le explica Kagome con sonrojo en sus mejillas; gracias a Kami, que solo estaba hablando con su hermano por teléfono; porque si no, el estaría de nuevo con el mismo cuento de que se case de una vez.

Creo; que ya se lo que es.- dijo Houjo fanfarrón.

Pues deja de ser el sabelotodo y dime.-

Te estás enamorando por primera en siglos; mi querida gemela,- le explica Houjo alegremente mientras tenía a su pequeño hijo Tenshi dormido en el sofá y recargado en sus piernas; mientras que Yuca estaba dormida en la cama.

Pero que tonterías estás diciendo?.- pregunta Kagome exaltada.

Jajajajaja; no te asustes; es normal, te debía pasar eso una vez en tu larga vida. Yo también sentí lo mismo cuando conocí a Yuca la primera vez; pero no me vayas a negar que no es hermoso lo que sientes.- le explicaba Houjo alegremente; pronto su hermana ya estaría casada, y el tendría su sobrinito para consentir y con quien su hijito jugara.

Pues eso no te negare; pero él es humano y yo una vampiresa.-

Si el te ama de verdad; te aceptara como eres. Anda Kagome sal con él; y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; ya tendré cuñado nuevo y un sobrinito que consentiré.-

Te prometo que lo pensare.- le dice Kagome finalmente.

Esa es mi hermana; y no te demores mucho; que el envejece rápido.- le dice Houjo burlón a su hermana.

Muy bien gracias; cuídate y me saludas a Yuca y a mi pequeño Tenshi.- l dice Kagome al despedirse.

De acuerdo; tú también cuídate mucho; y más vale que pronto me digas las noticias de un cuñado.- le dice Houjo con burla; haciendo que Kagome se sonroje.

Y si él tiene razón y empiezo a sentir el amor por primera vez en quinientos años; pero que hare cuando Inuyasha sepa que no soy una joven humana de veinte años; sino una vieja vampiresa de 560 años?.- dijo Kagome al ir a su cama para dormir. Pero lo que no sabía, es que Inuyasha si la maba sinceramente desde que era niño.

CONTINUARA……………..

**BIEN CHICAS; AQUÍ TIENEN UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC; ME ALEGRA TANTO QUE LES GUSTE; SOLO DOS CAPITULOS Y YA TENGO NUEVE REVIEWS; ESO ES ALGO QUE NO SE VE A DIARIO. LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO SU APOYO EN ESTE FIC COMO EN LOS OTROS.**

**CUIDENSE MUCHO.**

**SE DESPIDE**

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


	4. UNA CITA Y ATRAPADOS POR LA LLUVIA

_De acuerdo; tú también cuídate mucho; y más vale que pronto me digas las noticias de un cuñado.-__ le dice Houjo con burla; haciendo que Kagome se sonroje._

_Y si él tiene razón y empiezo a sentir el amor por primera vez en quinientos años; pero que hare cuando Inuyasha sepa que no soy una joven humana de veinte años; sino una vieja vampiresa de 560 años?.-__ dijo Kagome al ir a su cama para dormir. Pero lo que no sabía, es que Inuyasha si la amaba sinceramente desde que era niño._

* * *

**Capitulo 4. Una cita y atrapados por la lluvia.**

Después de ese día, Inuyasha tenía una buena mejora en sus quemaduras, que iban desapareciendo poco a poco, Kagome le ayudaba mucho a recuperarse cada día; y cuando ella estaba en su habitación atendiéndolo, él le sacaba platica, y así poco a poco la iba conociendo, y se iba enamorando mas de ella por su dulzura y cariño que le daba.

Kagome se sentía rara con esos sentimientos que eran nuevos para ella; es que era debido de que no creía en el amor conyugal desde hace siglos. La razón era porque siempre la querían como objeto de deseo; o simplemente la querían casar a la fuerza. Pero con Inuyasha se sentía diferente; ella sabía bien que él no es un pervertido o mujeriego como los demás hombres; el siempre se mostraba amable, sensible y tierno.

* * *

En la habitación de Inuyasha, estaba de visita Miroku, para saber cómo estaba su jefe y amigo. A Kagome la solicitaron en ortodoncia, para la revisión semanal de un paciente que necesitaba que le arreglen las muelas.

¿Cómo te estás sintiendo de tus quemaduras, amigo?- le pregunta Miroku al poner en un florero, un ramo de flores que le enviaron de regalo los trabajadores del restaurante; sobre todo de las meseras y cocineras que trabajaban ahí y que intentaban ganar la atención y el cariño de Inuyasha, pero este no les hacia el menor caso.

Ya mucho mejor, Kagome me atiende de maravilla, como se debe.- dijo Inuyasha con un tono soñador, que Miroku alcanzo a escuchar y sonrió algo pervertido.

Claro, si me atendiera una doctora como ella, con gusto me accidentaria más seguido.-

Que quieres decir con eso, Miroku?.- le pregunta Inuyasha molesto por su tono de voz, cuando dijo algo sobre Kagome.

Vamos, no te enojes, solo decía que como ella es linda, tanto físicamente y de personalidad, con gusto te quedarías más tiempo en este hospital; yo también lo haría, pero solo para que me atienda mi amada Sanguito.-

A ok; ya te entiendo.- dice Inuyasha más tranquilo, recostándose de nuevo en su cama, temía mucho que Miroku tratara de insinuársele a Kagome como lo hizo Sesshoumaru, aunque sabía que ella lo rechazaría.

Paso algo cuando te visitaron tus padres y hermanos la primera vez; no Inuyasha?.- pregunta Miroku curioso; él sabía muy bien la fama de Sesshoumaru como Don Juan y que se había acostado con varias empleadas de Sango.

Pues el imbécil de mi mujeriego hermano se le insinuó a Kagome; pero ella fue muy inteligente y lo rechazo.- dijo Inuyasha serio y frio al recordar como Sesshoumaru quería a Kagome como una más de sus calientacamas; pero sonrió cuando ella lo mando al diablo, sabía que era diferente, ella tenía dignidad y respeto por sí misma, eso solo lo hacía quererla más.

Interesante; y ya la invitaste a salir en una cita?.-

Aun no; apenas la estoy conociendo, pero pienso hacerlo cuando salga de aquí.-

Yo te sugiero que la lleves a algún lugar sencillo; como un parque, el cine o un restaurante común; si la llevas a algún lugar lujoso; de seguro huye de ti o se aprovechara de tu lugar social como las demás quieren intentar; aunque no creo que pase lo ultimo.- le sugiere Miroku; el antes de conocer a Sango, salía con muchas chicas, pero desde que la conoció, se enamoro de ella y sentó cabeza.

Eso mismo estaba pensando; quisiera llevarla primero al parque a dar un paseo.- le decía Inuyasha mientras se imaginaba a Kagome a su lado, paseando y agarrados de la mano.

Pero primero; debes conocer a su familia; ya sabes, a sus padres, para saber si te aprueban.- dijo Miroku burlón; cuando empezó a andar con Sango, le tomo tres meses completos en ganarse la confianza de los padres de ella; sobre todo del padre de Sango; ya que era muy protector con su hija y a veces sentía que quería darle un tiro con su arma cuando la visitaba.

Eso lo sé; pero ella no tiene padres desde hace tiempo; solo tiene un hermano gemelo como su única familia; aunque no creo que haya problemas con el.-

Seguro amigo?; a veces los hermanos de las chicas, sean mayores, menores o mellizos, son muy celosos con ellas cuando un chico se le insinúa.- le dice Miroku sabiamente; el antes ha tratado con hermanos celosos; y varios de ellos lo golpeaban cuando estaba con la hermana.

Eso puso a Inuyasha algo nervioso y pensativo; Kagome ya le había platicado antes sobre su familia; como eran antes sus padres, sobre su mellizo Houjo, su cuñada y sobrino. Aunque le había dicho que su hermano y su familia son amables y amistosos; le daba miedo que cuando anduviera con Kagome, el mellizo de ella no fuera así con él.

Ey, alguien me escucha por ahí?.- decía Miroku golpeando la cabeza de Inuyasha.

Que quieres Miroku?; deja de golpearme.- dijo Inuyasha molesto cuando le pego Miroku varios coscorrones.

Pues te quedaste callado.-

No es nada, solo pensaba en como seria el mellizo de Kagome cuando lo conozca.-

No te preocupes Inuyasha; mi hermano Houjo es bastante amable con todos y muy amistoso con la gente.- dijo Kagome de repente cuando entro a la habitación con su buen humor y alegría de siempre. Ese día llevaba debajo de su bata blanca, una blusa roja entallada al cuerpo, dejando ver sus curvas y un pantalón de mezclilla.

Escuchaste todo Kagome?.- pregunta Inuyasha nervioso cuando Kagome entro de repente, le dio miedo que ella haya escuchado todo y lo rechazara.

Solo lo último, acabo de llegar de ortodoncia.- dijo Kagome mientras revisaba el historial médico.

Por cierto Miroku; Sango quiere verte pronto en su oficina, se ve que está emocionada y feliz de que este aquí.-

Mejor ni la hago esperar; allá voy mi querida Sanguito.- dijo Miroku al salir apresurado y feliz de la habitación para ver a su novia.

Jajajaja; se nota lo mucho que la quiere.- dice Kagome riéndose al ver la rapidez con la que salió Miroku.

Si supieras; antes de que conociera a Sango y anduviera con ella; él era como Sesshoumaru; solo que era más amable y considerado con las mujeres; pero cuando conoció a mi querida prima Sango, dejo esa vida que llevaba y solo empezó a perseguir a mi prima, aunque le costó bastante trabajo.-

Vaya, eso mismo me imagine cuando lo vi en el restaurante; sobre todo el comentario que hizo que ella le pegara.-

* * *

En ese instante llegan de nuevo los padres y hermanos de Inuyasha, como ese era su último día hospitalizado; querían llevarlo ellos mismos a su casa; aunque Izayoi quería llevarlo a su mansión para asegurarse de que estaría bien, aunque su esposo decía que exageraba.

Buenos días Inuyasha; doctora Kagome.- saludaron la familia de Inuyasha al entrar; pero Inuyasha al ver a su madre, mascullo molesto entre dientes, pues cada vez que venía su madre a verlo; esta siempre lo avergonzaba enfrente de Kagome al tratarlo como un niño de la edad de Shippo.

Buenos días.- les devolvieron el saludo Kagome e Inuyasha.

Bueno Inuyasha como te sientes; qué tal va a mi hijo doctora?.- pregunta Izayoi al entrar inmediatamente a la habitación.

Hasta ahora tiene una buena mejoría; hoy se sabrá si sale este día o se queda un poco más.-

Para que es esto doctora?.- pregunta Shippo al ver el estetoscopio en el bolsillo de la bata de Kagome.

No molestes a la doctora Shippo; deja que atienda a tu hermano en paz.- le reprende su padre.

No se preocupe señor Taisho. Este es un estetoscopio, Shippo; es para escuchar el corazón; ves?.- le dice Kagome mientras le ponía el binaural (que son los tubos metálicos) en las orejas de Shippo y poner la campana en su pecho.

Jejeje, escucho su corazón doctora; late como tambor.- dijo Shippo contento al escuchar los latidos de Kagome.

Así es pequeño; ahora préstamelo un poco que debo escuchar el corazón de tu hermano Inuyasha.- le dice Kagome mientras Shippo le devolvía su estetoscopio.

Pero me lo puede prestar cuando termine?.-

Shippo; las cosas de Kagome no son juguetes.- le dijo Inuyasha mientras que Kagome escuchaba sus latidos y los anotaba en el registro.

Ay Inuyasha, pero a mí me gusto escuchar su corazón de tambor.- le reclama Shippo molesto a su hermano.

Ahora le quitare sus vendas; me hacen el pequeño favor de Salir un poco; solo unos instantes?.- pide Kagome, a lo cual la familia no niega.

Si que eres paciente con los niños, Kagome.- le dice Inuyasha mientras era despojado de sus vendas.

Es que me encantan los niños; son tan adorables.- le dice Kagome sonriendo mientras terminaba de quitarle las vendas.

_Yo también los quiero. Como quisiera tener pequeños hijos contigo Kagome; los amaría aun mas si tendrían tus hermosos ojos verdes.-_ pensó Inuyasha feliz cuando escucho la confesión de Kagome.

Esto es interesante.- dijo Kagome de repente.

Qué cosa?.- pregunta Inuyasha algo asustado y nervioso.

Tus cicatrices de las quemaduras se desvanecieron, como si nunca te hubieses quemado.- le dice Kagome al observar el pecho de Inuyasha y pasar sus manos en el, como asegurándose de que no hubiese marcas en el. Cuando Inuyasha sintió sus manos de nuevo tocándolo; hizo que se excitara otra vez y que pasen imágenes en su mente sobre estar tocando la piel de Kagome bajo la suya.

Observa y compruébalo tú mismo.- dijo Kagome al darle un espejo para que vea los resultados; y era cierto, parecía que nunca se quemo con el aceite hace una semana.

Y así estabas cuando llegaste la primera vez.- le dice Kagome al pasarle unas fotos que le habían hecho cuando ingreso el primer día.

Así de grave estaba?, por Kami; Parecía chicharrón frito.- dijo Inuyasha sorprendido y horrorizado al ver las fotos que le mostro Kagome.

Pueden pasar.- le dice Kagome a la familia de Inuyasha.

Y qué tal va Inuyasha?.- pregunta inmediatamente Inuno.

Hoy ya puede salir del hospital sin problemas; ahora Inuyasha, arréglate y al terminar ve a mi consultorio.- le dice Kagome al salir para dejar que Inuyasha se vista.

Muy bien hijo; ahora al salir de aquí, iremos a la mansión para estar seguros de que te recuperaste totalmente.- dice Izayoi al darle un poco de ropa.

No exageres mama; ya estoy bien.- le dice Inuyasha fastidiado.

Pero hijo; no vaya a ser que te de una recaída.-

Mama, solo fueron quemaduras de segundo grado, no una enfermedad cardiaca terminal.- dice Inuyasha fastidiado al entrar al baño a vestirse. Al terminar se va al consultorio privado que tenia Kagome.

Bien Inuyasha; ahora te recomendare que te pongas esta pomada de árnica y calamina por los siguientes diez días, y además nada de exponerte al prolongadamente al sol ni en camas bronceadoras por un mes, o el área afectada se volverá a lastimar; por cualquier caso te daré esta tarjeta con mis números para que me localices en caso de que te sientas mal.- le dice Kagome al darle una receta médica con una tarjeta engrapada, en donde estaba su número de celular, casa y trabajo.

_Claro que te llamare, pero no por dudas médicas, sino para pedirte que salgas conmigo o para escuchar tú dulce voz.-_ pensó Inuyasha al ver los números de Kagome en la tarjeta. En eso salen del consultorio para despedirse.

Muchas gracias doctora por haber aliviado las heridas de mi hijo.- dice Izayoi agradecida.

De nada doctora; fue un placer atenderlo.-

Sabe?, he visto como es usted y me gustaría mucho que fuera mi nuera, la esposa de Inuyasha.- dice Izayoi de repente, causando sonrojo en ambos chicos; Inuno trataba de detenerla, pero fue tarde.

Mama!!!!!!!.- le reclamo Inuyasha; era cierto lo que dijo su madre, pero quería decirlo a su tiempo, ahora por culpa de la indiscreta de su madre, tal vez Kagome no quisiera salir con él. Por suerte para Kagome la solicitaron en cirugías, y se fue inmediatamente de ahí.

Muchas gracias mama.- dijo Inuyasha molesto al salir del hospital.

Que hijo?; solo era sincera, esa muchacha se ve muy bien para ser mi nuera y tu esposa.- dijo su madre tranquilamente.

Pero la asústate con tu impulsividad cariño.- le dice su esposo al entrar al auto.

* * *

Que sucedió Kagome, cuando te despediste de mi primo y mis tíos?.- le pregunta Sango curiosa al salir de cirugías; desde que entro ella la había notado algo nerviosa; y se asustaba con cualquier cosita insignificante.

Nada, jeje; solo que tu tía me dijo que le gusto para ser su nuera; en pocas palabras, le guste para ser pareja de Inuyasha.- le dice Kagome mientras tomaban café en la cocina del hospital.

Y que dijiste?.- le pregunta Sango emocionada.

Nada; de hecho en ese instante me habían llamado para cirugías.-

Jajajajaja; jamás había visto así a mi tía con una mujer.- dijo Sango riéndose.

A que te refieres?.- pregunta Kagome confundida.

Es que antes mi tía desaprobaba a las mujeres que se acercaban a mis primos; claro que Sesshoumaru no le importaba lo que mi tía pensara, pues solo quería divertirse con ellas, pero Inuyasha pensaba lo mismo que ella; ya que solo eran zorras cazafortunas. Pero con lo que dices ahora, mi tía no dejara de insistirte en que salgas con el.- le explica Sango.

* * *

Era la hora de salida de Kagome; ella estaba caminando al metro para irse al mercado por comida y después a su casa; pero en eso siente que alguien la sigue; ella sigue su camino; solo que al llegar al metro; el cual estaba solo y oscuro, salieron varias personas que la querían atacar; pero reacciono a tiempo y esquivo su ataque; eran tres jóvenes que la seguían, y por medio del olfato desarrollado de Kagome; pudo saber que eran tres vampiros, aunque al juzgar su forma de ataque, eran muy jóvenes.

Que no les ensenaron a respetar a sus mayores, imbéciles?.- dijo Kagome, mientras que sus ojos se volvían azules y crecían sus colmillos.

Quien te crees para hablarnos así; estúpida?.- le dijo uno de ellos, a punto de atacarla; pero ella esquivo el golpe y le dio uno en el cuello.

La misma que los matara si no se esfuman.-

Entonces, hagamos un trato, únete a nuestro grupo, te protegeremos, pero a cambio nos debes dar sangre diariamente del lugar donde trabajas.- le dice uno de ellos.

Déjame pensar; mmhh, creo que no.- dijo Kagome mientras sacaba una pistola de su bolso y lo amenazo con ella.

Jajajaja, crees que con eso nos vencerás?; sabes muy bien que nuestra especie es invencible.-dijo el líder.

Eres joven y por eso eres un tonto. Yo he vivido más de quinientos años, y sé muy bien cuáles son las debilidades de nuestra especie.- dijo Kagome al momento de dispararle; era una pistola especial que le dio su hermano, junto con balas especiales que son un invento de él: balas con rayos ultravioleta concentrado. Esas balas queman a los vampiros por dentro, hasta que son consumidos totalmente, y quedan hechos cenizas. Houjo le dio un permiso para portar armas; gracias a que trabaja en el ejército.

Tonta; mataste a nuestro jefe; te haremos pagar.- dijeron los dos vampiros que quedaban; pero Kagome era muy lista, y termino por dispararles a los dos y matarlos.

Jóvenes; creen que porque son vampiros, son invencibles y pueden hacer lo que quieren.- dijo Kagome al guardar su pistola y tomar el metro.

* * *

A Partir de ese día que salió Inuyasha de alta en el hospital, paso una semana; y en un día regular; Kagome fue directo a su consultorio a descansar un rato; pero se encontró con una sorpresa: en el escritorio había un hermoso arreglo floral, con varias rosas rojas en el, esas eran sus flores favoritas. Se veía tan hermoso; y en él había una tarjeta que decía así:

"_Hola Kagome"_

_Espero que te gusten estas hermosas flores que te envió con todo mi cariño, aunque estando a tu lado, son simplemente flores que se opacan con tu belleza. Ven al "Shikon" cuando salgas del hospital; habrá algo para ti._

_Te quiere Inuyasha Taisho._

_Pd: lamento lo que hizo mi madre la otra vez; a veces se descontrola._

Kagome sonríe al leer la tarjeta de Inuyasha; se sentía en las nubes, que no se dio cuenta que alguien entro sin hacer ruido.

Que sucede Kagome?.- dijo de repente esa persona por detrás de Kagome.

Sango; me asustaste.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- dijo Kagome sorprendida del susto que le acababa de dar.

Perdóname Kag; es que te vi distraída que creí que ya no estaba tu mente en tierra.- dijo Sango riéndose de la cara de susto que puso Kagome.

Lo siento Sango, es que estaba viendo unas cosas.-

Y este arreglo tan precioso?.- pregunto Sango al ver las flores; pero en eso ve la tarjeta en la mano de Kagome y se la arrebata.

No, Sango por favor devuélvela.- dijo Kagome con sonrojo en sus mejillas; trata de quitarle la tarjeta, pero Sango no le dejaba.

Solo quiero ver quién te lo envía.- dice Sango pícaramente mientras leía el mensaje y no dejaba que Kagome le quite la tarjeta.-Vaya, con que Inuyasha quiere verte en su restaurante; entonces vamos a arreglarte para tu cita con mi primo.- dice Sango feliz y entusiasmada.

Ahora?; pero falta una hora para salir; además me surgió un mini imprevisto.-

Que es tan importante como para no ir con mi primo?.-

Es que mi gemelo viene a visitarme hoy mismo; de hecho, va a venir para acá a la hora de salida.- le explica Kagome mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente.

Pues que mejor; tú me dijiste que él tiene tiempo insistiéndote en que conozcas a un hombre, si lo llevas a conocer a mi primo; le caerá bien para que sea tu pareja.- le dice Sango contenta. En eso escuchan el altavoz llamando a Kagome, que la solicitaban en recepción.

Ven Sango, de seguro mi hermano se adelanto.- le dice Kagome al salir del consultorio; van a recepción y en eso un pequeño niño se acerca corriendo a abrazar a Kagome.

Tía!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- dice el pequeño Tenshi al mostrar su carita feliz; era parecido a su madre, pero con los ojos verdes de su padre.

Hola mi precioso Tenshi; como estas?.- dijo Kagome mientras lo cargaba.

Como estas Kagome; qué tal le va a mi querida gemela?.- dice Houjo alegremente al abrazar a su hermana.

Muy bien hermano; y que tal a ti?.-

Todo bien, en la vida.-

Hola Yuca; como te va; aun puedes aguantar a mi hermano un poco más?.- le dice Kagome a modo de broma a Yuca; quien solo se ríe.

Claro; aun creo poder aguantarlo hasta llegar a los cien.- dice Yuca alegremente.

Sango no decía nada; solo miraba como Kagome saludaba a su familia. Se sorprendió tanto al ver el parecido de Houjo con Kagome. De verdad que si eran gemelos auténticos; si Houjo tuviera el pelo largo, lo confundiría con Kagome, pero si fuese Kagome la que tuviese el cabello corto, la confundiría con Houjo.

Miren, ella es Sango, mi mejor amiga y mi jefa; Sango ellos son mi mellizo Houjo; mi cuñada Yuca, y mi sobrinito Tenshi.-

Hola; mucho gusto Sango.- dice Houjo y Yuca.

Igualmente; jeje, ahora mismo Kagome sale de aquí; pero antes debe arreglarse para una cita.- dice Sango; sabiendo que al hermano de Kagome le encantaría escuchar eso; pero Kagome, trato de callarla pero no pudo.

Que cita querida hermana, ya me darás un cuñado pronto?.- dice Houjo picara y alegremente.

Kagome trata de hablar y ocultar eso; porque sabía bien que su mellizo le insistirá de nuevo con lo mismo de que se case pronto; pero Sango la detiene.

Si es que mi primo quiere verla en su restaurante; miren.- dice Sango al darle la tarjeta a Houjo.

Noo, por favor.- dice Kagome tratando de detenerla, pero fue tarde.

Muy bien; entonces ponte bella hermana, para que tu cita salga bien.- dijo Houjo feliz.

Entonces, no podre jugar con mi tía, papi?.- pregunta Tenshi casi llorando.

Si jugaras con tu tía pequeño, solo que lo harás mas al rato.- le dice su padre al cargarlo.

Kagome no dijo nada; estaba molesta, porque a veces Sango se entusiasma y es bastante impulsiva e indiscreta; y más si la juntaba con su mellizo; era un caos total.

* * *

En el baño; estaban Yuca y Sango arreglándole el cabello a Kagome y maquillándola ligeramente.

Y como es Inuyasha; Kagome?.- le pregunta Yuca curiosa, mientras le terminaba de arreglar el cabello en una media coleta; y Sango por su parte; le arreglaba las uñas.

Pues como escuchaste; es el primo de Sango. Solo que él tiene el cabello plateado y ojos dorados; fue mi paciente la semana pasada cuando se accidento. Es muy tierno y sensible-

Suena como un hombre perfecto para ti. Con más razón debes resaltar tu belleza- dice Yuca feliz.

_Parece que el bicho de la loquitis aguda tipo: "sal con Inuyasha y cásate con él" se les propago hasta a los más cordiales.-_ pensó Kagome con sarcasmo al escuchar lo que su querida cuñada dijo.

* * *

Porque tan arreglado amigo?.- pregunta Miroku al ver a Inuyasha bastante arreglado con un pantalón de vestir negro y camisa negra; en lugar de su uniforme blanco de chef.

Es que invite a Kagome a venir aquí; quiero lucir presentable para ella.- dice Inuyasha mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa.

Y si no viene, que harás?.-

No digas eso Miroku; se que ella vendrá, nunca me dejaría plantado.- le responde molesto Inuyasha.

Está bien, no te enojes; te dejo para que te termines de arreglar.-

Por favor, avísame cuando llegue.-

Claro amigo.-

* * *

Recuerda Houjo; el no sabe que lo rescate de pequeño y no menciones nuestra edad real, ni lo que en realidad somos, de acuerdo?.- le dice Kagome a su hermano, al estar junto con la familia rumbo al restaurante; Houjo insistió mucho en conocer al hombre que puso su mirada en su hermana.

No te preocupes Kagome; no diré nada que te perjudique.- le dice su mellizo de lo más tranquilo.

Gracias hermano.-

* * *

Ya está aquí Inuyasha, pero no viene sola; está acompañada por otras personas.

Quienes?.- pregunta Inuyasha extrañado.

No lo sé; mejor obsérvalo tú mismo.- le dice Miroku al salir de la oficina de su amigo y jefe.

Inuyasha sale de su oficina; pero solo ve que ella está acompañada de su hermano; ya que Yuca llevo al pequeño al baño; los celos lo invadieron por completo.

* * *

Hola señorita; mi señor la espera en su oficina, dice que vaya sola.- le informa uno de los meseros.

Anda; ve Kagome.- le dice Houjo casi empujándola.

Y a este que mosco le pico?.- se preguntaba Kagome mientras caminaba; sin darse cuenta ya había llegado.

Hola Kagome, te esperaba.- dijo de repente Inuyasha; sobresaltando a Kagome. Entraron a la oficina y tomaron asiento en el sofá.

Hola Inuyasha.-

Antes que nada aclárame algo; quien es ese hombre?.- dijo Inuyasha muy serio por los celos que lo estaban consumiendo.

Es mi hermano gemelo Houjo, lo quieres conocer?; el vino con ese propósito.- dijo Kagome algo divertida por la actitud de Inuyasha; quien estaba celoso de su propio hermano.

Tu ge-geme-melo?.- dijo Inuyasha sorprendido. En eso Kagome suelta una carcajada; y el se sintió como el idiota supremo de los idiotas al ponerse celoso de ver a Kagome con su propio mellizo.

Jajajajaja; así es; quien creías que era?; increíble, tú te pusiste celoso al verlo, y la mayoría de la gente que nos ve nos confunde a veces jajajajajaja.- dice Kagome entre risas.

De verdad lo siento Kagome.-

No importa; quieres conocerlo?.-

Enseguida voy.-

* * *

Que paso hermana?.-

Se puso celoso al verme contigo; pero ya lo aclaramos y enseguida viene.- le explica Kagome tranquilamente. En eso siente una mano que la rodea por su cintura; voltea y ve que Inuyasha ya llego.

Hola, tú debes ser Inuyasha?; mi **gemela** platica mucho de ti.- dice Houjo amablemente; pero recalcando la palabra gemela para que no quede duda.

Así es; tú debes ser su mellizo Houjo.- le devuelve el saludo Inuyasha, sin soltar a Kagome.

El mismo; y ella es mi esposa Yuca y mi pequeño hijo Tenshi.-

Señor; porque tiene así a mi tía; es que ya son novios?.- pregunta Tenshi con mucha inocencia tirando de su pantalón; a lo cual ambos chicos se sonrojan y cierta pareja se ríe.

A que te refieres pequeño?.- pregunta Inuyasha nervioso.

Es que mi papi a veces así agarra a mi mami; y dice lo hacen las personas que son novios.-dice Tenshi yendo con su mama.

No pequeñito; es que hay hombres que la miran mal, y debo proteger a tu tía de ellos.- dice Inuyasha al pequeño; era cierto; había hombres que veían a Kagome con lujuria y lascivia, y el por celos, la tomo así posesivamente para demostrar que ella es solo suya.

Jejejeje; tía, tienes a un guardián.- dice Tenshi alegremente. Todo mundo reía, ese niño era muy inocente. Después de un rato todos estaban comiendo y platicando entre ellos mismos. Para Inuyasha; fue imprevisto conocer pronto a Houjo, no lo tenía planeado aun, pero mejor para él; así sabría si él lo quería para cuñado.

Houjo por su parte, estaba feliz porque presentía que Kagome conocería pronto las mieles del amor; y que mejor que con Inuyasha. Al terminar; se levantan y se disponen a ir a su destino por su cuenta.

Gracias pos asistir; espero volver a verlos; espero que nos veamos de nuevo Kagome.- dice Inuyasha al darle un beso en la mejilla; Kagome se sonroja y le corresponde.

Ves Kagome?; ese niño, ahora transformado en hombre es bueno; sigue queriéndote como cuando te conoció.-

Lo se Houjo; pero no sé cómo sentirme, esto es nuevo para mí.-

Pues, concéntrate en lo bien que te hace sentir ese hombre.- le dice Houjo al caminar al departamento de Kagome.

Bien; ya conocí a su familia; y me gane su afecto y aprobación; lo que me falta es hacer a Kagome mi novia.- se dijo Inuyasha al conducir a su casa.

* * *

En un día lluvioso; estaba Kagome en la parada de autobuses esperando uno para ir a su casa; pero pasaron veinte minutos y nada; y ya se estaba desesperando y mojándose.

Maldito camión, pasa de una vez; tengo que llegar a casa pronto o se hará de noche.- dijo Kagome molesta al ver su reloj, ya habían pasado diez minutos mas.

En eso pasa Inuyasha en su auto, ve a Kagome y se acerca.

Hola Kagome; te llevo a tu casa?.-

No quisiera molestarte Inuyasha.- dice Kagome amablemente.

No es molestia; además no va a pasar el transporte por aquí, porque acaban de cerrar por reparación.- le dice Inuyasha esperando que acepte; además era cierto, cerraron esa calle.

De acuerdo gracias.-dice Kagome al entrar al auto. Al estar dentro; abraza a Inuyasha feliz, porque acababa de ser su salvador.

De veras, gracias, llevaba tiempo esperando.-

Pues cuanto tiempo estuviste esperando el camión?.- pregunta Inuyasha al sentirla bastante mojada.

Media hora.-

Tanto?; por Kami te resfriaras.- dijo Inuyasha sorprendido y enciende la calefacción. Llevaban todo el camino platicando varias cosas, mientras se dirigían a la casa de Kagome. Llegan y el auto se detiene.

Quieres pasar un rato, Inuyasha?.- le ofrece Kagome.

No quisiera molestarte Kagome.- dice Inuyasha; aunque de verdad si quería entrar a su casa.

No es molestia; anda y te preparo algo caliente.- le insiste Kagome; Inuyasha acepta; bajan del auto, pero en eso pasa un carro a toda velocidad por un charco y los empapa por completo.

Maldito imbécil.- dijo Inuyasha molesto al sentirse muy mojado.

Mejor entremos o nos enfermaremos.- le dice Kagome al entrar al edificio; llegan al tercer piso y van a la puerta de su casa. Al entrar, se sintió un calor abrigador, se sentía cálido. Era un departamento sencillo, de tres habitaciones, cada una con su baño; una sala, comedor y cocina integral; y un cuarto de lavado.

Gracias por recibirme Kagome.- dice Inuyasha ya más tranquilo.

De nada; ven, te daré algo de ropa seca, es de Houjo, pero no le molestara.- le dice Kagome al llevarlo a una habitación; saca varias prendas y se las da a Inuyasha.

Ahora, te puedes bañar aquí, y mientras lavo tu ropa mojada.- le dice Kagome al darle una canasta para que ponga su ropa mojada.

No Kagome, ya es mucho lo que haces por mi.-

No te preocupes; no es nada, además es mejor que te duches o te enfermas.- le dice Kagome de lo más tranquila. Inuyasha entra al baño, y después de un rato asoma la canasta con la ropa sucia y mojada y encienda la regadera. Kagome va a su habitación; se quita la ropa y se pone encima una bata; va al cuarto de lavado y pone la ropa en lavadora y la enciende; se regresa a su habitación y comienza a bañarse.

* * *

Mientras tanto Inuyasha había terminado de ducharse; y sale del baño solo en bóxers, dejando ver su cuerpo perfecto y musculoso; ahora su pecho y abdomen se veían mejor y no se notaban las marcas de quemaduras. Se estaba secando el cabello en una toalla; y se pone la ropa que le dio Kagome; en eso sale para ver si Kagome estaba lista, escucha un dulce tarareo de una habitación, se asoma con cautela, y ve a Kagome en bata sentada en su cama poniéndose los zapatos, en eso se para y da la espalda en donde la veía cierto curioso, sin darse cuenta que la espiaban se quita la bata, dejando ver su desnudez de la cintura hacia arriba, (ya que tenia pantalón puesto) a la vista de Inuyasha; el cual quedo maravillado al ver su silueta perfecta; pero vio algo que lo horrorizo: observo las miles de cicatrices que Kagome tenía marcadas en la espalda, se veían espantosas.

Por eso es que Kagome no hablaba de su pasado; quien fue el infeliz que le hizo eso a mi hermoso ángel?.- pensó Inuyasha furioso; estaba dispuesto a matar al que maltrato terriblemente a Kagome; en eso ella se voltea ligeramente para tomar algo de la cama; e Inuyasha se retira, porque si se daba cuenta que la espiaba, era capaz de correrlo. Kagome sale ya arreglada de la habitación.

Tienes hambre Inu?.- le pregunta Kagome al salir.

Un poco.- le contesta este; al recordar la escena de minutos atrás.

En eso preparan la cena, con la guía de Inuyasha; ya que al ser chef, tenia miles de recetas memorizadas; estaban haciendo ravioles caseros rellenos de queso.

Ahora, debes ponerles el relleno y cubrirlos; ya que estén listos se ponen a hervir una media hora y listo.- le decía Inuyasha cuando le enseñaba a Kagome como prepararlos. Ya estaban listos, y empiezan a servir la comida.

Qué te parece Kagome?.-

Están mucho mejor de los que compro enlatados; no tiene igual.- dice Kagome contenta de aprender una nueva receta.

Verdad que si?; los enlatados no tiene sabor alguno.- dijo Inuyasha feliz de la respuesta de Kagome; ella si era una mujer de la que platicabas cualquier cosa, y no se aburría; como las demás mujeres que solo quieren hablar de ellas mismas. Después de un rato de estar platicando; riendo y viendo la televisión, dieron muy entrada la noche.

Me debo ir Kagome; ya son las once de la noche.- dijo Inuyasha de repente; aunque no quería irse, pero no debía incomodar a Kagome.

Mejor quédate a dormir solo esta noche; es tarde y no es bueno que manejes cansado.- le dice Kagome de repente.

Pero no quiero ser un bulto.- le dice Inuyasha; se sintió feliz al escucharla pedirle que se quede a dormir en su casa.

No lo eres; además si conduces en ese estado es probable que tengas un accidente.- le insiste Kagome de nuevo. Inuyasha no pone resistencia y es conducido por ella a la misma habitación donde se ducho hace horas.

Ahora descansa Inuyasha; mañana es un nuevo día.- le dice Kagome al arroparlo y darle un beso en la frente.

Gracias Kagome, buenas noches y duerme bien.- le dice Inuyasha al estar en la cama, la jala suavemente a el por el brazo; y le da un beso en la mejilla. Ella se sonroja y sale de ahí a su cuarto. Inuyasha se quedo pensativo; al parecer las cosas saldrían como él quería y soñaba.

CONTINUARA…………………

**BIEN CHICAS; AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPI, NO ME MATEN POR ATRASARME, SOLO QUE HAIBA ESTADO OCUPADA; PERO YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES Y LAS IDEAS REGRESARON A MI. LES AGRADEZCO TODO SU APOYO. **

**SE DESPIDE.**

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


	5. UNA SALIDA JUNTOS

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Ahora descansa Inuyasha; mañana es un nuevo día.- le dice Kagome al arroparlo y darle un beso en la frente.

Gracias Kagome, buenas noches y duerme bien.- le dice Inuyasha al estar en la cama, la jala suavemente a el por el brazo; y le da un beso en la mejilla. Ella se sonroja y sale de ahí a su cuarto. Inuyasha se quedo pensativo; al parecer las cosas saldrían como él quería y soñaba.

**Capitulo 5.- Una salida juntos.**

Era de mañana, Inuyasha estaba apenas despertándose, abre lentamente sus ojos, y los vuelve a cerrar; en eso bruscamente los abre de nuevo, al ver las paredes blancas de una habitación, en lugar de las paredes grises de su departamento; en eso recuerda el día anterior que paso con Kagome, y recordó que se quedo a su departamento a dormir por petición de ella; ya que Kagome no quería que él tuviera un accidente al manejar tan tarde. En eso se abre la puerta de la habitación y era Kagome que traía una bandeja con comida.

Buenos días Inuyasha.- le dice Kagome sonriendo al ponerle la bandeja en sus piernas.

Buenos días Kagome; como amaneciste?.- pregunta Inuyasha al ver el desayuno que le llevo; consistía en huevos estrellados con tocino a lado y salchichas, todo se veía apetitoso.

Muy bien y tú?.-

Excelente, por cierto que hora es?.- pregunta Inuyasha al probar un bocado de lo que llevo Kagome, sabia delicioso.

Son las 8:20 am.- le contesta Kagome mientras iba a salir para dejar solo a Inuyasha desayunando.

Por Kami; es tarde!!!!!.- exclamo Inuyasha espantado, el entraba a trabajar a las siete de la mañana, solo trabajaba entre semana, los fines de semana los tenia libres, por lo que el restaurante estaba cerrado, a menos que se tenga un evento importante.

Cálmate Inuyasha, es sábado.- le tranquiliza Kagome de repente al ponerle una mano en el hombro.

Cierto, perdón por mi histeria, no me acostumbro a despertar tan tarde.-

No te preocupes a todos nos pasa; te dejo para que termines de desayunar.- le dice Kagome al tratar de irse de ahí, pero siente una mano que la detiene.

Quédate conmigo por favor si?; solo a desayunar.- le pide Inuyasha con cara tierna de perrito degollado, a Kagome le hizo gracia su cara; era igualita a la de hace quince años cuando él era pequeño y le pidió casarse con él cuando sea grandote.

No quisiera molestarte mientras comes.-

No es molestia, anda acompáñame.- le suplica Inuyasha y Kagome termina por acceder, sale un poco de la habitación y regresa a los pocos minutos con un vaso de leche, llega y se sienta a lado de Inuyasha, en la cama.

No vas a comer?.- le pregunta Inuyasha al verla solo con un vaso de leche.

Es que ya tome hace rato un licuado de fresa.- le explica Kagome, en eso le da frio y se mete debajo de las cobijas con Inuyasha, pero sin sobrepasarse (n/a: mal pensadas jajajajaja, ya quisieran ustedes estar en la misma situación de Kagome, pero pasando a segundo plano pervertidas jejejejejeje).

Inuyasha termina de desayunar y deja la bandeja a un lado, encima del buro, prende la televisión y un canal estaba dando la película de terror "El jinete sin cabeza". A Inuyasha le encantaban ese tipo de películas.

No te molesta esta película Kagome?.-

No, no me molesta, a mí también me gustan estas películas.- le dice Kagome.

Gracias.-

De nada.- dice Kagome tranquila._-Si supieras que soy un monstruo chupasangre, de seguro ya no te asustarías con esas películas y ni te gustarían mas, porque sabrás que el terror en realidad existe.-_ pensó Kagome de inmediato al sentir a Inuyasha devuelta a su lado. En eso suena la alarma de un reloj.

Ya están listas las galletas, ahora vengo contigo a ver la película.- exclama Kagome al descobijarse y levantarse de nuevo e ir a la cocina, regresa en un rato con una charola de galletas recién hechas con chispas de chocolate y dos vasos de leche.

Aquí tienes unas galletas recién hechas si quieres.- dice Kagome al poner la charola en la cama en medio de ellos dos, y en la misma charola pone los vasos de leche.

Gracias, y eso que hiciste galletas?.- pregunta Inuyasha curioso al comer una galleta, estaban ricas y mejor que las galletas que compraba ya empaquetadas.

Me gusta hacer galletas cuando hace frio como ahora, además así mi casa esta calientita y no paso frio.- le explica Kagome al comer una galleta.

* * *

Después de un rato de ver televisión y estar juntos sentados en la cama; Kagome se duerme sin querer; mientras que Inuyasha aun estaba despierto. Como Kagome estaba dormida boca abajo, Inuyasha le levanta un poco la camisa pero sin sobrepasarse, para ver mejor las cicatrices que le había visto ayer en su espalda.

_Quien fue capaz de hacerte tanto daño mi pequeña?_.- pensaba Inuyasha mientras le veía sus cicatrices y se las tocaba ligeramente, como ella le hacía cuando él estaba en el hospital.-_Como alguien puede hacerte semejante maldad, mi hermoso ángel Kagome.-_ pensaba Inuyasha mientras le besaba su cabeza con ternura; y le acomoda de nuevo su camisa, y en ese mismo momento ella se voltea dormida y se abraza a Inuyasha inconscientemente. Inuyasha se sonroja ante tal situación, pero acomoda la cabeza de Kagome en su pecho y la deja seguir durmiendo, mientras él estaba pensativo viendo el techo y acariciando la espalda de Kagome.

* * *

Después de unos minutos, Kagome empieza a despertarse, en eso siente que esta recargada sobre algo o más bien sobre alguien; abre los ojos completamente y observa que esta recargada sobre el pecho de Inuyasha quien dormía pacíficamente desde hace varios minutos, y eso no era todo, estaban abrazados del uno al otro; era una situación tan vergonzosa para Kagome, se estaba comportando como una jovencita de veinte años, en lugar de la madura mujer que es de 560 años. Con mucho cuidado, trata de separarse de él sin despertarlo; cuando lo logra se sienta en la orilla de la cama para ponerse sus sandalias y retirarse de ahí, antes de que algo más penoso sucediera. Va al cuarto de lavado y saca de la secadora, la ropa de ambos que se mojo ayer, dobla la ropa y lleva la de Inuyasha a su habitación en eso miro el despertador que estaba al lado de la cama; eran casi las nueve y media de la mañana, ya era muy tarde, así que mejor decidió despertar a Inuyasha, ya no era hora de estar dormido.

Inuyasha, despierta Inuyasha.- le decía Kagome quedamente moviéndolo despacio.

Mmmhhh; ahora no mama, cinco minutos más.- dijo Inuyasha entre sueños; a Kagome le dio risa que dijera eso, así que se le ocurrió jugar un poco con él para despertarlo.

Inuyasha, sino te despiertas y te levantas ahora mismo; quedaras castigado sin videojuegos una semana.- dijo Kagome con una voz regañona, haciendo que Inuyasha se despierte de golpe.

Si mama, ya voy.- dijo Inuyasha asustado levantándose como resorte, y en eso escucha a Kagome riéndose a carcajadas.

Jajajajajajajaja, Inuyasha lamento decirte que no soy tu madre.- dijo Kagome entre risas.

Kagome, porque hiciste eso?.- dijo Inuyasha con reproche sentándose en la cama.

Era para levantarte, ya son más de las nueve de la mañana, no hay que estar en cama todo el día.- le dice Kagome al dejarle la ropa encima de la cama e irse.

Espera, dijiste que son más de las nueve?.-

Así es.- le dice Kagome antes de irse, en eso Inuyasha recuerda el centro deportivo que iba todos los fines de semana a ejercitarse; y se le ocurrió llevar a Kagome para que lo conozca y así estar más tiempo con ella.

Oye Kagome, quieres ir conmigo a un centro deportivo que voy los fines de semana?; es muy padre te lo aseguro.-

Mmmmmhhhh, de acuerdo, te acompaño.-  le dice Kagome sonriendo al retirarse para vestirse. Inuyasha siente que su corazón late con fuerza por la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento; se mete a bañar en la ducha del cuarto y se pone la ropa con la que había llegado ayer al departamento.

Sale y escucha a Kagome en la sala hablando por teléfono con su hermano Houjo, quien llamo para saber cómo estaba su gemela y qué tal le iba con Inuyasha, a quien ya lo consideraba su futuro cuñado. Observo que ya estaba lista para irse. En un sofá tenía una mochila, al parecer con sus cosas, en eso Kagome cuelga y voltea a ver a Inuyasha ya listo.

Lista?.- pregunta Inuyasha al verla terminar de hablar por el teléfono.

Así es, ya estás preparado?.- le pregunta Kagome al tomar sus llaves. Salen de su casa y se dirigen al auto de Inuyasha. Ya llegan a una enorme instalación donde tenía varias canchas de diversos usos como el futbol soccer y beisbol, tenía varios edificios y una alberca olímpica.

Llegamos.- dice Inuyasha al bajar del auto con Kagome; se dirigen al edificio principal, que eran las oficinas administrativas del lugar.

Buenos días, señor Taisho.- le dice el secretario del lugar. Era un joven alto y atlético, que se le notaba su musculatura, tenia ojos azules y el cabello amarrado en una trenza.

Buenos días Bankotsu, vine con una acompañante.- dice Inuyasha a Bankotsu, en eso el fija su vista en Kagome y sonrió lascivamente, era una mujer bellísima, tal vez tendría la oportunidad de coquetear con ella y sumarla entre una más de sus conquistas. A Inuyasha y a Kagome les dio asco esa mirada.

Pues debe llenar una hoja en donde se le permite tener acceso únicamente este día gratuitamente.- dijo Bankotsu al darle una hoja a Kagome, ella lo miro con desconfianza, pero sintió el agarre de Inuyasha que le dio seguridad.

Así que te llamas Kagome, déjeme decirle que es un nombre bello de una hermosa dama.- dijo Bankotsu con coquetería y voz seductora al ver su nombre en la planilla; eso lo usaba como arma para atrapar chicas; pero Kagome le asqueo eso.

Gracias.- dijo Kagome bastante fría y seca; Bankotsu se sorprende, pues eso hacía que las chicas se sonrojaran y sonrieran como tontas. En cambio ella, solo hablaba muy seca con él y ni se sonrojo. Inuyasha estaba molesto de que ese descarado estuviese coqueteando con ella, pero sonrió burlón al ver que Kagome no cayó en su trampa.

Ya esta lista.- dice Kagome al entregar la planilla terminada.

Bueno, pues ya está listo todo encanto.- dice Bankotsu dispuesto a conquistarla, no permitiría que se le escapara esa hermosa presa y que su reputación se terminara.

Disculpe, pero acaso está mal de la vista, o no está viendo que vengo acompañada de alguien más?; hombres como tú no me interesan; ni mucho menos si están empeñados a conquistar a las acompañantes de las demás, deja mucho que desear de alguien usted.- dijo Kagome secamente a Bankotsu, el cual solo se quedo callado de la sorpresa y enojo al ver que Kagome no era de las que se dejaban conquistar y lo rechazaba a la primera.

Jajajajaja, que forma de hablarle así a ese inútil acosador.- dice Inuyasha riéndose al ir a los vestidores junto con Kagome.

Es que no me dejo otra alternativa, y espero que eso no afecte tu admisión a este lugar.- le dice Kagome preocupada, es que hasta ese momento no pensó en las consecuencias que le podían llevar sus actos.

No te preocupes Kagome; eso le enseñara a pensar mejor las cosas y a no ser coqueto con las chicas.- dice Inuyasha al entrar al vestidor de hombres; Kagome entra al de mujeres, se quita la ropa que traía puesta, abre su mochila y saca ropa deportiva y se la pone, la ropa que se puso eran shorts negros hasta la rodilla con la orilla amarilla y una blusa de tirantes gruesos color amarilla también y tenis blancos, el cabello se lo amarro en una coleta alta.

Sale del vestidor de damas, y ve que Inuyasha estaba esperándola afuera, el se había puesto una camisa bocamanga azul marino con pantalones deportivos que le hacían juego y tenis blancos. Se le veían sus músculos marcados a través de la ropa, haciéndolo ver muy atractivo ante sus ojos. Inuyasha en cambio al verla con esa ropa, se maravillo, vio que se le veía muy hermoso con su cuerpo.

Ven te llevare a que conozcas el lugar.- le dice Inuyasha al tomarla de una mano e ir a las canchas variadas que estaban afuera. Normalmente Inuyasha al llegar al centro deportivo, siempre iba al gimnasio del lugar a ejercitarse o nadaba en la piscina y jugaba soccer con algunos miembros de ahí; pero ahora que le acompañaba Kagome, sería más variado en su rutina de ejercicios.

* * *

Vamos Kagome, no me puedes ganar.- dijo Inuyasha arrogantemente al jugar tenis con Kagome en una de las tantas canchas.

Si claro Inuyasha, veras como te venceré.- le dice Kgaome igual de arrogante, era la primera vez que jugaba, pero gracias a su velocidad, fuerza y vista superiores de vampiresa, le estaba llevando ventaja a Inuyasha.

Y ahora la dulce doctora se puso ruda con su paciente.- dijo Inuyasha al sonreír con burla y arrogancia; le lanza de nuevo la pelota al golpearla con su raqueta fuertemente para poder vencer a Kagome, pero ella gracias a su velocidad y fuerza, la pudo detener y la golpea fuertemente hacia Inuyasha, ganando el juego.

Vaya me ganaste, es la primera vez que juegas, o ya lo habías hecho antes?.- pregunta Inuyasha al sentarse en una banca junto con Kagome a tomar agua.

Es la primera.- dice Kagome al tomar agua de una botella y darle una botella con agua a Inuyasha.

Para ser primeriza, eres muy buena jugando.-

Hola Inuyasha.!!!!!!!!.- escuchan a una chica gritando desde lejos a Inuyasha al tiempo que entraba a la cancha, era Ayame Wolferst, una vieja amiga de Inuyasha, tenia cabello rojo y ojos verdes, era muy simpática con todos. Estudiaron en la misma universidad de gastronomía, al inicio estaba enamorada de él, pero cuando supo que no le correspondía, ya que amaba a otra mujer que vio hace tiempo; se resigno y quedaron solo como amigos y lo animaba a encontrar a la mujer amada; tiene un hermano mayor, pero él y su mejor amigo no se llevaban bien para nada.

Hola Ayame, Como Estas?.-  pregunta Inuyasha al saludar a su amiga que no veía hace meses.

Bien Inuyasha.- dijo Ayame feliz al saludarlo, en eso ve que a lado de él estaba Kagome, quien solo sonreía.

Hola soy Ayame Wolferst, vieja amiga de Inuyasha de la universidad.- se presento amablemente Ayame a Kagome.

Hola, mucho gusto soy Kagome Higurashi, una amiga de Inuyasha y su doctora cuando se accidento.- dice Kagome con total amabilidad, esa chica ya le agrado mucho y le simpatizo.

Así que eres doctora y aliviaste a Inuyasha en su accidente de quemaduras, ahora sales con él?; entonces mejor los dejos solos, ya casi empiezan mis clases de natación, nos vemos.- dijo Ayame con picardía al irse de ahí, tenía que dejarlos en privado, además no debía llegar tarde a sus clases de natación, se apunto ahí debido a que no sabía nadar y deseaba aprender.

Que simpática muchacha es tu amiga.- dijo Kagome riendo, mientras que Inuyasha estaba callado y sonrojado.

Así es ella, es muy simpática pero muchas veces es picara cuando se trata de parejas.- le explica Inuyasha al tomar un poco mas de agua de la botella; recorren un poco más el centro deportivo; juegan varias cosas más, como el soccer, basquetbol, volibol, etc. Era un día divertido para ambos, y más aun disfrutando de la compañía del otro; en verdad los dos no querían que ese tiempo juntos que estaban pasando se terminara.

* * *

Ya viste ese bombón que acompaña a ese rabioso de Taisho?.- pregunta Kouga Wolferst, el hermano mayor de Ayame, quien era más grande que ella por un año, era piel morena y de cabello negro, a diferencia de Ayame, pero con ojos verdes. Era conocido entre las mujeres como el "playboy chef".

Ya la conocí, pero ella me rechazo fácilmente, así que mejor ni te hagas ilusiones amigo.- le responde Bankotsu, quien estaba en el gimnasio con Kouga; ellos eran amigos desde hace tiempo y se la pasaban en cantinas y clubes nocturnos buscando chicas para la noche. Estudio en la misma escuela que su hermana e Inuyasha, lo odiaba profundamente, ya que Inuyasha lo supero en la escuela al graduarse con honores tiempo antes que él, y más que nada porque atraía a todas las chicas que él quería sin siquiera mover un dedo, y ni siquiera Inuyasha les hacía caso, era el colmo.

Bah, ya verás como la conquisto y la hago caerse a mis pies, y a ese perro inservible se le acabara su toque con las chicas, que no merece para nada.- dijo Kouga arrogantemente al estar levantando pesas.

* * *

Estaban Inuyasha y Kagome caminando tranquilamente, en eso ven un tumulto en la piscina y van a ver qué sucede, llegan y observan que alguien trataba de reanimar a una persona ahogada; al comprobar quien se ahogo se espantan, era Ayame quien estaba tendida en el suelo sin respirar y el salvavidas y maestro la trataba hacer que respire.

Vamos señorita Wolferst respire.- decía el salvavidas desesperado, pero sin resultado.

Kagome, será mejor que ayudes a Ayame a que se recupere.- le dice Inuyasha preocupado a Kagome.

Bien pensado Inuyasha.- apoya Kagome al estar de acuerdo, ya que también estaba preocupada por el estado de Kagome. Se dirige rápidamente con un maletín en la mano que saco de su mochila, en ese maletín tenía sus herramientas de doctora.

Aléjese señorita, esta chica esta ahogada y no respira.- le dice el salvavidas al ver a Kagome acercarse.

Soy doctora, déjeme ayudarle con esta joven.- le dice Kagome al tiempo que sacaba su estetoscopio y checa los pulmones y corazón de Ayame, aun no estaba del todo perdida; así que pone sus manos en su vientre y con un firme y fuerte apretón, le saca el agua que estaba en los pulmones de Ayame, haciendo que tosa y pueda respirar.

Que le sucedió a mi hermana?.- pregunta Kouga desesperado al llegar.

Cálmate, se ahogo pero ya le están ayudando.- le explica Inuyasha con fastidio al verlo llegar; siempre ese lobo lo trataba de hacer ver mal ante todos, y querer quitarle lo que tiene.

Acaso tú hiciste que se ahogara Ayame, perro sarnoso?.- pregunta Kouga con ganas de golpearlo.

Quieres usar tu cerebro por una vez, lobo idiota?; yo acabo de llegar y enterar que esto paso, así que no me eches la culpa de que no hayas vigilado bien a tu hermana.- le dice Inuyasha molesto, haciendo que Kouga se quede callado.

Que sucedió?.- pregunta Ayame al despertar y ver a Kagome y a su maestro a su lado.

Te ahogaste cuando practicábamos el nado libre y esta amable doctora te acaba de ayudar a que respires.- le dice su maestro aliviado que se encuentre bien.

Ya te sientes mejor Ayame?.- dice Kagome sonriendo mientras guardaba su herramienta en el maletín.

Mucho mejor gracias a ti.- dice Ayame devolviéndole la sonrisa a tiempo que se levantaba junto con ella. Kagome voltea a ver a Inuyasha, le sonríe como señal que estaba todo en orden y él se siente más tranquilo.

Ya estas mejor hermanita?.- le pregunta Kouga de inmediato al llegar con Ayame.

Si gracias Kouga, fue gracias a esta doctora que me devolvió a la vida.- le dice Ayame mientras se ponía encima de sus hombros una toalla. Kouga al verla, sonrió con su mejor cara de pervertido, al mismo tiempo que tramaba un plan para conquistarla.

Ni siquiera lo pienses hermano; ella ya está acompañada de Inuyasha, así que no empieces con tus cosas y causes conflictos.- dijo Ayame molesta al ver las intenciones de su hermano. Pero este no le hizo caso.

Como esta Ayame, Kagome?.- le pregunta Inuyasha al verla acercarse a él.

Ya mejor, le pude sacar toda el agua de sus pulmones.- le dice Kagome mientras guardaba su maletín y tomaba el brazo de Inuyasha para irse, pero en eso, escuchan un grito de una joven.

Ayúdelo doctora, este joven se acaba de desmayar.- le dice de repente esa muchacha a Kagome llevándola con Kouga, quien fingió desmayarse como parte de su plan, para que Kagome se acerque y sorprenderla cuando le de la respiración de boca a boca. Inuyasha estaba molesto, sabía que ese lobo infeliz tramaba algo, mientras que Ayame estaba con su cara de enfado, ya que Kouga no la escucho. Kagome solo se acerca un poco a él, encorva un poco la espalda apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, pero sin agacharse, lo observa nada más, mientras que Kouga vio ligeramente que ella se acercaba, así que se preparaba para su sorpresa.

Oye amigo corta el drama quieres, o es que quieres estar en el mundo de la actuación, además de ser chef?; pero que yo sepa aquí no hay cazatalentos en busca de actores nuevos.- le dice Kagome bastante fría y sarcástica sorprendiendo a muchos provocando que Kouga abra los ojos y se levante molesto, ya que su plan no funciono y haciendo que muchos empiecen a reírse de él, incluyendo Inuyasha y Ayame, ya que cualquiera hubiese caído en eso, pero Kagome era muy lista e inteligente para eso.

Kagome, como supiste que mi hermano no estaba desmayado en verdad y solo fingía?.- pregunta Ayame calmando la risa.

Soy doctora, Ayame, se bien cuando alguien finge y cuando no lo está haciendo, además si tu hermano estuviera en verdad desmayado, tu hubieses estado preocupada en lugar de molesta.- le explica tranquilamente Kagome mientras se iba de ahí con Inuyasha a la barra de jugos, al llegar escogen una mesa que tenia vista hacia los campos de juego.

* * *

Jajaja eso estuvo mejor que nada, le bajaste su ego a Kouga y ayudaste a Ayame cuando se ahogo. Debo decir que eso te hace una excelente mujer y doctora; eres muy inteligente además de hermosa.- dice Inuyasha con sinceridad, sonriéndole a Kagome, quien se sonrojo, y por más extraño que le parezca no sintió asco cuando le dijo que era bella como hace siglos; siempre que le decían eso u otras cosas sobre su físico sentía asco, y a veces con ayuda de su gemelo, mataba a los humanos o vampiros varones que le decían eso, pues siempre querían abusar de ella; pero nunca se dejaba y además Houjo la protegía de ellos, a veces si no hubiese sido por él, ya hubieran logrado su cometido. Eso en gran parte fue lo que mato su creencia en el amor desde hace tiempo; pero con Inuyasha a su lado, sentía que el sentimiento de amor quería surgir desde el fondo de su corazón, donde ella lo enterró hace varios siglos.

Gracias.- dice Kagome dándole una pequeña sonrisa, de las que le gustaban a Inuyasha. En eso el va a la barra a pedir el almuerzo, que consistían en jugos, club sandwich y ensalada de atún. La cajera era una joven mujer delgada y de buena silueta, cabello blanco al igual que su piel y ojos negros, hace tiempo quería tener con Inuyasha una cita y una noche a solas con él, para atraparlo y así tener la fortuna de su familia, pero él no le hacía caso.

Buenas tardes joven Taisho, que va a querer?.- dijo la cajera con coquetería y voz sensual para atrapar a Inuyasha de una vez por todas; él fue el único que se resistió a sus encantos, ya que con otros hombres le funcionaba.

Buenas tardes Kanna.- dijo Inuyasha bastante frio y hastiado de que siempre lo quiera conquistar, a lo cual Kanna se molesta. -Quiero por favor un jugo de naranja y otro jugo de zanahoria, una ensalada de atún y un club sándwich.- dijo Inuyasha aun con su voz fría, Kanna prepara de mala gana lo que le pidió, pero sin que lo notara le puso droga al jugo de Inuyasha, y así poder tenerlo a sus redes.

Aquí tienes Inuyasha; y dime hasta cuando vas a dejar de ser tan frio y salir conmigo?; sé muy bien que te atraigo, pero no lo admites.- dijo Kanna con arrogancia, lo cual le enfado a Inuyasha.

Hasta que dejes de hacerte ideas estúpidas como esa de que tú me atraes; no porque Sesshoumaru sea un mujeriego, no significa que yo siga sus pasos y persiga a cualquieras como tu.- le dice Inuyasha con crueldad, tomando la orden para irse de ahí; pero Kanna se lo impide.

Sé muy bien que tu querido hermano es un buen semental en la cama, y quiero ver si eres igual de bueno que él o mejor.- le dice Kanna con voz seductora, ya que antes estuvo varias noches con Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha estaba a punto de vomitar cuando le dijo eso; jamás se metería con nadie como ella, el se estaba guardando para el momento especial con el bello ángel de ojos verdes.

Perdón cariño, tuve que ir al baño, pero ya regrese; déjame ayudarte con esto amor.- dijo Kagome de repente al llegar ahí y agarrar los jugos, había observado como Inuyasha se entretenía, y al juzgar por su expresión, la cajera lo quería seducir y él se molesto. No es que sea celosa, pero en verdad observo la expresión de Inuyasha con esa joven y decidió ayudarlo a zafarse de ella.

Muchas gracias mi vida, por eso te quiero cielo.- dijo Inuyasha de repente al entender lo que Kagome hacia, y estaba profundamente agradecido, mirando burlonamente a Kanna, como queriéndole decir que ya está ocupado. Kanna observo despectivamente a Kagome, no entendía como alguien tan rico, exitoso y guapo como Inuyasha se fijara en una cualquiera como Kagome; el merecía una mujer como ella que si sepa complacerlo.

Muchas gracias por ayudarme a tiempo Kagome.- dijo Inuyasha aliviado al estar en la mesa de nuevo.

De nada; observe como ella te atosigaba y tú estabas molesto, así que decidí ayudarte.- le dice Kagome sonriéndole al poner una mano encima de la suya para demostrarle apoyo incondicional. A Inuyasha le encanto eso, que lo apoyara cuando el más lo necesitaba; aunque él quería que esas expresiones de cariño que le dijo Kagome fueran de verdad y no un juego como ahora para zafarse de esa cajera. Estaban por comer y de repente Inuyasha agarra el jugo que tenía droga, se lo iba a beber, pero ella lo impide a tiempo, ya que vio que esa cajera le puso algo extraño.

No lo bebas Inuyasha, ese jugo esta drogado.- le dice Kagome asustada al tiempo que se lo retira de sus manos; Kanna observo todo desde el mostrador y se enoja y frustra al ver como ella impide que Inuyasha beba el jugo drogado y así poder tenerlo a sus redes.

Queee; como que este jugo tiene droga?.- pregunta Inuyasha sorprendido cuando Kagome le dijo eso; sabia que ella no mentía por su rostro espantado.

Así es, es que hace rato vi cuando esa cajera preparaba la orden y le puso un polvo blanco a tu jugo de naranja.- le explica Kagome. Inuyasha se molesto tanto que estaba a punto de ir con la evidencia al gerente del lugar; pero Kanna se acerco furiosa a su mesa, estaba decidida a acabar con esa mujer que le quito a Inuyasha y le frustro su plan.

Mira tonta, tú no te mereces a Inuyasha Taisho, el es un hombre de buen estatus social y no se merece a una pobre idiota como tu; yo soy mucho mejor y lo hare feliz y satisfecho en su cama.- le dice Kanna muy molesta a Kagome; Kagome tan solo puso una expresión molesta y de asco al igual que Inuyasha, aunque él estaba más furioso que Kagome, ya que Kanna no entendió el mensaje que no quiere nada que ver con ella, y que no es como Sesshoumaru.

Kanna, que no entendiste hace rato que no te quiero para nada en mi vida?; tú solo me causas asco y repulsión, no me fijaría jamás en una como tu.- le dijo furioso Inuyasha interponiéndose entre ella y Kagome, para protegerla de esa mujer.

Pero Inuyasha; comprende que yo si seré una buena amante que esa para ti.-

Perdón Kanna; pero si quieres tener dinero y alguien que te caliente el cuerpo, Inuyasha no es el indicado; ve al centro de la ciudad donde hay hombres que se fijarían en cualquieras como tu; que solo eres una zorra hambrienta de dinero y poder.- le dice Kagome con furia y frialdad.

Estúpida, te hare pagar lo que dijiste.- dice Kanna a punto de pegarle; pero Kagome, con un movimiento rápido el dio un golpe en el cuello, inmovilizándola. En eso llega seguridad con el gerente del lugar a ver el alboroto que había.

Que sucedió aquí?.- pregunta seriamente el señor Tokiro, el dueño y gerente del centro deportivo.

Perdón por el alboroto señor Tokiro, pero esta cajera le puso droga a este jugo y le quería pegar a mi acompañante ya que no logro su cometido.- le dice bastante serio Inuyasha al dueño, quien observo el jugo y lo probo un poco, como estudio licenciatura en educación física y medicina deportiva y le enseñaron sobre drogas, pudo identificar que en verdad, ese jugo si estaba drogado con la droga GHB, una droga popular hoy en día, no se puede identificar fácilmente, ya que es inodora e incolora, y solo un experto, podía identificar su sabor. Era muy usada para las violaciones en citas o en las discotecas.

En ese caso, Kanna estas despedida, guardias llévensela.- dijo el gerente Tokiro muy molesto al saber que ella quería drogar a uno de sus clientes. Kanna ni protesto, ya que ese golpe que Kagome le dio, la inmovilizo y con eso los guardias la pusieron bajo arresto y se la llevaron a la comisaria. El gerente y dueño como disculpa por lo sucedido les ofreció buffet gratis y membrecías VIP sin costo por un año.

* * *

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban en un cine cerca de ahí, estaban viendo la película "Tierra de zombies", ya que a ambos les gustaba ese tipo de películas, aunque más a Inuyasha, ya que siempre le fascinaba el terror y le encantaba el mundo de los monstruos clásicos, como zombies, vampiros, momias, etc. Estaban en media película, y como estaba la sala de cine a oscuras, Inuyasha no pudo resistir mas las ganas y le da un beso a Kagome en los labios; ya que desde que la vio con Sango en su restaurante la primera vez ya desde hace semanas; siempre había tenido el deseo de besarla, y eso lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco por dentro. Kagome se sorprende de que Inuyasha la bese así de repente en su boca; pero en vez de separarse de él y reprocharle, le gusto como la besaba, ya que estaba siendo tierno, así que cerró los ojos y empezó a corresponderle su beso.

Inuyasha se sintió feliz cuando Kagome le estaba besando devuelta, así que empezó a besarla con más fuerza, pero sin dejar de ser tierno y cuidadoso, en medio del beso Inuyasha la sienta en sus piernas, y como estaba en la primera de fila de atrás de la sala no había problema si le tapaban a alguien o no; ya sentaba en las piernas de Inuyasha, Kagome lo sigue besando al estar abrazándolo con fuerza; en eso siente que sus poderes de vampiro se aparecen de repente, besa con más fuerza a Inuyasha, quien no se dio cuenta y pensó que Kagome en verdad quería mas, y le corresponde de igual manera. Pero Kagome controla sus poderes, ya que Inuyasha podía darse cuenta de lo que era ella en verdad y eso no lo quería para nada.

Para Inuyasha, sentir los labios de Kagome con los suyos era el mejor manjar que haya probado jamás, nada se comparaba con el dulce beso que Kagome y el se estaban dando. En eso se separan por falta de aire, muy a pesar de los dos, Inuyasha gruño de molestia al tener que separarse de ese beso; Kagome solo sonríe ante ello y se recarga en su pecho para seguir viendo la película, pero aun permanecía sentada en sus piernas.

Para Kagome, ya era más que claro: se enamoro completamente de Inuyasha, el pequeño niño que salvo hace quince años cuando el solo tenía cinco años de edad, y que con el solo sintió ternura al conocerlo; y que ahora tiempo después, con un Inuyasha adulto de veinte años, sabía que ya no solo sentía ternura, sino que estaba empezando a sentir el amor que ella creyó que jamás podía sentir y mucho menos conocer.

CONTINUARA……………………

**BUENO CHICAS, AQUÍ TIENEN EL CAPITULO NUEVO DE ESTE FIC, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN. ABRIGUENSE MUY BIEN EN ESTAS FECHAS, YA QUE HABRA LLUVIAS FUERTISIMAS EN ESTOS DIAS; Y CUIDENSE BIEN DE LA VIOLENCIA; YA QUE AL PARECER ABUNDA MUCHO DE NUEVO, DESDE LA SEMANA PASADA QUE EN MI COLONIA SE ESUCHARON DISPAROS DURANTE DIAS Y HACE TRES DIAS MATARON A UN JOVEN CERCA DE MI CASA. ESO NOS ASUSTO MUCHO, Y PARA ACABARLA, MI POBRE MADRE SE ENFERMA FEO DEL ESTOMAGO, Y NO SE SABE CON EXACTITUD QUE TIENE. PERO SE VE MEJOR.**

**CUIDENSE MUCHO.**

**SE DESPIDE **

**OSORE JAYLIN**


	6. SENTIMIENTOS DESENFRENADOS Y SINCEROS

**Los personajes no son míos son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene semilemon, deben leerlo bajo su responsabilidad; yo no me hago responsable si quedan traumados después; así que no me reclamen.**

Para Inuyasha, sentir los labios de Kagome con los suyos era el mejor manjar que haya probado jamás, nada se comparaba con el dulce beso que Kagome y el se estaban dando. En eso se separan por falta de aire, muy a pesar de los dos, Inuyasha gruño de molestia al tener que separarse de ese beso; Kagome solo sonríe ante ello y se recarga en su pecho para seguir viendo la película, pero aun permanecía sentada en sus piernas.

Para Kagome, ya era más que claro: se enamoro completamente de Inuyasha, el pequeño niño que salvo hace quince años cuando el solo tenía cinco años de edad, y que con el solo sintió ternura al conocerlo; y que ahora tiempo después, con un Inuyasha adulto de veinte años, sabía que ya no solo sentía ternura, sino que estaba empezando a sentir el amor que ella creyó que jamás podía sentir y mucho menos conocer.

* * *

**Capitulo 6.- Sentimientos desenfrenados, sentimientos sinceros.**

A partir de ese día tan especial de ambos en que se dieron su primer beso que fue desde hace un mes los dos se volvieron inseparables; y en verdad fue su primer beso, porque Inuyasha nunca había besado a nadie, y además no dejaba que ninguna mujer lo besara, aunque estas intentaran de todo para robarle un beso de los labios. Y Kagome, durante varios siglos, jamás dejaba que un hombre la besara, ni mucho menos la tocara, cuando alguien se atrevía, lo asesinaba sin piedad.

Pero ese beso fue especial para los dos, ya que fue uno de amor y no de lujuria. Iban juntos a citas tan diferentes y únicas en cada ocasión; a veces los visitaban sus familiares o viceversa, ya sea Houjo y su familia. Houjo le tomaba mucha confianza a Inuyasha y el a Houjo, se llevaban muy bien ya que ambos querían ser lo mejor para cada uno; Inuyasha para que el mellizo de su adorada Kagome lo vea como un hombre excelente para ser su cuñado; y Houjo para que lo vea como un excelente cuñado y que se case pronto con su gemela Kagome y le den un sobrino pronto.

A veces también visitaban a la familia de Inuyasha, pero para la vergüenza de Inuyasha, su madre Izayoi atosigaba a ambos con lo del compromiso de matrimonio; ya que según, quería ser abuela pronto. Su padre no decía nada al respecto, en cambio el pequeño Shippo le encantaba jugar con Kagome, y algunas veces la actitud de Sesshoumaru respecto a ambos se ponía muy sospechosa, pero se mantenían a raya. Sango ya estaba emocionadísima de que ellos dos salieran en citas; aunque fuese solo como amigos, pero esperaba que pronto pasaran a ser algo más que eso.

* * *

Era domingo y Kagome estaba de paseo por el centro comercial, ya que estaba buscando un regalo para su sobrino Tenshi, que ya pronto iba a cumplir tres años. En eso entra a una tienda de juguetes y ve un juego de bloques que le encanto para el pequeño; ya que a Tenshi le encantaba armar cosas; según Kagome y Yuca, Tenshi salió igualito a su padre en varios sentidos, y ese era uno de ellos. Escoge el juguete y lo manda a envolver en una tienda de novedades, y se prepara para ir a comer en la plaza de restaurantes del centro comercial.

Hola Kagome.- dijo una voz conocida para ella, al tiempo que su dueño la abrazaba cariñosamente por su espalda, haciendo que Kagome se ruborice y se sienta débil, solo había una persona que la hacía sentir así, además por el olor de su sangre lo supo de inmediato.

Hola Inuyasha, como estas, que haciendo por aquí?.- le pregunta Kagome mientras se volteaba a verlo a la cara, pero sin soltarse de su abrazo.

Vine a ver unas cosas que necesitaba para mi casa, y tú?.- le decía Inuyasha mientras la seguía abrazando, la necesitaba tanto como el aire a sus pulmones, que cada vez que se separaban se sentía vació y solo, la amaba tanto como para dejarla.

Vine por un regalo para mi sobrino Tenshi, y mientras me lo envuelven vine a comer.-

Qué te parece si te invito a comer conmigo, ya que ambos estamos aquí?.- le pregunta y pide Inuyasha con un toque de alegría en su voz.

Claro, si es que no estás muy ocupado.- le dice Kagome alegremente.

Claro que no lo estoy, jamás estaré ocupado para estar contigo.- le dice Inuyasha en su oído en un tono romántico y seductor, haciendo que Kagome se sonroje al máximo.

Entran a comer en la plaza de restaurantes acompañados del uno y del otro, pero como había muchas personas hay, fueron el centro de atención; las mujeres que estaban presentes tenían cara de molestia y enojo, ya que esa mujer estaba con Inuyasha, y muchas de ellas habían hecho lo que podían a su alcance para salir con el, pero el siempre las rechazaba fríamente.

También había ahí presentes algunos hombres que antes querían seducir a Kagome, pero ella los rechazaba con frialdad, y ahora que la veían acompañada de Inuyasha, tenían ganas de golpearlo. Al llegar ambos a una mesa con sus pedidos, empiezan a comer mientras platicaban y reían sobre diferentes cosas.

* * *

Quieres un helado?.- le ofrece Kagome a Inuyasha al terminar de comer.

Claro Kag.- le dice Inuyasha feliz, se sentía más enamorado de ella cada momento que se la pasaban juntos. Piden el helado, y en eso Inuyasha se excusa para ir al baño, mientras que Kagome estaba en la mesa terminando su helado tranquilamente.

Hola doctora Kagome.- dice de repente una voz muy fría, pero con ligero toque sensual. Kagome reconoció de inmediato el dueño de esa voz.

Que quieres Sesshoumaru?.- le dice Kagome con una voz aun más fría que la de él, dejándolo sorprendido, nadie lo trataba así, a excepción de su hermano, pero ese era otro asunto, además lo que más le sorprendió y molesto fue la frialdad de esa mujer, nadie lo trataba así, le tenían miedo.

Solo estar contigo, y quiero saber qué es lo que tiene mi hermano que yo no tenga?; yo soy mucho mejor que el.- le dice Sesshoumaru mientras intentaba tomarle la mano; pero ella se lo impide; Inuyasha había llegado del baño, y al ver ahí a su hermano mayor queriendo conquistar a Kagome, se enfureció y ya iba a golpearlo, pero Kagome le hace una seña de que se detenga; Inuyasha le hizo caso, pues pensó que ella lo tendría bajo control, pero de todas formas aun estaba preparado para cualquier situación.

Si hubiese querido ser una más de tus calientacamas, ya me hubiera ido contigo, pero ya te deje claro que no me interesas para nada.-

Vamos Kagome, todas se hacen las difíciles para que suplique, yo te haré sentir mujer y que sientas el fuego de la pasión y que sigas deseando y suplicando por mas, soy mejor en lo que hago ya que soy más experimentado, mientras que mi hermanito nunca estuvo con una mujer, así que él no te puede complacer como yo lo haría.- le dice Sesshoumaru mientras quería tocarle el rostro, pero Kagome le pega en la mano impidiendo que lo haga, ya que lo que dijo Sesshoumaru le dio asco, dejándolo sorprendido y a Inuyasha sonriendo burlón.

Ya te lo dije, no quiero nada que ver contigo, además que tu acompañante está molesta, y me quiere pegar. Y el que seas un casanova no me atrae para nada, me dan asco esos hombres que presumen su hombría y tu das asco, yo quiero a Inuyasha porque el si me sabe tratar mejor- le dice Kagome para deshacerse de una vez de él y seguir disfrutando la compañía de Inuyasha; el único hombre que si quiere y ama.

Bah, yo no estoy acompañado de otra mujer, vengo solo. Y espero que recapacites y decidas venir conmigo y dejar a ese inútil.-  miente Sesshoumaru sin remordimientos; ninguna mujer lo rechazaba y Kagome no sería la primera, ni la ultima.

Que no sabes escuchar idiota?; ya te dejo mas que en claro que ella no quiere estar contigo; además tu mujer en turno esta atrás de ti y escucho todo.- dice Inuyasha molesto agarrando a Kagome posesivamente por medio de un abrazo y viendo a su hermano con furia. Sesshoumaru voltea y ve que su amante en turno estaba queriendo dar lagrimas y con ganas de hacer un berrinche y reproche.

Como que no estas acompañado y estas solo?; Sesshi, yo estoy aquí contigo mi vida.- dijo Kagura con lagrimas en los ojos mientras le hacia un berrinche. Ella era una mujer atractiva, de buen cuerpo y rostro, con ojos de rubí y cabello negro amarrado casi siempre en un chongo. Ella ya había estado con varios hombres por dinero; y ahora era una de las tantas amantes de Sesshoumaru, y ya se sentía enamorada de el según ella, y lo que acababa de escuchar le dolió.

Vámonos mejor de aquí.- le dice Kagome a Inuyasha en un tono bajo, y el estuvo de acuerdo y se retiran sin que Sesshoumaru o Kagura lo noten.

* * *

Como me pudiste negar ante esa mujer para acostarte con ella, que hay de lo nuestro?.- le reprocho Kagura mientras le salían varias lagrimas de rabia y tristeza.

No hay nosotros Kagura, no como tú quieres o crees que es.- le dice Sesshoumaru frió y sin remordimientos.

Que acaso las noches en que estuvimos juntos no significaron algo para ti?.-

Solo fueron noches de sexo Kagura; tu nada mas me sirves para eso.- le dice Sesshoumaru con cinismo y frialdad, haciendo que ella se sorprenda.

Pero para mí si fueron momentos especiales cuando estábamos juntos en la cama.- le dice Kagura con llanto furioso.

Tal vez para ti si fueron así; pero para mi solo fueron otras noches de sexo para satisfacer mi deseo.-

Solo por sexo me usaste, que hay de tus palabras, que me decías que era hermosa y me querías y era la única mujer en tu vida?.-

Eso se lo digo a todas Kagura, no deberías creer en todo lo que te dicen.- le dice Sesshoumaru fríamente sin culpa y se retira de ahí, dejando a Kagura sorprendida y con las lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Estaban los dos en el departamento de Inuyasha, junto con Sango, Miroku de visita también. El departamento de Inuyasha era uno de lujo, de dos pisos, con amplia sala, cuarto enorme de cocina y otro igual del comedor, la cocina estaba bastante amplia y equipada, cinco habitaciones con su respectivo baño en cada una y un medio baño en el piso de abajo; un estudio y un cuarto de lavado.

Y como se zafaron de Sesshoumaru?.- pregunta Sango mientras platicaban todos en la sala.

Cuando su amante en turno hablo de inmediato; el no sabe rendirse cuando se propone algo.- dijo Inuyasha molesto al recordar lo sucedido horas antes.

Bueno eso es algo característico de ti también querido primo, tampoco te rindes ante nada cuando te propones algo.- le dice Sango con burla.

_Tienes toda la razón Sango; el me insistió mucho en casarse conmigo cuando era un pequeño niño de cinco años, y al parecer aun sigue con su promesa, a pesar de que ya paso mucho tiempo.-_ pensó Kagome cuando escucho decir eso a Sango, lo cual le hizo recordar la primera vez que conoció a Inuyasha ya hace tiempo, en eso se va al baño un momento.

Pero por lo menos no me propongo en conquistar a unas cualquieras como Sesshoumaru.- dijo Inuyasha molesto cuando Sango lo comparo con Sesshoumaru.

Pero que hay cuando te propusiste en pedirle una cita a Kagome, mientras estabas hospitalizado?.- dijo Miroku con cara de pervertido, lo cual provoco que Inuyasha y Sango le dieran dos coscorrones.

Deja de estar pensando de esa forma Miroku.- le dice Sango molesta al darle un golpe en la cabeza.

Eso es totalmente diferente; yo me propuse en pedirle a Kagome una cita normal, no una cita para acostarme con ella como lo hace el desvergonzado de mi hermano.- le dice Inuyasha enojado al pegarle igual que Sango.

Que sucedió, porque Miroku tiene dos chichones en la cabeza?.- pregunta Kagome de repente al llegar a la sala cuando salio del baño.

_Rayos; que tal si ella escucho lo que Miroku dijo?; si fue así, es capaz de ya nunca mas querer verme ni salir conmigo de nuevo.-_ pensó Inuyasha asustado al escuchar a Kagome; no quería que ella pensara que era igual a su hermano y ya no quiera salir de nuevo con el; y jamás poder ser su novio y luego pedirle matrimonio mas adelante como el quería.

Nada en especial, solo que Miroku andaba con sus perversiones.- dijo Sango tratando de omitir ciertos detalles que podrían poner en riesgo la relación de Inuyasha y su amiga, esperando que ella le crea.

Aaayyy, Miroku deja de ser un pervertido, ya tienes novia y debes comportarte decentemente.- dijo Kagome en un suspiro, haciendo que los presentes respiren de alivio, al parecer Kagome se creyó lo que Sango dijo y no sospecho nada más.

* * *

Era tarde y Sango y Miroku se fueron a sus respectivas casas cada quien; Kagome también estaba a punto de irse a la suya.

No quieres que mejor te acompañe y lleve a tu casa?.- se ofrece rápidamente Inuyasha. Aun quería estar cerca de ella.

No te preocupes Inuyasha; puedo tomar el transporte, no esta muy lejos mi casa.- le dice Kagome amablemente.

Pero que pasa si te sucede algo?.- le dice Inuyasha preocupado con carita de borrego a medio morir, Kagome se ríe de la cara que hizo, era tan tierno cuando el hacia eso.

No te preocupes Inuyasha, no me sucederá nada.-

Pero siempre hay imprevistos, anda déjame que te lleve a tu casa, no perdonare si te sucediera algo.- le insiste Inuyasha de nuevo; de tantos ruegos Kagome acepta que el la lleve a su departamento.

Gracias por traerme Inuyasha.- le agradece ella, mientras estaban frente a la puerta de la casa de Kagome.

Gracias a ti por aceptar.- le dijo Inuyasha mientras bajaba su rostro a la altura del rostro de ella y le da un suave beso en sus labios sorpresivamente mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. Kagome no lo rechaza y le corresponde a su beso al igual que su abrazo, y pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo cual pone a Inuyasha completamente feliz, ya que sentía con eso que ella también lo amaba como el a ella, y la besa con mas fuerza sin dejar de ser cariñoso. En medio del beso se separan por falta de aire, lo cual siempre le molestaba a Inuyasha, ya que le fascinaba sentir ese manjar en sus labios.

Gracias por todo Inuyasha, te veré luego.- dice Kagome al despedirse, abre su puerta, pero antes de entrar a su casa, le da un último beso a Inuyasha, lo cual lo deja sorprendido, pero a la vez muy feliz, Kagome se separa de el y se mete a su casa y cierra la puerta.

Hasta luego, amor mío.- dice Inuyasha al ir a su auto para regresar a su departamento, las cosas entre el y Kagome estaban teniendo un buen rumbo hasta ahora; mañana le prepararía una sorpresa, en donde le pediría que las cosas suban al siguiente nivel.

* * *

Era lunes, y ya ambos estaban en sus respectivos trabajos. Kagome acababa de salir de cirugías, en donde opero a una mujer que tuvo un accidente automovilístico, y le daño unos órganos dejándola en estado grave, pero afortunadamente Kagome y demás doctores lograron salvarla a tiempo, antes de que tuviese complicaciones graves; ahora ella estaba en sala de recuperación.

Kag; que sucedió ayer cuando nos fuimos a nuestras casas Miroku y yo?; se que te quedaste un poco mas con Inuyasha.- le dice Sango en forma picarona mientras estaban en la cafetería del hospital.

Nada en especial Sango, ya me iba también yo a mi casa y el insistió mucho en llevarme a mi casa.-

Y después que sucedió?.-

Kagome le contó todo lo que había sucedido, pero trataba de omitir los detalles de los besos que se dieron ella e Inuyasha, ya que Sango era igual de entusiasta e insistente que su gemelo Houjo, que no quería decírselo, porque sabía que si lo hacia se pondría tan entusiasta que le insistiría en una boda y tener un sobrinito, tal como Houjo. Pero Sango presentía que ella le ocultaba algo más, y le insistió tanto en que le contara todo, y en verdad TODO; que Kagome termino por decirle ese detalle que le quería ocultar.

Que lindo, eso demuestra que si te quiere para algo más, y con todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo que llevan conociéndose, al parecer si habrá algo mas que solo una amistad.- dice Sango feliz.

Eso mismo creo Sango; bueno iré a descansar un poco a mi consultorio, allí me buscas si necesitas urgentemente.- le dice Kagome al retirarse de la cafetería. Va a su consultorio y se acuesta en el sofá que estaba allí, y se dispone a dormir un rato.

* * *

Hola Sango, y Kagome?.- pregunta Inuyasha al llegar al hospital, aprovechando que tenia un descanso, fue al hospital para entregarle una invitación a Kagome, ya que quería proponerle algo importante; y le hizo una sorpresa en el restaurante para ello.

Esta en su consultorio descansando, así que entra con cuidado y despacio, y porque la urgencia de verla ahora mismo?; si saldremos de aquí en una hora.- le dice Sango con mucha curiosidad.

Es que aquí le tengo una invitación para que vaya a verme al "Shikon" en un rato mas, le tengo preparado ahí algo especial.-

Que cosa tan especial le hiciste primo?.- pregunta Sango emocionada.

Es que veras…- dijo Inuyasha serio, lo cual preocupo a Sango.- Voy a pedirle que sea mi novia.- dijo Inuyasha alegremente, lo cual puso del mismo animo a su prima.

Que emoción!!!!!!; te llevo ahora mismo con ella.- le dice Sango tan feliz y se lleva arrastrando _"literalmente" _a Inuyasha por los pasillos, hasta llegar al consultorio privado de Kagome.

Bueno, aquí estamos, te dejo para que puedas hablar con ella.- le dice Sango en un tono pícaro a Inuyasha al retirarse de ahí; dejándolo bastante sorprendido y sonrojado.

_A veces pienso si Sango es en verdad mi prima y no mi hermana pérdida que al nacer se la dieron a mi tío.- _pensó Inuyasha con sarcasmo a que la actitud de Sango se parecía un poco a la de su madre, entra con cuidado de no despertar bruscamente a Kagome. La ve en el sofá dormida tan pacíficamente; se acerca despacito y le pone la carta entre sus manos, y una rosa roja también, la ve antes de irse y le da un beso pequeño en sus labios y se retira al restaurante a terminar de preparar la sorpresa.

En ese momento Kagome se despierta, porque había sentido que alguien la había besado mientras dormía, pero no había nadie cerca de allí. Y en ese momento ve entre sus manos una rosa roja y un sobre del mismo color; abre el sobre y era una carta que decía así:

_Hola mi pequeña Kagome_

_Espero que estés bien y que te guste esta hermosa rosa que al verla me recuerda justamente a ti; ya que eres tan hermosa que no hay forma de describirlo; te quiero y adoro tanto, que te necesito siempre a mi lado._

_Cuando salgas, ven al "Shikon", hay algo especial para ti, y además te pediré algo que será de suma importancia entre los dos._

_Te adoro tanto que te extraño._

_Inuyasha._

Kagome termina de leer la carta y se a pone en su corazón, ya que sentía lo mismo que él; lo extrañaba cada vez que se separaban, aunque solo haya pasado un día. Observa su reloj y ve que faltaba solo media hora para salir, así que se prepara para ir al restaurante como Inuyasha se lo pidió. Va al cuarto donde tenía una camilla, que era en donde revisaba a sus pacientes en privado, ya que ahí tenía un closet con ropa de ella. Se quita su bata blanca, y se pone una blusa negra ajustada a su cuerpo y un pantalón azul de vestir, con zapatos negros, se deja el cabello suelto, y se maquilla un poco.

Sale del hospital después de haberse despedido de sus compañeros y de Sango, quien le deseo suerte en su cita en una forma picara, que puso a Kagome con los pelos en punta; pero primero va a una florería cercana y compra un pequeño y hermoso arbolito bonsái para Inuyasha.

* * *

Seguro que quieres hacer esto Inuyasha?.- pregunta Miroku mientras le ayudaba a su amigo a preparar la oficina de Inuyasha en un buen lugar. Inuyasha había planeado una cena especial para Kagome y así poder proponerle que sean novios. Inuyasha tenia puesto un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca y zapatos negros.

Como nunca en la vida Miroku.-

Solo te aconsejo que te relajes a la hora de pedirle la propuesta, si te pones nervioso, sonaras desesperado y ella puede huir de ti.- le aconseja sabiamente Miroku a Inuyasha.

Gracias Miroku.-

De nada Inuyasha; y de preferencia cierra la puerta con llave cuando este con ella aquí a solas.- dice Miroku pervertidamente mientras se iba, ya habiendo terminado de preparar el lugar; dejando al pobre Inuyasha sonrojado y nervioso.

Señor Taisho, aquí afuera hay unas personas que quieren verlo.- dice de repente entrando a la oficina una de las meseras del lugar.

Gracias Karoro.-

Porque tan arreglado el lugar, es que tiene algo importante que hacer?.- pregunta Karoro curiosa; ella era una de las pocas meseras que no estaban interesadas en Inuyasha de la forma en que lo estaban las demás mujeres del lugar; ya que ella tenia una pareja que amaba con todo su ser.

Si, es que quiero pedirle a la doctora que me atendió la vez que me hospitalizaron, que sea mi novia, ella es tan especial para mí y me quiere a mí tal como soy; no por quien soy y por lo que tengo en el bolsillo.-  le dice Inuyasha mientras caminaban por el pasillo; Karoro era una amiga especial para el, ya que lo escuchaba y le aconsejaba, pero nunca se le insinuaba.

Bien por usted señor Taisho; espero que todo le salga de maravilla; y hágala feliz y ella hará lo mismo con usted.-

Gracias de nuevo Karoro.- le dice Inuyasha de nuevo; llega a la mesa en donde lo solicitaron, y era una familia, que eran un señor mayor, quien tenía dos hijos, una muchacha adulta y un adolescente, solo que se joven no los estaba acompañando ese día.

_Oh, no por favor, no hoy.-_ maldijo Mentalmente Inuyasha, ya que esa familia lo atosigaba, porque la hija lo acosaba y el padre lo quería casar con ella, solo para poder obtener su dinero.

Hola Inuyasha, como estas?.- dice de repente el padre de la familia, con falsa modestia.

Hola Inu, te extrañe.-  dijo de repente la chica al querer lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo, pero el se lo impide alejándose rápidamente de ella, dejándola sorprendida y molesta.

Buenas tardes señor Mayura.- dijo Inuyasha molesto al tener que aguantar de nuevo a esa familia, ya quería que el tiempo se pasara rápidamente y así poder disfrutar la compañía de su futura novia Kagome.

Queríamos felicitarte por el excelente trabajo que haces; y además quería saber si ya pensaste en mi propuesta de ser mi socio en el restaurante que planeo abrir; ya sabes que para eso debes estar comprometido en matrimonio con mi hija.- le dice el señor Mayura con avaricia en su voz.

Y yo le diré una vez mas que no planeo ser su socio en nada, y no me comprometeré en matrimonio con la mujerzuela de su hija.- le dijo Inuyasha mas que enfadado.

Si hablas por la vez en que publicaron esa noticia escandalosa de mí en donde decían que me metí con un hombre casado; solo fue un pequeño desliz; solo necesitaba un préstamo; además yo no lo amo como te amo a ti.- dijo la joven con cinismo queriendo abrazar a Inuyasha de nuevo, pero el la empuja suavemente otra vez.

Si claro, solo fue un desliz que hiciste no Misuki, y que hay también en donde había noticias de ti dónde estabas internada en un centro de rehabilitación, donde te atraparon a pleno día robándole a la gente y en donde estabas en escándalos de meterte con varios hombres casados y ricos; o es que ya lo olvidaste?.- dijo Inuyasha con burla.

Pero ella ya dejo esa vida, y prometió que ya tendrá una vida mas seria.- dijo el padre de la chica con voz falsamente arrepentida.

Y le diré de nuevo que no quiero nada ver con usted o su familia, además tengo novia, y es la mujer que amo y con quien me casare.- dijo Inuyasha de repente dejándolos sorprendidos; ve que Kagome estaba en la entrada, sosteniendo un pequeño arbolito bonsái, y él le hace una señal desesperado en que lo ayude, a lo cual ella entiende, pues se veía a primera vista que esa familia lo estaba molestando.

Hola cariño, ya salí del trabajo y vine para estar contigo; te traje este bonito bonsái querido, se que te encantan.- dice Kagome al llegar con él y ayudarle a deshacerse de esa familia.

Gracias amor.- dice Inuyasha mientras la abrazaba y besaba enfrente de esas personas, para demostrar que ya está ocupado, y además porque le hacía falta sentir los labios de Kagome con los suyos.

Oye tonta suéltalo, el es mío.- dice Misuki llena de celos, de repente al jalar a Kagome por el cabello, separándola de Inuyasha.

Déjala en paz tonta.- dijo Inuyasha furioso al empujar a Misuki lejos de ambos.

Así que Inuyasha, entonces aceptaras ser mi socio en el nuevo negocio?; solo debes dejar a esta, que dices que es tu novia y comprometerte con mi hija; ella será mejor esposa para ti.- dijo Mayura con furia y hablando despectivamente de Kagome para humillarla por arruinar sus planes de casar a su hija con él y obtener el dinero de la familia Taisho, lo cual pusieron furiosos a Inuyasha y a Kagome.

Ya dije; no seré su socio en nada y no quiero dejar a mi novia por esa, que es su hija.-

Pero anda acepta; así nos beneficiaremos ambos, tu negocio crecerá más al igual que tu fama, y por fin podre pagar las operaciones de mi hijo, es que esta muy grave, tiene cáncer de estomago.- dijo Mayura con llanto falso para que Inuyasha caiga en su trampa.

Pues para poder tener el dinero para las operaciones que necesita su hijo; deje de desperdiciarlo en cosas que no necesita y no lo gaste más en licor o en restaurantes caros; y deje de darle a su hija lo que ella quiere y póngala a trabajar.-  dijo Kagome con burla hacia ellos; sabia que cuando alguien tenía un familiar con cáncer, no actuaban así y además trataban de hacer ajustes.

Cállate mujer, esto no es de tu incumbencia.- dijo Mayura molesto; porque Kagome lo descubrió y lo dejo en ridículo.

No le hable así a mi novia idiota; así que lárguese de aquí y no vuelva por aquí.- dijo Inuyasha molesto por la forma en que le hablo a Kagome. -Kagome, ve a mi oficina y ahí espérame, ahora vuelvo.- le dice Inuyasha a Kagome en su oído, lo cual ella afirma y se retira.

Pero Inuyasha, ten piedad de mi hermanito; el pobre se esta muriendo.- dijo Misuki con falsa tristeza.

Si claro, y yo soy el rey de España; se que tu hermano esta mas que sano, así que ustedes lárguense de aquí y no vuelvan, que ya no son bienvenidos por aquí.- dijo Inuyasha molesto y sarcástico mientras llamaba a seguridad y daba órdenes de prohibirles el paso en el futuro.

* * *

Kagome estaba dentro de la oficina de Inuyasha, y observo que estaba arreglada bellamente para la ocasión, ya que había una mesa y dos sillas con la comida y vino en ella; el mantel era de color rojo, y había pétalos de rosas en el suelo. Pone el pequeño bonsái en el escritorio y con unas tijeritas, le quita las ramitas secas. En eso siente que alguien la abraza por atrás.

Hola Kagome, gracias por venir, espero que te guste lo que prepare y perdón por lo de hace momentos.- dijo Inuyasha mientras la abrazaba y olía el aroma a rosas de su cabello.

Gracias Inuyasha; y además tu no tuviste la culpa de lo de hace momentos, ellos te molestaban.- dice K agome con tranquilidad.

Te gusta mi sorpresa?.-

Me encanta.-

Ambos se ponen a cenar lo que Inuyasha había preparado con esmero para ella; era pollo relleno de jamón y queso, el platillo se llamaba "cordon bleu", un platillo muy delicioso con ensalada de pasta. Ambos se la pasaban muy bien; bromeaban entre ellos, y en ocasiones Kagome le daba de comer a Inuyasha en la boca o viceversa para luego terminar entre besos. Y tomaban algo de vino con la comida.

Después de cenar, ambos se sientan en el sofá, e Inuyasha se pone enfrente de Kagome y le toma su mano.

Kagome, en la carta te dije que te pediría algo que será de importancia entre ambos. En este tiempo que llevo conociéndote me he dado cuenta de lo especial que eres para mí; que cuando estamos juntos, es el momento más feliz de mi vida, y quiero decirte esto.- dijo Inuyasha serio, mientras tomaba aire y se preparaba para lo que quería decirle; Kagome estaba algo tensa por lo que estaba sucediendo. -Kagome, quieres ser mi novia?.-

Qué cosa?.- pregunta Kagome sorprendida.

Lo que escuchaste; quiero que seamos novios; te amo tanto y quiero estar a tu lado.-

Yo también te amo Inu; y si acepto ser tu novia.- dijo Kagome sumamente feliz; lo cual puso a Inuyasha muy contento y se abalanza sobre ella y le da un fuerte beso en sus labios, lo cual Kagome corresponde.

Se besaban con tanta pasión, que Kagome no se dio cuenta que estaban acostados en el sofá y que su ahora novio estaba encima de ella, hasta que se separo de su beso por falta de aire, Kami, ese hombre sí que la tenía sobre las nubes.

Te quiero y te amo tanto Kag.- dijo Inuyasha en su oído mientras se volteaban, dejando a Kagome sentada encima de el, con ambas piernas rodeando su cadera, Kagome soltó un gemido cuando sintió el bulto erecto de Inuyasha frotándose con su parte intima.

Yo también.- le dice Kagome mientras le seguía besando, en eso siente las manos de Inuyasha colándose debajo de su blusa hasta llegar en la parte de atrás de su sostén, y en eso suelta su broche, dejando el sostén bastante flojo. Kagome no se quedo atrás y le desabotona su camisa hasta dejarla totalmente abierta, dejando ver sus musculo bien marcados. Le quita su camisa dejándola en el suelo y hace un recorrido de besos por su pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen, en cuando llega a ese lugar, hace un recorrido, esta vez con su lengua, haciendo que Inuyasha soltara un gruñido de placer.

Dios, Kag… omhhh; así Kago..mme, mmmhhh.- gruñía Inuyasha por el placer que Kagome le daba al lamer su vientre, sentía un hormigueo en su abdomen; y su excitación crecía aun mas cuando Kagome se frotaba contra su miembro abultado con su intimidad; haciendo que su placer crezca aun mas mientras le besaba y lamia su cuello. Le da un desesperado beso; y en medio de ese beso; le quita su blusa con todo y sostén, dejándola descubierta totalmente. Cuando Kagome se sintió desnuda, intento taparse los pechos con sus brazos, pero Inuyasha se lo impide.

No te avergüences, te amo y eres hermosa.- le dice mientras acercaba su boca a uno de sus pezones, primero lamiéndolo despacio, haciendo que Kagome diera gemidos de placer combinados con su nombre; al escuchar eso, sonríe victorioso y se mete el pezón a su boca, succionándolo con fuerza, pero procurando de no lastimarla.

Oooohhhh; Inu…Inu..yaaashaa; mmmmmhh, así amor; sigueee…mmmmmhhh.- decía Kagome perdida en el placer que le estaba dando y apretaba mas contra si la cabeza de Inuyasha a su pecho. En eso siente que se giran de nuevo, quedando otra vez Inuyasha encima de ella.

Oooohhh, Kagggoo..mme, asii, peque..ahhh; assi.- dijo Inuyasha lleno de placer cuando sintió las manos de Kagome meterse en su pantalón, acariciando y masajeando su trasero a través de sus bóxers, empujándolo contra ella de vez en cuando; haciendo que sus intimidades choquen de nuevo y se froten otra vez. El no pierde el tiempo y pone sus manos en el trasero de ella, levantándola poquito, lo masajea al igual que ella lo hace con él, aumentando el placer.

De nuevo pone su boca en los senos de Kagome, succionándolo mientras le acariciaba su trasero suavemente; haciendo que ella de gemidos de placer combinados con su nombre; Kagome le acariciaba la espalda con sus manos, y de vez en cuando también acariciaba suavemente su trasero.

* * *

Estaban tan perdidos en el placer que se daban el uno al otro; en medio de caricias, gemidos y gruñidos de placer; que en eso escuchan que abren de repente la puerta.

Señor Taisho, quería decirle que…..Perdón lo siento.- dijo el mesero que los acababa de interrumpir.

Demonios Satoshi; que no sabes tocar?.- dijo Inuyasha molesto mientras se levantaba encima de Kagome rápidamente; y la cubría a ella con su camisa. Kagome estaba tan avergonzada de que los hayan visto de esa forma.

Perdóneme señor; solo venía a decirle algo que lo necesitábamos en la cocina.- dijo el mesero estando afuera de la puerta; ya presentía que Inuyasha lo quería matar, después de todo, lo interrumpió de su momento.

Enseguida voy.- dijo Inuyasha molesto mientras se acomodaba los pantalones y se ponía de nuevo su camisa. Kagome estaba tan avergonzada que no se movia para nada.

Lamento esto amor.- dijo Kagome mientras agarraba su blusa y sostén, para ir al baño.

No tuviste la culpa linda; solo fue el quien nos interrumpió.- dijo Inuyasha para calmarla mientras la abrazaba por detrás y besaba su cuello.

Bueno en parte es cierto; pero nosotros estábamos a punto de hacerlo en este lugar que está lleno de gente y no hay privacidad.-

Te arrepientes de estar así de esa forma conmigo, mi amor?.- dijo Inuyasha temeroso de que ella no haya querido estar en esa forma especial con él.

Claro que no amor; si lo estuviese te hubiera detenido desde antes. Lo que quise decir, es que es mejor que estemos solos, en un lugar privado y especial, para que podamos estar juntos, sin interrupciones y así entregarnos a los dos con todo nuestro amor, pero en el momento adecuado.- dijo Kagome sensualmente mientras gateaba y se subía encima de Inuyasha besándolo.

Vaya, con que a mi gatita le gusta ser traviesa, pero debe esperar su travesura; pues tienes razón; mejor esperemos el mejor momento para estar juntos y que no nos interrumpan otra vez.- dijo Inuyasha igual de pícaro, mientras giraba quedando encima de ella y la besaba con pasión.

Es mejor que me vaya, o no nos detendremos y nos seguirán molestando.- dijo Inuyasha al levantarse de ella, termina de arreglarse; pero antes de irse le da un último beso a Kagome.

Suerte cariño; te amo.- dijo Kagome al separarse de ese beso.

Gracias Kag; yo también te amo.- dijo Inuyasha al separarse de ella; ambos se sentían extenuantes, ya por fin se dieron a conocer cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia el otro.

CONTINUARA…….

**BUENO CHICAS; AQUÍ TIENEN LA CONTI DEL FIC, CON RESPECTO AL SEMILEMON; ES EL PRIMERO QUE HAGO, ASI QUE NO SEAN DURAS CONMIGO, Y DIGANME COMO MEJORARLO, PORQUE EN UN FUTURO PONDRE LEMONS EN ESTE FIC. GRACIAS POR SU APOYO; Y CON LO DE MI MAMA, ELLA YA ESTA MUCHO MEJOR Y NO PASO A MAYORES EL ASUNTO.**

**SE DESPIDE **

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


	7. CONVENCION DE GASTRONOMIA

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Suerte cariño; te amo.- dijo Kagome al separarse de ese beso.

Gracias Kag; yo también te amo.- dijo Inuyasha al separarse de ella; ambos se sentían extenuantes, ya por fin se dieron a conocer cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia el otro.

**Capitulo 7.-Convención de Gastronomía.-**

Inuyasha salió de su oficina feliz porque uno de sus más grandes sueños se logro: ser novio de su querida Kagome, se sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo porque ella le correspondía sus sentimientos, lo amaba como él a ella. Pero a la vez estaba molesto con su mesero por haberlo interrumpido en el momento más inoportuno con Kagome, cada vez que lo veía le dirigía miradas asesinas, y el pobre mesero se ponía nervioso cada vez que lo veía así.

¿Porque el señor Taisho te ve con ganas de matarte, que hiciste mal Satoshi?.- pregunto Karoro, quien era novia y prometida de Satoshi.

No creo que quieras escucharlo Karoro.-

Claro que quiero, el señor Taisho desde que salió de su oficina te quiere asesinar, ¿que fue lo que paso?.- pregunta muy seria Karoro, y a Saotoshi no le quedo de otra más que contarle todo lo sucedido cuando interrumpió a Inuyasha, la pobre Karoro casi se infarta cuando el contó el estado de cómo vio a Inuyasha y a Kagome, y que era lo que estaban haciendo en el sofá.

Pero con mucha razón te quiere asesinar Satoshi, eres muy inoportuno en momentos inadecuados, ya sabes que debes tocar antes de entrar así como así.- dijo Karoro molesta por el relato de su novio, el siempre es inoportunista y se le olvidan ciertos modales, como tocar antes de abrir una puerta.

Lo siento, es que no creí que eso pasaría en su oficina.- dijo el pobre Satoshi avergonzado.

* * *

¿Qué sucedió Inuyasha, porque tienes esa cara, es que Kagome no acepto ser tu novia?; pero si se veía que ella también te quería como tú a ella.- pregunta Miroku curioso, desde que Inuyasha entro a la cocina, lo veía molesto por algo.

No es eso Miroku; ella si acepto ser mi novia, solo que Satoshi fue inoportuno.- dijo Inuyasha serio mientras preparaba codornices rostizadas.

Por eso te dije que le pusieras seguro a la puerta cuando estuvieras con ella dentro, ya supiste porque.- dijo Miroku pervertidamente mientras preparaba sopa de verduras con carne.

Déjate de tonterías Miroku y termina esa sopa.- dijo Inuyasha molesto casi ladrando. Miroku solo se quedo callado mientras terminaba de cocinar; Inuyasha se quedo pensando en Kagome, tan pura y noble, como ella le dijo que también lo amaba, sus besos en su pecho, sus manos en su espalda recorriéndolo todo incendiándole el cuerpo de deseo y de amor. Como él le beso sus labios tan deliciosos, su suave piel del cuello, y sus pechos perfectos; todo ella era hermoso, más combinado con su personalidad era perfecta.

Lo único que le causaba intriga eran las cicatrices que le había visto marcadas en su espalda desde hace un mes, le preocupaba saber que era lo que le había sucedido a Kagome; pero mejor decidió esperar para preguntarle eso, ya que tal vez si lo hiciera ahora, ella no quisiera contarle.

* * *

Señor, aquí afuera quieren que vaya en persona, porque lo quieren felicitar personalmente por los platillos.- dijo Satoshi con voz nerviosa, por lo de hace momentos.

Allá voy Satoshi.- dijo Inuyasha frio, sale de la cocina a la mesa en donde lo querían felicitar, vio que estaba ocupada por dos mujeres jóvenes hermosas. Ellas al verlo, sonrieron con coquetería al ver a tan guapo chef.

Hola señor Taisho; yo me llamo Kioko y ella es mi hermana menor Megumi, solo queríamos decirle en persona que sus platillos estuvieron excelentes.- dijo Kaguya con coquetería, tratando de conquistarlo.

Gracias señorita Kioko.- dijo Inuyasha frio, estaba hastiado de que las mujeres siempre le hablen con ese tono de voz, tratando de conquistarlo.

Y ahora queremos saber si quiere salir con alguna de nosotras, o con las dos en una cita ¿Qué dice?.- dijo Megumi con la misma voz coqueta y sensual que su hermana, tratando de seducirlo, al verlo vio porque decían que el chef Inuyasha era un rompecorazones.

No me interesa salir con ninguna de ustedes señoritas; yo tengo a mi novia para eso.- dijo Inuyasha con su misma voz fría, a punto de perder la paciencia.

¿Qué tiene de malo?, ella jamás se enterara, y le aseguramos que a nuestro lado se divertirá en grande y se sentirá muy satisfecho al estar con una de nosotras, su novia no tiene porque impedirle que se divierta como hombre.- dijo Kioko tratando de convencerlo, poniendo muecas seductoras, al igual que Megumi, pero a Inuyasha le pareció de lo mas asqueroso, mas aun cuando ellas lo estaban agarrando de los brazos y trataban de abrazarlo.

Ya dije que no acepto salir con ninguna de ustedes.-

Está bien; pero si cambia de opinión, aquí están nuestros teléfonos, para que nos llame si quiere salir o solo platicar con nosotras.-  dijo Megumi al anotar en un papelito el número de casa y celular de ella y su hermana y se lo trata de dar a Inuyasha.

Ya dije que no quiero salir con ninguna de ustedes, ni mucho menos quiero tener sus teléfonos; mujeres como ustedes que se ofrecen al mejor postor no me interesan, dan asco. Si quieren estar con un hombre que las satisfaga, vayan al centro de la ciudad; o mejor aún, háblenle a mi hermano mayor Sesshoumaru, ya que a el no le importa si sale con una o más mujeres a la vez. Así que no vuelvan a pedirme nada de eso otra vez o ya no les permitiré su entrada a este lugar.- dijo Inuyasha frió y molesto al retirarse de ahí, dejando a ambas hermanas sorprendidas de su respuesta.

* * *

Inuyasha regresa a su oficina después de terminar sus deberes en la cocina; esperaba verla vacía o algo por el estilo, pero se lleva la grata sorpresa de ver a Kagome en su sofá dormida. Ella debió haberlo esperado en ese par de horas en que estuvo ocupado. Se acerca despacio al sofá, se acerca a su rostro y le da un beso, despertándola.

Hola Inu, ¿cómo te fue?.- pregunto Kagome al despertar, mostrándole a Inuyasha sus grandes ojos verdes.

Excelente; pensé que te irías.- le dice Inuyasha al ver a Kagome levantarse para sentarse en el sofá.

Como crees, ¿y dejarte solo así nada mas?, jamás.- le dijo Kagome mientras le daba un beso corto.

Ambos salieron del lugar, después que Inuyasha cerró el restaurante, se van de paseo a un parque cercano, se divertían juntos, aunque Inuyasha se sentía más nervioso de que ella tal vez no se la pase bien; Kagome le decía que Exageraba, pues se sentía a gusto con él cuando están juntos, siendo amigos o pareja.

* * *

Al día siguiente, estaban todos ocupados en su trabajo; Kagome le estaba haciendo la revisión semanal a una paciente con problemas graves del corazón, pero con el tratamiento y medicina que le estaba dando, estaba presentando buenos resultados, y se veía con condiciones buenas para una operación cardiaca y hacer que su corazón mejore para bien.

Sale de la sala de revisiones, y mientras caminaba para ir a comer algo, se topa con Sango.

Hola Kag; ¿como te fue ayer en tu cita con mi primo?.- dijo Sango feliz, mientras ambas se dirigían a la cafetería.

Muy bien Sango, todo fue tan hermoso.-

Supe que mi primo Inuyasha te iba a pedir que fueras su novia.- dijo Sango picadamente haciendo que Kagome se sonroje.

Pues sí, así fue. Me lo pidió de una forma tan tierna y sincera. Me sorprendí cuando me lo pregunto.-

¿Y que paso, aceptaste?.-

Claro que si Sango; yo también siento lo mismo por él, el es el primer hombre que si me quiere de verdad, me escucha, me comprende, y me hace sentir feliz.- dijo Kagome con total alegría en su voz.

Así es Inuyasha, muy respetuoso con todas y todos. Espero que sigan así, **prima Kagome.- **dijo Sango con burla y voz picara, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en Kagome.

¿Oye, a que vas con eso de prima Kagome?.-

Como eres la novia de mi primo Inuyasha, eso te convierte en mi nueva prima, Kagome.- dijo Sango sin dejar su voz picara mientras ambas reían al entrar a la cafetería para comer.

* * *

En el fin de semana, viernes, para ser preciso, Kagome había salido del trabajo y tenia de visita en su casa a su gemelo Houjo, Yuca y el pequeño Tenshi. Kagome les había dicho sobre su creciente relación con Inuyasha, claro que omitió ciertos detallitos que pasaron cuando Inuyasha se le declaro en aquel día tan importante en sus vidas; y como era de esperarse, Houjo se puso muy feliz con la noticia, y casi la ahogaba con la insistencia de un matrimonio.

¿Quieres calmarte un poco hermano?; solo empezamos a ser novios.-  le dice Kagome algo molesta por la insistencia de su hermano. Yuca estaba con cara de desaprobación, también pensaba que Houjo presionaba a Kagome para que se case, Tenshi en cambio estaba entretenido jugando con el juego de bloques que le había dado Kagome por su cumpleaños numero tres; le encanto y ya armaba varias cosas.

Jeje, perdón gemelita, es que es la primera vez en quinientos años que ya tienes pareja, un hombre que en verdad si te quiere como eres y no como un juguete cualquiera.- le dice Houjo rascándose la cabeza mientras reía.

¿Kagome, por cierto, hasta cuando piensas decirle a Inuyasha la verdad; que en realidad eres una vampiresa y no una humana, y más importante, decirle que fuiste tú quien lo rescato hace tanto tiempo, desde que el era un niño pequeño?.- le pregunta Yuca con tono preocupado.

De eso me encargare luego Yuca; a su debido tiempo se lo diré.- dijo Kagome sabiamente.

¿Papi, mi tía ya se va a casar?.- pregunta de repente Tenshi a Houjo.

Todavía no me caso pequeñito, pero después lo haré.- le contesta Kagome con ternura.

Tenshi, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no estés de chismoso en conversaciones ajenas.- le reprende Yuca al pequeño.

Si mami.- dice Tenshi cabizbajo. En eso escuchan que tocan la puerta del departamento.

Abres, Houjo ¿por favor?; debo ir al baño.-  le pide Kagome a su hermano mientras se dirigía a donde menciono. Houjo en cambio, va abrir la puerta y ve que quien ha llegado, fue Inuyasha, quien estaba vestido de forma causal con pantalón de mezclilla y camisa negra, tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta y tenía en sus manos un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

Hola Inuyasha, pasa, ¿cómo has estado?.- dijo Houjo amablemente mientras lo dejaba entrar.

Hola, hasta ahora me ha ido bien, ¿y Kagome, no está?.- pregunta Inuyasha al no ver a su novia ahí. Yuca lo saluda amablemente y se va al cuarto de Kagome, para ayudarle a arreglarse, ya que su novio llego.

Hola tío, mi tía esta en el baño, dijo que ahorita viene.- dijo Tenshi mientras lo abrazaba en forma de saludo.

¿Tío?.- dijo Inuyasha algo confundido de cómo lo llamo el pequeño.

Es que papi y mami dicen que como ya eres novio de mi tía; entonces ya eres mi tío también.- dijo Tenshi con toda su inocencia, mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Inuyasha quien lo dejo, pero cuidaba que las rosas no se maltraten. Se sintió raro cuando el pequeño lo llamo "tío", pero no se enojo ni nada, al contrario, se sintió muy halagado.

Sabes? Kagome me ha estado contando todo sobre su nueva relación, debo felicitarte, ya que al ser pareja de mi hermana, te has llevado una valiosa joya.- le comenta Houjo al estar ambos en el sofá sentados, mientras Tenshi aun seguía en las piernas de su nuevo tío, jugando con sus muñecos.

Lo sé, lo supe de inmediato cuando la conocí, siempre supe que ella era una joya sumamente valiosa, cuyo valor es incalculable.-  dijo Inuyasha en un suspiro; desde que la conoció (o más bien desde que la reencontró, lo cual no se ha dado cuenta que ya la conoció desde niño), que ella era algo tan valioso que no debe dejar escapar jamás de sus manos.

_Lo sabe desde que la conoció de niño, o desde que la reencontró después de quince años?.-_ pensó Houjo al escuchar la respuesta de Inuyasha.

* * *

En eso entran a la sala, Kagome y Yuca. Yuca tardo un poco en convencer a Kagome de que ponga otra cosa; pero Kagome no lo creía necesario, solo quería arreglarse un poco el cabello y maquillarse, pero al final, logro convencerla y se puso una blusa verde entallada y una falda de color negro que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Se dejo el cabello suelto y se maquillo ligeramente.

Hola cariño, ¿como estas?, te extrañe mucho.- dijo Inuyasha al abrazarla y darle el ramo de rosas, el cual Kagome acepto feliz.

Muy bien cariño, yo también te extrañe.- dijo Kagome feliz.

¿Sabes?; hace rato que llegue, este pequeñito me acaba de decir que ya soy su tío.- le comenta Inuyasha con voz divertida mientras se sentaba en el sofá con los demás, mientras tenia abrazada a Kagome.

¿Que tanto le enseñas a tu hijo, Houjo Higurashi?.- dijo Kagome con seriedad.

Solo la verdad de las cosas, hermana.- dijo Houjo tranquilamente mientras abrazaba a su esposa, Tenshi fue a sentarse en las piernas de Kagome.

¿Pero el si es mi tío, tía Kag?.- pregunto Tenshi al verla con sus ojitos verdes esmeralda, iguales a los de Houjo y ella.

Si lo es pequeño, solo regañaba al impulsivo de tu padre.- dijo Kagome mientras le acariciaba su cabecita.

¿No huelen algo raro?.- dijo Inuyasha de repente al sentir un olor a comida a punto de quemarse.

LA LASAGNA!!!!!!!!!.- Dijo Kagome de repente al dejar a Tenshi en las piernas de Inuyasha e ir corriendo a la cocina de repente, los demás se quedaron confundidos por la acción de Kagome. Inuyasha va tras ella para saber si necesitaba ayuda en algo.

¿Papi, que paso?.- pregunta Tenshi al estar con su padre en sus piernas.

Es que a tu tía se le paso retirar la comida de la estufa, fue a ver si no paso nada. Como tu tío Inuyasha es chef, fue a ver si necesitaba ayuda.- le dijo Yuca a su hijo, mientras le limpiaba su nariz con un pañuelo humedo.

* * *

¿Todo bien linda?.- pregunta Inuyasha al entrar a la cocina, ve que Kagome sacaba el recipiente de la comida y revisaba si no paso a mayores.

No te preocupes Inuyasha; solo fue un descuido mío.- dijo Kagome mientras revisaba que no haya quemado fuertemente la pasta. Al parecer estaba a punto de ser quemada.

Déjame ver.- dijo Inuyasha mientras revisaba la pasta.-Al parecer, solo se endureció un poco las capas de lasagna de abajo, pero no pasó a mayores.- dijo Inuyasha mientras termino de revisar, Kagome sacaba los platos para servir la cena, pero en eso siente los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha abrazándola por detrás, rodeándola.

Inu, ¿que haces?.- dijo Kagome nerviosa mientras sentía los abrazos de Inuyasha en su espalda, y sus labios dándole suaves besos en su cuello.

Solo mimándote amor mío; y recordé que no te salude como se debe.- dijo Inuyasha mientras la volteaba y le besaba en sus labios. Ella solo se deja llevar y le corresponde, pero en eso escuchan un ruido acercándose a ellos, provocando que se separen de su beso.

Lo siento Kagome, es que se tardaron un poco, y quería saber si necesitaban que los ayude.- dijo Houjo mientras se retiraba.

No seas chismoso Houjo, además ella ya tiene a un profesional que la ayude.- dijo Yuca Molesta mientras sacaba a rastras a su chismoso marido de ahí. Los pobres de Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron nerviosos y callados con lo que paso, era la segunda vez que los interrumpían mientras estaban solos y juntos. Sirven la cena en el comedor, ya que todos estaban ahí, solo que Yuca controlaba un poco a su marido, para que no salga con sus indiscreciones de siempre y asuste Inuyasha o haga enojar a su gemela.

Inuyasha era feliz cenando como en familia, como cuando era niño y mas grande, cuando aún vivía con sus padres, Kagome se sentía feliz también, ya que era una de las pocas veces en que sentía paz, estando con una pareja que en realidad si la amaba como debía ser y no solo utilizarla de juguete.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas, y en la casa de los padres de Inuyasha había mucho trabajo, ya que estaba por celebrarse un evento importante, el cual era "Convención Anual de Gastronomía" y ese año le toco al padre de Inuyasha organizarlo, así que decidió hacerlo en su mansión, en el jardín trasero, ya que era bastante amplio. Y a Inuyasha, le tocaba ser anfitrión y dar el discurso de bienvenida.

* * *

Anda Kagome, ven de compras conmigo; además necesitas ropa nueva para el evento de gastronomía.-  suplicaba Sango a Kagome cuando salieron del trabajo, a Kagome casi no le gustaba salir a comprar ropa, ya que le daba jaqueca al final, después de ver que debía llevarse.

No es necesario Sango, yo ya tengo bastante ropa para escoger que ponerme ese día.- dijo Kagome sin dar su brazo a torcer. Inuyasha la había invitado junto con su hermano y su familia a la convención.

Pero es necesario que tengas algo lindo que ponerte, anda ven de compras conmigo; es que necesitas estar hermosa para mi primo Inuyasha.-  dijo Sango con voz picara, haciendo que ella se sonroje.

Este bien, pero nada con escotes en la espalda.- dijo Kagome al fin; puso esa regla ya que no quería que sus cicatrices se le vieran.

De acuerdo Kagome, entonces vámonos.- dijo Sango emocionada al arrastrarla hacia su auto. Fueron al centro comercial y vieron muchas tiendas, y miles de prendas de vestir que podían llevarse.

* * *

Qué tal si te llevas este hermoso vestido a la convención del sábado Kag?.-  pregunto Sango al mostrarle un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda, el cual le gusto para ella, ya que le combinaba con sus ojos, la falda llegaba hasta el suelo, era amarrado al cuello en forma de halter, era hermoso a la opinión de Kagome, pero había un detalle que no le gusto: estaba demasiado escotado en la espalda, en pocas palabras dejada la espalda totalmente descubierta, llegando hasta la orilla del trasero, en pocas palabras, con ese escote era súper provocativo.

Esta hermoso, pero no creo, dije que nada de escotes en la espalda no me gustan.- dijo Kagome rechazándolo con total amabilidad.

Esta bien, que tal este?.- dijo Sango mostrándole otro vestido, el cual le fascino a Kagome: era un vestido negro cubierto con una fina tela color café, llegando hasta la mitad de la falda en forma de triangulo, y el resto de la falda era del color negro, llegando a las rodillas, el escote de enfrente le llegaba hasta el ombligo, en definitiva ese era perfecto.

Me encanta.- dijo kagome con voz ilusionada al ver tan hermoso vestido.

Me alegra que te guste; ven busquemos zapatos para combinar con nuestros vestidos.- dijo Sango feliz al llevar ambos vestidos, ya que ella se llevo el de color verde, que le había mostrado antes a Kagome. Estaban en el departamento de zapatos, viendo miles de pares de hermosos calzados para llevar, Kagome escogió unas sandalias de fiesta de tacón de aguja mediano, de color café oscuro que se amarraban en el tobillo.

Que te parecen estos para mi vestido, amiga?; ya que eres la que mas sabe de moda.- dijo Kagome al mostrarle eso zapatos a Sango.

Son perfectos Kag; tienes buen gusto; porfa ayúdame, todavía no encuentro unos para el mió.- se quejo Sango al no hallar el calzado perfecto. Kagome de inmediato vio unas hermosas sandalias plateadas parecidas a las suyas, las agarra y se las muestra a Sango.

Que te parecen estas sandalias que encontré para ti?.-

Son hermosas; gracias Kag.- dijo Sango chillando de felicidad al abrazar a Kagome.

Me alegra haber ayudado.- dijo Kagome apenas respirando por el fuerte abrazo de Sango.

* * *

Llega el día de la tan esperada convención de gastronomía, en la mansión Taisho. Sango y Kagome habían ido al salón de belleza para maquillarse y peinarse de lujo. Después van por Houjo y su familia, para guiarlos hasta el lugar. Inuyasha en cambio estaba más nervioso y estresado que nunca, ya que le tocaba ser el anfitrión de este año y todo debía salir bien, para que la convención salga de maravilla. Y por culpa de lo mismo, no había podido salir con Kagome esa última semana, pero se consolaba llamándola por la noche.

* * *

Bien, aquí llegamos.- dijo Sango al bajar de su auto con Kagome e iban hacia el auto de Houjo donde estaba con su familia.

Aquí estamos Houjo.-

Mami no me gusta el moño, me lo quiero quitar.- se quejo Tenshi al querer quitarse el corbatín.

Ya te dije que solo será por hoy Tenshi, así que compórtate.- le reprende su madre.

Además así te ves igual de guapo que tu papi Tenshi.- le dice Kagome con dulzura para animarlo a que se deje el moño del cuello.

Sango, tengo una duda; como es que eres dueña de un hospital cuando el resto de tu familia es propietaria de varios restaurantes?.- le pregunta Houjo al caminar hasta la entrada.

Es que mi padre fundo varios hospitales; ya que le ha gustado siempre la medicina; mientras que mi tío le encantaba la gastronomía; siempre decían que había que apoyarse, para enviar al hospital de confianza a un enfermo por intoxicación culinaria.- dijo Sango riéndose al recordar lo que su padre le platicaba.

* * *

Cielo por fin llegas, te extrañe mucho en esta semana que no pude estar contigo.-  dijo Inuyasha al ver a Kagome entrando a la casa, la cual recibe con un abrazo cariñoso y un tierno beso. El estaba vestido con traje de gala negro, con camisa y corbata negras. La mansión estaba repleta de personas, ya sean invitados o meseros. Había orquesta en vivo en una esquina, tocando melodías clásicas; en el jardín trasero, estaban varias mesas en donde varios chefs invitados estaban preparando sus platillos.

Yo también te extrañe amor.-  dijo Kagome al besarlo en los labios.

Hola Inuyasha, como estas?.- dijo Houjo alegremente al saludarlo.

Hola Houjo, Yuca.- dice Inuyasha amablemente al saludarlos, en eso ve al pequeño Tenshi escondido detrás de su madre.

Hola Tenshi, no te asustes, soy yo, el tío Inu.- dijo Inuyasha para que se anime a dejar de esconderse.

Es que hay mucha gente tío.- dijo Tenshi al abrazarlo; e Inuyasha lo carga entre sus brazos.

Lo se; espera un poco, que creo que habrá alguien con quien quieras jugar.- dijo Inuyasha al ir con sus padres, en donde estaba también el pequeño Shippo.

Hola Sr. Y Sra. Taisho.- dijo Kagome amablemente a modo de saludo.

Hola Kagome, es un gusto tenerte aquí.- dijo Inuno al devolver el saludo; en eso ve a Houjo y se sorprende al ver el enorme parecido con ella.

Hola Kagome, me alegra que vinieras, y mas me alegra que seas por fin mi nuera, la novia de Inuyasha; espero que la boda sea pronto.-  dijo Izayoi feliz de recibirla.

Hola Kag.- dijo Shippo al acercarse a Kagome y abrazarla por las piernas.

Hola Shippo.- dijo Kagome tiernamente.

Cálmate mama, aun somos novios, no llevamos ni dos meses apenas.- dijo Inuyasha algo fastidiado al escuchar a su madre; Yuca se rió al escuchar a la suegra de Kagome, era igual que su impulsivo esposo.

Es igual de entusiasta e impulsiva que tú.- dijo Kagome en voz baja a su gemelo en forma sarcástica. Izayoi ve a Houjo y da un grito de sorpresa.

Que sucede cariño?.- pregunta Inuno preocupado.

Algún problema señora?.- pregunta Kagome.

Solo me sorprendí al ver el parecido de este joven contigo, no es nada.- dijo Izayoi ya calmada.

Aahh, OK jejeje; el es mi hermano gemelo Houjo. Houjo, ella es la madre de Inuyasha, Izayoi, el es su padre Inuno, y el es su pequeño hermanito Shippo.- dijo Kagome mas tranquila al presentar a su hermano con la familia de Inuyasha; solo faltaba Sesshoumaru, pero debía de estar conquistando mujeres en algún lugar de la fiesta.

Un gusto Houjo. Soy Inuno para servirte.- dijo Inuno cordialmente al saludar.

Un gusto señor Taisho; ella es mi esposa Yuca y mi hijo pequeño Tenshi.- dijo Houjo al saludar y presentar a su familia.

Hola soy Izayoi, perdón por lo de hace rato, solo me sorprendí.-

No se preocupe señora; eso nos pasa a cada rato a mi gemela y a mi.- dijo Houjo de lo mas tranquilo.

Mira Tenshi el es mi hermanito Shippo, tiene siete años; puedes jugar con el.- dijo Inuyasha al bajar a Tenshi de sus brazos y acercar a Shippo con el.

Hola Tenshi; quieres jugar en mi casa del árbol con mis robots?.-  Dijo Shippo al querer llevar a Tenshi hasta allá.

Puedo ir mami?.- pregunta Tenshi.

Si, solo ten cuidado y además.- dijo Yuca al acercarlo mas a ella.-no le vayas a decir al niño lo que en realidad eres; ni se lo muestres, porque se asustara mucho.- dijo Yuca en voz baja para que nadie la escuche.

Si mami.-dijo Tenshi al soltarse de Yuca.

Vayan con cuidado Shippo; y no vayas a ser brusco ni mandón con el pequeño; solo tiene tres años y tú siete, así que no se te ocurra ser dominante.- le dice Izayoi al pequeño.

Si mami.- dijo Shippo al llevarse a Tenshi a Jugar.

Cuantos años tienen tu, Yuca y Houjo?.- pregunta Izayoi curiosa; a ellos dos no les quedo de otra más que fingir la edad que supuestamente tienen.

Veinte años, señora.- responde Houjo tranquilamente al ocultar su edad.-_ Aunque más bien Kagome y yo tenemos 560, y Yuca 120.- _pensó Houjo de inmediato.

Tan jóvenes y ya son padres de un pequeño de tres años?.- pregunto Inuno sorprendido.

Pero lo planeamos con amor; además soy responsable en su crianza, no soy de esos que dejan niños regados; nuestros padres nos ensenaron a ser responsables de nuestros actos.- dijo Houjo serio y sin titubear, dejando a los Taisho sorprendidos.

Se dirigen al patio trasero donde estaba llevándose a cabo el evento; el cual parecía marchar sobre ruedas, cada puesto estaba bien organizado y los chefs invitados parecían conformes con los instrumentos y lugares que les dieron.

Hola Kagome.- dijo de repente una persona con voz alegre. Kagome observo que era Ayame quien saludaba, estaba vestida con un bonito vestido verde aqua.

Hola Ayame, como estas?.-

Muy bien; representando el restaurante de mi padre; ya que según él, mi hermano Kouga no es digno de hacerlo, debido a su fama.- dijo AYame en un suspiro de tristeza; ya que su hermano es un mujeriego de primera y no le interesa lo que digan de él.

Pero alégrate que seas tu quien lleve ese honor.-

Bueno, en parte tienes razón; pero se supone que quien debe representarlo es el primogénito.-  dijo Ayame con voz melancólica; viendo como Kouga estaba coqueteando con unas chicas cerca de ahí. En eso se acerca donde está su hermana y Kagome.

Que tal hermanita?, estamos en el cielo o es que se extravió un ángel?.- dijo Kouga seductoramente al ver a Kagome ahí; se veía muy hermosa como recordaba; ese vestido que llevaba le hacía verse bien.

Estamos en tontolandia; o se te fugo la masa encefálica?.- dijo Kagome de forma fría y sarcástica al escuchar lo que Kouga le dijo; haciendo que Ayame se ría por como contraataco Kagome a su hermano; Kouga se sorprende al escuchar la respuesta y más aun, el tono de voz; ya que eso hacía que las chicas se sonrojen. Inuyasha, quien estaba platicando con Miroku, al ver como Kouga estaba tratando de coquetear con su novia; se enfurece y se acerca a él para alejarlo de ella; pero cuando escucho como Kagome lo contraataco; casi se cae de la risa.

Perdón linda; estaba con Miroku hablando sobre ciertas cosas.-  dijo Inuyasha de repente al abrazar a Kagome por detrás, rodeándola con sus brazos.

No te preocupes cariño.- dijo Kagome al recargarse en el.

Ustedes dos ya están juntos?.- pregunto Ayame contenta; Kouga en cambio, se veía sorprendido y a la vez furioso.

Desde hace tres semanas que ya somos novios Ayame.- le respondió Inuyasha feliz mientras besaba a Kagome, así le restregaría a ese lobo que ella ya está ocupada y que no se atreva a hacer algo.

Que emoción; eso me alegra a montones.- dijo Ayame feliz y alegre.

* * *

Ya era tiempo de que Inuyasha empezara a decir el discurso de bienvenida y apertura de la convención; ya que como era el anfitrión, era su deber.

No sé si pueda hacerlo, mejor le pido a mi padre que lo haga.- dijo Inuyasha sumamente nervioso a Kagome, quienes estaban en una mesa junto con Sango, Miroku, Houjo y Yuca, cerca de la mesa principal, donde estaban los padres de Inuyasha.

Nada de eso Inuyasha, tu eres el anfitrión, asi que debes hacerlo tu.- le dice Kagome seriamente.

Es que este es un gran evento; no quiero echarlo a perder.-

No lo harás; yo estoy aquí para apoyarte.- le dice Kagome tiernamente, y en eso le da un beso; con el cual Inuyasha sintió las fuerzas necesarias para decir el discurso, sube al frente y empieza a carraspear para llamar la atención del público.

Su atención por favor; quiero darles la bienvenida a la Convención Anual de Gastronomía; el cual se hace con el fin de que cada chef importante de este país nos reunamos para que los demás conozcan nuestros platillos y fortalecer nuestros vínculos de cocina y de compañerismo más que nada; ya que todos los chef somos uno solo, porque todos dedicamos nuestro esfuerzo y labor a la tarea de cocinar un buen platillo para la comunidad. La cocina no es solo poner ingredientes a freír en una olla o revolver vegetales para una simple ensalada cesar; es elaborar una exquisita obra de arte; las cuales se presencian este día; gracias y que disfruten el evento.- dijo Inuyasha al terminar el discurso; recibe un aplauso y el respira relajado y se va a la mesa donde estaban los demás.

Felicidades primo, estuviste excelente.- dijo Sango al felicitarlo.

Estuviste de maravilla amor.- dijo Kagome al abrazarlo y besarlo con esmero. En eso hacen su recorrido por cada puesto que veían; solo que a veces Kouga se ponía molesto entre ellos, pero lo dejaban de lado, pues no se fiaban de él. Después de tener un plato lleno cada quien con lo que querían; van a su mesa.

Debo ir por Tenshi, ya es hora de que coma algo.- dijo Yuca al levantarse.

No creo que solo quiera comer Yuca.- dijo Kagome queriendo aguantar la risa.

A que te refieres?.- pregunta Yuca confundida; Kagome solo apunto a un lugar y cuando los demás voltean, se llevan una enorme sorpresa: Tenshi se había quitado el corbatín que tanto le molestaba; pero se había quitado algo más que eso, se quito todo su traje y estaba corriendo por todo el lugar desnudo usando solo su pañal; y no solo él, también Shippo estaba en las mismas condiciones corriendo con él riendo a carcajadas, usando solo sus bóxers infantiles, ya que a él tampoco le gustaba usar el traje de corbatita que le puso su madre y a cada rato se lo quería quitar.

TENSHI !!!!.- gritaron Houjo y Yuca al levantarse rápidamente de la mesa e ir tras de su hijo.

SHIPPO!!!!!!.- gritaron Inuno e Izayoi al levantarse de inmediato como Houjo y Yuca e ir corriendo tras de su hijo. Los demás solo se quedaron en sus lugares atacados de la risa de ver a esos niños corriendo sin su ropa y a sus padres ir tras de ellos.

Bueno, el evento dice que se debe estar en sus mejores galas.- dijo Inuyasha atacado de la risa al ver a su hermanito menor y sobrinito en tales condiciones, y ver como los padres de Tenshi y los suyos van corriendo tras de ellos.

Pero al final Tenshi logro lo que quería; lo cual era quitarse el corbatín que no le gustaba.- dijo Kagome al estar riéndose.

Aunque digas que ella sea tu novia; aun no acaba todo; tarde o temprano esa lindura será mía; a mí nadie me rechaza, ni me deja humillado y se va tranquilo.- dijo Kouga mirando con furia hacia donde estaba Inuyasha; ya que tramaba algo para quitarle a Kagome.

CONTINUARA……………

**BUENO CHICAS, AQUÍ TIENEN EL NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y PERDONENME POR ATRASARME, YA QUE HABIA ESTADO OCUPADA, Y MAS QUE NADA, SE ME HABIAN AGOTADO LAS IDEAS, PERO YA VOLVIERON A MI. COMO EN DOS O TRES CAPITULOS MAS PONDRE LEMON AHORA SI DE VERDAD.**

**CUIDENSE**

**SE DESPIDE**

**OSORE JAYLIN**


	8. PELEA Y PROPOSICION

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Pero al final Tenshi logro lo que quería; lo cual era quitarse el corbatín que no le gustaba.- dijo Kagome al estar riéndose.

Aunque digas que ella sea tu novia; aun no acaba todo; tarde o temprano esa lindura será mía; a mí nadie me rechaza, ni me deja humillado y se va tranquilo.- dijo Kouga mirando con furia hacia donde estaba Inuyasha; ya que tramaba algo para quitarle a Kagome.

**Capitulo ocho.- Pelea y propuesta.**

En ese momento los padres de Shippo y Tenshi, lograron atrapar a los dos chiquillos que estaban haciendo un escándalo al estar sin su ropa; y cada familia le dio un buen regaño a su propio hijo, de cómo debe comportarse decentemente al estar en una fiesta.

Ya sabes Shippo, que debes comportarte decentemente como tus hermanos en estas reuniones; sobre todo como Inuyasha.- le reprendió Inuno a su pequeño hijo.

Si papi.- dijo Shippo cabizbajo por la reprimenda.

Tenshi, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer lo mismo de nuevo, esta claro?.- le reprende Yuca a Tenshi.

Si mami.- dijo Tenshi cabizbajo.

/

Por otra parte Inuyasha y Kagome estaban solos en un balcón en la mansión, disfrutando la hermosa vista que había frente a ellos; estaban sentados en una mesa negra de metal, diseñada hermosamente, Kagome estaba sentada en las piernas de Inuyasha, cuidaba que el largo escote de su vestido no se le abriera y enseñara más de la cuenta. De vez en cuando se daban besos tiernos llenos de amor.

Como adoro estar contigo Inuyasha.- dijo Kagome suspirando al recargarse en su pecho.

Yo adoro aun mas tenerte aquí entre mis brazos, mi pequeña.- dijo Inuyasha besándola otra vez, pero en eso el escote del vestido de ella se mueve un poco, pero sin enseñar de mas, permitiéndole a Inuyasha que viera sus pechos, eso lo puso a temblar, pues además noto que no tenia sostén. Solo recordó cuando estaban en su oficina semidesnudos, disfrutando del otro. Pero hizo lo que pudo para contenerse, o si no sería igual que su mujeriego hermano. Pero sin que ambos lo noten, alguien los estaba espiando, esperando el momento perfecto.

Espera aquí un poco amor; iré por vino.- dijo Inuyasha al incorporarse.

De acuerdo cielo, pero no tardes.- dijo Kagome al besarlo; en eso Inuyasha va por donde estaban los vinos. Mientras que Kagome se quedo viendo la hermosa vista que se apreciaba desde el balcón, quedando maravillada de la misma.

Que vista tan hermosa.- dijo Kagome al contemplar el paisaje.

Pero no tan hermosa como tu.- dijo de repente una voz; Kagome de inmediato noto el olor de la sangre, y no era de su novio; era de Kouga.

Que quieres?.- dijo Kagome molesta de las insistencias de ese humano; no quería llegar a los extremos de matarlo como lo hacía desde hace siglos, pero parecía que no le dejaba opción.

Que modales; no te enseñaron a ser más amable?.- dijo Kouga burlón, mientras la contemplaba lascivamente; no podía creer que esa belleza fuese novia de Inuyasha, pero no hay mujer que se le resista.

Y a ti no te enseñaron a no ser molesto con las personas?.- le contraataca Kagome; haciendo que se le borre a Kouga la sonrisa burlona, poniendo mueca de sorpresa; esa mujer era bastante diferente.

En fin, solo vine para tenerte conmigo hermosura; deja a esa bestia de tu novio y ven conmigo, que yo te enseñare las maravillas del mundo, y no son las siete maravillas conocidas.- dijo Kouga tratando de abrazarla, pero ella se alejo de él, llena de asco, a Kouga no le gusto eso.

Y yo te dije que no quiero estar contigo; me das asco.-

No te hagas del rogar preciosa.-

Ella dijo que no quiere estar contigo; así que deja a mi novia en paz.-  dice Inuyasha furioso al llegar y ver que Kouga trataba de sobrepasarse con su amada Kagome; deja las copas y el vino en la mesa y se pone frente a su rival para encararlo.

Te propongo algo entonces bestia, que tal si compartimos a esta belleza?; entre semana te la quedas tu; y los fines de semana será toda mía; que te parece?.- dijo Kouga descaradamente, viendo a Kagome de mala manera; tanto ella como Inuyasha se enfurecieron de tan asquerosa propuesta; queriéndola compartir como si fuera un objeto cualquiera.

Estás loco lobo rabioso.- dijo Inuyasha furioso al darle un golpe; a lo cual Kouga no se queda atrás y le responde con otro golpe, armando así una pelea. Kagome estaba aterrada y fue a buscar ayuda para separarlos.

/

Que sucede Kagome, porque tan asustada?.- pregunta Houjo al ver a su gemela en ese estado.

Es que Inuyasha está peleando con otro hombre y busco ayuda para separarlos.- dijo Kagome aterrada; los padres de Inuyasha escucharon eso y se van hacia donde estaba la pelea con otros invitados; incluyendo Ayame y su padre.

Cuando llegan, ven que ambos rivales casi se estaban acabando a golpes, lo cual aterrorizo aun más a Kagome, al igual que a Izayoi, Yuca y Houjo. A Sesshoumaru no le importo, pues seguía bastante frio. Tenshi y Shippo estaban escondidos detrás de sus madres, asustados de la pelea.

Basta ya!.- dijeron el padre de Kouga e Inuno molestos por la actitud de sus hijos, separándolos inmediatamente, cada quien separo a su propio hijo; ambos tenían golpes bastante marcados.

Porque pelearon de esta forma?.- pregunta Inuno molesto, al sentar a su hijo; mientras que Ayame trataba de curar a su hermano.

Fue por culpa de este rabioso; quiso sobrepasarse con Kagome, y más aun tener el descaro de proponerme que la compartamos; como si fuera un objeto.- dijo Inuyasha furioso; lo cual provoco asombro en los demás; pero la furia de la familia de Kouga.

Es cierto eso?.- pregunta el padre de Kouga enojado.

Así es; él se quiso pasar de listo conmigo; proponiéndome que deje a Inuyasha por el.- dijo Kagome enojada.

No le creas lo que ella dice papa, solo quiere perjudicarme.- dice Kouga cínicamente, tratando de humillarla por rechazarlo.

No mientas Kouga, sabes que lo que ella dice es muy cierto. Acaso se te olvido que hace horas estabas coqueteando con ella frente a Inuyasha; y por si fuera poco la primera vez que la conociste, te hiciste el desmayado para que te haga respiración boca a boca y así besarla?.- dijo Ayame enojada de la actitud de su hermano causando asombro en los demás, pero furia en su padre. En ese momento todos se van a seguir disfrutando la convención, pero solo se quedan la familia de Inuyasha, de Kagome, Sango y Miroku.

Muy bien Inuyasha, ve a tu habitación para curarte, y pídele a Kagome que te ayude, ya que es doctora.- le dice Izayoi. En ese instante ambos se van a la vieja habitación de Inuyasha, la cual era color azul, grande con un armario, escritorio, un baño privado y cama matrimonial.

Donde tienes tu botiquín Inuyasha?.- pregunta Kagome al estar ambos en esa habitación, Inuyasha estaba sentado en la cama y se quito la corbata y saco quedando semidesnudo, para que Kagome lo cure.

En el baño, en el mueble del espejo.- le indica Inuyasha, apuntando donde quedaba el baño; Kagome entra y sale con una caja, de la cual saca pomada y vendas.

No te duele Inuyasha?.- pregunta Kagome al tocarle el pecho, en donde se había quemado principalmente hace cuatro meses; es que esa zona le quedo sensible por quemaduras.

No duele Kagome. Linda, no estarás enojada por la pelea de hace rato?.- le pregunta Inuyasha temeroso de que eso sea cierto.

Sé que crees que debería estarlo, pero no es así, aunque parezca raro me siento feliz; nadie me había defendido de esa manera cuando alguien se quería sobrepasar conmigo, excepto Houjo y mi padre.- dijo Kagome con tranquilidad mientras lo vendaba; Inuyasha quedo sorprendido de su respuesta. En ese momento ella termina de vendarlo, pero Inuyasha se le quedo mirando a su escote, y ya no pudo contenerse más.

Kagome.- dijo Inuyasha con tono seductor y sensual.

Que paso?.- pregunta Kagome al verlo, pero en eso siente que la abraza hacia el dándole un enorme beso lleno de pasión en sus labios, ella no pone resistencia y le corresponde; en eso siente que la parte superior de su vestido esta abajo, quedando medio desnuda; ella no se queja y lo sigue besando.

En ese momento Inuyasha la recuesta en el colchón, quedando encima de ella. La besa de nuevo, sintiendo las manos de Kagome recorriéndole la espalda. Pero en eso Kagome escucha muy de cerca de la habitación; en ese momento se separa de Inuyasha, quien estaba besando su cuello.

Que paso linda?.- pregunto Inuyasha al separarse de ella abruptamente.

Perdón cielo, es que acabo de escuchar un ruido cerca.-

Debe ser un ruido que provenga de abajo.- dijo Inuyasha, al recostarla besándola otra vez; pero Kagome no se quedo tranquila, así que se pone encima de Inuyasha y se acomoda de nuevo su vestido; Inuyasha no le gusto que se separara de ella; pero al verla encima de el, se quedo pasmado de la magnífica vista que tenia frente a él.

Lo siento amor, pero es mejor que sigamos esperando. Recuerdas la última vez cuando nos interrumpieron?.- dijo Kagome, haciendo que él se ponga nervioso, pues habían pasado un momento sumamente vergonzoso; y ahora era más probable que la metiche de su madre venga y los descubra bastante ocupados trabajando en un bebe. Así que se pone erguido y abraza a Kagome, mientras la besa.

Tienes mucha razón amor, es mejor esperar hasta que nos casemos para poder entregarnos.- le dice Inuyasha mientras la besa, y en eso ambos salen de la habitación y llegan con sus amigos.

Porque tardaron, aprovecharon la oportunidad de estar solos?.- pregunta Miroku con cara de pervertido, pero siente un golpe por parte de Sango.

Deja de pensar así Miroku.-  le reclama Inuyasha. Con Kagome casi fue lo mismo; Houjo le pregunto si estaban trabajando en un sobrino, recibiendo golpes de su esposa y gemela.

Tía, a que se refirió mi papi, con que estabas con tío Inu trabajando en mi primo?- pregunta Tenshi con toda inocencia, poniendo a sus padres y tía nerviosos.

Es que llego una cigüeña a preguntar si queríamos un bebe, pero le dijimos que no, y se fue volando al cielo, diciendo que estaría lista para traer un bebe cuando la llamáramos.-  le dice Kagome al pequeño, haciendo que los padres respiren de alivio.

Esa es la cigüeña tia?.-pregunta Tenshi al apuntar a un ave que estaba volando en los cielos en ese momento.

No pequeño, la cigüeña que nos visito ya se fue desde hace rato.- le dice Kagome queriendo reír de la inocencia de Tenshi

/

Era día siguiente y en la mansión Wolferst, en el estudio principal estaban Kouga y su padre sentados en el escritorio del estudio. Su padre estaba enojado con su primogénito por lo de ayer, y quería hablar con él para hacerlo entrar en razón, o si no llegaría al extremo que nunca quiso usar.

Me puedes decir que pensabas ayer cuando peleaste con Taisho para quitarle su novia, y más aun pedir que la compartan?.-

No harías lo mismo si vieras una belleza así?.- dijo Kouga sonriendo cínicamente.

Déjate de bromas que hablo en serio; no sabes la vergüenza que me dio cuando me entere de lo que paso, mas aun de lo que tu hermana dijo.-

Por favor papa, no era nada serio, además ella no tenía que decir patrañas sobre mi.- dijo Kouga molesto cuando recordó lo que AYAME dijo, poniéndolo en evidencia grave con su padre.

Sabes bien que es cierto; y Ayame no miente y nunca supo hacerlo bien; en cambio tú siempre has sido un rebelde que nos mentía a mí y a tu madre, que está en la gloria con Kami. Siempre denigras nuestro nombre con tus escándalos-

Por favor, no es grave lo que hago solo me divierto.- dijo Kouga tranquilamente.

Pues para tu información, si lo es, tienes más fama de escandaloso heredero que de chef respetable como Ayame y el joven Taisho; en cada periódico están en primera plana tus escándalos que dice así "Joven Kouga Wolferst fue visto ayer en una discoteca con su amigo Bankotsu y varias chicas; después se dirigieron a un hotel cercano a pasar la noche"; y también este "Kouga Wolferst fue arrestado por manejar en estado de ebriedad luego de salir de un bar; lo detuvieron varios oficiales, y al ver su estado lo llevaron a la delegación más cercana". Que dices ahora Kouga?.- le dice su padre al mostrar los periódicos.

No es nada que deba preocuparme, solo son deslices que tuve.- dijo Kouga tranquilo.

Ah sí?, y que me dices de esta noticia que acaba de salir este día? : "Ayer en la convención de gastronomía, que fue llevada a cabo en la mansión Taisho, el joven Wolferst y el joven Taisho armaron tremenda pelea, según algunos testigos y la hermana menor de Kouga, Ayame Wolferst dijeron que se debió, a que Kouga quiso sobrepasarse con la novia del joven Inuyasha, proponiéndole que deje a su novio por el; al joven Inuyasha no le gusto eso y salio a la defensa de su novia, de nombre Kagome Higurashi de veinte años. Todos saben que el joven Kouga Wolferst tiene fama de "playboy chef" debido a que se le ve siempre con diferentes mujeres en bares, clubes nocturnos y hoteles, y varias veces tiene la costumbre de quitarles a otros hombres sus mujeres. En ese momento Kouga tuvo el descaro de proponer que compartan a su novia; lo cual fue del desagrado de Taisho y empezaron a pelear."- dijo su padre al ponerle enfrente el periódico con esa noticia.

Por favor padre, solo es una noticia más de las que salen sobre mí; eso no justifica que estés enojado conmigo por mis costumbres.-

Claro que lo justifica; me avergonzaste a mí, y a la memoria de tu madre con tus escándalos de ayer. No se que paso contigo, que empezaste a tomar esa vida de heredero rebelde; y nunca te intereso ser parte de los negocios familiares.-

Claro que me interesan nuestros negocios padre.- dijo Kouga defendiéndose.

No es verdad y lo sabes bien. Solo te interesa el dinero que produce el negocio para despilfarrarlo en tus andanzas. Jamás estuviste siquiera un día completo en tu vida ayudando en el negocio; solo tu hermana es la que si lo ha hecho, y para tu información, lo hace mejor que nadie, y tiene solo diecinueve años.- dijo su padre encarándolo; el mejor que nadie sabia, que su hijo jamás se intereso en ayudar en sus restaurantes, solo le interesaba agarrar el dinero.

Vamos padre; sabes que Ayame solo es una niña comparada conmigo, yo puedo hacerlo mejor que ella, pero soy joven y debo vivir mi vida.- 

Sabes Kouga? Con tu actitud, demuestras que no te importa nada de lo que te dije y acabo de demostrarte; no me dejas opción. Estas fuera del testamento y la parte que tenías como tu herencia pasara a ser de Ayame. Ella será mi única heredera y la dueña de mis negocios.-le dice su padre, haciendo que Kouga le caiga esa noticia como balde de agua fría.

Pero padre, no puedes desheredarme, soy tu hijo, tu primogénito.-  dijo Kouga tratando de que su padre cambie de opinión.

Serás mi hijo, pero no actúas como debe ser, solo avergüenzas nuestro nombre con tus escándalos. –

Pero no puedes quitarme lo que me pertenece por derecho.-

Lo que te tocaba, no fue tuyo por derecho; te lo debías ganar, y no hiciste nada por hacerlo, a causa de tus excesos y pleitos lo perdiste; así es la vida hijo, nada se da de a gratis. Si quieres recuperarlo, tendrás que demostrármelo, pero será hasta que cumplas los treinta años y demuestres que en verdad cambiaste; hasta entonces no tienes derecho a tocar la fortuna de la familia.- le dice su padre bastante serio; Kouga solo queda enojado por la decisión de su padre al desheredarlo. Va hasta su auto y se dirige al departamento donde vivía Ayame.

Hola Kouga como estas?.- le dice Ayame al recibirlo.

Que como estoy, tu que crees?; por tu culpa mi padre me desheredo.- le dice su hermano furioso al sentarse en un sofá.

Disculpa?; no fui yo quien quiso quitarle la novia a Inuyasha, y mas aun proponer que la compartan como si fuera un objeto cualquiera.- le dice Ayame enojada de la actitud de su hermano.

Porque tuviste que decir todo eso ayer?; solo empeoraste la situación hacia mi padre.-  le reclama Kouga de nuevo.

Pues tú quisiste que ella pareciera una mentirosa cazafortunas enfrente de todos y eso me enojo. Además, no comprendo porque quieres quitarle a Inuyasha lo que tiene.-

Es que ese rabioso; no soporto que sea mejor que yo, que haya tenido mejores calificaciones en la escuela de cocina; que siempre atraiga las mujeres mas bellas que quiero. Y para colmo que tenga como novia a la doctora más hermosa de todas.-

Por eso mismo papa te quito tu herencia y no quiso que representaras tú el restaurante en el día de la convención gastronómica. Siempre por tus escándalos y peleas con Inuyasha, no obtienes lo que quieres.-

No obtengo lo que quiero?; y que me dices tu, que cuando estudiábamos, estabas enamorada de ese perrucho y el jamás te correspondió?.- dijo Kouga tratando de avergonzar a su hermana con ese dato; Ayame solo se puso furiosa de la actitud de Kouga.

Porque a diferencia de ti, yo se rendirme cuando debe ser el momento apropiado. Es cierto, yo estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, pero el solo me vio como amiga y estaba enamorado de una mujer que vio en su infancia; admito que me entristeció al saber que no me quería como yo a el, seguí luchando pero fue inútil, y mejor decidí rendirme y ser solo su amiga; y es por eso que sigo teniendo una buena relación de amistad con el.- le dice Ayame enojada del despotismo de Kouga. Era cierto que amaba a Inuyasha hace tiempo, pero lo dejo ir, y ya no siente nada por el mas que una relación cordial de buenos amigos.

Si claro Ayame; de seguro cuando lo viste con Kagome, te sentiste furiosa de que ella tenga el corazón de Taisho y tu no. Te propongo entonces que me ayudes a recuperar lo que me pertenece y destruir la relación de Taisho con Kagome, así tú obtendrás a Inuyasha para ti sola, y yo me quedare con esa dulce y hermosa doctora.- dijo Kouga cínicamente; pero en eso recibe una enorme bofetada y una mirada de odio de su hermana.

Largo de aquí Kouga; como pudiste proponerme algo así?; yo ya no quiero a Inuyasha de esa manera; y no me sentí furiosa al verlo con Kagome, es mas me sentí feliz de verlo feliz con una mujer. Como dije, yo se rendirme cuando debe ser el momento; ahora vete.- le dice Ayame enojada al correr a su hermano de su casa. Jamás pensó que Kouga llegara al extremo de tener el descaro de pedirle algo así.

/

Desde el día de la convención y la decisión del padre de Kouga pasaron tres meses más; la relación entre Inuyasha y Kagome iba mejorando y yendo a buen rumbo. A pesar de los problemas que querían causar hombres y mujeres dispuestos a sepáralos, para quedarse con Kagome o Inuyasha, pero ellos jamás caían en sus trampas. Algunas veces Kouga se puso molesto entre ellos; pero nunca salía victorioso en sus planes; Ayame solía recordarle el hecho de que por eso mismo, estaba desheredado.

Era un nuevo día, y todo mundo estaba trabajando para ganarse el pan de cada día.

Doctora Kagome, la necesitan en urgencias.- dice una voz femenina por el altavoz del hospital. Kagome va para allá, encontrándose con un hombre joven bastante herido.

Que sucedió?.- pregunta Kagome al prepararse para cirugía.

A este joven lo asaltaron en plena calle y por lo mismo tiene tres heridas de bala alrededor de su pecho, afortunadamente no tocaron el corazón, pero esta perdiendo mucha sangre, si no le operamos pronto, morirá.- le dice Sango al estar junto con ella, lista para operar.

Comienza la operación, la cual fue intensa y larga, debido a que estaban operando en una zona bastante sensible y un mal movimiento, podía acabar con la vida del paciente. Después de estar ahí cuatro horas operando, por fin terminaron, logrando salvar la vida del joven paciente. Kagome y Sango salen de urgencias bastante exhaustas; aunque Kagome no tanto, por ser vampiresa, tenía más resistencia a diferencia de su amiga, que solo es una humana.

Que pesado no Kagome?, pero pudimos salvar a ese joven. No se como le haces amiga, en estos meses que trabajas aquí, jamás se te ha ido ningún paciente, logras curar a todos los pacientes que te tocan en el quirófano o en ortodoncia.- le dice Sango mientras comían en la cafetería un refrigerio antes de retirarse a sus casas.

Es porque es mi misión salvar la vida alas personas y curarles sus males; para eso nos hicimos doctores, no crees?.- le dice Kagome tranquilamente sonriendo, mientras terminaba su sándwich._-Aunque también y mas importante, es que tengo experiencia de doscientos años trabajando como doctora.-_ piensa Kagome de inmediato.

Tienes mucha razón, si no, no estaríamos aquí salvando vidas, bueno amiga me tengo que retirar a mi casa; te veré mañana.- le dice Sango al despedirse y dirigirse al estacionamiento donde estaba su auto. Kagome apenas sale del hospital, a punto de ir a la parada de autobuses; pero en eso siente que la abrazan por la cintura, mientras la besaban.

Hola mi pequeña, como te fue?.- le dice Inuyasha mientras la besaba.

Todo bien cielo, y tu?.- le pregunta Kagome mientras lo abrazaba.

Mejor, ahora que estoy aquí contigo.- le dice Inuyasha mientras le daba una rosa roja.

Es hermosa amor.- dijo Kagome maravillada al recibirla.

No tanto como tu.- le dice Inuyasha al oído mientras caminaban hasta el auto lujoso de el. Suben y se dirigen a un parque de diversiones que estaba en un puerto.

Que te parece Kagome?.- dijo Inuyasha mientras bajaban del auto y se dirigían a la entrada principal.

Se ve divertido, jamás he estado en un lugar así.- dice Kagome asombrada de ver el lugar; de noche se veía hermoso por las luces.

Jamás habías venido a un parque de diversiones?.- pregunta Inuyasha asombrado mientras se dirigían a la rueda de la fortuna.

No cielo; es que en mi pueblo de Rumania no eran comunes; además que no podíamos costearnos una salida como estas.- le dice Kagome al subir a la atraccion.

Es que no lo necesitaban, pues ya tenían a Drácula como atracción principal en Rumania.- le dice Inuyasha en broma al tenerla abrazada mientras subían por la rueda de la fortuna.

Inuyasha, que cosas dices.- dijo Kagome riéndose de las ocurrencias de su novio.

Después de subir a varias atracciones y divertirse como nunca; Inuyasha la lleva a un restaurante para cenar, el cual estaba cerca del puerto con vista al mar.

Mesa para dos?.- dice el mesero al verlos llegar.

Así es.- le dice Inuyasha mientras tenia a Kagome agarrada de su mano con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos.

Síganme.- dijo el mesero al indicarles su mesa; la cual estaba afuera en la terraza cerca de enorme árbol de Sakuras plantado en una gran maceta, dándoles una vista hermosa del mar y las estrellas.

Qué te parece mi amor; tú y yo cenando bajo las estrellas?.- le dice Inuyasha mientras la abrazaba.

Es hermosa; la vista es bellísima.- dijo Kagome mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas; Inuyasha un día antes pidió esa mesa en especial, ya que quería darle una sorpresa a su amada. Sonrió al recordar lo que sucedió.

Flash back

_Inuyasha estaba en su oficina muy pensativo; estaba pensando la forma de pedirle a Kagome que se case con él; era muy apresurado, pero no quería esperar más. Quería encontrar el anillo perfecto, pero no hallaba uno que fuera de su gusto. En ese momento entra Karoro con una bandeja con té de manzanilla._

_Señor Taisho, aquí le traigo un poco de té para que se relaje, se que estuvo estresado este día, no se preocupe que yo misma lo prepare.-__ le dice Karoro al entrar en su oficina y poner la bandeja en el escritorio._

_Gracias Karoro.-_

_Que tiene señor Taisho, porque tan serio?.-__ le pregunta Karoro con curiosidad._

_Veras, es que quiero pedirle a mi novia que se case conmigo__, pero no encuentro el anillo perfecto y no sé como pedirle matrimonio de la mejor forma.-__ dice Inuyasha poniendo sus manos en la cabeza en señal de estrés._

_Si me permite señor; yo le sugiero que escoja un anillo que le haga recordar lo que mas le gusta de ella; por ejemplo su sonrisa, su bondad; o puede ser el color de sus ojos.-__ le dice Karoro sabiamente al aconsejar a Inuyasha; ella lo quería como amigo y trataba de ayudarlo en lo más que podía._

_Un anillo que me recuerde lo que me ha gustado de ella?.-__ pregunta Inuyasha sorprendido; en ese mismo instante recordó que lo que se fijo primero en Kagome fue en sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda; como los que recordaba de pequeño._

_Así es señor Taisho; que fue lo que le gusto de ella cuando la conoció?.-_

_Sus ojos verde esmeralda.-_

_Entonces consiga un anillo que al verlo le recuerden sus ojos; y con respecto a cómo proponerle que se case con usted; sea creativo, haga una sorpresa inolvidable.-__ le dice Karoro sonriéndole mientras le sugería eso; ella ya había conocido a Kagome y le agrado mucho que fuese ella la novia de su jefe; ya que se veía una buena muchacha que lo amaba con sinceridad; y no como las otras mujeres que querían conquistarlo para conseguir algo a cambio._

_Muchas gracias Karoro; resolviste mis problemas.-__ le dice Inuyasha feliz._

_A donde tan apresurado amigo; veras a Kagome?.-__ le pregunta Miroku al verlo salir con tanta prisa._

_No, iré a una joyería para comprar un anillo de compromiso; voy a pedirle que se case conmigo.-__ le dice Inuyasha feliz mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento por su auto._

_Tan pronto?; pero si apenas tienen cuatro meses de novios.-__ le dice Miroku asombrado._

_Se que es muy pronto, pero no quiero esperar mas.-__le dice Inuyasha decidido._

_En ese caso, buena suerte en encontrar el anillo; solo espero que mi Sanguito ya me de el si; se lo he pedido varias veces, pero no me lo quiere dar.-__ dice Miroku desanimado, tenia saliendo con Sango un año y medio, y desde hace seis meses que le propone matrimonio pero ella se niega, porque no se siente lista aun, y además lo cree un inmaduro para dar el siguiente paso. _

_Jajaja, ya sabes como es ella; __no te lo dará así como así, a menos que demuestres que realmente lo dices de verdad y no como algo apresurado.-__ se burla Inuyasha de el, y en ese momento se despide de su amigo y se sube a su auto con rumbo a su destino. Se dirige a una joyería fina; en donde estaba viendo los anillos de compromiso, pero ninguno le convencía; hasta que vio el anillo perfecto: era uno fino de color plata con una piedra verde esmeralda, que al verlo le hizo recordar los ojos de Kagome, tan llenos de vida y alegría. Compra ese anillo y se va a su casa a descansar mientras pensaba en como entregarle el anillo a Kagome de la mejor e inolvidable manera posible._

_Al día siguiente mientras salió de trabajar, fue directamente al restaurante que estaba en el puerto, para hacer una reservación en una mesa que estaba fuera en la terraza__._

_Una mesa en la terraza cerca del árbol de Saturas, señor Taisho?.-_ _le pregunta el anfitrión al hacer la reservación._

_Así es, la quiero lista mañana para la cena.-_ _le dice Inuyasha serio al confirmar su reservación; se va de ahí sonriendo, pensando en todo lo que tenia preparado para mañana cuando le pidiera a Kagome ser el hombre mas feliz del mundo._

_Mañana es el gran día, en el cual deseo que mi Kagome acepte casarse conmigo; ella es mi ángel de ojos verdes que me salvo de pequeño, lo se, puedo sentirlo.-_ _dijo Inuyasha mientras veía el anillo que consiguió para el momento._

Fin de flash back.

Inuyasha estaba anonado recordando todo lo que preparo, que no se da cuenta que lo llamaba el mesero.

Señor Taisho la carta.- dijo cordialmente el mesero llamándolo por segunda vez.

INUYASHA!.- dijo Kagome con voz alta para llamar su atención.

Que, que paso?.- pregunta Inuyasha al recobrar el sentido.

Que el mesero te esta llamando para darte el menú, tontito.- dijo Kagome riendo de lo despistado que es su novio, pero aun así lo amaba.

Ah si, disculpe.- dijo Inuyasha al agarrar la carta, como pidió ayer solo le debían dar una, así para que Kagome se acerque con el, dando un toque romántico.

Que es lo mejor de aquí cielo?.- pregunta Kagome al acercarse a el y ver el menú. Inuyasha aprovecho ese momento para besarla.

Tu eres lo mejor en este lugar mi Kagome.- le dice Inuyasha mientras se separa por falta de aire.

/

Después de terminar de cenar y pasar un momento agradable entre ellos, Inuyasha pide el postre, el cual consistía en dos pasteles de queso con fresa, el favorito de Kagome. En el de ella pidió que pusieran el anillo, y así poder sorprenderla. Casi amenaza de muerte al anfitrión como a los meseros si le sucedía algo al anillo.

Como supiste que adoro este pastel amor?.- pregunta Kagome maravillada; a cada rato Inuyasha la sorprendía cuando salían juntos.

Yo se todo lo que a mi pequeña le gusta.- dice Inuyasha mientras la besaba y abrazaba, en ese momento sopla el viento haciendo que unas flores del árbol se caigan a su mesa, Inuyasha recoge una y se la pone a Kagome de una forma tan tierna.

En ese momento comen los pasteles que les habían traído, y estaban ellos dos jugando y haciendo bromas mientras comían; en ese momento Kagome sintió algo raro en su boca; Inuyasha estaba nervioso pues ya presintió que lo que ella tenia era el anillo. Kagome saca lo que tenia en la boca, y se asombra de ver un hermoso anillo con una esmeralda en su centro.

Inuyasha que es esto?.-pregunta Kagome asombrada; el no le responde, simplemente agarra el anillo, se coloca frente a ella de rodillas, le toma su mano mientras le colocaba el anillo en el dedo correcto.

Kagome; quieres casarte conmigo, formar una familia conmigo, ser la madre de mis bebes y la abuela de mis nietos?.- le pregunta Inuyasha tiernamente mientras esperaba su respuesta. Kagome se maravilla de la proposición de Inuyasha. Jamás creyó que en sus 560 años de vida le sucedería algo así; era claro porque había dejado de creer en el amor, pero Inuyasha le hizo revivir esa creencia de amor que tenia antes de ser transformada en vampiresa; cuando sus padres le decían que encontrara muy pronto el hombre que merece, y le decían a Houjo que encontrara a la mujer de su vida, y como debía tratarla.

Si quiero.- dijo Kagome sumamente feliz que no sabia como describirlo; Inuyasha se sintió tan feliz de que ella acepto casarse con el, que de inmediato la besa con mucho amor. Algunos comensales estaban viendo esa escena, los hombres se burlaban de el mientras que las mujeres suspiraron de ver el amor y ternura que Inuyasha le tenia a su novia.

Mira vieja; otro mandilón mas que quedara condenado a las exigencias de su mujer.- dijo un hombre algo mayor burlándose de Inuyasha.

Cállate viejo; que tu no sabes hacer nada bien desde que nos casamos; porque no pudiste ser tan tierno y detallista, como ese joven a la hora de proponerme matrimonio?; se ve que hará muy feliz a su novia.- le reclama su esposa, a lo cual su marido se queda callado. Mientras tanto, Inuyasha se separa de ese beso, y ve tan feliz a su futura esposa.

Prometo hacerte la mujer mas feliz en este mundo Kagome, te amo tanto.- le dice Inuyasha mientras la sentaba en sus piernas, sin importarle las chismosas miradas a su alrededor.

Y yo prometo hacerte el hombre más feliz en este mundo Inuyasha.- le dice Kagome mientras lo abrazaba; en ese momento se pone muy seria recordando el único detalle que no le había dicho a su novio; ella era una vampiresa de mas de cinco siglos; no una humana de dos décadas como le dijo a todo mundo.

_S__olo espero que cuando sepas la verdad, comprendas todo y sepas porque soy una vampiresa en lugar de la humana que te hice creer que soy.-_ pensó Kagome angustiada al recordar ese detalle; por fin era feliz con un hombre, y no quería que las cosas se pongan feas cuando descubra la verdad.

CONTINUARA….

**HOLA CHICAS, SE QUE QUIEREN MATARME, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE NO TENIA INSPIRACION NECESARIA PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO; PERO POR FIN VOLVIO A MI. Y UNA COSA: EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO HABRA LEMON DE VERDAD, LES INFORMO A QUIENES ME LO HAN PEDIDO (SI A TI TE HABLO SERENA TSUKINO CHIBA JAJAJA). **

**CUIDENSE CHICAS**

**SE DESPIDE **

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


	9. CASAMIENTO Y ENTREGA

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON COMPLETO; LEANLO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD. YO NO SERE RESPONSABLE SI QUEDAN TRAUMADOS.**

**Los personajes son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi.**

_-Solo espero que cuando sepas la verdad, comprendas todo y sepas porque soy una vampiresa en lugar de la humana que te hice creer que soy.-_ pensó Kagome angustiada al recordar ese detalle; por fin era feliz con un hombre, y no quería que las cosas se pongan feas cuando descubra la verdad.

**Capitulo nueve.- Boda y entrega.**

Al día siguiente, Kagome estaba en su trabajo, estaba en su consultorio terminando unas cuentas, cuando vio en su mano derecha el hermoso anillo que Inuyasha le regalo el día de ayer, cuando le pidió que se case con el. Fue tan romántico, lo único que a ella le preocupaba era que tarde o temprano debía saber la verdad de lo que ella es en realidad; mas aun, decirle que ella fue quien lo rescato de pequeño.

-Doctora Higurashi, aquí hay una paciente que quiere verla.- le informa una enfermera de repente.

-Gracias, hágala pasar por favor.- le dice Kagome, la enfermera hace lo que le pide, y resulta que la paciente era Ayame, quien pidió ser atendida por ella.

-Hola Ayame, como estas, que haciendo por aquí?.- le dice Kagome feliz mientras saludaba a su amiga.

-He estado bien; solo quiero hacerme chequeos para ver si estoy bien de salud; tú me entiendes, sobre el nivel de azúcar de mi sangre; colesterol, presión sanguínea, etc.- le explica Ayame mientras se sentaba frente a ella en su escritorio.

-Te has sentido muy mal últimamente?.-

-No; pero la verdad quiero saberlo de una vez, para prevenir.- le explica Ayame riendo de la cara de sorpresa de Kagome.

-Entiendo a que vas; y es bueno que lo hagas de una vez tus chequeos, ponte en esta camilla y relájate, que comenzaremos desde ahora.- le indica Kagome, mientras entraban donde tenia su camilla. Le inyecta una aguja y le saca sangre, la cual pone en análisis; mientras espera le hace la prueba de presión sanguínea, la cual salio positiva en cuanto a buena salud.

-Y bien, como estoy?.-pregunta Ayame temerosa de los resultados.

-Hasta ahora todo bien en cuanto a la presión sanguínea y azúcar; la cual la tienes en un nivel aceptable.- le dice Kagome mientras leía los resultados.

-Que nivel aceptable es el de el azúcar?.-

-La tienes en 50 puntos; si la tuvieras al doble o triple, seria critico; pero en cuanto a colesterol lo tienes en nivel medio; es mejor que empieces a cuidar tu alimentación, para que no se te suba.- le explica Kagome mientras le da los resultados.

-Gracias Kagome, sabia que podía contar contigo.- le dice Ayame feliz, en eso ve que en su mano estaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

-Ya eres la prometida de Inuyasha?.- pregunta Ayame contenta.

-Eehh, si claro, desde ayer que nos comprometimos.- le explica Kagome nerviosa; Ayame solo se puso a dar brinquitos de la emoción.

-En serio ya te comprometiste con mi primo, porque no me lo dijiste antes?; que mala eres.- dijo Sango haciendo un reproche mientras entraba al consultorio de su amiga para darle unos informes y en eso escucho la noticia.

-Así es Sango, disculpa que no te lo haya dicho, pero estabas ocupada en la operación de un paciente.- le explica Kagome; viendo como ambas amigas se ponen emocionadas como locas.

-Avisa cuando es la boda, yo quiero ser una dama de honor.- dijo Ayame emocionada.

-Y yo también quiero ser la dama de honor.- le explica Sango feliz.

-Eso me honraría bastante, que ambas fueran a mi boda y sean mis damas de honor.-

/

-En serio Kagome acepto casarse contigo?.- le pregunta Miroku asombrado mientras estaban cocinando; el estaba haciendo chuletas asadas; mientras que Inuyasha estaba preparando unos cangrejos hervidos.

-Así es; ella acepto de inmediato casarse conmigo.- le explica Inuyasha feliz, mientras preparaba el platillo de los cangrejos.

-Que suerte tienes; tu novia acepto desde el primer momento, y la mía no lo ha hecho aun, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me ha rechazado.-dijo Miroku desanimado al terminar de preparar las chuletas.

-Jeje, yo que tu esperaba sentado.- dice Inuyasha burlón.

-Que amigo tengo; que para el colmo es el primo de mi novia.- dijo Miroku bastante desanimado, haciéndose el dolido.

Ya estaba Inuyasha en su oficina, descansando un poco, aprovechando que no había pedidos urgentes en la cocina, estaba acomodándose el cabello atándoselo en una coleta baja, cuando suena el teléfono.

-Diga?.-

-Hola hijo, soy tu madre.- le contesta Izayoi al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola mama.-dijo Inuyasha molesto; siempre que su madre lo llamaba, era para preguntarle si ya se iba a casar pronto con Kagome. Pero esta vez le confirmaría su ya tan acostumbrada pregunta.

-Que tal Inuyasha?; solo llamaba para saber si te podemos visitar Shippo y yo en la tarde, al igual que tu padre.-

-Claro mama; esta tarde los espero, además que tengo un anuncio que darles.-dijo Inuyasha contento al recordar el día de ayer, cuando se comprometió con Kagome, eso haría que su madre sea feliz y deje de molestarlo con la boda; ahora lo molestaría con un nieto. Puso cara de horror al pensar en eso; conociendo a su madre, eso haría. Que no le bastaba con su hermanito de siete años?.

-Que es Inuyasha?.-pregunta Izayoi contenta de escuchar eso; ya se intuía lo que era.

-En la tarde sabrás mama.-dijo Inuyasha mientras colgaba el teléfono. En eso marca unos números y espera que le contesten.

/

Kagome acaba de regresar de ortodoncia, donde reviso la dentadura de una anciana; la cual estaba perdiendo casi todos sus dientes. Entra a su consultorio y escucha sonar el teléfono.

-Consultorio de la doctora Higurashi del hospital "Sengoku", buenas tardes.- dijo Kagome formalmente al contestar.

-Hola cosita linda, como estas?.- dijo Inuyasha tiernamente al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Inuyasha, como estas tu; a que debo esta sorpresa?.-dijo Kagome sintiéndose feliz al escuchar a su prometido en el teléfono.

-Pues solo quería decirte cuanto te amo y como me haces falta en este momento; además de invitarte a mi casa en cuando salgas del trabajo; allí estarán mis padres; así que seria bueno darles la noticia.-

-Muy bien amor; allí estaré, para que ambos le digamos la buena nueva.-

- Además, llama a tu hermano para que vaya, y así el también se entere.-

-Muy bien Inuyasha, eso haré; te amo.- dice Kagome al pasar un beso en el teléfono; lo cual también hace Inuyasha.

/

Estaban todos en el departamento de lujo de Inuyasha. Kagome le marco a su hermano en su trabajo de la armada; y le comento la invitación de Inuyasha a ir a su casa para dar una noticia. Le costo trabajo convencerlo que esperara a que todos estuvieran presentes; pues Houjo era muy insistente. También estaba Sesshoumaru en la casa de su hermano; quien fue allá por petición de su padre. Sango y Miroku tambien estaban ahí; aunque ya sabían la noticia.

-Que sorpresa tienen tu y el tío Inuyasha, tía?.- le pregunta Tenshi mientras estaba sentado en las rodillas de Kagome.

-Ya veras Tenshi; solo espera un poco.-

-Que es lo que nos van a decir Inuyasha?.- le dice Shippo a Inuyasha mientras lo picaba en un costado.

-Espera un poco enano; y deja de estar picándome las costillas.- le reclama Inuyasha a Shippo por sus travesuras.

-No quiero; esto es divertido.- le dice Shippo riéndose de el, mientras seguía picándole las costillas.

-Ya veras mugroso enano travieso.- dijo Inuyasha molesto mientras que Shippo se ponía a correr para que no lo alcance, e Inuyasha estaba tras de el.

-Shippo, deja de molestar a tu hermano; que no se ponga de mal humor cuando nos diga lo que tiene que decirnos.- le dice Izayoi al atrapar a su pequeño hijo.

-Bueno ya que todos están aquí solo queremos decir que..- dijo Inuyasha mientras le daba a Kagome una señal para que se acercara.

-Que es cuñado?.- dijo Houjo impaciente.

-Houjo!.-le reclama Yuca por su impaciencia.

-Queremos decir que Inuyasha y yo estamos comprometidos, y pronto nos vamos a casar.- dijo Kagome finalizando la frase mientras mostraba el anillo como prueba.

_-3, 2, 1.-_ pensaron Inuyasha y Kagome al mismo tiempo, mientras esperaban su respuesta. Aunque Inuyasha esperaba la respuesta de su madre, quien lo a atosigado con la cantaleta de que se case, desde que se graduó de la universidad. Y Kagome esperaba la de Houjo, quien le insistía en que se casara desde hace cien años.

-Muchas felicidades hijo, me haces tan feliz. Ya debo preparar todo para la boda.- dijo Izayoi feliz.

-Que gran noticia hermana; por fin te casaras con alguien que te hace feliz; eso significa que pronto seré tío.- dijo Houjo contento de escuchar la noticia que ha esperado desde hace cien años; solo que en eso sintió un codazo.

-Cálmate Houjo, hay que esperar a que se case primero.- le reprende Yuca; mientras que ambos prometidos estaban nerviosos de lo que Houjo dijo al ultimo.

-Solo para eso nos llamó?; que pérdida de tiempo, llamarnos para decir que estará atado a una sola mujer por la eternidad.- dijo Sesshoumaru bastante frió.

-Por lo menos el tiene decencia, de considerar a las mujeres como iguales, no como objetos de satisfacción momentánea. – le reclama Sango su primo; haciendo que se quede callado.

-Cuando se casan tío Inuyasha?.- pregunta Tenshi al acercarse a Inuyasha.

-Después te diremos pequeño.- le dice Inuyasha mientras lo carga y juega con el.

En ese momento empiezan a preparar la comida, la cual fue guiada por Inuyasha; en cuando se sientan para comer. En ese momento Inuno proponer hacer un brindis por los futuros esposos.

-Brindemos por la felicidad de los futuros esposos.- dijo Inuno al ponerse de pie con su copa en la mano. Todo mundo lo sigue y aplauden felices por la futura unión de Inuyasha y Kagome.

- Después vera como su vida es transformada en un infierno al estar atado a una mujer y no poder divertirse.- dijo Sesshoumaru frió y sarcástico, haciendo que Inuyasha se enoje por el comentario.

-Por lo menos tengo a alguien que me ama de verdad; y no a alguien que solo me busca por dinero y placer físico como a ti te pasa con las mujeres que andas.- dijo Inuyasha molesto cuando escucho a su hermano decir esas palabras. Sesshoumaru se quedo molesto y enojado por lo que dijo su hermano menor; era cierto lo que decía, las mujeres solo lo buscaban principalmente por dinero; aunque no las rechazaba para acostarse con ellas. Con eso las mujeres que fueron amantes de el, creían haberle atado con ellas para obtener su dinero, pero no era así pues el las botaba después sin darles lo que buscaban en primer lugar.

-Ya cálmense ustedes dos.- dijo Izayoi al separarlos.

Después cada quien se retira solo se quedan la familia de Kagome y la misma Kagome en el departamento de Inuyasha; estaban planeando la boda, sobre quienes serian los padrinos, el niño que lleve los anillos etc.

-Opino que quien lleve los anillos sea Shippo, ya que el esta mas grande; y que Tenshi sea quien lleve las flores al altar para que Kagome haga su entrada.- dijo Miroku dando su opinión; haciendo que los demás se rían de su idea de que Tenshi sea el niño de las flores.

-Miroku hombre, por si no te acuerdas quien debe llevar las flores es una niña, no un niño.- dijo Sango riendo.

-Y que haremos; si no tenemos una niña en la familia?.- le reprende Yuca.

-Ya pensaremos en eso después.- dijo Inuyasha.

-Y bien entonces hasta ahora queda así: los padres de Inuyasha serán padrinos de lazos; ustedes dos Houjo y Yuca serán padrinos de anillos; Shippo será quien lleve los anillos al altar; Tenshi por ahora será el paje que sostenga la cola del vestido cuando entre a la iglesia; y cuando salga lo acompañara Shippo.- dijo Kagome al repasar los planes.

-Así es; las damas de honor de Kagome serán Sango y Ayame; el padrino de Inuyasha será Miroku.- Dijo Yuca al repasar también lo que tenían hasta ahora acordado.

-Y que serán de Sesshoumaru y Kouga?.- dijo Miroku de repente, sintiendo miradas penetrantes de Inuyasha.

-Mi hermano solo será un invitado mas, puesto que no tengo opción, y ese lobucho no será invitado a la boda; que no recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez que nos vimos?.-reclama Inuyasha molesto.

-Calma amigo; solo lo decía porque Kouga es hermano de Ayame y ella si fue invitada a la boda.- dijo Miroku nervioso.

-A veces necesitas aprender a cerrar la boca Miroku.- dijo Sango de repente, haciendo que se rían los demás.

-Bueno entonces así queda todo para la boda.-dijo Yuca tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

/

El tiempo estaba pasando rápidamente para unos; pero lentamente para los futuros esposos, quienes ya querían que la fecha de su boda se acercara ya. Mientras tanto Inuyasha les pedía a los cocineros de su restaurante que fuesen ellos que organizaran el banquete de bodas.

-Será un honor servirlo en su boda, señor Taisho.- dijo uno de los cocineros fieles que tenia Inuyasha.

-Y que platillos va a querer en el banquete?.- pregunta la cocinera encargada de postres.

-Ahora mismo les diré cuales; y por cierto Korin; podrías hacer tu el pastel?.- le pide Inuyasha a la cocinera que le pregunto por los platillos.

-Por supuesto señor Taisho; dígame como lo quiere y así se lo preparo.-dijo Korin emocionada; ya que uno de sus sueños de repostera era hacer un pastel de bodas; y que mejor que hacer el pastel de bodas de su jefe.

/

Mientras tanto Kagome estaba en el centro comercial con Yuca, Ayame, Sango e Izayoi buscando su vestido de novia perfecto; habían visto varias opciones pero ninguno les convencía.

-A este ritmo, no encontraremos el vestido perfecto.- dijo Kagome desanimada.

-Calma hija; ya veras que lo encontraremos; y así lucirás preciosa cuando te cases con mi hijo.- le dice Izayoi animándola.

-Solo espero que el sepa tratarte bien y no se comporte como el perro que es jaja.- dijo Shippo burlándose de Inuyasha.

-Shippo Taisho; no te vuelvas a dirigir a tu hermano así.- le reprende su madre.

-Mira Kagome; que te parece esta tienda de novias?.- dijo Yuca al apuntar a una boutique para novias que estaba frente a ellas.

-Si se ve que tiene hermosos vestidos; entremos para ver si encontramos aquí el tuyo Kagome.- dijo Ayame emocionada; entran a la boutique y empiezan a ver diferentes modelos de vestido de novias; todos eran hermosos, pero no se decidían.

-Que te parece este Kagome?.- dijo Sango al mostrar un vestido que tenia mangas largas y mucha pedrería en el pecho.

-Hermoso Sango; este me lo probare.- le dice Kagome al ver el hermoso vestido.

-Y que tal este también?.- dijo Yuca al mostrar un vestido strapless, con diseño en la parte superior estilo corsé, al igual que la falda, la cual era muy ancha, pero hermosa.

-También es muy buena opción.- 

En ese momento, Kagome entra a probadores para medirse los diferentes vestidos de novia que entre todas escogieron. Estaba probándose casi todos, pero ninguno le convencía a ella y las demás.

-Que les parece este?.- dijo Kagome saliendo del probador con un vestido de novia; que en lugar del vestido que se supone que es para casarse; parecía de una nudista. Estaba muy provocativo, sobre todo del pecho, ya que el escote estaba muy grande.

-Creo que no; con ese vestido provocaras celos a tu esposo; jaja porque los demás hombres te van a desear. Se supone que quien debe hacerlo es el novio.- dijo Ayame riéndose; al igual que las demás.

-Tienes razón, mejor algo más discreto.-  dice Kagome al entrar al probador de nuevo; sale con otro vestido, pero era lo contrario al otro, pues parecía un vestido de novia para abuelita.

-Jaja; que extremista Kagome, dices que algo discreto, pero sales tapada hasta los dientes.- dijo Sango. Kagome sigue probándose los vestidos de novia; hasta que sale con un vestido que Yuca sugirió al inicio.

-Y que tal este?.- dijo Kagome al salir de nuevo de probadores; todas se quedaron maravilladas de lo hermosa que se veía con ese vestido.

-Pareces un angelito tía.- dijo Tenshi al ver a su tía Kagome con ese vestido de novia.

-Concuerdo con el pequeño Tenshi, te ves hermosa.- dijo Ayame maravillada.

-Gracias; y a decir verdad; también me encanta este vestido, me lo llevo.- dijo Kagome al verse en el espejo. Se mete de nuevo al probador y se pone su ropa. Van a cajas para pagar el vestido; Kagome ya iba a sacar el dinero para pagarlo; pero en eso siente la mano de su suegra deteniéndola.

-Deja que yo lo pague Kagome.-dijo Izayoi al detenerla y sacar una tarjeta de crédito.

-Pero señora Taisho; no me sentiría a gusto que usted lo pagara.- dijo Kagome sorprendida de la reacción de Izayoi.

-Anda Kagome, dame ese gusto; siempre ha sido mi sueño comprar el vestido de novia para mi nuera cuando uno de mis hijos se casara; considéralo un regalo de mi parte.- le dice Izayoi despreocupada mientras le daba la tarjeta a la cajera.

-Pero…-

-No digas mas Kagome, solo disfrútalo cuando lo uses en el altar.- le dice Izayoi; en ese momento la cajera le devuelve la tarjeta y todas salen de esa tienda.

-Muchas gracias señora Taisho.-

-Fue un placer.-

-Y ahora vamos a buscarte lencería atrevida para que seduzcas a mi primo en la noche de bodas.- dijo Sango picaramente al pasar frente a una tienda de ropa interior; Kagome solo se sonrojo de la vergüenza; no le gustaba pasar a ese tipo de tiendas, porque le avergonzaba que vieran que compraba lo que usaría debajo de su ropa.

-Creo que después Sango; recuerda que hay pequeños niños presentes.- dijo Ayame apuntando a Shippo y Tenshi; quienes no entendían nada de lo que dijo Sango.

-Opinamos lo mismo.- dijeron Kagome e Izayoi.

Siguen paseando por el centro comercial, viendo cosas que Kagome necesitaría en su boda y luna de miel; en ese momento pasan a un restaurante de comida italiana para descansar y comer; además que los pequeños ya se estaban quejando del hambre.

-Y que pasara con el banquete y pastel?, nos falta ese detalle.- dijo Kagome mientras estaban descansando en una mesa; comiendo y revisando lo que llevaban hasta ahora.

-Si, que esa es la mejor parte.- dijo Shippo mientras terminaba de comer su pasta.

-Tu que sabes Shippo?; si jamás has ido a una boda.- le dice su madre casi retándolo.

-No importa mami; pero en una fiesta lo mejor de todo es la comida que dan.-

-Aaay Shippo; no hay duda que eres mi primo y hermano de Inuyasha; los dos son muy comelones.- dijo Sango riéndose de la respuesta de su pequeño primo.

-Bueno, de ese detalle se encargara el restaurante de Inuyasha; me lo acaba de confirmar.- dijo Izayoi al limpiar a Shippo de la salsa que se le embarro en su boca y camiseta.

/

-Porque tengo que salir a comprar mi traje ahora papa; no lo puedo hacer después?.- se quejo Inuyasha cuando su padre, Houjo y Miroku lo sacaron del trabajo y se lo llevaron a una tienda de finos trajes para hombre.

-Porque es indispensable que tengas todo listo cuando te cases Inuyasha; que a última hora estarás muy apurado y no encontraras nada.- le dice Inuno mientras veía opciones de traje nupcial para su hijo.

-Tiene razón tu padre Inuyasha; me paso lo mismo cuando me case con Yuca. Faltando una semana para mí boda compre un traje cualquiera a las carreras, el cual fue con una costurera corriente que me avergonzó mucho. Pero lo bueno es que a Yuca no le importo. Como crees que se sienta mi gemela cuando te vea con un feo traje en el día de tu boda, mientras ella usa un hermoso vestido de novia?.-  le dice Houjo mientras le mostraba un traje blanco muy hermoso.

-Pero a Kagome no le importara eso Houjo.- le dice Miroku mientras escogía otro traje.

-Pero de todos modos se debe estar preparado desde antes.- dijo Inuno viendo mas trajes ideales para una boda.

-Tienen mucha razón papa y Houjo; quiero que todo este perfecto para mi boda con Kagome.- dijo Inuyasha emocionado mientras veía mas trajes que podía usar en su boda. Después de medirse varias opciones; escoge finalmente uno el cual le quedo de maravilla.

-Me recuerdas a mi mismo cuando me case con tu madre; hace ya veinticinco años.- le dice Inuno contento de ver a su hijo en el traje que escogió para la boda.

-Se nota que esta muy enamorado de ella señor Taisho.- le dice Houjo al ver la mirada de de Inuno; el tenia la misma cuando se caso con Yuca hace cien años.

-Así es; gracias a esa unión pude tener a mis tres hijos.- le dice Inuno al salir de la tienda, después de comprar el traje nupcial, y los que ellos usarían en la boda como invitados. En ese momento van a una agencia de viajes, donde Inuyasha compro boletos de avión y reservo una suite de lujo en un buen hotel, donde quería llevar a Kagome para la luna de miel.

/

Ya era el día de la boda, y los futuros esposos estaban muy nerviosos. Inuyasha estaba arreglándose en un vestidor de la iglesia, y Kagome estaba en otro. Un día antes Inuyasha convenció a Kagome que se mudara de su departamento al de él ya que el departamento de Kagome era pequeño comparado al de Inuyasha. Quien decía que su casa era mejor para poder criar juntos a una familia sin problemas., para que así no tengan problemas al regresar de su luna de miel. Y así fue, se efectuó la mudanza, con ayuda de su familia y amigos.

Inuyasha estaba siendo acompañado de su padre, sus hermanos, Miroku, Houjo y Tenshi.

-Como te sientes Inuyasha?.- le pregunta Houjo al acomodarle la corbata. Para darle toque de elegancia, se amarro el cabello en una coleta alta.

-Ando bastante nervioso.- le dice Inuyusha a punto de desfallecer, pues las piernas se le estaban debilitando.

-Calma amigo, ya veras que todo saldrá bien en este día tan especial.- le dice Miroku tratando de animarlo.

-A no ser que Kagome salga huyendo porque se arrepintió de tener que casarse contigo.- le dice Shippo burlándose de el, haciendo que Sesshoumaru se ría y que el pobre Inuyasha se ponga mas nervioso de lo que estaba.

-Bien dicho Shippo.- dijo Sesshoumaru riéndose; pero se callan al ver la mirada de su padre.

-Shippo, no digas tonterías; que no ves que tu hermano Inuyasha ya esta muy nervioso?.- le reprende Inuno.

-Si papi.- le dice Shippo.

-Muy bien Tenshi, recuerdas lo que debes hacer?.- le dice Houjo a su hijo mientras le acomodaba su trajecito.

-Si papi; debo sostener fuerte la cola del vestido de mi tía cuando entre y salga de la iglesia.- le dice Tenshi repasando lo que le dijeron que debe hacer.

-Así es mi pequeño pajecito; recuerda que debes ir despacio como tu tía cuando entre de la iglesia; o sino le pisaras su vestido; también lo debes hacer cuando salga.-

-Tu también Shippo; recuerda que cuando lleves los anillos debes caminar tranquilo y calmado, o si no tiraras los anillos. Cuando se termine la ceremonia debes acompañar a Tenshi como otro paje y sostener bien la cola del vestido de Kagome, entendido?.- le dice Inuno al pequeño mientras le ponía una corbatita de moño, y le pulía sus zapatos.

-Si papi, debo hacerlo bien por mi hermano Inuyasha.- le dice Shippo contento; aunque fuera bastante travieso con Inuyasha, de todos modos lo quería mucho.

-Muy bien, nosotros debemos retirarnos, soy quien debe entregar a mi hermana en el altar, y mi pequeño será el primer pajecito de ella.- dice Houjo al retirarse con Tenshi.

-Tu también amigo, ya debes estar en el altar; recuerda que es la novia que debe hacerte esperar y tu no.- le dice Miroku al salir del vestidor junto con los demás rumbo al altar.

/

Kagome estaba en un vestidor aparte arreglándose para la boda, la acompañaban Yuca, Izayoi, Sango y Ayame. Todas estaban vestidas de color lila por ser damas de Honor; solo que Izayoi estaba de color azul cielo; ya que ella solo era madrina de lazos y la madre del novio. Estaban ayudándole a la novia con el maquillaje; Kagome se peino de tal forma que su cabello tapara sus cicatrices de la espalda; siendo también ayudada con el velo.

-Preparada, como te sientes Kagome?.- le pregunta Ayame mientras le acomodaba su velo.

-Muy nerviosa.- le dice Kagome; jamás en su vida se había sentido así; pero ya se estaba acostumbrando, porque estaba a punto de unir su vida con Inuyasha.

-Es normal; yo me sentí así cuando me case con tu gemelo Houjo; pero ya ves, somos felices y tenemos un hijo; tu también pasaras por lo mismo.- le dice Yuca tranquilizándola.

-Estas hermosa Kagome, quiero que mi primo te vea.- dijo Sango contenta al verla con su hermoso vestido de novia.

-Tiene razón mi sobrina, mi hijo quedara impresionado de tu belleza.- le dice Izayoi contenta, mientras se retocaba el maquillaje.

-Ya están listas?.-pregunta una voz masculina entrando de repente al vestidor.

-Que haces aquí Houjo?.- le pregunta Yuca al ver a su marido.

-Pues la ceremonia ya va iniciar; y recuerda que soy quien entregara a mi hermana; que por cierto Kagome, te ves linda.- le dice Houjo al ver a su gemela en su vestido de novia.

-Es cierto, bueno nosotras vamos a nuestros lugares.- dice Sango mientras se retira con las demás, dejando a Kagome, Houjo y Tenshi.

-Te ves hermosa hermanita.- le dice Houjo de nuevo.

-Gracias de nuevo hermano, tú también te ves bien.- le contesta Kagome de vuelta.

-Mama y Papa estarían muy orgullosos, les encantaría estar aquí.-

-Lo se, pero en donde están, siento que están felices de que tu y yo hallamos hecho nuestras vidas.- dijo Kagome algo triste; pues siempre había deseado desde pequeña, que sus padres estuvieran en sus boda y su padre fuese quien la entregue en el altar.

-Animo, no te pongas así; sonríe que es tu día. Vamos ya que tu prometido se va a desesperar.- le dice Houjo animandola, logrando que sonría de nuevo; la toma del brazo mientras partían al altar; mientras que Tenshi agarraba la cola del vestido.

/

-Donde esta, porque tarda tanto?.- dijo Inuyasha desesperado caminando de un lado a otro en el recinto.

-Calma amigo, que ya pronto viene.- le dice Miroku al estar cerca de el, ya que era su padrino.

-Qué tal si lo que dijo Shippo es cierto, que ella huyo porque se arrepintió de casarse conmigo?.- dijo Inuyasha asustado recordando lo que su hermanito dijo minutos atrás.

-Ya sabes que Shippo es muy travieso Inuyasha; no lo dijo en serio.- le dice Inuno tratando de calmarlo, Sesshoumaru no le dijo nada para calmarlo, el solo se dedicaba a disfrutar de la compañía de una de sus amantes que llevo como acompañante. En eso escuchan la música que anunciaba el arribo de la novia; y todos se ponen en sus lugares.

_-Está muy hermosa.-_pensó Inuyasha al ver a Kagome acercándose, siendo llevada por Houjo. Muchos invitados murmuraban sorprendidos del enorme parecido de la novia con quien la esta entregando. El solo sonrió ante esos murmullos, pues el también se había sorprendido la primera vez, pero primero fue empujado por celos, creyendo que Houjo era otra cosa.

-Muy bien aquí estas, se feliz Kagome.- dijo Houjo al ponerla a un lado de Inuyasha y le hacia una seña a Tenshi para que se fueran a sentar.

La ceremonia estaba dando inicio, todos presenciaban como Inuyasha y Kagome unían sus vidas. Houjo tomaba fotografías desde su lugar, mientras que Inuno tomaba video desde el suyo.

-Los anillos por favor.- dijo el sacerdote, en ese momento entra Shippo con un cojín donde estaban ambas sortijas; llega donde estaban su hermano y cuñada haciendo lo que le piden.

-Espero que Kagome sea feliz contigo hermano; jejeje; porque si no pobrecita al haberse casado contigo.- dijo Shippo travieso; siendo callado por un gesto amenazador de su padre e Inuyasha. Kagome solo rió en silencio.

-Inuyasha Taisho, aceptas a Kagome Higurashi como tu esposa; amarla y respetarla para siempre?.- dice el sacerdote que estaba dando la ceremonia.

-Acepto.-dijo Inuyasha al estar de frente con Kagome, tomándole las manos.

-Y tu Kagome Higurashi, aceptas a Inuyasha Taisho como tu legitimo esposo, amarlo y respetarlo por siempre?.-

-Acepto.-dijo Kagome al ver de frente a Inuyasha.

-Muy bien, entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.- dijo el sacerdote; Inuyasha besa a Kagome finalizando su unión, haciendo que los invitados celebren dando gritos de jubilo y felicidad. Izayoi y Yuca se secaban las lágrimas de felicidad con un pañuelo; mientras que sus esposos las calmaban abrazándolas; y enviaban a sus respectivos hijos pequeños a que hagan de pajes. Shippo y Tenshi van a sostener la cola, mientras que ambos esposos salían de la iglesia.

/

Todos estaban en un salón social, dando una fiesta por la boda de Inuyasha y Kagome; quienes estaban sentados en la mesa principal. En ese momento Tenshi se acerca para sentarse en las piernas de su tía.

-Tenshi, no molestes a tus tíos.- le dice Houjo mientras lo quería quitar de ahí.

-No te preocupes Houjo, no hay problema.- le dice Inuyasha, permitiendo que Tenshi se acerque.

-Hola tía; te venia a entregar esto como regalo.- le dijo Tenshi mientras le daba una flor.

-Gracias pequeño.-

-Y para mí no hay nada?.- dijo Inuyasha fingiendo reproche.

-Si tío; también tengo algo para ti.- dijo Tenshi mientras se bajaba de las piernas de su tía, quien cuido que su vestido no se maltrate. Tenshi se sube a las piernas de Inuyasha y le da un abrazo.

-Gracias pequeño.-

En ese momento dan inicio a la danza que tenían que dar ambos novios; la hacen dando un toque romántico a la fiesta. Después de eso, llega la parte donde los invitados bailaban con los novios; Yuca bailaba con su hijo, mientras que su marido hacia lo mismo con su gemela.

-Y cuando me vas a dar mi sobrinito hermana?.- dijo Houjo, recibiendo como respuesta un pisotón de Kagome, haciendo que Houjo gima del dolor.

-Quieres esperar un poco?; me acabo de casar.- le reclama Kagome, mientras que el y su esposa se retiraban dando oportunidad a los padres de Inuyasha bailar con los novios.

-Puedo bailar con mi tía papi?.- dijo Tenshi al ver a su tía bailando con Inuno, mientras que Inuyasha bailaba con su madre.

-Claro pequeño.- le dice su padre, Tenshi va donde estaba Kagome y le pide un baile, provocando a los demás una mirada de ternura al ver al pequeño bailar con la novia.

-Qué lindo se ve mi niño.- dijo Yuca mientras tomaba una foto de ese acontecimiento.

/

Después de la fiesta, los novios se retiran al aeropuerto para su luna de miel en Sapporo; ambos estaban muy nerviosos, pues ya sabían lo que iba a suceder después; y ninguno tenía experiencia, pues era la primera vez de ambos. Estaban en el avión tranquilos, Kagome estaba dormida acurrucada de Inuyasha, mientras que el estaba mimándola con sus brazos. Llegan a su destino, donde todos estaban parándose de sus lugares, bajando del avión.

-Mi amor, despierta que ya llegamos a Sapporo.- dice Inuyasha al despertar a su esposa.

-En serio cariño?.-  dijo Kagome al despertar. Ambos bajan del avión, toman un taxi hasta el hotel de lujo donde Inuyasha hizo reservación; y le tapo los ojos a Kagome con una venda para la sorpresa. Llegan, bajan y suben a la habitación que Inuyasha tenía reservada; subió con Kagome en sus brazos al estilo nupcial.

-Mira Kagome; que te parece?.-  dijo Inuyasha mientras le quitaba la venda a su esposa al entrar a la habitación del hotel; que mas bien era una suite estilo penthouse; porque tenia una gran sala, cocina, barra de bar, dos habitaciones grandes con baño propio; y un balcón con vista al mar.

-Es hermoso.- dijo Kagome admirada de lo que había enfrente. En ese momento entran a la recamara; donde la cama tenia pétalos de rosas rojas y blancos, velas del mismo color que los pétalos, dando un toque romántico al lugar. En ese momento, siente que Inuyasha le abraza por detrás mientras que le empieza a besar el cuello.

-Te amo Kagome.- dijo Inuyasha mientras la volteaba, dejándola frente a el; Kagome vio la ternura y amor que Inuyasha tenia reflejados en sus ojos dorados como la miel pura.

-Yo también Inuyasha.- dijo Kagome mientras besaba a su esposo y le empezaba quitarle el saco y camisa del traje. Inuyasha no se queda atrás y empieza a desabrochar el vestido de su esposa.

Ambos estaban en la cama besándose y acariciándose mutuamente. La ropa de ambos estaban en el suelo; Inuyasha estaba encima de Kagome besando su cuello; en ese momento baja su recorrido de besos a sus pechos, metiéndose uno de ellos a su boca, chupándolo con fuerza, pero a la vez siendo cariñoso.

-Así Inuyashaaa; sigue assi bebe…aaahhh.- dijo Kagome gritando de placer. Inuyasha sigue mamando su pecho, y en eso baja besando su vientre plano, lo mira y se estaba imaginando a Kagome embarazada de su bebe; eso lo lleno de emoción ya que quería un frutito de su amor. Sigue besándola, mientras le quitaba lo único que le estorbaba, dejándola completamente desnuda. Se emboba al ver el cuerpo perfecto de su esposa; solo la había visto desnuda de la cintura para arriba dos veces; pero esta vez lo miraba completamente desnuda sin nada que lo cubriera.

Sube a besar los labios de Kagome; y ella lo pone debajo de ella, dejándolo sorprendido; pero a la vez muy excitado; cosa que se noto en su bóxer; Kagome hace lo mismo que el; lo besa por su pecho y le lame todo por completo en su pecho y su bien formado abdomen, dejándolo muy excitado.

-Asi Kagg..oomme aaahhh; sigue no.. pparees; assi.- dijo Inuyasha muy excitado. En ese momento siente que es despojado de su bóxer. Kagome se sorprende y se asusta; debido a que el miembro de su esposo era gigantesco y muy grueso, y eso que había visto muchos en libros de biología y anatomía y en todo el tiempo que trabajaba como doctora. Pero no se comparaba a que estuviera viendo uno como mujer casada y no como médico profesionista. Inuyasha sintió los nervios de su esposa; así que la pone debajo de el y la besa para calmarla.

-Tranquila amor; también estoy nervioso; soy tan primerizo como tu.- le dice Inuyasha tiernamente; haciendo a Kagome feliz por su respuesta. En eso siente como Inuyasha roza su pene en su botón de placer; haciendo que grite de placer.

-Inuuyasshhhaaa; aahhh.- dijo Kagome llena de placer.

-Kaggoommme; sssiii, assi aaahhh.- dijo Inuyasha al sentir la humedad de su esposa llenándolo en su parte. En ese momento la siente suficientemente lista; roza de nuevo a Kagome y empieza a introducir su pene en la vagina de su esposa; tratando de ser lo mas cuidadoso posible; pues quería que la primera vez de ambos sea inolvidable. Kagome pone sus manos en la espalda; clavando sus uñas, mientras su esposo la penetraba.

Inuyasha estaba yendo lo más despacio posible, podía sentir como las paredes del interior de Kagome lo estaban apretando deliciosamente. Eso significaba que ella jamás se ha entregado como él. Siente la barrera de la virginidad y la traspasa, estando por fin dentro de Kagome. Ella siente unas lágrimas de dolor al haber sido despojada de su pureza.

-Tranquila linda, ya pasara el dolor.- dijo Inuyasha al besarla, en ese momento empieza a moverse despacio dentro de su vagina, haciendo que el dolor pase y sientan placer infinito.

Inuyasha estaba empezando a embestirla despacio, pero al escuchar los gemidos de su esposa, lo llenan de orgullo y placer y empieza a aumentar su velocidad, haciendo que el a su vez gima aun más fuerte.

Oooohhh, Inuuyashaaa, así, sigue..aahhh, sssiii, ahhh.-dijo Kagome llena de placer al sentir las poderosas embestidas y desenfrenadas de su marido. En ese momento pone sus manos en el trasero de Inuyasha, apretándolo y masajeándolo, haciendo que las embestidas sean más fuertes.

Kagggommme aaaahhh, ssii, aahh.- dijo Inuyasha rugiendo de éxtasis al sentir las manos de Kagome llenándolo de placer, mientras que por dentro, la humedad estaba llenando su miembro permitiendo que vayan más rápido sus embestidas. En ese momento siente como Kagome gira dejándolo debajo de ella, estando sentada a horcajadas de su esposo, estando aun unidos.

-Mi turno de hacerte estallar de placer cariño.-dijo Kagome al verlo con una sonrisa picara.

-Mi pequeña traviesa.- dijo Inuyasha al contemplarla desnuda encima de él. En ese momento Kagome empieza a moverse encima de él, haciendo que ella y su esposo griten de un infinito placer. Kagome estaba moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás, combinando sus movimientos con pequeños brincos encima del pene de su esposo.

Kaaagggommme sssii. Nno ppaaareeesss.- grito Inuyasha al recibir el enorme placer que Kagome le daba al estar moviéndose encima de él. Pone las manos en los pechos de su mujer, masajeándolos y acariciándolos, mientras que seguía siendo cabalgado por ella.

Kagome seguía moviéndose encima de Inuyasha salvajemente. En medio de su placer siente que sus poderes de vampiro se desatan, y a consecuencia de eso va aun mas rápido, haciendo que Inuyasha gruña aun más de placer. Kagome baja su rostro al rostro de Inuyasha para besarlo, pero sin dejar de moverse. Inuyasha le corresponde su beso y pone sus manos en las caderas de su esposa, guiando sus movimientos.

En ese momento a Inuyasha le pareció sentir un par de colmillos en la boca de Kagome en medio del beso, pero no le da importancia y sigue besándola, Kagome estaba lamiendo y besando su cuello haciendo que sientan que llegan al orgasmo.

IInuuyaashhhaaaa!.-grito Kagome al llegar a su orgasmo, apretando sus caderas con las de su esposo, haciendo que los músculos de su vagina se contraigan alrededor del pene de su marido.

Kaaagggooommmme!.- grita Inuyasha a su vez apretando con sus manos las caderas de Kagome contra él. En ese momento siente que su semen se derrama dentro de la matriz de su esposa, anhelando y esperando que de esa unión, resulte un pequeño bebe. Soñaba que el primer bebe de ambos sea una hermosa niña parecida a su madre, con el cabello plateado, pero con ojos verdes como Kagome.

Kagome se recarga en el pecho de Inuyasha, respirando agitadamente después de ese ritual tan agotador, Inuyasha la ve y le da de nuevo un beso.

Eso fue hermoso Inuyasha.- Dijo Kagome al estar recargada en su marido, pero sin separarse aun.

Yo también digo lo mismo hermosa.- dijo Inuyasha al acariciar la espalda de Kagome, sintiendo sus cicatrices, pero eso no le da importancia.

Te amo Inuyasha; promete que estaremos juntos por siempre.- dijo Kagome al quedarse dormida.

Te lo prometo Kagome. Te amo.- dijo Inuyasha al arropar a ambos con las sabanas y quedarse dormido también.

CONTINUARA…..

**BUENO CHICAS, AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, EN UNOS POCOS CAPITULOS MAS SE ACABARA ESTA HISTORIA, SIENTO DECIR ESO, PERO ES QUE ESTA HISTORIA SERA CORTA, A COMPARACION DE OTROS FICS DE VAMPIROS QUE HE VISTO.**

**CUIDENSE**

**SE DESPIDE**

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


	10. LUNA DE MIEL

**Los personajes son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Te amo Inuyasha; promete que estaremos juntos por siempre.- dijo Kagome al quedarse dormida.

Te lo prometo Kagome. Te amo.- dijo Inuyasha al arropar a ambos con las sabanas y quedarse dormido también.

/

**Capitulo diez.- Luna de miel.**

Era de mañana en Sapporo; Inuyasha empieza abrir los ojos perezosamente al sentir rayos del sol en su rostro. En eso siente que su lado, donde debía estar su amada esposa estaba vació y en su lugar solo había sabanas arrugadas y una mancha de sangre, producto del despojo de la virginidad de Kagome.

Se asusta mucho y en eso ve una notita en la almohada. La agarra asustado, deseando que no sea una nota de despedida por que ella se arrepintió de estar con el.

_Mi amor_

_Espero que no te asustes al leer esta nota. Te amo tanto y jamás seré capaz de dejarte. Solo te escribo esta nota para decirte que estaré en la bañera dándome un baño, por si me quieres acompañar. No te desperté porque te veías muy lindo dormido._

_Con amor_

_Kagome._

Al leer esa notita Inuyasha se relajo y regaño así mismo por creer cosas indebidas. Al leer de nuevo que su amada esta en la bañera; se la imagino desnuda en la tina con la espuma en su cuerpo. En eso siente de nuevo una erección y se levanta de la cama desnudo, se mete al baño de su habitación; en donde ve a Kagome tapada con un toalla, sentada a un lado de la tina preparando el agua y poniendo sales aromáticas. En eso ella siente que su esposo la abraza por detrás, besándole el cuello.

Buenos días Inuyasha; ¿cómo amaneciste?.- dijo Kagome dejándose mimar por Inuyasha.

Pues desperté y mi amada esposa no estaba a mi lado. ¿Por qué no me despertaste desde antes para darnos un baño?.-  le reprocha Inuyasha, poniendo cara de niño regañado; haciendo que Kagome se ría.

Pues te veías como un angelito dormido, que no quise despertarte por una tontería.-

Si bañarme con mi esposa no es tontería; es una necesidad.- dijo Inuyasha mientras le quitaba su toalla y se metía con ella en la tina bañándose juntos; mientras deleitaban sus cuerpos.

Te amo.-dijo Kagome al besarlo.

Yo aun más.- dijo Inuyasha al corresponderle.

Creo que nos metimos en problemas con la señora de limpieza.- dijo Kagome riendo.

¿Por qué linda?.- dijo Inuyasha curioso mientras la mimaba. Kagome apunta al suelo, y él se sorprende de ver una gran cantidad de agua regada por el suelo; producto de la prueba de amor que acababan de tener en la tina.

Bueno, mejor terminemos de darnos un baño para arreglarnos a desayunar.- dijo Inuyasha mientras le frotaba una esponja a su esposa por el cuerpo.

/

Después de bañarse y deleitarse mutuamente en la mañana; ambos salen a desayunar en el balcón. Y en eso salen para dar un paseo y disfrutar su luna de miel. Dan un largo paseo por la playa; pero Inuyasha observaba como algunos hombres miraban con descaro a su Kagome, sin importarles que ella estuviese acompañada; así que para dejarles bien claro que ella no estaba disponible los fulmina con la mirada asustándolos de inmediato.

No se daban cuenta, pero había alguien en Sapporo, que sin importar su situación personal y la de esa pareja; los seguía esperando el momento indicado para atacar. Inuyasha iba a pagar caro por todo lo que le sucedió, y por tener a Kagome. Había ido a esa ciudad para probar su suerte y así demostrarle a su padre que cambio. Pero más que nada era para ganar de nuevo su lugar en su familia y que le devuelvan su dinero de herencia, el cambiar de actitud y forma de ser no le importaba nada, no iba a dejar de estar con chicas solo por falta de recursos.

/

Mientras tanto la feliz pareja se fue a comer en un restaurante de mariscos que estaba cerca siendo perseguidos por este sujeto. Se sientan a comer y el mesero llega para tomar su orden; la cual consistió en un par de langostas y vino blanco de la mejor marca.

¿Eres feliz en nuestra luna de miel cielo?.- le pregunta Inuyasha mientras le agarraba su mano al estar de frente.

Así es; más que nada soy feliz porque estoy contigo cariño.-  le dice Kagome muy feliz y sincera. En ese momento Inuyasha la besa y se excusa para ir al baño.

¿Así que ese perrucho te hace feliz?; porque no lo creo.- dice el sujeto que los seguía, aprovechando la oportunidad para acercarse a Kagome.

¿Que haces aquí Kouga; que no vez que ya estoy casada e interrumpes mi luna de miel?.-dijo Kagome mas que molesta. ¿Que no aprendió su lección cuando Inuyasha lo golpeo hace dos meses en la convención gastronómica por querer sobrepasarse con ella, y aun cuando fue desheredado a causa de eso y sus excesos?.

Que va, se que aun quieres estar conmigo y estas casada con ese por dinero.- dijo Kouga con cinismo, queriendo sentarse en el lugar de Inuyasha y agarrarle la mano a Kagome; pero ella le impide ambas cosas.

Qué asco me da de solo pensar que estaré contigo como imaginas, yo no soy como las demás mujeres con que te metes; me case con Inuyasha porqué lo amo.-dijo Kagome furiosa. Inuyasha había salido del baño y al ver que Kouga de nuevo quería pasarse de listo, se enfurece y se acerca a el, alejándolo de su amada.

El que las mujeres con que te metes te busquen por dinero, no significa que ella también sea así. Yo la amo y ella a mí, así que esfúmate de una vez de nuestras vidas.¿ que no aprendiste tu lección al ser desheredado?.- dijo Inuyasha furioso al abrazar a Kagome a modo de protección.

Pagaras caro por eso perrucho inservible; por culpa tuya mi padre me quito mi herencia y nombro únicamente a mi hermana como heredera universal pero la puedo recuperar, y más aun pagaras por tener a esta hermosura contigo. Debiste aceptar mi propuesta y evitarme estos problemas.- dijo Kouga fuera de sí.

¿Qué propuesta, compartir a mi amada contigo como objeto cualquiera sin voluntad?; eso fue lo más repulsivo que me hayas dicho, mi esposa es solo mía y de nadie más. Además, las mujeres son seres humanos que se deben respetar, no objetos de diversión.- dijo Inuyasha aun más furioso. Kagome se maravillo al escuchar a su esposo defendiéndola, en cuando escucho lo que el opina de las mujeres se maravillo mas, porque esa era la creencia de su padre siglos atrás.

Kouga ya estaba fuera de sí, y en medio de su locura ciega ataca a Inuyasha, quien hizo a un lado a Kagome para que no le suceda nada. Inuyasha evitaba golpear a Kouga porque estaban en un lugar público, y quería evitar problemas. La gente alrededor estaba estática de ver esa escena. Uno de los meseros llamo al gerente de seguridad, quien de inmediato llego para detener ese ataque.

/

Cuando estaban en la oficina del gerente de seguridad tratando de aclarar ese lio, Inuyasha y Kagome dieron su testimonio tal cual, pero Kouga trato de desmentirlo, diciendo que ella se le ofreció a él y que su esposo lo ataco primero al estar celoso de que su esposa se le haya ofrecido.

¿En serio señor Wolferst?.- dijo el guardia algo sarcástico, dejando a Kouga confundido.-Porque el video de seguridad dice otra cosa.- lo dice de inmediato el guardia poniendo la cinta en donde se veían claramente las imágenes de Kouga molestando y tratando de acosar a Kagome, también se mostraba como Inuyasha defendió a su esposa sin golpes y a Kouga tratando de golpearlo.

Señor y señora Taisho, pueden retirarse, están libres.- les dice el guardia amablemente.

Supongo que yo también me retiro, con su permiso.-dijo Kouga tratando de huir, pero el guardia y otros más lo detienen y lo esposan.

Usted no irá a ninguna parte; queda arrestado por molestar a personas ajenas, y más que nada por ataque en lugar público.- le dice el guardia haciendo que los demás se lo lleven a prisión.

/

El padre de Kouga había recibido una llamada hasta su oficina en Tokio, donde le informaron la noticia del arresto de su hijo mayor en Sapporo. Parte para esa ciudad, en donde se dirige a la comisaria a pagar la fianza de Kouga, pero no dejaría así como así las cosas, habla con el comisario y este deja libre a Kouga, sin antes advertirle que otro desorden mas y no podrá salir por medio de fianza. Kouga y su padre se dirigen al hotel donde Kouga se hospedaba.

¿Qué sucede contigo Kouga?; te envié a Sapporo para que me demostraras que puedes manejar mis negocios gastronómicos, y así demuestres que eres capaz de recibir tu herencia de vuelta. ¿Y qué me vienen informando?, que el jovencito caprichoso se quiso sobrepasar con la ahora esposa del joven Inuyasha, causando escándalo en el lugar y por lo mismo fue arrestado.- dijo su padre, evidentemente molesto.

Pero solo fue una vez; ya no habrá más noticias de mí sobre eso. Aun te puedo demostrar que puedo recibir mi herencia.- dijo Kouga tratando de defenderse y justificarse.

Ya no más oportunidades Kouga. Con este último escándalo de ti se acabo, tú ya no podrás recibir tu herencia jamás. Me acabas de demostrar que no te importo que te haya dado una oportunidad, si quieres trabajar en mi negocio, será en un puesto regular; pero jamás de un ejecutivo dueño de la empresa.-  le dice su padre bastante firme.

Padre no sabes lo que dices, no hagas decisiones tan apresuradas.- dijo Kouga sorprendido de la decisión final de su progenitor.

Ya lo decidí; la última noticia escandalosa de ti fue la gota que derramo finalmente el vaso. Estas fuera del testamento permanentemente y ya no podrás tener tu parte de la fortuna familiar, será Ayame mi heredera universal.- dice su padre finalmente al retirarse de ahí y regresar a Tokio, dejando a su primogénito muy sorprendido y dolido de su decisión.

El señor Wolferst no quería ser un desalmado y cruel con él; pero la circunstancia lo llevo a esa decisión, tal vez y así aprenda a cambiar de actitud. Se va al aeropuerto dirigiéndose a Tokio, pero antes de pasar a su mansión a descansar, pasa con su notario para cambiar su testamento, el cual no ha cambiado aun desde que desheredo temporalmente a Kouga hace dos meses. Pero con lo sucedido, lo hará de una vez y permanentemente.

/

Ya no se que hacer contigo hermano; porque jamás aprendes tu lección?.- dijo Ayame enojada al escuchar el relato de Kouga, sobre su padre desheredándolo permanentemente, sin oportunidad de recuperar su parte.

No me critiques y ayúdame a convencer a papa de que no me quite mi parte permanentemente.- le dice Kouga molesto. Ambos estaban en Tokio, precisamente en el departamento de Kouga, quien llamo a su hermana mayor para que le ayude a recuperar su herencia; solo que no esperaba esa reacción de ella.

Como quieres que te ayude, si tu mismo provocaste que te desheredara permanentemente?.-

No se, piensa en algo.- le dice Kouga caminando de un lado a otro.

No te voy a ayudar, porque te lo tienes bien merecido. Debes dejar en paz a Inuyasha y Kagome, que no ves que ya están casados y felices?.- le dice Ayame, haciendo que su hermano se sorprenda.

Soy tu hermano, y como tal me debes apoyar.- dijo Kouga chantajeándola; recibiendo un fuerte golpe de su hermana.

El que seamos familia, no significa que deba apoyar tus fechorías; ya me tienes harta de tus intentos de chantajes, aprende que no todo gira a tu alrededor para tu conveniencia. Me voy de aquí, pero antes le pediré a la policía que te pongan una orden de restricción, para que no acerques más a Inuyasha y su esposa.- le dice Ayame a punto de irse.

No puedes hacer eso, soy tu hermano.-

Puedo y lo haré; algún día aprenderás a valorar lo que tienes ahora y a respetar a los demás y ser mas humilde, porque si no te quedaras solo por el resto de tu vida, lo cual esta sucediendo ahora mismo.- dijo Ayame al retirarse. Kouga se queda pensativo en lo último que dijo su hermana. Tal vez ella tenía mucha razón, por querer quitarle a Inuyasha lo que tiene y a los demás hombres, se estaba creando enemigos.

Además ahora que meditaba las mujeres con que se metía, siempre querían estar con el a cambio de dinero, y este de tonto caía y las llevaba a lugares caros y les comparaba lo que querían ellas. Cuando por primera vez conoció a Kagome, solo pensó en una conquista más para la cama, y para tenerla, debía hacer lo mismo como con las demás.

Cuando ella lo rechazo, se cegó por su orgullo y no pensaba bien las cosas; causando que su padre lo desherede temporalmente hasta los treinta. Se dejo llevar por esa oportunidad e intento de nuevo conquistarla, causando una desheredación permanente. Su hermana debía tener mucha razón, debe aprender a valorar lo que tiene y ser más humilde con los demás.

/

¿Ya estas mejor bebe?.- dijo Kagome al estar ambos en su suite de hotel. Desde el incidente, terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a su hotel en donde permanecieron juntos en la hamaca del balcón disfrutando la vista al mar.

Ya mucho mejor con tu compañía amor, solo que no comprendo porque ese tuvo que aparecer de nuevo.-dijo Inuyasha molestándose de nuevo, pero Kagome lo besa calmándolo de inmediato.

Calma Inuyasha, el ya recibió su merecido observa.- dijo Kagome al mostrarle el periódico de hoy donde había una noticia que decía así:

_**Joven Wolferst vuelve a lo suyo, pero pago con creces**_

"_Hoy en la tarde, en el lujoso restaurante de mariscos "Perla negra", el joven Kouga Wolferst fue visto en el lugar tratando de molestar y acosar a una comensal, que según nuestras investigadoras y testigos, es la esposa del joven Inuyasha Taisho, uno de los mejores chefs de Japón; quien se caso ayer por la tarde con la joven Kagome Higurashi, reconocida doctora y una de las mejores en Japón y que labora en el hospital Sengoku._

_El joven Wolferst estaba acosando a la señora Taisho, quien lo rechazo y su esposo salió a su defensa, solo para salir Wolferst arrestado y llevado a comisaria; donde horas más tarde su padre pago su fianza y fue liberado. Solo para recibir la noticia que está permanentemente desheredado debido a ese escándalo y otros que tuvo en el pasado."_

Inuyasha leía una y otra vez la noticia mientras tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, tal vez ahora ese lobo los deje en paz y así poder estar tranquilo y disfrutar de su esposa.

Como decía mi madre: "Siempre recibes lo que mereces, porqué Dios jamás se equivoca."- dijo Kagome leyendo de nuevo esa noticia, que venía acompañada de una foto en donde se mostraba a Kouga arrestado siendo llevado a la comisaria.

Tiene mucha razón tu madre cielo.- dijo Inuyasha al besarla y acomodarla con cuidado bajo suyo en la hamaca. Se siguen besando con amor y pasión, Inuyasha se levanta junto con ella cargándola en sus brazos hasta llegar al sofá más grande de la sala. Es que si le hacía el amor en el balcón, alguien los podía espiar y eso era lo que menos quería. La deposita en el sofá con cuidado, quedando encima de ella, le hace de nuevo el amor de la manera mas dulce, siempre anhelando que ella resulte embarazada de un bebe; lo único que faltaba para poder ser feliz.

Kagome queda dormida encima del pecho de Inuyasha, después de acabar de hacer el amor, mientras que Inuyasha estaba viendo la televisión, al mismo tiempo que mimaba a su amada esposa; en eso ve un programa de farándula que demostraban escándalos de celebridades; estaba por cambiarle ya que le aburrían esos programas, en eso ve que pasan los escándalos de su eterno rival Kouga; donde mostraban los escándalos mas fuertes de el, como cuando fue arrestado por manejar ebrio hasta cuando le quitaba a otros hombres sus mujeres, solo para que ellas salgan lastimadas al final.

Estaba riéndose bajito al ver como los presentadores lo criticaban, y en eso pasan el escándalo de Kouga en la convención de hace dos meses, cuando quiso sobrepasarse con Kagome, los presentadores estaban criticándolo diciendo si quería hacer un trato de paz compartiendo a la novia de Inuyasha, que desde cuando quiere ser tan generoso. Y el más reciente que paso esa tarde, donde fue arrestado y su padre permanentemente lo desheredo.

Como dijo mi suegra que en paz descanse, según Kagome: todos obtienen lo que merecen porque Kami no se equivoca.- dijo Inuyasha bajito, mientras se levantaba del sofá, cargando con cuidado a Kagome y yendo a la cama para poder dormir

/

Pasaban los días, hasta convertirse en un mes, donde Inuyasha y Kagome disfrutaban al máximo su luna de miel. Solo que a veces cuando hacían el amor, a Inuyasha le parecía verle a Kagome unos ojos azul zafiro en lugar de sus ojos verdes y colmillos largos como una bestia o un vampiro cuando llegan al orgasmo; pero siempre pensaba que eran visiones a causa del placer que obtenía al hacer el amor con ella.

Te gustaría tener un bebe amor?.- le pregunta Inuyasha mientras ambos estaban en la cama recostados, después de unirse a cuerpo y alma nuevamente.

Mas que nada en este mundo. Me gustaría que nuestro primer bebe se parezca a ti.- dijo Kagome recostada en el pecho de su esposo.

No, porque nuestro primer bebe y todos los demás se parecerán a ti.-  le dice Inuyasha al voltearla a ver.

Pues mi instinto maternal me dice que se parecerán a ti.- dice Kagome desafiándolo juguetonamente.

Pues mi instinto paternal me dice lo contrario, y si no lo aceptas tendré que castigarte.- dijo Inuyasha juguetón al ponerse encima de ella y torturarla a besos y caricias.

/

Llega el día en que ambos esposos debían regresar a Tokio para su vida normal; lo que le alegraba a Inuyasha, es que Kagome ya vivía con el en su departamento, así no tendrían problemas para cuando llegaran. Abordan el avión con destino a Tokio. Llegan y toman un taxi rumbo a la mansión de los padres de Inuyasha, en donde también estarían sus amigos y la familia de su esposa. Pero no sabían que tendrían la sorpresa de su vida, sobre todo Inuyasha.

Por fin llegan, como les fue en Sapporo?.- dijo Izayoi al recibirlos en cuanto llegan a la mansión.

Muy bien mama.- dijo Inuyasha al abrazar a su madre.

Que tal Kagome, cuéntame como te fue en tu luna de miel.- le dice Houjo al abrazar a su hermana.

Y dime Inuyasha, que tal las noches?.- dijo Miroku pervertido, recibiendo un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de su novia y amigo.

Deja de ser un pervertido Miroku.- le dice Sango molesta.

Eso es parte de mi vida privada que no te incumbe.- le responde Inuyasha golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Se dirigen al jardín trasero para platicar y convivir un rato en eso, Houjo y Kagome olfatean sangre de unos vampiros enemigos tratando de atacar. Houjo saca un par de armas especiales que el mismo invento, y le lanza una a su gemela.

Que sucede Houjo?.- pregunta Yuca asustada, pero su pregunta fue respondida cuando una malvada vampiresa ya muy vieja, según el olor de su sangre y sus seguidores, que eran mas de veinte los atacaron.

Ustedes vayan adentro, Houjo y yo nos encargaremos.- ordena Kagome a su esposo y los demás, quienes estaban asustados de ese ataque repentino. Ella y su hermano estaban disparando a cuantos podían, convirtiéndolos en cenizas.

No cielo, no te dejare sola para que ataquen.- dijo Inuyasha sin alejarse como los demás.

CUIDADO!.-grito Houjo cuando tres vampiros estaban por atacar a Sango y Miroku; pero el alcanzo a disparar a tiempo.

Vaya, vaya los gemelos Higurashi, cuanto tiempo ha pasado.-  dijo la líder de esos vampiros. La cual era una vampiresa parecida a Kagome, pero con cabello lacio, ojos cafes sin brillo ni vidas y muy fría.

Kikio?, creímos haberte eliminado.- dijo Kagome sorprendida al verla, después de cinco siglos, desde que ella y su hermano mataron a Naraku y los demás y escaparon de esa prisión.

Pues ya vez que no, mientras los demás murieron, yo sobreviví y planee mi venganza contra ti y tu gemelo durante estos quinientos años.-  dijo Kikio fríamente, mientras que su sequito atacaba a los demás, siendo asesinados por Houjo.

Quien rayos eres tu?.- dijo Inuyasha molesto de que esa vampiresa quiera matar a su esposa, y lo dejo confuso cuando dijo que quería matarla a ella y Houjo desde hace cinco siglos.

Soy Kikio, una vieja vampiresa que te transformara en viudo cuando mate a tu linda esposa. Ella debe pagar por lo que me hizo: me quito a Naraku y después lo asesino.-

No te atrevas a tocar a Kagome.- dijo Inuyasha furioso, solo que Kagome lo hizo a un lado y apunto con su arma a Kikio.

Yo no te lo quite, jamás lo quise, lo odiaba porque fue el quien mato a mis padres y me transformo a mí y Houjo en lo que somos en contra de nuestra voluntad.- dijo Kagome enojada, sorprendiendo tanto a su esposo, amigos y familia de Inuyasha.

Que quieres decir con que los trasformaron a ti y Houjo en lo que son?.- pregunta Inuyasha sorprendido.

Veras amor, algún día debías enterarte de esto: no soy una humana como tú de veinte años al igual que mi hermano, el y yo somos unos viejos vampiros de 560 años.-  dijo Kagome algo triste, dejando tanto a su esposo y los demás sorprendidos.

Ahora que todo esta aclarado, morirán!.- dijo Kikio abalanzándose hacia Kagome.

CONTINUARA…..

**BUENO CHICAS AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO NUEVO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. EN POCOS CAPITULOS MAS SE ACABA LA HISTORIA. LO LAMENTO, PERO TODO LO QUE TIENE UN INICIO, DEBE TENER UN FINAL.**

**SE DESPIDE**

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


	11. VERDAD Y DESICION

**Los personajes no son míos son de Rumiko Takahashi**

_-Veras amor, algún día debías enterarte de esto: no soy una humana como tú de veinte años al igual que mi hermano, el y yo somos unos viejos vampiros de 560 años.- dijo Kagome algo triste, dejando tanto a su esposo y los demás sorprendidos._

-Ahora que todo está aclarado, morirán!.- dijo Kikio abalanzándose hacia Kagome.

_/_

**Capitulo once- Verdad y decisión.**

Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos de la confesión de Kagome, que en realidad ella y su hermano son vampiros de medio milenio de edad. Ahora todos estaban encajando piezas que eran muy obvias: ambos decían ser sensibles a la luz solar, por eso usaban bloqueador en todo momento, eran muy fuertes, energéticos y sobre todo no comían ajo, según por ser alérgicos.

Houjo ya había exterminado a los vampiros que formaban el grupo de Kikio, ahora los únicos vampiros que quedaban eran su familia, él y su hermana, al igual que Kikio, que seguía luchando con Kagome. Los demás estaban sorprendidos de la gran lucha que se estaba presenciando.

Pagaras caro por lo que hiciste. Yo debía ser la mujer de Naraku, siempre hacia lo que me ordenaba durante los trescientos años que estuve a su servicio, lo complacía en la cama cuando el quería. ¿Y después que paso?, llegaste tú y me lo quitaste y lo asesinaste.- decía Kikio furiosa atacando a Kagome, mientras que ella se dedicaba a esquivarla. Apunta con su arma a su cabeza para dispararle y convertirla en cenizas, pero Kikio le patea la mano, lanzando la pistola lejos de ahí.

Ya te lo dije maldita loca, yo siempre lo odie porque mato a mis padres, me transformo a mí y mi hermano en lo que somos y fuimos esclavos por setenta años. Jamás te lo quite, ¿Por qué me reprochas eso, si tú fuiste una de sus amantes preferidas?.- dijo Kagome mientras luchaba con ella, cuerpo a cuerpo.

¡Kagome!.- grito Inuyasha desesperado al ver como su querida esposa luchaba sangrienta y ferozmente, pero siente unos brazos que lo detienen.

No intervengas Inuyasha; es una pelea entre esa vampiresa y mi hermana. Kikio quiere saldar cuentas con ella.- le dijo Houjo al detenerlo.

Pero …..-

No te preocupes. Kagome es fuerte y no se deja vencer.- le dijo Houjo para que se calmara. Pero Inuyasha seguía preocupado por su amada.

/

Es cierto, fui su mejor amante. Pero a ti te quería para que fueras su esposa y así reinar juntos. Eso no te lo perdono, yo debí ser a quien quería como esposa y reina de los vampiros para gobernar a su lado por la eternidad, no una chiquilla como tú que solo estuvo ahí setenta años.-

Estas muy trastornada y loca. Debí asegurarme de matarte bien cuando Houjo y yo matamos a Naraku y a los demás para escapar.-

Seguían luchando, mientras que los demás miraban como luchaban ferozmente con todos sus poderes esas vampiresas. Los humanos estaban asustados al ver la sangrienta lucha, porque ellas dos se mordían y cortaban con sus garras sacando mucha sangre. Shippo y Tenshi estaban siendo protegidos por sus padres para calmarlos y que no vean la lucha. Inuyasha estaba asustado, y se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar a Kagome a terminar todo eso. En eso ve cerca de él una de las pistolas de Houjo que él y su gemela usaron para terminar con los demás vampiros, así que la agarra y se la lanza a Kagome, para que así acabe con esa malvada mujer.

¡Kagome!.- grita Inuyasha para atraer la atención de su amada y así que atrape la pistola que le mismo le lanza.

¡Muere!.- grita Kikio al enterrarle un cuchillo en el cuello con intención de decapitarla, pero no lo logra, porque el cuchillo solo toco un hueso y no llego al disco de nervios, que era esencial cortar para decapitar un vampiro. En pocas palabras solo le corto la garganta, haciéndole brotar sangre en exceso.

Mejor muere tú, y así descansa en paz y espero que en tu otra vida, seas una mujer humana feliz.- dijo Kagome al dispararle con su arma una bala de rayos solares, quemado a Kikio, convirtiéndola en cenizas, dejando únicamente sus huesos.

¡KAGGGOOMMMEEE!.- grita Inuyasha asustado al ver a Kagome con la garganta y mitad del cuello cortado chorreándole sangre en exceso, aún permanecía en cuchillo en su cuello. Inuyasha corre hacia ella y la toma en brazos. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos al ver el estado de Kagome.

Inuyasha.- dijo Kgaome débilmente, tratando de retirarse el arma. Se podía curar, pues el cuchillo no le cortó un nervio de la columna vertebral del cuello, los cuales permitían el movimiento.

No hables pequeña, se complicara todo.- dijo Inuyasha impidiéndole que retire el arma ella misma. La carga en brazos y la lleva a su habitación.

Pero Inuyasha…- decía Kagome aun con la voz débil. Trataba de decirle que no era necesaria una intervención quirúrgica, pero apenas podía hablar.

Calma linda, te recuperaras.- dijo Inuyasha mientras le ponía una toalla en el cuello para hacer presión e iba con ella en brazos a su habitación, al tiempo que le pedía a su prima Sango que le ayude a su esposa.

Suben a su habitación, donde deja a Kagome en la cama con cuidado y el sale para meter a su prima para que le ayude. Entra Inuyasha y Sango para ayudar a Kagome, pero se sorprenden al verla parada como si nada y con el cuchillo en su mano.

Kagome, recuéstate, que no estás en condiciones de levantarte.- le dice Sango en forma de reproche.

No será necesario Sango.- le dice Kagome tranquilamente.

Si lo es bebe; te cortaron hasta la mitad del cuello.- le reprocha su esposo.

Ya estoy bien, miren.- dijo Kagome al retirar la toalla que tenía en su cuello para que absorbiera su sangre. Ambos primos se sorprenden al ver que su cuello estaba como nuevo, como si jamás le hubiesen cortado, y en su lugar solo había una cicatriz.

Es la ventaja de ser vampiro, nos curamos rápidos, hasta de las heridas mortales.- dijo Kagome tranquila, sorprendiéndolos. Después Sango sale de la habitación para que ambos esposos pudieran hablar.

Kagome ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que eres una vampiresa?.- dijo Inuyasha serio, al estar ambos sentados en la cama.

Inuyasha, antes de todo debo decirte que te amo, y no te mentí respecto a lo demás, si soy de Rumania y en realidad te amo. Tuve que ocultarte lo que soy por protección tanto mía como tuya. No es fácil ser vampiro en este mundo, especialmente cuando tienes medio milenio de edad. Estaba esperando el momento indicado para decírtelo, pero se adelantó- le dice Kagome al arrinconarse en una esquina de la cama, agachando la cabeza por vergüenza, esperando una reprimenda o golpe de Inuyasha, pero solo sintió como le levantaba la cabeza por el mentón, obligándola a verlo. Se sorprende de ver en los ojos dorados de su esposo duda, sorpresa, amor, jamás vio odio o resentimiento.

¿Cómo fue que te transformaron a ti y Houjo?.- le pregunta Inuyasha mientras la recargaba en él. Estaba dispuesto a perdonarla por ocultarle ese detalle importante, porque vio en sus ojos pureza y sinceridad, y jamás vio maldad ni crueldad. Pero quería saber la verdad de todo.

Veras Inuyasha la verdad: Houjo y yo nacimos en el año de 1449 en Rumania, así que tenemos 560 años, nacimos y crecimos en una granja pobre pero éramos muy felices, fuimos hijos únicos de nuestros padres Akira y Sonomi Higurashi, quienes nos enseñaron valores, y jamás nos trataron diferente por ser de sexo diferente.- dijo Kagome sincerándose con su esposo, quien escuchaba atento mientras le pasaba la mano por el cabello.

Y ¿Qué paso después, como fueron convertidos en vampiros?.-

Fue en un día común en el año de 1469 cuando Houjo y yo teníamos veinte años, mi padre y mi hermano descubrieron animales muertos en el establo, producto de los vampiros. Mi padre estaba furioso, pues de los animales dependíamos para sobrevivir. Era muy terco, nada lo cambiaba de parecer. En la noche, el se quedo vigilando el establo, mi madre no estaba a gusto y se fue con él y ahí fue cuando empezó todo. Los atacaron sin piedad; mi hermano y yo fuimos a ver lo que pasaba y fue una visión horrible, a mi padre lo mataron golpeándolo en la región del corazón provocándole un paro cardiaco que acabo instantáneamente con él; a mama le chuparon sangre suficiente hasta matarla.- dijo Kagome al pasarle lagrimas por los ojos al recordar eso, en eso siente como Inuyasha se las limpia tiernamente.

Cuando desatas tus poderes de vampiresa; cuál es tu apariencia?.- le pregunta Inuyasha curioso.

Esta.- dijo Kagome, mientras desataba sus poderes, haciendo que sus ojos se vuelvan azul zafiro y le crezcan un par de colmillos largos.

Eso era lo que me parecía ver en ti cuando hacíamos el amor, a punto de llegar a nuestro orgasmo.- dijo Inuyasha recordando esos detalles, que creía que eran ilusiones.

Veras; ya puedo controlar mis poderes a voluntad. Pero cuando mis emociones son fuertes y me dominan, se sueltan por si mismos; como tú dijiste cuando estábamos en la cama a punto de culminar me veías así, es que en ese momento me dejaba llevar por lo que sentía y se desataban mis poderes.-

Jejeje, pues así era mejor, porque eras más salvaje al hacer el amor.- dijo Inuyasha algo pervertido.

Travieso pervertido.-

Pero aun así me amas.- le dice Inuyasha juguetón al ponerla sentada encima de él y besarla, mientras la dejaba terminar su historia. Kagome termina de contarle lo que vivió con Naraku durante setenta años, el infierno que soporto del cual siempre deseaba morir para escapar de ahí, como eran obligados a atacar a humanos inocentes, y si no lo hacían, los azotaban cruelmente con un látigo.

¿Así que las marcas de tu espalda son latigazos?.- pregunta Inuyasha sorprendido de su relato, mientras le acariciaba la espalda sintiendo sus cicatrices, recordando el día que las vio por primera vez; solo sintió ira hacia quien lo hizo.

Así es amor; son latigazos que me daba a mí y a Houjo ese maldito por desobedecerlo. También me azotaba porque no quería ser su esposa, me daba asco de solo pensarlo, como Houjo me protegía de él, también era azotado. Esa vampiresa que nos ataco estaba enamorada de Naraku, y era quien le fascinaba azotarme con crueldad, y así para que el la escogiera como su futura reina.-  le dijo Kagome; Inuyasha sintió ira hacia ese maldito por torturar a su amada por setenta años. Kagome termino de contarle todo lo que tuvo que pasar por estos quinientos años; y como a causa de eso, dejo de creer en el amor. Al terminar vio a Inuyasha sollozando con lágrimas en sus ojos.

¿Por qué lloras Inuyasha?.-

Por todo lo que pasaste por estos siglos, ¿Cómo alguien tan puro y hermoso como tú, tuvo que sufrir así?.- dijo Inuyasha recargándose en el hombro de su esposa, terminando de sollozar.

Calma, eso ya paso.-

Si dejaste de creer en el amor hace siglos, ¿entonces no me amas?.- pregunta Inuyasha temeroso al verla de nuevo a los ojos.

No te preocupes; si te amo y si creo en el amor desde hace poco. Veras hace quince años, en el año 1994 estaba en el parque, haciendo un picnic con Houjo y Yuca. En eso veo que un hermoso y tierno niño de cinco años con cabello plateado y ojos dorados se sube a un pino hasta la punta.-  dijo Kagome tranquilamente; sorprendiendo bastante a Inuyasha, pues esos eran sus recuerdos favoritos de la niñez.- El pequeño niño estaba en la cima del árbol, en eso una brisa fuerte se asoma y empieza a mover al pino, haciendo que el pequeño caiga bruscamente. Yo corrí a salvarlo, y logre atraparlo en mis brazos antes de caer al piso. El pequeño niño de nombre Inuyasha me promete y pide que cuando el creciera me case con él; yo le dije que eso lo veríamos cuando el creciera. Y al parecer este pequeño cumplió lo que prometió.- término de contar Kagome su relato. Inuyasha estaba tan sorprendido y a la vez feliz, pues en verdad encontró a su ángel de ojos verdes que lo salvo de pequeño, logrando cumplir su sueño de casarse con ella, así que se abalanza a ella feliz, llenándola de besos.

Te amo tanto Kagome, me haces tan feliz.- dijo Inuyasha llenado de besos a su esposa.

¿Aun a pesar de lo que tuve que esconderte, quieres permanecer conmigo?.- pregunta Kagome sorprendida.

Así es. Desde ese día, estuve empeñado a encontrarte para cumplir mi sueño, a pesar de que me decían que estaba loco, eso no me importaba. Tú me diste esperanza y fidelidad al verte. Cuando te vi en el restaurante la primera vez después de quince largos años, sentí que mi espera había terminado, y así fue, quiero estar contigo toda la vida mi hermoso ángel.-  dijo Inuyasha al besarla y ponerse encima de ella.

De acuerdo pequeño; nos quedaremos juntos por siempre.- dijo Kagome al ponerse a horcajadas en el besándolo.

Oye, ya te dije que no soy pequeño, soy el hombre con el que te casaste después de quince años.- dijo Inuyasha fingiendo un reproche, mientras seguía besando a su amada. No le importaba que ella fuese vampiresa, la amaba sin condición porque ella era y siempre será la primera mujer que ama y amara por siempre. Se alegraba que aun a pesar de lo que ella paso; se mantuvo pura y virgen hasta su noche de bodas, y él también se mantuvo en celibato para entregarse a ella, ser el primer hombre para ella.

¿Crees que aun con tu edad, podamos tener un bebe?.- pregunta Inuyasha al dejar de besarla para tomar aire.

Así es, además de la apariencia de veinte años que tengo, mi cuerpo sigue permaneciendo joven por dentro, como si se hubiese congelado el tiempo en el. Jamás envejeceré por dentro ni afuera. Mira a mi hermano, tiene un siglo de casado con Yuca, y apenas hace tres años pudieron tener a Tenshi.- le explica Kagome tranquilamente.

¿En serio, todavía hay esperanza de tener un bebe; en ese caso porque no me transformas en vampiro y seguimos intentándolo así?.- le pide Inuyasha ilusionado. Kagome se sorprende al escuchar a su esposo, pedirle que lo transforme en un vampiro.

¿Quieres ser vampiro por siempre?, una vez transformado, no hay marcha atrás.- dijo Kagome al verlo a los ojos, pero vio en sus ojos dorados mucha decisión y determinación.

Así es, si estaremos juntos por siempre, es mejor como inmortales y hacer por toda la eternidad, una gran familia.-  le dice Inuyasha muy decidido.

Dame tiempo para pensarlo, y también date ese tiempo de pensarlo en serio, jamás he transformado a nadie; así que tu serias el primero.- le dice Kagome algo seria.

De acuerdo cielo, ambos pensaremos un tiempo ese detalle.- dijo Inuyasha al besarla otra vez.

/

Ambos bajan de su habitación a la sala, donde estaban todos reunidos. Houjo y Kagome les tuvieron que contar toda la verdad a los presentes dejándolos sorprendidos de lo que tuvieron que pasar por esos cinco siglos.

Yuca también es de su edad?.- pregunta Miroku sorprendido del relato.

No, yo tengo 120 años.- dijo Yuca tranquilamente, mientras arrullaba a Tenshi.

Como son esas cicatrices que tienen atrás?.- pregunta Sango curiosa. Houjo y Kagome voltearon hasta dar la espalda; Houjo se levantó la camisa, mientras que su gemela movió su cabello ya que su blusa tenía un poco de escote por atrás y se lo tapaba por su largo cabello. Cuando ambos mostraron sus cicatrices horrendas, la mayoría se sorprendió bastante; hasta Sango e Izayoi gritaron de la sorpresa. Ambos gemelos se acomodan su camisa y cabello, y vuelven a sentarse.

Que cosa tan cruel les hicieron.-dijo Izayoi sorprendida aun; solo que Inuno estaba muy serio, raro en él.

Pero eso ya paso; ya no estamos atormentados.- dijo Houjo muy tranquilo.

Inuyasha; ahora que sabemos lo que tu esposa y cuñado son en verdad; te divorciaras de inmediato de ella.- dijo Inuno muy serio; causando sorpresa en todos, furia en Inuyasha; pero una gran tristeza en Kagome, quien salió al jardín para relajarse mientras que los demás la acompañaron.

Pero papa; porque me quisiera divorciar de ella?; yo la amo y eso debes entender.- dijo Inuyasha enojado por la decisión de su padre.

Es porque demostró que es un monstruo; que no entiendes que destrozo la casa hace rato con esa pelea?, correrías peligro al estar con ella, porque puede matarte para saciar sus instintos.-dijo Inuno furioso por la rebeldía de su hijo.

No es un monstruo y no destrozo la casa, fueron los demás vampiros. Ella y su hermano nos protegieron, jamás me mataría.-

Inuyasha obedece a nuestro padre.- dijo Sesshoumaru frio al ver la discusión.

Tú no te metas.- le contesta Inuyasah groseramente.

Papa es sabio y quiere lo mejor para ti.- dice Sesshoumaru al retirarse de ahí; solo para asistir a una cita de una amante.

_Si claro; este lamebotas apoya a papa, porque sabe que si me deshereda parte de esa herencia se junta con la suya y con la de Shippo.- _pensó Inuyasha sarcásticamente; pues sabía que era cierto. Aunque eso no le afectaría para nada en lo económico, pues con el éxito de su restaurante a nivel nacional, hizo sus propios millones para poder vivir sin problemas; aunque el dinero no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Y bien; te divorciaras de esa vampiresa pronto.- dijo Inuno imponente.

Y yo te digo que no lo haré.-

/

Los demás estaban afuera en el jardín tomando aire fresco; pero podían escuchar como padre e hijo discutían, lo cual ponía triste a Kagome.

Relájate Kagome; Inuyasha no se dejara dominar por su padre.- le dice Izayoi para calmarla. A diferencia de Inuno y Sesshoumaru; a los demás no les importo lo que ella y su gemelo y la familia de él son en realidad. Podían ser vampiros, pero demostraron que eran personas buenas que jamás los matarían por saciar instintos asesinos por placer.

Lo sé; pero me duele lo que el señor Taisho dijo de mí y mi hermano. Creí que nos aceptaba en verdad.- dijo Kagome triste.

No te preocupes; ya se arreglara todo.- dijo Sango calmándola. En eso Inuyasha sale hecho una furia por la insistencia de su padre al querer divorciarlo de su amada. El y su esposa se retiran a su casa a descansar.

Tranquila pequeña ya está bien todo.- dijo Inuyasha al abrazarla cariñosamente.

Es que me da tristeza al saber que tu padre quiere separarnos.-

Eso jamás sucederá; lo prometo, te hice una promesa en nuestra noche de bodas y pienso cumplirla.- dijo Inuyasha dándole un beso tierno; calmando a su esposa.

/

La mañana siguiente transcurrió sin problemas. Ambos esposos estaban en sus trabajos. Kagome estaba en su consultorio atendiendo a un niño, que estaba enfermo de la garganta. La madre y padre del infante le agradecen su atención y se retiran de ahí; en ese momento entra Sango a su consultorio.

Si me despedirás en este momento por lo que soy; dímelo ahora.-  le dice Kagome al verla muy seria.

No te despediré amiga. Aunque me ocultaste lo que eres en verdad; sé que lo hiciste por protección a los demás y a ti misma y que jamás has hecho daño alguno a los pacientes, porque siempre leo los reportes. Solo quería decirte que tus cicatrices de la espalda y la de tu hermano se pueden retirar con cirugía, yo me encargare personalmente de eso.- le dice Sango feliz, sorprendiendo a Kagome.

En serio harías eso, por nosotros?.-

Así es, eres mi amiga y quiero ayudarte. Mañana mismo puedo hacerles la cirugía a ambos, solo que la recuperación tardara un mes- dijo Sango animándola; lo cual ella agradece.

Para nosotros, eso significa que tardara una semana, te agradezco mucho tu ayuda amiga.- le dice Kagome feliz al abrazarla, en ese momento Sango es llamada a urgencias, mientras que Kagome le marca a su hermano para comentarle lo de la cirugía; quien estuvo de acuerdo en ser operado lo antes posible.

/

Inuno, deja de insistir en querer divorciar a nuestro hijo de su esposa, que no vez que él es feliz?.- le dijo Izayoi enojada a su marido, cuando el llamo a un abogado para solicitar trámites de divorcio.

No lo haré; él debe saber que lo hago por su bien.- dijo Inuno sin desistir.

Más bien lo haces por ti mismo.- le reclama su esposa; mientras que Shippo estaba jugando en un rincón con sus juguetes.

Izayoi, lo hago por el bien de todos al protegernos de esos vampiros.-

Por eso mismo nuestro hijo está molesto contigo, y yo también.- le dijo Izayoi al retirarse de ahí enojada por el prejuicio de su esposo. Inuno no le presto mucha atención a eso; pues solo pensó que era uno de los enojos más de su esposa.

/

Kagome había salido del trabajo y se va al restaurante de su esposo para darle una sorpresa. Llega y le dicen que espere en su oficina mientras llamaban a Inuyasha.

Señor Taisho; alguien lo espera en su oficina.- le informa un mesero; Inuyasha se dirige hacia allá y se alegra de ver a su amada ahí mismo.

Hola linda; como te fue?.- dijo Inuyasha al abrazarla y besarla.

Muy bien amor; vine para sorprenderte.-

Y lo lograste.-

Además para decirte que Sango se ofreció para hacer cirugía de retiración de cicatrices a mí y Houjo y mañana mismo es la operación.-

Eso es maravilloso pequeña; así borraras esos recuerdos de ese maldito que te torturó por mucho tiempo.- dijo Inuyasha feliz por la noticia al sentarse en el sofá y besarse.

Además estaba pensando. Como tardare una semana para recuperarme he decidido transformarte en vampiro cuando acabe esa semana; ya lo pensé y quiero hacerlo para permanecer contigo siempre.- le dice Kagome de repente, sorprendiendo y alegrando a su esposo, pues eso era lo que quería, ser inmortal para estar siempre con su amada.

Mi pequeña te amo, no sabes lo feliz que estoy al escuchar esa noticia.- dijo Inuyasha al besarla de nuevo.

En un rato más se retiran a su casa con la intención de descansar para que mañana, Kagome esté lista para su cirugía al igual que su hermano.

/

En la mañana siguiente, se hacen las cirugías como Sango había prometido; ella misma se encargó de supervisarlas. Los doctores casi se desmayan de la impresión al ver ambas espaldas muy cortadas, pero mantuvieron su postura y estuvieron operando. La familia de ambos estaba en la sala de espera, los únicos que no estaban ahí eran Inuno y Sesshoumaru. La familia estaba nerviosa por cómo iba a salir las operaciones, pero tenían confianza en Sango.

Calma hijo; ya verás que estarán bien.- dijo Izayoi para tranquilizar a Inuyasha.

Esperemos que asi sea.- dijo Yuca algo nerviosa.

Mami; papi y tía Kag están malitos?.- pregunta Tenshi inocentemente.

No pequeño; les quitan marcas feas de su espalda.-

En ese momento sale Sango anunciando que ambos gemelos están bien y que las cirugías fueron un éxito; y que ahora ambos hermanos se arreglan para salir; pero antes debía darles indicaciones para cuidarse mientras se recuperaban.

/

Cómo te sientes de tu espalda bebe?.- pregunta Inuyasha al estar ambos en su casa.

Bien cielo; solo ligeras molestias, pero me recuperare en una semana, y así te recompensare como te dije.- dijo Kagome seductoramente mientras lo besaba. Cenan tranquilamente y se disponen a dormir; pero en eso escuchan el timbre. Inuyasha va a abrir y se pone serio al ver a su padre en la puerta.

Que se te ofrece padre?.- dijo Inuyasha serio.

Vine para que firmes estos papeles ya solicite el divorcio por ti, así que tú y ese monstruo con el que vives firmen esos papeles y todo estará listo.- dijo Inuno al mostrarle los papeles del divorcio. Inuyasha estaba enojado de la terquedad de su padre al querer divorciarlo de su amada; y más aún por decirle monstruo a su esposa querida.

Ya dije que no me divorciare de ella; y deja de decirle así a mi esposa. Ella no es un monstruo, tú lo eres por estar tan ciego en tu prejuicio y decisión que no ves que lastimas a mucha gente.- dijo Inuyasha enojado al romper en la cara de su padre esos papeles.

Que no entiendes que lo hago por tu bien?; solo sufrirás con ella estando casado con un vampiro; el cual te matara a ti y los demás en cuando se den la vuelta.-

No lo haces por mí; lo haces por ti mismo. Tienes tanto miedo de Kagome que te escondes en ese pretexto que tienes para protegerme.-

O te divorcias de ella pronto; o quedas fuera del testamento.- dijo Inuno enojado al amenazarlo.

En ese caso; prefiero quedarme sin mi herencia que quedarme sin mi amada; hasta luego.- dijo Inuyasha al cerrarle la puerta. Se dirige a su habitación donde ve a su esposa triste por lo que acaba de escuchar.

Tranquila pequeña ya está bien todo.- dijo Inuyasha al abrazarla cariñosamente.

Es que me da tristeza al saber que tu padre quiere separarnos.-

Eso jamás sucederá; lo prometo, te hice una promesa en nuestra noche de bodas y pienso cumplirla.- dijo Inuyasha dandole un beso tierno; calmando a su esposa.

Y que harás ahora?.-

Seguir contigo pequeña. No le haré caso a mi padre a lo del divorcio solo por un prejuicio suyo; prefiero ser desheredado y estar contigo; que tener mi herencia y no tenerte jamás.- le dice Inuyasha sinceramente mientras la calmaba.

Lo dices en serio?.- pregunta Kagome con sorpresa e ilusión al verlo a los ojos.

Muy en serio mi amor.- le dice Inuyasha sonriéndole mientras la besaba y se disponían a dormir.

/

Inuno se dirige molesto a su casa por lo sucedido hace momentos con su hijo. Estaba decidido a ir con el notario mañana y cambiar su testamento, dejando fuera a Inuyasha. Llega a su casa y se extraña de que el pequeño Shippo no corra a él como siempre, tampoco ve que su esposa lo reciba con amor. Los busca y no los encuentra; hasta que ve una nota en su recamara que decía así:

_Inuno:_

_Ya no puedo seguir con esta situación de que quieres separar a nuestro hijo de Kagome. Estas tan obsesionado con eso, que el hombre tierno y amoroso con que me case hace veinticinco años desapareció y ahora solo está un hombre frió y cruel, que lastima a su familia y no se da cuenta de eso, solo está ciego por su obsesión que ya no sé quién eres en verdad. Y ahora me iré de este lugar con mi pequeño hijo. Y espero que seas feliz con tus decisiones._

_Izayoi._

Inuno lee una y otra vez esa carta, pasándole lagrimas por su rostro; repasa todo lo que sucedió y era cierto; tanto que quería separar a su hijo, que terminó lastimándolo y perdiéndolo; y no solo a él; sino a su esposa amada y pequeño hijo. Ahora debía hacer algo para remediar las cosas.

CONTINUARA…..

**HOLA CHICAS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO Y PARA QUE LO SEPAN, NO ACABARE TAN PRONTO LA HISTORIA. **

**SE DESPIDE**

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


	12. UNA TRANSFORMACION, UNA RECONCILIACION

**Los personajes no son míos son de Rumiko Takahashi**

_Inuno lee una y otra vez esa carta, pasándole lagrimas por su rostro; repasa todo lo que sucedió y era cierto; tanto que quería separar a su hijo, que terminó lastimándolo y perdiéndolo; y no solo a él; sino a su esposa amada y pequeño hijo. Ahora debía hacer algo para remediar las cosas._

/

**Capitulo 12.-Una transformación, un perdón.**

Inuno estaba leyendo una y otra vez esa nota, sintiendo su corazón desgarrado; tenía tantas ganas de golpear a alguien para desquitar ese dolor que sentía en su alma; aunque sabía perfectamente que nadie era culpable más que el mismo de su dolor.

Tanto se empeñaba en separar a Inuyasha de su esposa; solo por miedo a lo desconocido, por descubrir lo que la esposa de su hijo es en realidad y dejarse llevar por habladurías que decían sobre los vampiros, que olvido la agradable convivencia que ha tenido con ella y empezó a despreciarla bastante feo, diciéndole monstruo chupasangre; Inuyasha tenia razón, ella no era el monstruo, el monstruo era el mismo por su obsesión de separarlo de Kagome. Y lo más grave es que perdió a su esposa y pequeño niño. Ahora estaba dispuesto a hacer algo para enmendar sus errores; coge sus llaves del auto y se dirige a su cabaña vacacional, la cual estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Estaba bastante seguro que Izayoi y Shippo estaban ahí. Llega esperando encontrarlos ahí, baja del auto y se mete al establecimiento; ya que el mismo tenía su juego de llaves; busca en la cabaña principal a su familia y los encuentra en el jardín jugando un rato.

¡Papi!.- dijo el pequeño Shippo al correr hacia el, mientras que Inuno lo carga y abraza fuertemente; Izayoi solo lo ve muy seria y a punto de meterse adentro.

Izayoi espera.- dijo Inuno de inmediato al bajar al pequeño y correr hacia su esposa, deteniéndole el paso.

Inuno, por favor déjame entrar.- dijo Izayoi muy seria, queriendo hacerse a un lado para pasar.

No hasta que hablemos.-

No tenemos nada de que hablar.- le dijo Izayoi fría, lo cual destroza a Inuno pues su esposa dejo de ser dulce con el, aunque sabia que lo merecía.

Merezco todo lo que sucede, pero déjame enmendar lo que hice.- dijo Inuno suplicando.

Papi, mami tengo sueño.- dijo Shippo bostezando con su carita adormilada.

Ahora te llevo a dormir a tu cama Shippo.-  le dice su padre al cargarlo y subirlo a su habitación, lo arropa con cariño y el pequeño se duerme; cuando lo hace Inuno sale para hablar con Izayoi, pero ve que ella estaba entrando a la habitación principal a punto de cerrar la puerta; corre hacia ella y detiene la puerta de inmediato, y entra a la habitación.

Por favor Inuno, vete y déjanos en paz.- le dice Izayoi dándole la espalda.

No hasta que me escuches.-

No lo se; ¿como se que quien esta aquí es mi amado y dulce esposo y no ese hombre cruel que quiere separar a mi hijo de su esposa, solo porque descubrió que es una vampiresa?.-  dijo Izayoi soltando unas lagrimas. Aun amaba a su esposo, pero ya no sabia que pensar.

Se que lo que hice fue mal; lastime tanto a Inuyasha y a Kagome; que termine perdiendo a mi hijo ganándome su odio. Pero lo que también perdí fue a mí querida esposa y mi pequeño niño; ahora quiero hacer lo posible e imposible por recuperarlos.-  dijo Inuno queriendo abrazar a su esposa, pero Izayoi solo se aleja.

¿Acaso habías olvidado también, que a nosotros también nos costo trabajo estar juntos, porque tu padre no me aprobaba solo por ser "pobre", y quería casarte a la fuerza con Irasue Takami, ya que era hija de un empresario y mas a tu "nivel"?. Juraste jamás ser como el y mira lo que hiciste. Lastimaste a Inuyasha, desaprobando su matrimonio de inmediato.-le dice Izayoi encarándole ese detalle. Era cierto ese detalle cuando eran jóvenes, la familia de Inuno ya era rica, mientras que la de Izayoi era de nivel medio. Ellos dos al conocerse de inmediato se enamoraron; pero el padre de Inuno no aprobaba ese noviazgo y quería comprometerlo forzosamente con Irasue para mantener el prestigio y reputación familiar. Inuno no quería casarse con ella ya que era muy fría, egocéntrica, vanidosa, carente de sentimientos y su ego era elevado; tanto que despreciaba a los que no eran ricos como ella. Por lo tanto le hacia daño a Izayoi, pero ella siempre contó con el apoyo de Inuno. Cuando el padre Taisho amenazo a Inuno con hacerle algo a Izayoi si no la dejaba y se casaba con Irasue, su hijo lo demando para que lo deje en paz tanto a el como Izayoi; el salio victorioso y a su padre no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar su relación. A partir de ahí, fue cuando el mismo prometió jamás ser como su padre; y ser tolerante y respetuoso con las demás personas, y con las relaciones de sus futuros hijos.

Lo se, había olvidado eso y me convertí en lo que no quería y jure no ser, y eche a perder de inmediato veinticinco maravillosos años que estuve contigo solo por mi desconfianza y prejuicio. Solo perdóname, ¿si Izzy?.- le dice Inuno mientras la abrazaba por detrás y le besaba la nuca y cuello. Izayoi se sorprende cuando le dijo Izzy. Ese era su apodo que le dio cuando eran novios desde los 18 años y durante los dos años siguientes; no la llamaba así desde que nació Sesshoumaru cuando ambos tenían veinte, hace veinticinco años. Sintió lágrimas de nuevo al recordar bellas memorias.

No me llamabas así desde que nació nuestro primogénito.- le dice Izayoi al voltear a ver a Inuno.

¿Significa que ya estoy perdonado Izzy?.- dice Inuno queriendo besarla; pero ella se hace a un lado.

No del todo; recuerda que los afectados principales de todo esto fueron Inuyasha y Kagome; a ellos principalmente debes pedirles perdón Inuno.- le dice firmemente su esposa al soltarse de su agarre.

Lo se, te prometo que lo haré. Pero por el daño que provoque, dudo que Inuyasha quiera verme.- 

Pues solo seguirás intentando hasta lograrlo.- le dice Izayoi. Ambos se quedaron a dormir en la misma cabaña; Inuno mañana intentara hablar con su hijo para reconciliarse, aunque sabia que le costaría trabajo.

/

En la mañana siguiente, después de que Izayoi y Shippo regresaran a casa con Inuno, el de inmediato fue al restaurante de Inuyasha para hablar con él y pedirle perdón, aunque le costaría algo de trabajo, pues su hijo es muy orgulloso y el coraje le duraba mucho tiempo.

Quiero hablar con mi hijo.- dijo Inuno a un mesero al llegar al "Shikon".

Enseguida señor Taisho.- dijo de inmediato este mesero para irse a la cocina en donde Inuyasha estaba en esos momentos.

Señor Taisho, su padre lo busca.- le informa este mesero de inmediato. Inuyasha tan solo puso una mueca de desagrado por eso mismo.

Dile que ahora no lo puedo recibir, estoy ocupado.- dijo Inuyasha fríamente que sorprendió a todos; aunque sabían que el a veces era así, esta vez sonó bastante tétrico.

En seguida señor.- dice este mesero para salir de la cocina.

Inuyasha, ¿Por qué no quieres recibir a tu padre, diciendo que estas ocupado?, cuando Kagome viene, no importa cuánto trabajo tenemos, siempre vas a verla. Y ahora que no tenemos mucho, viene tu padre y no vas con el.- le dice Miroku sorprendido de la reacción de su amigo.

¿Por qué recibiría a alguien que insulto a mi esposa diciéndole monstruo, solo por descubrir lo que es, además de tener el descaro de querer obligarme a divorciarme de ella?; eso jamás se lo perdonare.- dijo Inuyasha bastante frio.

¿Pero qué tal si quiere hacer paces contigo?; no por nada quiere verte.-

No lo creo, mi padre es alguien firme en sus decisiones, y casi nunca se arrepiente de nada.- dijo Inuyasha sin dejar de ser frio, mientras preparaba pato relleno.

Eso mismo dijiste, "casi", porque parece que si se arrepintió de lo que hizo.- dijo Miroku tratando de convencerlo de que hable con su padre, pero sin resultado alguno, pues Inuyasha era muy orgulloso y terco.

/

Lo lamento señor Taisho, pero su hijo esta bastante ocupado.- le informa este mesero, sin saber la situación de padre e hijo. Inuno solo se puso serio, pues ya se intuía que Inuyasha diría algo para no verlo.

Gracias de todas formas.- dice Inuno al retirarse, pero iba a espera a que el salga para hablar con su hijo menor.

Ya era hora de salida y cierre del restaurante. Inuyasha se va al estacionamiento por su auto e ir a casa con su amada esposa. Pero en cuando se acerca nota que alguien lo agarra del brazo, voltea y pone cara de frialdad al ver que era su padre.

Así que estabas muy ocupado para verme, pero sé que es porque estas enojado conmigo.- le dice Inuno al verlo de frente.

¿Qué planeas ahora, primero obligarme a divorciarme de Kagome, amenazándome con desheredarme. Y después venir así como si nada conmigo?.- le dijo Inuyasha enojado, a Inuno le dolió eso, pero sabía que lo merecía.

Veras hijo, la última vez que te vi, fui a casa y no vi a tu madre y hermanito ahí. Resulta que tu madre me había dejado porque ella no aguantaba tampoco todo esto; ahí fue cuando me di cuenta del daño que hice por mi terquedad. Ahora quiero hablar contigo y Kagome para disculparme.- dijo Inuno con toda intención de recuperar a su hijo, pero este no le creyó media palabra.

¿Acaso olvidaste que le dijiste a mi esposa monstruo chupasangre, y que eso a ella le dolió además de tu terquedad de separarnos?, Ella ha sufrido mucho en estos años, y cuando empezaba a verte como el padre que le hizo falta porque el suyo fue asesinado, la desprecias y me amenazas y obligas a divorciarme.- le dice Inuyasha encarándole lo que su padre hizo.

Lo sé, se que hice mal y por lo mismo quiero disculparme.-

Pues ni creas que repararas el daño así como así viejo. Si insultas a mi esposa, me insultas a mí.- dijo Inuyasha al subir a su auto. Su padre se queda serio, pues le va a resultar difícil que su hijo lo perdone.

/

Ya estas mejor de tu espalda Kagome, tienes mucha mejoría.- dijo Sango al examinar la espalda de su amiga. Ya estaba pasando la semana de recuperación de los gemelos Higurashi. Houjo acaba de irse después de ser examinado, no sin antes agradecer a Sango por ayudarle. Como Kagome trabajaba ahí, no podía retirarse aun.

Gracias Sango por todo.-

No fue nada, lo hice con gusto para ayudarte a ti y tu gemelo.- dijo Sango feliz, mientras que Kagome se acomodaba su ropa.

¿Y que harás ahora que ya no tienes cicatrices?.-

Pues le prometí a Inuyasha que lo transformaría. El me pidió eso porque quiere estar conmigo por siempre y yo también.- le dice Kagome, cuando recordó ese día en que el descubrió que es vampiresa. No le importo y le pidió que lo transforme.

¿Y cómo lo harás?; tengo entendido que la mordida y transformación es dolorosa, según me cuentas.- le pregunta Sango curiosa. Kagome le conto a ella su historia, dejándola sorprendida.

Ya lo pensé.- dijo Kagome con voz picara, haciéndole saber a Sango lo que hizo.

¿Y ya tienes todo listo para esta noche?.- pregunta Sango pícaramente cuando salieron del trabajo y fueron al centro comercial. Kagome se sonrojo, pues le dio a entender a su amiga lo que planeaba. Pero ella era tan insistente, que termino contándole todo.

Con eso, Inuyasha tendrá suficientes ganas para hacerlo toda la noche.- dijo Sango con voz picara, sonrojando a un mas a su amiga.

Esteee, si.-

¿Por qué te pones así?, si a tu edad esto no es novedad.-

Recuerda que fui educada en tiempos diferentes, cuando esto era un tabú.- le recuerda Kagome.

Si es cierto; ¿entonces te pondrás un sexy camisón para la ocasión?.- le pregunta su amiga al pasar a una tienda de lencería fina, aun a pesar de los reproches de Kagome.

De hecho, pensaba mejor natural.-

Mejor aun; así le ahorras tiempo y energías a mi primo, pero mejor ten unos cuantos para las noches siguientes.- le dice Sango, haciendo a Kagome sonrojarse a más no poder, podía ser bastante vieja, pero esas cosas todavía le daban pena hablarlas. Compraron cuatro camisones seductores, además de unos conjuntos de ropa interior para seducir, rosas y velas para la ocasión.

Llegan a la casa de Kagome, donde Sango le ayuda a acomodar todo para la sorpresa que tendrá Inuyasha. Terminan y ven que faltaba poco para que Inuyasha llegara a casa.

Hasta luego amiga, si me quedo seré multitud.- dijo Sango muy picara mientras se iba a su casa, dejando a Kagome nerviosa. Ella solo ve que faltaba casi diez minutos para que llegue su esposo, así que se va a su habitación, se quita su ropa, quedando como Eva y se mete a la cama debajo de las sabanas, esperando el arribo de su marido.

/

Inuyasha llega a su casa algo hastiado, pues su padre otra vez lo hostigo con querer hablar con él, pero aun seguía sin creerle. Entra a su casa, y se extraña de verla medio oscura, alumbrada con solo unas velas. Se acerca a su mesita de recibidor, y ahí mismo había una notita pegada.

_Hola bebe._

_Como te dije, recibirías una recompensa al terminar esta semana; sube arriba donde recibirás tu premio._

_Tu vampiresa._

Inuyasha termina de leer esa notita, y al ver como estaba decorada su casa, en donde los escalones tenían velas y pétalos de rosas señalando un camino, se imagino cual era el premio, sube con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Se asoma discretamente a su habitación, donde ve a su esposa lista para la ocasión, con la sabana tapándole la mitad para abajo, dándole entender que no tenía nada encima. No puede evitar sentirse excitado, así que se quita su ropa afuera de su habitación, quedando únicamente en bóxers, entra y empieza a besar a su esposa.

¿Este es mi premio?, porque hasta ahora me gusta.- dijo Inuyasha mientras besaba a Kagome dulcemente.

Es parte de tu premio cielo. ¿Recuerdas que te prometí?.- le dice Kagome dulcemente, haciéndole que a Inuyasha le brillen los ojos de felicidad.

¿En serio lo harás?.- 

Claro que sí, quiero estar contigo.- dijo Kagome mientras se subía a horcajadas en el, mientras lo besaba por todas partes.

¿Entonces que esperamos?.- le dice su esposo algo desesperado.

La mordida y transformación es dolorosa aunque corta, es mejor que te prepare desde antes.- le dice Kagome, mientras le besaba por todas partes, haciendo que Inuyasha se excite aun más. Sigue bajando, y le quita sus bóxers, dejando libre su enorme pene erecto. Lo acaricia ahí, haciendo que Inuyasha grite a causa del placer que su esposa le provocaba al masajearlo con sus manos, en eso siente que ella le empieza a dar ligeros besos y lengüetazos en su miembro. Siente que ya no puede más y llega a su orgasmo. Kagome siente eso, libera sus poderes y se apresura a subir y lo muerde en un hombro para que la mordida no se note ante los demás.

A causa del placer que Kagome le dio, Inuyasha no sintió la mordida y la transformación, hasta después cuando sintió ligeras molestias en su hombro derecho, se toca ahí y siente dos protuberancias.

¿Ya me convertí?.-

Así es cielo, te excite para que no sientas el dolor que da cuando te transformas, mira.- dijo Kagome al pasarle un espejo chico. Inuyasha se sorprende de ver dos colmillos largos en la dentadura superior de su boca y en vez de sus ojos dorados, los tiene azul zafiro. Y también ve una mordida en su hombro derecho.

Gracias amor, es lo que quería, te amo.- dijo Inuyasha al abrazar a su esposa, que aun estaba encima de él. En ese momento levanta sin problemas a Kagome y la penetra, haciendo que ambos gimen de placer. Kagome empieza a moverse un poco encima de él, pero siente como Inuyasha la carga contra él y se levanta de la cama saliendo de la habitación.

Inuyasha, ¿Qué vas a hacer?.- le pregunta Kagome, mientras se agarraba de su cuello para no caerse, y su piernas estaban enrolladas en la cintura de su esposo, mientras que este bajaba las escaleras.

Desde nuestra noche de bodas, he querido cumplir una fantasía, pero no he podido; y ahora que me transformaste la haremos.- le dice Inuyasha mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

¿Aquí es donde se cumple tu fantasía Inuyasha?.- dijo Kagome al ver que entraban a la cocina.

Así es, como buen chef que se caso con la mujer de su vida; mi fantasía fue hacerte el amor aquí mismo en la cocina.- dijo Inuyasha sonriéndole pícaramente, mientras aun tenía sus poderes de vampiro presentes. A Kagome le pareció endemoniadamente sensual verlo sonreír con sus largos colmillos presentes. Inuyasha la deposita con cuidado en la barra de la cocina estando el parado y su mujer acostada pero aun sin salir de ella, agarra una botella de jarabe de chocolate y empieza a ponérselo encima de su esposa, especialmente por sus pechos y rostro.

¿Qué acaso no sabes, que antes es la comida y después el postre?.- dijo Kagome con picardía siguiéndole el juego.

Pero yo quiero postre ahora.- le dijo Inuyasha con picardía, mientras empezaba a lamer su rostro y pechos; al mismo tiempo que empezaba a embestirla por dentro primero despacio, pero cuando es cuchaba a su esposa gemir, empezó a aumentar la velocidad. Ahora que era un vampiro, tenía aun sus poderes presentes y empezó a aumentar aun más la velocidad de sus embestidas; mas fuertes que cuando era solo un humano. A causa de esto, el y Kagome gimen mas fuerte del placer y no se detienen.

Sssiiii, Inuyassshhaaa, asiii…..maaasss fuerte.-  dijo Kagome al sentir como dentro de ella se movía rápidamente el pene de su marido, y eso le encantaba, tenia sus piernas enrolladas en la cintura de su esposo, y lo apretaba fuertemente contra ella para que no se salga, mientras que con sus manos, le acariciaba el pecho y el rostro, mientras que Inuyasha se agarraba de los hombros de su mujer para moverse mas a gusto.

Kkkaggoommme, assi aaahhhhh ssi.-  dijo Inuyasha con gemidos combinados al sentir como su mujer lo apretaba contra ella con sus piernas alrededor de el sin dejar de embestirla con fuerza; más combinado con las caricias de las manos de su amada; se sentía en el cielo. Agarra de nuevo el jarabe de chocolate y derrama un poco en los labios de Kagome, bajando de inmediato su rostro para besarla.

Sigue embistiéndola con fuerza, en ese momento llegan a su orgasmo, haciendo que Inuyasha se derrame dentro de ella; ambos gimen al sentirse tan llenos del otro, pero en eso Inuyasha la muerde en su cuello a causa de su orgasmo, pero también fue porque pensaba que la única marca que debía tener su esposa era la suya, no la de ese maldito que la transformo y torturo por mucho tiempo.

Cansada?.- dijo Inuyasha al verla directamente a sus ojos, pero ve que su esposa aun tenia sus poderes liberados.

Jamas.- le dice Kagome sonriendo con picardía.

Eso es bueno, porque no nos detendremos en toda la noche.- dijo Inuyasha con la misma sonrisa; mientras que se inflamaba de nuevo dentro de la vagina de su esposa, excitándose otra vez.

Y que esperas para hacerme tuya de nuevo, amor?.- dijo Kagome con travesura; solo siente como Inuyasha la carga en sus brazos y la apoya en la pared con cuidado de que no se caiga.

Pero deja de pensar con claridad cuando siente que su esposo la embiste con más fuerza aun dentro de ella, agarrándola de los muslos para que no caiga; y sentir los golpes de su espalda con la pared era excitante. Se agarra de su ancha espalda, mientras que pasaba sus manos en ella, poco a poco las baja hasta tocar el trasero de su esposo, apretándolo con fuerza y masajeándolo; sabiendo bien que eso le encantaba a su esposo; y lo comprobó al sentirlo moverse mas rápido y gemir mas fuerte.

Como adoro cuando me tocas así.- dijo Inuyasha con placer. Después de derramarse otra vez, se dirigen a la sala, donde se acuestan en el sofá más grande; Kagome se sorprende de que esta vez su esposo la dejo encima de el, ella creía que de nuevo el tomaría el mando.

Te toca a ti hacerme tuyo bebe; no es justo que me quede yo solo con la diversión, mientras que tu disfrutas.- le dice Inuyasha mientras la agarra de su cintura apretándola contra el; dándole a entender lo que quería. Kagome empieza a mover se encima de el, dando vaivenes con brinquitos sintiendo un gran placer tanto ella como su esposo.

Assi Kagome, no te detengas aaahhh.- gimió Inuyasha, mientras que le acariciaba sus caderas al igual que su trasero, ayudando a su mujer a moverse más rápido. Kagome entiende lo que su esposo quería, así que empieza a moverse aun más fuerte y rápido, sintiendo como su botón de placer rozaba con el pene de Inuyasha al igual que su interior; mientras se movía encima de su esposo, le besaba su torso desnudo y su cuello.

IIINUUYYAASSSHHAAA.-grito Kagome cuando sintió el clímax llegar; en eso siente su vagina apretar el miembro de su esposo haciendo que se derrame de nuevo dentro de ella.

KAAGGGOOMMME.- GRITA Inuyasha al derramarse de nuevo; con el ritmo que estaban llevando esperaba que pudieran tener a su bebe muy pronto. Kagome se recarga en el pecho de su esposo, ya muy cansada, pues sus energías se agotaron. Inuyasha también estaba cansado, así que la acomoda con cuidado en su pecho, y ambos se quedan dormidos en ese sofá.

/

La mañana siguiente, Inuyasha empieza a despertarse poco a poco; se acomoda de nuevo en la suavidad de su almohada bajo el; pero recobra sus sentidos de golpe cuando recordó que no se acomodo encima de algo, levanta su rostro y ve que estaba encima de Kagome; pero observa que ella no estaba incomoda por este hecho, sino feliz porque sonreía aun dormida. Se siente aliviado por este hecho, cuando se mueve ligeramente se siente aun dentro de ella y sus piernas estaban enrolladas; le empieza a besar haciendo que ella despierte.

Buenos días Inuyasha, como amaneciste?.- dijo Kagome al despertar.

Buenos días mi amor.- dijo Inuyasha mientras seguía encima de ella besándola y moviéndose otra vez; en medio de un beso Kagome da un gemido de dolor.

Que tienes Kagome, te lastime?.- pregunta Inuyasha asustado de que tal vez no se haya controlado y la mordió con sus nuevos colmillos.

Me quemo.- dijo Kagome con dolor señalando abajo; el voltea y observa que un rayo de sol que se coló desde una ventana, reflejaba su pierna y empieza a quemarla produciéndole ronchas y ampollas; la retira rápidamente de ahí, levantándose con ella.

Lo siento Kagome; que te parece si nos bañamos?.-

Muy buena idea.- dijo Kagome mientras su esposo la llevaba en brazos hasta la bañera.

/

Inuyasha con el paso del tiempo se estaba acostumbrando a sus poderes de vampiro, le estaban gustando porque no importaba cuanto trabajo tenga, tenía suficiente energía para llegar a su casa, ayudar a Kagome con las labores y más tarde disfrutar de ella.

Me está gustando ser vampiro porque tengo más resistencia; pero cuando olfateo sangre se desatan mis poderes por si solos y quiero atacar.-dijo Inuyasha cuando estaban ambos en su cama para dormir.

Sé cómo se siente eso; lo que funciona es recordar quien eres en realidad: Inuyasha Taisho, un exitoso y talentoso chef; que tiene a alguien a su lado que lo ama y desean tener un bebe; no un monstruo chupasangre desalmado.- le dice Kagome mientras le mimaba el cabello.

Tienes mucha razón; no te pedí que me transformes para ser un monstruo asesino; lo hice para estar siempre a tu lado; además que los siguientes siglos te hare muy feliz.- dijo Inuyasha feliz mientras la besaba.

/

Una tarde de fin de semana estaban la familia de Inuyasha en su casa, pero nada más Izayoi y Shippo estaban de visita, pues Inuno estaba ocupado con su trabajo. Izayoi ya se enteró que su hijo se transformó en vampiro por amor y lo entendió; pues sabia cuanto amaba a Kagome.

Espero que seas feliz Inuyasha.- le dijo Izayoi cuando le conto.

Lo soy mama.-

Pues te ves igual; transformado o no de todas formas eres igual de feo.- dijo Shippo burlándose de su hermano.

Ven para acá enano mugroso.- dijo Inuyasha molesto persiguiendo a Shippo, mientras que este solo se reía mientras corría.

En ese momento tocan el timbre, Kagome va abrir y resulta que era Inuno quien había llegado; Kagome amablemente lo dejo pasar, pero Inuyasha puso cara de molestia al verlo.

Que haces aquí?.-

Vine por tu madre y hermanito, pero lo más importante es que quiero hablar con mi hijo mediano.- dijo Inuno al verlo de frente.

Ah sí, y que te hace pensar que tu hijo mediano si quiere hablar contigo?.- dijo Inuyasha frio y sarcástico.

Entiendo por qué tú enojo; pero creo que ya es tiempo de que hablemos.-

Inuyasha; creo que es mejor que hables ya con tu padre.- dijo Kagome seria, mientras se retiraba al balcón con su suegra y pequeño cuñado.

Sé que hice mal, pero ya pasaron dos meses desde que sucedió todo esto; es mejor que lo aclaremos.- dijo Inuno al estar sentado en un sofá frente a Inuyasha.

Como sabré que en verdad quieres disculparte, y que no lastimaras a mi esposa de nuevo?.- le pregunta Inuyasha desconfiado; eso fue un balde de agua fría para Inuno.

Entiendo tu desconfianza, pero debes entender y darme el beneficio de la duda. Esa noche que quise forzarte al divorcio, llegue a casa y tu madre y hermanito no estaban, ahí fue cuando entendí el mal que te hice tanto a ti como a Kagome. Cuando fui en donde ellos estaban lo entendí todo, pues me convertí en alguien que odio y jure jamás ser.-

De veras?.-

Así es, cuando tenía menos de tu edad, a los dieciocho, conocí a tu madre y me enamore de ella, pero tu abuelo Tottosai no la aprobaba, pues ella era familia clase media mientras la mía era rica. Eso a mí no me importo pues amaba a tu madre, pero tu abuelo no lo quería entender y me quería forzar a casarme con otra mujer llamada Irasue Takami, hija de un empresario rico. Pero esa mujer era lo contario a Izayoi, ella era cruel, fría, egoísta, vanidosa y despreciaba a quienes no tenían buena economía; cuando mi padre amenazó con hacerle algo horrible a tu madre lo demande y Salí ganando; tu abuelo no tuvo más opción que aceptar mi relación con tu madre. Cuando me case con Izayoi dos años después y nació tu hermano Sesshoumaru, prometí jamás ser como mi padre y ser tolerante con los demás sin importar que fuesen. Cuando nos enteramos lo que Kagome y su gemelo son, olvide de repente esa promesa y me comporte igual que mi padre.- le conto Inuno con arrepentimiento.

Jamás me contaste eso.- le dice Inuyasha sorprendido.

Pensé que no sería necesario que lo supieran tú y tus hermanos.-

/

Mientras que Kagome estaba con Izayoi y Shippo en el balcón, esperando que padre e hijo arreglen sus diferencias; las dos mujeres estaban tomando él te mientras que el pequeño jugaba con sus juguetes.

Crees que ya arreglaron sus diferencias?.- pregunta Kagome mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te.

No sé, mi hijo es orgulloso y mi esposo es bastante insistente.-

Espero que si puedan hacerlo.-

Mami, Inuyasha sigue enojado con papi?.- pregunta Shippo al acercarse con Izayoi, mientras se sentaba en sus piernas.

No lo sé pequeño, pero ellos ya están hablando y es un comienzo.- le dice su madre mientras lo mimaba.

Que buen niño es.- dijo Kagome sonriendo al ver a Shippo.

Lo sé, lo curioso es que fue imprevisto que me embarazara de él, pero no me arrepiento de eso; aunque tuve que estar con más cuidados que con Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha cuando estaba embarazada de ellos, pues ya me faltaban dos años para tener cuarenta cuando me preñe de este pequeño.-

Como fue que debía tener más cuidado cuando estaba embarazada de Shippo?.-

Pues como ya estaba muy grande, el riesgo era grande tanto para mí como para él, hubo amenaza de aborto en los primeros tres meses de embarazo; tú me entiendes ya que eres doctora; un susto grande o noticias sorprendentes; al igual que un paso en falso y había peligro de perderlo, o que yo también muriera. Inuno me interno en el mejor hospital con los mejores doctores que encontró cuando faltaba un mes de concepción, al nacer el me operaron para que no me embarace más, pero ya ves ahora tenemos a este niño que nos alegra mucho con sus risas y juegos infantiles.-  le dice Izayoi contenta mientras acurrucaba a Shippo, quien ya estaba dormido.

Que lucha dieron usted y el señor Taisho; se nota que son padres que dan todo por sus hijos.-

Y ustedes, hasta cuando tendrán niños?.-

Estamos trabajando en eso, queremos ya un bebe pronto.-

Pero deberás ir con cuidado como yo lo hice con Shippo, pues ya tienes más de cinco siglos y como sería el primer bebe, será riesgoso.-

Lo sé, pero mi cuerpo tiene veinte años aunque tenga cinco siglos de edad; al transformarme mi cuerpo tanto afuera por dentro no envejecerá jamás.- le explica Kagome, quien dejo maravillada a Izayoi con eso, pues significaba nietos pronto y una nuera saludable

Kagome, mi padre quiere hablarte, al parecer se quiere disculpar contigo.- dijo Inuyasha al aparecer de repente.

Ya lo perdonaste?.-

Le dije que hasta que se disculpe contigo en verdad.- dijo Inuyasha dejándola sorprendida. Ella llega a la sala, en donde Inuno se le acerca con cautela.

Kagome, me quisiera disculpar contigo por lo que te dije; hice mal al tratarte así, además que olvide la agradable convivencia que teníamos, solo quiero saber si esta vampiresa tiene buen corazón para perdonarme.- dijo Inuno claramente arrepentido; se sorprende tanto el como los demás cuando Kagome lo abrazo en señal de perdón.

Claro que lo perdono.- 

Gracias por ser tan bondadosa; ahora veo porque mi hijo se fijó en ti.- dijo Inuno al separarse de su abrazo.

Y porque no celebramos esto?.- dijo Izayoi feliz de que su esposo e hijo se hayan reconciliado. El pequeño Shippo estaba dormido en la cama de su hermano y cuñada. Todos estaban felices de ser familia unida de nuevo, y los padres de Inuyasha eran los padres que a Kagome le arrebataron.

Hijo, pero que pasara si tu envejeces mientras que Kagome no lo hace?.- pregunta Inuno consternado; él no sabía que su hijo fue convertido ya en un vampiro.

No te preocupes papa, mira.- dijo Inuyasha mientras le mostraba su hombro donde fue mordido.

Bueno Inuyasha, mientras seas feliz, eso no importa.- dijo Inuno al fin, alegrando a los demás.

Cambiando de tema; que querrás para tu cumpleaños Inuyasha?, falta un mes para esa fecha.- pregunta Izayoi.

Primero celebrar tambien el cumpleaños de Kagome, ya que cumplimos el mismo dia; lo segundo es celebrar juntos en familia.- dijo Inuyasha mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

Tu cumples tambien el mismo dia que el?- pregunta Izayoi.

Asi es, pero no solo yo, tambien Houjo pues es mi gemelo.-

Entonces celebremos a nuestro hijo y gemelos Higurashi ese dia.- dijo Inuno feliz.

Después la familia Taisho se va a su casa, mientras que Inuyasha y Kagome se van a la cama después de un rato; hacen el amor para poder tener a su bebe pronto.

Que te gustaría en tu cumpleaños cielo?.- pregunta Kagome al recostarse en el pecho de su esposo.

La noticia de que tendremos un hermoso bebe parecido a ti.- dijo Inuyasha mientras la besaba y le pasaba la mano por su espalda.

Pues sigamos esforzándonos en eso.- dijo Kagome juguetonamente.

Te amo tanto Kagome, me alegra el haberte conocido de niño; así supe desde antes quién sería el amor de mi vida y madre de mis bebes.- dijo Inuyasha tan feliz al besarla con mucho amor.

También me alegra de conocerte desde antes pequeño; así supe quién es el hombre que me hará feliz.- dijo Kagome feliz al corresponderle.

Te castigare por decirme pequeño; sabes que no lo soy, ya soy un hombre.- dijo Inuyasha mientras la torturaba a besos. De nuevo le hace el amor; sin saber que pronto tendrían una gran sorpresa que cambiara sus vidas.

CONTINUARA…

**BUENO CHICAS; AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPI SOLICITADO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ME DEMUESTREN SU APOYO.**

**SE DESPIDE **

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


	13. SORPRESA DE CUMPLEANOS

Te amo tanto Kagome, me alegra el haberte conocido de niño; así supe desde antes quién sería el amor de mi vida y madre de mis bebes.- dijo Inuyasha tan feliz al besarla con mucho amor.

También me alegra de conocerte desde antes pequeño; así supe quién es el hombre que me hará feliz.- dijo Kagome feliz al corresponderle.

Te castigare por decirme pequeño; sabes que no lo soy, ya soy un hombre.- dijo Inuyasha mientras la torturaba a besos. De nuevo le hace el amor; sin saber que pronto tendrían una gran sorpresa que cambiara sus vidas.

/

**Capitulo 13.-Sorpresa de cumpleaños.**

Casi se acercaba el día de cumpleaños de ambos esposos, y los dos trabajaban arduamente para tener un bebe; pero hasta ahora sin resultado.

¿Sabes que es lo mejor de que aún no estés embarazada?.-dijo Inuyasha después de ver la última de prueba de embarazo fallida.

¿Qué?.- pregunta Kagome después de tirar esa prueba en la basura del baño.

Que podemos seguir intentándolo.-

Travieso pervertido.-dijo Kagome riendo mientras Inuyasha la besaba.

Pero soy el travieso pervertido que te ama.- dijo Inuyasha al besarla de nuevo. Esa misma noche mientras estaban dormidos, Kagome se despierta y siente un gran antojo de comida, así que agarra una sábana para taparse y se baja con cuidado para no despertar a su esposo; baja a la cocina y se prepara un sándwich de mermelada y queso crema, después de comer su tentempié se sube de nuevo a su cama, donde por fortuna su esposo aún seguía dormido.

/

Una tarde ellos estaban paseando con la familia de Houjo por el parque, cuando deciden comprar dulces para la sorpresa de Houjo, Kagome quiso unos dulces de tamarindo.

¿Gemelita, desde cuando te gusta el tamarindo si tú lo detestas?.- pregunta Houjo extrañado.

Tengo hambre Houjo.-dijo Kagome de lo más tranquila mientras comía esos dulces y le daba a los demás.

¿Qué tiene de malo que pida algo diferente?.- le pregunta Yuca mientras le daba a Tenshi sus chocolates.

Cielo, llevo conociéndola quinientos años, sé que le gusta y que no. Y desde que éramos niños ella odia ese condimento.- le dice Houjo muy tranquilo, mientras que Inuyasha estaba pensativo, también había notado algo raro en su esposa: se levantaba a medianoche a comer algo y ella no es de las que cumplen un antojo por capricho, come comida que a ella no le gusta con el pretexto de que tiene hambre, y tiene uno que otro cambio de humor.

Sabes Houjo, yo concuerdo contigo. Estos últimos días mi esposa ha estado algo cambiada.-

¿En que he cambiado?, sigo siendo la misma.-dijo Kagome al estar comiendo sus dulces y jugar con Tenshi.

Cielo, he estado notando que cada noche bajas a comer algo y eso nunca lo haces, comes lo que antes no te gustaba comer, además de que no toleras los olores de los perfumes y además cambias de humor a cada rato.- le dice Inuyasha mientras la besaba en su nuca. Kagome está repasando lo que le dijeron su esposo y su hermano. Era cierto lo que le dijeron, tenía ciertos cambios además que está retrasada de dos semanas.

Kagome, ¿No estarás…?.- le dice Yuca sorprendida.

No creo, la última prueba fue un fracaso.-

¿Hace cuando te la hiciste?.-

Dos semanas.-

Yo creo que si lo estás.-

Tía ¿Qué quiere decir mi mami con eso?.- le pregunta Tenshi mientras se sentaba en sus piernas. Kagome solo le murmura algo en el oído, lo cual sorprende a su sobrino.

Pero no digas nada Tenshi.-

Si tía.-

/

El tiempo paso normal, pero Kagome seguía con esos cambios mencionado anteriormente, además que su energía y actividad ya no era la misma, se rebajó a una "energía humana", ya que como era vampiresa tenía el doble de energía que los humanos, pero ahora ya no, algo la debilitaba.

¿Qué tienes últimamente amiga?.- le pregunta Sango cuando ambas comían en la cafetería del hospital.

¿A qué te refieres?.- pregunta Kagome mientras comía una ensalada de atún con picante y cebolla, dos cosas que no le gustaban.

Es que últimamente no tienes tu energía acostumbrada, además que tienes varios antojos y comes lo que no te gusta.-

La verdad no sabría decirte, Inuyasha me dice lo mismo.-

¿Hace cuánto que no te baja?.- le pregunta Sango mientras comía, sospechaba que era.

Hace tres semanas, lo que es raro porque siempre me baja en la segunda semana del mes sin fallar.-dijo Kagome tranquilamente sin darle importancia.

Amiga, creo que estas esperando un bebe.- le dice Sango mientras Kagome se sorprende.

¿Pero cómo?, la última prueba me la hice hace tres semanas y resulto negativa.- dijo Kagome sorprendida de la hipótesis de su amiga.

Ay Kagome ¿cómo no te diste cuenta de eso?, siendo tu una de las mejores doctoras y no sabes cuando estas embarazada.-

Amiga, el que conozca por medio de libros los síntomas de un embarazo y sus puntos a detectar si una está encinta; no significa que yo las sepa en mi cuerpo, no es lo mismo saber por libros que saberlos por experiencia propia.- le dijo Kagome algo sarcástica borrando la sonrisa burlona de su amiga, haciendo que ponga una cara de sorpresa.

Jeje tienes razón lo siento. ¿Por qué no te hacemos una ahora mismo?, el único inconveniente es que los resultados tardan tres días.-

Mejor después, no quisiera ilusionar en vano a Inuyasha.-

Te entiendo, cuando quieras aquí te la hago personalmente.- le dice Sango sonriendo, ella sabía que Kagome no le gustaba dar falsas esperanzas a nadie a menos que tenga pruebas contundentes. En ese momento llaman a Sango a urgencias y a Kagome en odontología. Se dirige para allá y su paciente era un joven de veinte años que estaba acompañado de otro joven de su edad, no le gustaba atender ese tipo de pacientes porque siempre querían conquistarla, pero su deber no le permitía elegirlos. Además con su actitud fría siempre los dejaba en su lugar.

Buenas tardes ¿cuál es su situación?.-pregunta Kagome al estar frente a ellos.

Pues mi problema ya se resolvió al verte hermosura.- dice un joven viéndola descaradamente.

Deja de fastidiar a las mujeres como lo haces Jako.- le dice su acompañante regañándolo.

¿Cuál es su situación?.- dijo Kagome fría tratando de no perder la paciencia.

Disculpe a mi amigo, soy Ren. Lo que pasa es que mi amigo Jako se está quejando últimamente de un dolor detrás de las ultimas muelas de la parte inferior de su mandíbula, no pude comer sin estar quejándose.- dijo Ren bastante tranquilo, a Kagome le agrado este joven, por lo menos la trataba con respeto.

Puede que sean las muelas del juicio que le están saliendo, lo revisare ahora mismo, si es así, se las sacare de inmediato.-

¿Cuánto tardaría en sacar esas muelas?.-

En menos de quince minutos.- dice Kagome ordenándole al joven que la cortejó sentarse en la silla para revisarlo, y en efecto esas muelas mencionadas le estaban saliendo.

¿Entonces que tengo?.- pregunta Jako.

En efecto te están saliendo las muelas del juicio, ahora te las sacare, joven si gusta puede quedarse aquí o salir.- dijo Kagome al dirigirse al joven que estaba sentado en otra silla.

Me quedo para hacerle compañía a mi amigo.- dijo Ren, pero más que hacer compañía, lo hacía para calmar a su amigo y que no salga con las suyas de nuevo con esa doctora.

¿Qué edad tienes lindura?.- dijo Jako tratando de conquistarla.

La que me adorna.- dijo Kagome muy fría mientras preparaba la anestesia, mientras que Ren se reía, esta vez le resultaría difícil a su amigo tener otra conquista.

Vamos linda no te pongas así, por lo menos dime lo que te gusta hacer y de qué forma y yo te lo cumpliré.- dijo Jako dándole doble sentido a eso, pero Kagome en vez de contestarle, le pone la jeringa de la anestesia en donde debía ponerle, pero se la pone algo brusca, haciendo que su paciente se queje del dolor.

Ay lo siento.- dijo Kagome con sarcasmo y frialdad, mientras que Ren trataba de hacer lo posible por no reírse, esa mujer no iba a ceder a su amigo, ya había escuchado de ella, una doctora que jamás cede ante los hombres y además casada con un hombre rico y poderoso, que le puede hacer algo a su amigo si no dejaba en paz a su esposa.

Kagome empieza a hacerle la extracción de muelas, durante la operación el joven trataba de hacerle algo a ella, pero Kagome jamás cedía, e incluso Ren había tenido que intervenir para que la deje en paz, o ella sería capaz de llamar a seguridad, su amigo le tuvo que amarrar sus manos para que no toque a la doctora.

Gracias muchacho.- dijo Kagome.

Un placer doctora, así mi amigo no la enfadara más.-

Kagome termina de operarle, y en eso le estaba dando indicaciones de que cuidados debe tener y que comer y que no, y le da la receta médica a Ren.

Gracias doctora, ¿ahora me ayudaría con otro dolor que tengo aquí?.-dijo Jako señalando su erección tan descaradamente.

Muchacho, yo estoy casada con un hombre maravillosos el cual amo con toda mi alma, y aun si no lo estuviera jamás estaría con alguien como usted, a menos que no haya más hombres en este mundo. No entiendo porque las chicas lo buscan si solo con verlo da asco, así que no me moleste más o ya verá.- dijo Kagome soltando sus poderes para asustarlo, y en efecto puso a ambos muchachos tan espantados que salieron de ahí rápidamente.

/

Doctora ayúdeme por favor. Es que mi esposo murió en un accidente hace una semana y lo que nos dejó y gano con mi trabajo apenas nos alcanza para comer mis tres hijos y yo y para pagar las cuentas, además estoy embarazada de tres meses. Así que por favor ayúdeme a abortar a este bebe para que se solucionen mis problemas.- dijo una señora desesperada en el consultorio de Kagome. Ella tan solo se le queda mirando seria.

Dígame señora, ¿aquí tiene a sus tres hijos?.- le pregunta Kagome seria, dispuesta a darle una lección.

Claro están afuera con una amiga, ahora se los traigo.- dijo la señora mientras salía del consultorio por sus hijos. Cuando regreso observo que Kagome tenía un bisturí en sus manos.

Muy bien señora ahora dígame ¿cuál de sus hijos quiere que mate?.- dijo Kagome seria viendo a la señora mientras seguía con el bisturí en sus manos, la señora se queda helada con lo que Kagome le pregunto.

¿Pero cómo se atreve a preguntarme cual de mis tres hijos quiero que muera?; es una asesina, la denunciare con las autoridades.- dijo la señora histérica.

Usted dijo que quería solucionar sus problemas; así que se los solucionare matando a uno de sus hijos.- dijo Kagome aun seria y fría viéndola penetrante y fijamente; la señora con esa mirada entendió lo que pasaba: Kagome no quería en verdad matar a uno de sus hijos, hizo todo eso para darle la lección de que si abortaba al bebe que esperaba era como si asesinara a uno de los hijos que ya tenía, el matar a una criatura no era la mejor forma de solucionar todo, al contrario los empeoraba; ella solo se soltó a llorar.

Lo entiendo doctora; sé que abortar a este bebe no es la mejor solución.- dijo la señora llorando en el asiento.

Eso lo sé; pero no se preocupe que aquí esta una solución. En este lugar dan apoyo a mujeres que son madres solteras y no tienen mucho para sostener a sus hijos. Aquí les dan una pensión económica semanal para que pueda mantener a sus hijos, además de programas de apoyo como alimentación y nutrición para sus hijos y para él bebe que espera y muchos programas más.- le dijo Kagome dándole una tarjeta con el nombre y dirección del lugar que le menciono.

Gracias doctora, le agradezco toda su ayuda, le prometo que haré lo mejor para apoyar a mis tres hijos y al bebe que espero.- dijo la señora al retirarse de ahí con su familia, en el momento que lo hacía entra Inuyasha al consultorio de su esposa.

Hola amor, ¿cómo te fue?.- dijo Kagome al dejar el bisturí en su escritorio y besar a su esposo.

Muy bien cariño. ¿Porque la señora que salió estaba llorando?.-pregunta Inuyasha curioso mientras estaba sentado en el sofá con Kagome en sus piernas. Ella sin preocupación le cuenta lo que la señora quería que ella haga, y que fue lo que hizo para que recapacitara.

Eso estuvo bien bebe, ¿pero no crees que fue extremista?; tú no eres así con tus pacientes normalmente.-

Lo sé, pero tenía que hacer reaccionar a la señora de una vez.-

Esta dicho, vamos a tener un bebe.-dijo Inuyasha feliz.

¿Porque dices eso cielo?.-

No es normal en ti ser así de extremista, eso quiere decir que es uno de tus cambios de humor.-dijo Inuyasha mientras la besaba.

Para que estemos tranquilos. ¿Porque no me hago de una vez la prueba de embarazo?; así no estaremos solo en suposiciones.- le dice Kagome, a lo cual su esposo estuvo de acuerdo. Van con Sango a que le haga los análisis por medio de una muestra de sangre, cuando ya tenía el tubo de ensayo con la sangre de Kagome, la manda al laboratorio.

¿Y hasta cuando sabremos los resultados Sango?.- pregunta Inuyasha casi desesperado.

Calma primo, los resultados tardaran tres días.- dijo Sango muy tranquila.

¿Pero porque tanto?.-

Así es la cosa Inuyasha; haré que la envíen a casa de mis tíos, ya que será tu cumpleaños cuando se sepan los resultados.-

Bien pensado Sango.- dijo Kagome feliz.

Lo sé, pero también estoy impaciente por saber si seré tía.-

No eres la única que quiere saber si se convertirá en tío.- dijo Inuyasha burlon, recordando a Houjo, quien le insistía a su esposa desde hace un siglo que le dé un sobrino.

/

Los tres días pasaban hasta llegar por fin el día de cumpleaños de ambos esposos vampiros. Inuyasha cumplía veintiún años, mientras que Kagome y Houjo cumplían 561.

Feliz cumpleaños bebe.- dijo Kagome al despertarse y besar a su esposo por todas partes.

Feliz cumpleaños a ti también mi amor.- dijo Inuyasha al corresponderle sus besos; ambos se levantan y abrazan dejando caer la sabana permitiendo mostrar su desnudez.

Un regalo para mi esposo amado.-dijo Kagome al darle una caja de regalo, él la abre y era un reloj de oro de la marca Rolex.

Gracias bebe, aquí también un regalo para mi amada.- dijo Inuyasha al ponerle una fina cadena de oro con un dije en forma de corazón que tenía la inicial de su nombre y el de su esposo que juntos formaban "IK"; ambos tenían mini diamantes incrustados.

Es hermosa.-dijo Kagome maravillada al ver su cadena.

No más que tú, sin ti solo es oro y diamantes sin valor. Estoy ansioso por saber los resultados de las pruebas de embarazo, para saber si tendremos un bebe-dijo Inuyasha al besarla y cargarla para ir con ella a la bañera a tomar una ducha.

Pues solo hay que ser pacientes; además tenemos una eternidad para formar una familia juntos.- dijo Kagome al estar en la bañera con su esposo.

/

Estaban todos en la mansión Taisho celebrando el cumpleaños de Inuyasha y de los gemelos Higurashi, solo estaban como invitados gente cercana a ellos como la familia de Houjo, Sango y sus padres, Miroku.

Feliz cumpleaños hermana, Inuyasha.-dijo Houjo al darle sus regalos, a Kagome le dio un adorno de angelito, y a Inuyasha le dio un arma y balas de rayos ultravioleta, además de un permiso de portar armas de fuego.

¿Y esto?.-pregunta Inuyasha sorprendido de su regalo por parte de su cuñado.

Es que ahora que eres vampiro; estarás en peligro constante así que es mejor que estés preparado con lo necesario.-

Tío esto es para ti y tía Kag.-dijo Tenshi al darles un regalo, el cual era una fotografía en un marco de cartoncillo con brillantina verde; algo que debió haber hecho en su casa o kínder.

Los demás siguen dándole regalos, pero hubo unos peculiares: Izayoi les dio ropita y juguetes para bebe, diciendo que una madre lo sabe todo; y Miroku les dio revistas para adulto y utensilios que venden en sex shops, ganándose unos coscorrones de Sango e Inuyasha.

¿Cómo SE TE OCURRE DARLES ESO PERVERTIDO?.-grito Sango enojada mientras le pegaba a su novio.

¿Qué NO SE TE PASO POR LA CABEZOTA QUE HAY NIÑOS PRESENTES?.- DIJO Inuyasha mientras le pegaba. Los demás estaban desaprobando la actitud de Miroku, mientras que Ayame y Yuca estaba sonrojadas de semejante regalo.

Es que pensé en darles una ayuda para la eternidad que estarán los dos juntos.- dijo Miroku mareado por los golpes.

Ellos no necesitan esa ayuda.- dijo Sango molesta.

No sabes pensar bien las cosas.- dijo Inuyasha molesto.

Miroku te daré un consejo: de ahora en adelante cuida lo que haces y dices; si haces enojar a un vampiro será lo último que hagas en tu vida.- dijo Houjo despreocupado.

¿Para qué es esto tía?.-pregunta Tenshi inocentemente mientras agarraba un vibrador para la parte intima de la mujer; Kagome le quita el regalo rápidamente.

Es algo para los adultos pequeño.-dijo Kagome sonrojada al igual que su esposo.

¿Por qué no tienen ropa estas mujeres, no les alcanza el dinero para comprarla?.- pregunta Shippo igual de inocente mientras veía una revista pornográfica donde en la portada se veían mujeres desnudas totalmente, la cual su madre le quita de inmediato y la pone fuera de su alcance junto con las demás cosas que Miroku les dio a Inuyasha y Kagome.

No Shippo, es que ellas están…-dijo Sesshoumaru a punto de decir algo pero lo interrumpen.

Es algo que no deberías saber hasta que seas mayor de edad Shippo.-dijo Inuno de repente, dándole una mirada penetrante a Sesshoumaru, como queriendo regañarlo. Aparte de eso, la fiesta estuvo de lo mejor; solo que Kagome empezaba a mostrarse más pálida de lo normal y daba señales de cansancio.

¿Te sientes bien Kagome?.-pregunta Inuno al ver a su nuera casi débil.

Si no se preocupe estoy bien.-

Cariño, si te sientes mal dímelo.-le dice Inuyasha bastante preocupado. Pero ella insistía que estaba bien de salud, pero los demás casi no le creían.

Señor, le llego esto por correo.-dijo uno de los sirvientes al darle un sobre a Inuno, eran los resultados de la prueba de embarazo que Kagome se hizo hace tres días.

¿Y esto, que es querido?.- pregunta Izayoi curiosa al ver el sobre que tenía Inuno en sus manos.

Mama, Papa; eso es el resultado de una prueba de embarazo que Kagome se hizo hace días, pedimos que las enviaran aquí, si no es molestia.- dijo Inuyasha de repente.

¿Hablas en serio hijo?.-dijo Izayoi ilusionada.

Al parecer festejaremos algo mas este día.- dijo Inuno contento al igual que su esposa.

¿Que se festejara papi?.- pregunta Shippo.

Tal vez tu serás tío pequeño; tendrás a alguien con quien jugar.-dijo Inuno mientras le hacía cosquillas a Shippo. Fue inesperado que su esposa se embarazara de él cuándo creían que no iban a tener más hijos; pero no se arrepiente de tenerlo, pues un hijo es bendición. En eso escuchan un grito de espanto desde el jardín, corren hacia allá y descubren a las mujeres amontonadas en círculo torno a algo; cuando logran ver que era, resulta que Kagome se desmayó.

¿Qué paso?.- pregunto Inuyasha desesperado mientras cargaba en brazos a su esposa.

Estábamos platicando, de repente Kagome se empezó a marear, le preguntamos que le pasaba pero ella decía que se sentía bien que no nos preocupemos y en eso perdió el sentido.- dijo Ayame muy asustada por su amiga; la suben hacia la habitación de Inuyasha, donde el coloca suavemente a su esposa en la cama, mientras que Sango buscaba alcohol con que reanimarla, Inuyasha lo consiguió y Sango estaba examinando discretamente a Kagome para ver que era lo que le paso.

Papi, ¿mi tía estará bien?.- pregunta Tenshi casi llorando.

No te preocupes pequeño, ella estará bien, ahorita la despertaran.- dijo Houjo reconfortándolo. En ese momento Inuyasha le pasa un pañuelo con alcohol para reanimarla, consiguiéndolo de inmediato

¿Qué paso?.- pregunta Kagome levantándose de la cama, sintiendo mareo y pesadez en su cabeza.

Te desmayaste cielo; no vuelvas a preocuparme así de nuevo; si te sientes mal dímelo.- le reprocha Inuyasha molesto.

Lo lamento; es que no me gusta preocupar a nadie; además que no sabía lo que tenía si hace cinco siglos que no me enfermo.-

Kagome; te desmayaste por falta de vitaminas; ahora debes ingerirlas diariamente por los dos.- dijo Sango al ver los resultados.

Quieres decir que…-dijo Inuyasha contento por la conclusión que iba a venir.

Así es, Kagome tiene exactamente un mes de embarazo; sé que la prueba casera falla muchas veces, esas no son exactas.-dijo Sango muy feliz por la noticia; los demás también dieron exclamaciones de alegría por la noticia, a excepción de Sesshoumaru.

En ese caso, feliz cumpleaños Inuyasha y feliz cumpleaños Houjo, espero que les haya gustado su otro regalo.- dijo Kagome al besar a Inuyasha y abrazar a su gemelo; quienes eran los más felices del grupo. Ya que Inuyasha quería un bebe pronto con Kagome y Houjo que espero cien años para esa noticia.

Ahora debes cuidarte bien por ti y mi sobrino hermana.-dijo Houjo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mami, ¿qué es eso de que Kagome embarazada?.- pregunta Shippo a Izayoi.

Quiere decir que va a tener un bebe.- 

¿Y mi primito donde esta tía?.- pregunta Tenshi.

Aquí en mi barriga, mira.- dijo Kagome al ponerle una manita en su vientre donde se estaba formando su bebe.

Ten cuidado cielo.- dijo Inuyasha de repente al ver a su sobrino pasar la mano en el vientre donde se encontraba su hijo.

No te preocupes.-dijo Kagome tranquilamente. En eso bajan a comer, Inuyasha estaba tratando a Kagome con tanta fragilidad que la desesperaba.

Inuyasha, ya te dije que ya no quiero comer más, me llene.- dijo Kagome de nuevo cuando Inuyasha quiso obligarla a comer otro plato de comida.

Kagome entiende que debes comer por dos.-le dijo Inuyasha mientras le pasaba de nuevo el platillo.

Hijo no fuerces jamás a una mujer embarazada.-dijo Izayoi al ver la escena.

Hazle caso a tu madre hijo, que yo sé de eso.- dijo Inuno; él ya había experimentado y sufrido los cambios de humor de su esposa cuando ella estaba embarazada de sus hijos; pero valió la pena.

Ella debe comer lo necesario, pero que tenga más vitaminas para él bebe y ella.- dijo Izayoi sabiamente.

¿Y qué les gustaría que sea él bebe?.-pregunta Ayame feliz.

Una niña igual que su madre me encantaría.- dijo Inuyasha orgulloso al poner una mano en la barriga de su esposa.

A mí no me importaría que fuese, con tal de que este bien y sano.- dijo Kagome feliz.

Y que no salga igual de feo que Inuyasha.-dijo Shippo burlón; recibiendo una mirada furiosa de su hermano.

Shippo, si quieres seguir vivo cuida lo que dices.- le amenaza Inuyasha mostrando sus poderes.

Inuyasha, no amenaces a Shippo con tus poderes.-le reclama Inuno. Más tarde cada quien se va a su casa; Inuyasha y Kagome se van a su casa donde celebran a su manera su cumpleaños, solo que yendo despacio por consideración del bebe.

Me encanto saber que pronto seremos padres Inuyasha.- dijo Kagome al estar a un lado suyo, acomodada de tal forma para comodidad de su bebe.

Igual a mi pequeña; ahora nos esforzaremos para que todo salga bien en el embarazo y así nuestro bebe nazca bien y podamos darle más hermanitos.-dijo Inuyasha al quedarse dormido al igual que Kagome.

CONTINUARA….

**BUENO CHICAS, AQUÍ TIENEN UN NUEVO CAPI DEL FIC. ULTIMAMENTE SE ME OCURRIERON DOS IDEAS PARA FIC, PERO NO ME DECIDO CUAL PUBLICAR PRIMERO, YA QUE SOLO PODRE HACER UNA A LA VEZ. USTEDES ME AYUDARAN A ELEGIR, PERO RECUERDEN QUE LO PODRE HACER CUANDO ACABE ESTE FIC; YA QUE NO QUIERO SOBRE CARGARME.**

**LA PRIMERA SE LLAMARIA "JEFE DE MI CORAZON". TRATA DE QUE INUYASHA ES JEFE Y PROPIETARIO DE UNA EMPRESA, ES UN JOVEN DE 23 AÑOS VIUDO CON UNA HIJITA CHIQUITA DE 24 MESES, LA CUAL SOLO TIENE OJOS PARA ELLA; ES UN ROMPECORAZONES PERO EL SOLO QUIERE UNA MUJER QUE LO AME TANTO A EL COMO A SU HIJA. KAGOME ES UNA JOVEN HERMOSA PRODIGIO CON UN IQ DE 300 PUNTOS DE DIECIOCHO AÑOS QUE TERMINO LA ESCUELA DESDE ANTES POR SU INGENIO; SIEMPRE LE HACE CASO A LA LOGICA CEREBRAL. ELLA ENTRA A TRABAJAR EN LAS EMPRESAS DE INUYASHA. EL QUIERE QUE ELLA SE FIJE EN EL Y SEA SU MUJER Y NUEVA MADRE DE SU HIJA; PERO ELLA DICE QUE NO TIENE INTERES; PERO DESCUBRIRA QUE LA VERDAD ES LO CONTRARIO.**

**LA OTRA ES "MI PROFESOR, MI SALVADOR". KAGOME ES UNA JOVEN DEPRIMIDA Y CAMBIADA DESDE LA MUERTE DE SUS PADRES TRANSFORMANDOSE EN UNA JOVEN FRIA, SERIA Y GOTICA; QUEDANDO A CARGO DE SU TIA QUE QUIERE QUE VUELVA A SER LA MISMA JOVEN ALEGRE DE ANTES. INUYASHA ES HIJO DE UN EMPRESARIO FAMOSO A NIVEL NACIONAL. EL ENTRA A DAR CLASES DE LITERATURA EN LA ESCUELA DE KAGOME, YA QUE ES SU AFICION; EL DICE QUE SOLO QUIERE AYUDARLA A SALIR DE SU DEPRESION Y QUE VUELVA A SER LA MISMA DE ANTES O SERA QUE QUIERE ALGO MAS; TAL VEZ GANAR SU CORAZON?**

**VOTEN CUANDO DEN SU COMENTARIO; DESPUES SABRAN CUAL GANO.**

**SE DESPIDE **

**OSORE JAYLIN**


	14. VIDA DE PRE PAPAS

Me encanto saber que pronto seremos padres Inuyasha.- dijo Kagome al estar a un lado suyo, acomodada de tal forma para comodidad de su bebe.

Igual a mi pequeña; ahora nos esforzaremos para que todo salga bien en el embarazo y así nuestro bebe nazca bien y podamos darle más hermanitos.-dijo Inuyasha al quedarse dormido al igual que Kagome.

/

**Capítulo 14.- Vida de pre papás.**

La mañana siguiente, Inuyasha se levanta antes que su esposa; la contempla dormir tranquilamente, le emocionaba el hecho de estar casado con ella y más aún que esté embarazada de su bebe, la besa con cuidado de no despertarla, se pone unos shorts y se baja a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, ya que quería darle una sorpresa a Kagome, pero antes agarra una lista que ayer le dio Sango sobre las cosas que Kagome debe evitar en el embarazo y que es lo que más debe consumir, y él como buen chef, esposo y padre amoroso y atento que es se encargara de eso al pie de la letra. Baja a la cocina para preparar el desayuno el cual consistió en huevos estrellados, tocino y salchichas fritas, panes tostados con mermelada y jugo de naranja. Acomoda una bandeja con el desayuno y sube a su habitación, donde por fortuna Kagome seguía dormida. Pone la bandeja a un lado, se acerca a Kagome, despertándola suavemente con un beso.

Buenos días Inuyasha.-dijo Kagome al abrir lentamente sus ojos verdes los que Inuyasha adoraba ver.

Buenos días cielo.- dijo Inuyasha al besar a su esposa de nuevo.-Buenos días a ti también, mi dulce pequeñita.- dijo Inuyasha al bajar hasta el vientre de Kagome donde se estaba formando su bebe, donde le deposita un tierno beso.

¿Por qué le dices "pequeñita" al bebe?; apenas tengo un mes.- dijo Kagome cuando se acomodó en la cama con su esposo para desayunar.

Porque mi instinto de padre me dice que tendremos una hermosa niña.- dijo Inuyasha bastante seguro. Desayunan tranquilos en la cama, donde de vez en cuando jugaban un poco; pero a veces Inuyasha insistía que Kagome comiera un poco más de lo que acostumbra.

Inuyasha, debo alimentarme por dos, no atragantarme por dos.- dijo Kagome cuando su esposo quiso hacer que coma más salchichas, pero ella ya estaba llena.

Exacto, debes alimentarte por él bebe y por ti, así que come un poco más.-dijo Inuyasha al pasarle de nuevo la salchicha. Después del dilema del desayuno, se dan una ducha y salen a pasear un poco al centro comercial, y empezar cuanto antes las compras para él bebe.

/

¿Qué te parece estas bonitas ropitas para él bebe?.- dijo Inuyasha al mostrarle a Kagome tres mamelucos de color rojo, verde y amarillo, uno tenía la estampa de un patito, otro tenia de un osito y el ultimo tenia de un tierno perrito.

Son hermosas.- dijo Kagome maravillada. Es que Inuyasha mostraba tanto entusiasmo al ver ropa para bebe que la llenaba de alegría, así se la pasaron comprando cositas para bebe como ropa, zapatitos, juguetes y cobijitas. En eso pasan a otra tienda donde además de vender ropa y artículos para bebe, también vendían ropa para mujeres embarazadas.

No Inuyasha, todavía no es necesario.- dijo Kagome cuando su esposo le mostro unas ropas para embarazada.

Debes estar lista desde antes Kagome.- dijo Inuyasha al empujarla suavemente a los probadores con esas ropas de maternidad. Mientras él seguía viendo ropita y artículos para él bebe en lo que esperaba a Kagome, alguien se le acerca con cuidado.

Disculpe, no quería asustarlo.-dijo la mujer que se le acerco; el observo que era una mujer llegando casi a los treinta, cuerpo llenito, cabello castaño y ojos azules, tenía un rostro amable además.

¿Qué sucede joven?.- dijo Inuyasha serio para evitar otra insinuación.

No vine para lo que cree joven, yo estoy enamorada de mi marido el cual lo amo con todo mi corazón.-Dijo la mujer riendo de la cara de Inuyasha. –Vera mi madre fue dueña y fundadora de esta tienda, ahora la tienda es mía porque mi mama está con Kami; desde niña he estado aquí viendo a mujeres solas o acompañadas comprar ropa de bebe y maternidad, ¿y sabe a cuántos hombres con el mismo entusiasmo que usted mostro he visto aquí en mi vida?.- dijo la mujer sonriéndole a Inuyasha.

¿Cuántos?.- pregunta Inuyasha curioso.

Seis en total.- dijo la mujer mostrándole el número con sus dedos. Inuyasha se sorprende del número.

Así es; he visto miles de hombres comprar aquí con las mujeres que acompañan, pero muchas veces andan de mal humor, están muy serios o en otro mundo, y solo aceptan lo que la mujer les muestra sin esforzarse siquiera en dar su opinión o también ver ellos mismos otras opciones. Solo le digo que nunca pierda ese entusiasmo y amor que le tiene a su esposa y su futuro bebe.- dijo la mujer al retirarse, pero antes le da un catálogo donde venía decoración para habitación de bebes.

Ya estoy lista Inuyasha, ¿y esto?.- dijo Kagome al acercarse y ver el catalogo.

Me lo dio la dueña de la tienda; se ve que tiene decorados hermosos para la habitación del bebe.-dijo Inuyasha al seguir viendo ese catálogo con entusiasmo. Ambos salen de la tienda al pagar las cosas de ahí. Van a comer y mientras veían opciones para decorar la habitación de su bebe. Ambos decidieron que la habitación del bebe seria decorada con un diseño neutral, y así evitar problemas al saber que es él bebe.

Me encanta este diseño.- dijo Kagome al ver una foto donde el decorado era de color amarillo con dibujos de árboles y naturaleza.

¿Qué tal este también?, es igual de hermoso.- dijo Inuyasha al ver otro diseño, el cual era color crema oscuro casi café que tenía dibujos de conejitos.

Después de ver tantas opciones, se decidieron por tres hasta el momento. Siguen paseando por el centro comercial, hasta que entraron a una tienda donde exclusivamente tenían muebles para bebe.

Mira esta cuna Inuyasha, es hermosa.- dijo Kagome al ver una cuna de madera convertible donde tenía integrada cajones para la ropita del bebe, un espacio para cambiarle el pañal y debajo de la cuna tenía otro espacio para guardar sabanas o cobijas del bebe.

Tienes buen gusto amor.- dijo Inuyasha maravillado al ver el mueble; le fascino por lo hermoso y completo que era, besa a Kagome mientras le pasaba una mano por el vientre para sentir a su bebe. En eso escuchan quejas y suspiros de tristeza por parte de empleadas y empleados, al igual que clientes y clientas que estaban viendo esa escena; es que las mujeres se quedaron flechadas de Inuyasha y los hombres de Kagome, pero era claro que no tenían oportunidad. Seguían recorriendo la tienda, en eso Inuyasha le muestra una andadera con intenciones de llevarla en ese momento.

Mejor hasta que él bebe empiece a caminar Inuyasha.- dijo Kagome al querer devolver la andadera.

Pero Kagome, es mejor tenerla de una vez.- insistía Inuyasha.

Pero si la llevamos de una vez, estará estorbando y haciendo bulto por todo este tiempo hasta que él bebe camine.-

No le quites su entusiasmo hija; que casi no hay hombres como el.- dijo de repente una mujer anciana al acercarse a la pareja, ambos esposos se sonrojan ante el comentario de la anciana.

¿Primer bebe?.- pregunta la mujer.

Así es.- dijo Kagome al poner una mano en su vientre.

Y no será el único.-dijo Inuyasha orgulloso.

¿Ya ves hija?, deja que el siga con esa emoción de comprar cosas para este bebe; y siga así cuando le den hermanitos.- dijo la mujer al retirarse.

Vieja metiche.-dijo Inuyasha cuando la mujer se retiró.

Ya Inuyasha; la mujer solo aconsejaba.- dijo Kagome muy tranquila.

/

Y cómo te sientes en tu embarazo amiga?.- pregunta Sango cuando estaban en el hospital trabajando.

Muy bien; solo con algo de mareos; pero también asustada.- dijo Kagome mientras comia su almuerzo con Sango.

Asustada de qué?.-

Es que antes de que naciéramos mi hermano y yo; mama se embarazo dos veces y perdió a esos bebes. Me da miedo que me pase lo mismo con este bebe, ya que suele heredarse esos casos.- dijo Kagome preocupada.

Kagome, eso fue hace cinco siglos; en ese tiempo no existían los cuidados médicos para embarazadas que hay ahora; ya verás que mi sobrinito nacerá bien y sano.- dijo Sango reconfortándola.

Gracias Sango, por cierto; puedes ser tú la doctora que este al pendiente del transcurso de mi embarazo y ser quien reciba al bebe cuando ya sea el momento de nacer?.- pregunta Kagome, haciendo que Sango se sorprenda de la noticia.

Hablas en serio?.-pregunta Sango emocionada.

Así es; confió plenamente en ti para ese deber.-

En ese caso acepto; prometo que mi sobrinito estará bien cuidado por la tía Sango.-

Gracias Sango.-

Por cierto, cuando vas a agarrar el permiso de maternidad?.-

Pensaba que hasta que cumpla seis meses de embarazo.-

Eso es bueno; porque si no mi primo te encerrara a la fuerza para que descanses.- dijo Sango, provocando la risa de Kagome.

/

Y qué tal está el futuro papa?.-  dijo Miroku feliz mientras preparaba una ensalada.

Muy bien, feliz porque pronto tendré a mi bebe en brazos; pero Kagome anda temerosa de perder al bebe en los primeros tres meses.- dijo Inuyasha al preparar unos mariscos.

Y eso?.-

Es que según su mama tuvo embarazos previos al de ella y su hermano, y perdió a esos bebes. Solo ella y su hermano lograron sobrevivir.- le explica Inuyasha mientras recordaba la vez en que Kagome lloro y le confeso su temor de perder al bebe como sucedió con su madre; el solo se dedicó a abrazarla para consolarla.

Pero si esos eran otros tiempos; ya ahora hay buenos doctores y cuidados médicos para que él bebe pueda desarrollarse y nacer con éxito.- dijo Miroku pensativo.

Eso le digo a ella; además de consolarla y prometerle que no será así.-

Después de que ambos esposos salieron del trabajo; fueron a comprar más cosas para él bebe, que a opinión de Kagome, Inuyasha exageraba bastante cuando llevaron una montaña de pañales y demás artículos de limpieza para bebe como para cambiar a cien bebes en un año; pero Inuyasha decía que era necesario llevar una cantidad suficiente.

Tiempo pasaba, y el embarazo de Kagome iba de maravilla; él bebe se desarrollaba exitosamente en el vientre de su madre. Ya Kagome cumplió cuatro meses de embarazo y su vientre empezaba a notarse; para alegría de ambos padres y familiares. Un día estaban en su casa para decorar y arreglar la habitación del bebe; se decidieron por un diseño que tenía fondo amarillo y un paisaje de montañas y bosque tierno; donde el atractivo principal era un árbol de pocas hojas donde tenía ardillas en sus ramas que se encontraba en una esquina y sus ramas llegaban al techo.

Les pidieron ayuda a sus amigos y todos los hombres los cuales eran Inuno, Inuyasha, Miroku y Houjo estaban armando y moviendo los muebles; pero antes estaban siendo ayudados por un par de pintores que contrataron para pintar y dibujar el diseño escogido, y así después acomodar los muebles.

En que ayudo?.- pregunta Kagome.

En cuidar al bebe para que no se lastime.- le responde Inuyasha tranquilamente al ayudar a su padre y cuñado a armar la cuna. Los pintores habían terminado en diseño de las paredes y se retiraron.

Pero yo…- dijo Kagome.

Anda hermana; mejor ve con las mujeres; comprende que Inuyasha no quiere que te lastimes y tampoco que le pase algo a mi sobrino.- dijo Houjo tranquilo, mientras pasaba una mano cuidadosamente para sentir a su sobrinito.

Está bien; en unos momentos les avisaremos cuando este la cena.- dijo Kagome con derrota; conociendo a su esposo, no iba a dejarla ayudarlos para así evitar que se haga daño ella y él bebe.

Que se les ocurre cenar?.- dijo Yuca al estar con las mujeres y los dos pequeños, quienes se acercaron a Kagome para sentir al bebe.

Cuando nace mi primito tía?.- pregunta Tenshi al poner una manita en el vientre de Kagome.

En unos meses pequeño; ya verás cómo pronto tendrás a alguien con quien jugar.-dijo Kagome mientras le acariciaba su cabecita.

Que será él bebe Kagome?.- pregunta Shippo.

Todavía no se sabe Shippo.- le contesta Kagome; en ese momento se ponen a preparar pollo al horno con ensalada y puré de papa para la cena; mientras que los pequeños seguían jugando.

Ya está lista la cena.- dijo Sango a los hombres, que ya habían terminado de armar y acomodar los muebles de la habitación del bebe, quedando hermosa y lista para el acontecimiento. Mientras los esperaban seguían platicando, en ese momento los pequeños juegan con el vientre de Kagome, pasando con cuidado sus cochecitos en el para jugar con el bebe.

Tengan cuidado.- dijo Inuyasha al ver a los niños pasar sus carritos en el vientre de su esposa.

Calma hijo, están jugando con él bebe con cuidado de no lastimarlo.- dijo Izayoi tranquilamente.

Si Inuyasha, deberías calmarte más porque si no pobre de mi sobrino.- dijo Shippo burlon al pasando su cochecito en el vientre donde se formaba el nuevo bebe.

Shippo tiene razón hijo.- dijo Inuno al pasar a lado de él. Pasan un rato agradable cenando juntos en familia. Más tarde cuando todos se habían retirado; Inuyasha le pone una venda en los ojos a Kagome para taparlos y así darle una sorpresa.

A donde me llevas Inuyasha?.- dijo Kagome al sentir que subían los escalones.

Ya sabrás cuando lleguemos.- dijo Inuyasha ayudándola a subir; en ese momento pasan a la habitación destinada para él bebe; Inuyasha le destapa sus ojos para que su esposa vea como quedo el decorado. Kagome al ver el diseño se maravilló, realmente se veía hermosa la habitación destinada para su bebe; en ese momento toca su abultado vientre de cuatro meses, mientras que su esposo la abrazaba por detrás.

Que te parece la habitación linda?.- pregunta Inuyasha mientras le besaba el cuello y posaba sus manos en el vientre de su amada.

Realmente es hermosa para el pequeño.- dijo Kagome al voltear y besar a Inuyasha.

Lo mejor para mí amada Kagome y mi dulce bebe.-  dijo Inuyasha al corresponderle; y en eso baja para besar el vientre de su esposa. –Escuchaste mi pequeño?; papa te hizo una buena habitación para ti; espero que ya pronto salgas de ahí para que pueda tenerte en mis brazos. De seguro serás una hermosa niña como mama.- dijo Inuyasha mientras besaba el vientre y le hablaba a su hijo.

Serás un buen padre Inuyasha.- dijo Kagome enternecida al ver la escena.

/

El tiempo paso hasta hacerse otro mes; ya Kagome cumplió cinco meses de embarazo, en ese mes ya podían saber que sería él bebe, si niño o niña. Sus familiares les organizaron una reunión en el parque un fin de semana. Estaban apenas en el auto de Inuyasha llegando al parque, Inuyasha estaba vestido de forma casual con pantalón de mezclilla y camiseta negra; Kagome tenía una camisa blanca y overol de maternidad, donde se le estaba viendo su gran vientre redondo. Al llegar apenas al parque Kagome empezó a quejarse de unos dolores tocándose el vientre.

Que tienes Kagome; le pasa algo al bebe?.- dijo Inuyasha preocupado.

No Inuyasha; mira.- dijo Kagome al poner una mano de su esposo en su vientre; en ese momento Inuyasha siente unas pataditas de su bebe, maravillándose al instante.

Esta …-

Así es cielo; empezó a dar sus primeras patadas.- dijo Kagome al posar su mano encima de la de su marido.

Porque tardan?- dijo Miroku al pasar por su auto.

Miroku, no los apresures que Kagome no se puede mover tanto por el bebe.- dijo Sango regañándolo.

Mi bebe ya empezó a dar pataditas.- dijo Inuyasha feliz al tener su mano en el vientre de su esposa.

Hablas en serio Inuyasha?.- dijo Izayoi al bajar del auto con Inuno y Shippo.

Así es mama.- contesta Inuyasha; se bajan todos de sus autos al lugar donde todos debían reunirse.

Como han estado; que tal va su nuevo bebe?.- pregunta Ayame al ver a sus amigos.

Muy bien; ya empezó a patear.- dijo Kagome al acercarse a su amiga. Todos empiezan a reunirse y platicar un rato; solo que Houjo estaba a lado de Kagome para sentir a su sobrino.

Como estas pequeño?; soy el tio Houjo que te consentirá mucho.- dijo Houjo al hablarle a la barriga de su hermana.

Hola bebe; soy Tenshi.- dijo el pequeño al poner su manita en la panza de su tía. En ese momento él bebe da otra patada.

Parece que está contento de escuchar a su tío y primo favoritos.- dijo Kagome riendo al ver a su gemelo y sobrino hablar a su bebe.

Y hasta cuando pedirás baja maternal Kagome?.- pregunta Ayame mientras comían.

El próximo mes.- dijo Kagome tranquilamente.

Y por cierto Ayame, que paso con tu hermano Kouga?.- pregunta Miroku curioso.

Después de ser desheredado permanentemente se fue a Estados Unidos para probar su suerte y ganar su propia fortuna; se fue hace tres meses.- dijo Ayame sin alterarse; tal vez y así su hermano cambie para bien.

Se lo merece ese lobucho; quien le manda a sobrepasarse con los demás?.- dijo Inuyasha burlón.

Quien tiene sed?.- dijo Kagome al acercarse a la hielera y arrastrarla a los demás.

No cariño; no cargues cosas pesadas; mejor déjame que la lleve.- dijo Inuyasha al acercarse de inmediato e impedir lo que su esposa hacía.

No la cargo Inuyasha; la estoy arrastrando.- dijo Kagome despreocupada.

Pero aun así te puedes lastimar.- dijo Inuyasha al cargar el mismo la hielera y llevarla a los demás.

Si así es Inuyasha cuando estas embarazada, no quiero imaginar cuando nazca el bebe.- dijo Sango al ver la escena.

Pero bueno; eso indica que será un buen padre.- dijo Ayame.

Así igualito era Inuno cuando me embarace de mis hijos; sobre todo cuando estaba embarazada de Shippo. Era sobreprotector conmigo y apenas me dejaba hacer algo.- dijo Izayoi al poner una mano en el vientre de su nuera y sentir a su nieto.

Que suerte tenemos de tener parejas así.- dijo Kagome sonriendo.

/

Al día siguiente, ambos esposos estaban en consulta para hacerle a Kagome unos chequeos para ver cómo va él bebe.

Que les parece si hacemos ultrasonido en cuarta dimensión?.-sugiere Sango.

Como son esos?.-pregunta Inuyasha.

Son los ultrasonidos donde se puede mucho mejor al bebe; son los más precisos que hay; son más acertados en decir que será el pequeño.- explica Kagome, maravillando a su esposo.

Entonces haz uno de esos Sango.- dijo Inuyasha emocionado. Sango hace ese ultrasonido; dejando ver a ambos padres a todo color a su bebe.

Mira Inuyasha; nuestro bebe.- dijo Kagome muy feliz, sostendiendo la mano de su esposo.

Es hermoso.- dijo Inuyasha con alegría que lo llenaba al ver al pequeño en la pantalla; como si lo viera cara a cara.

Esta súper sano mi sobrino; sigue como vas Kagome para que pueda nacer sin complicaciones.- dijo Sango feliz al hacer su trabajo, mueve un poco más la cámara para seguir cerciorándose del estado del pequeño.

Y ya se puede saber que será mi bebe prima?.- pregunta Inuyasha casi desesperado.

Calma cielo; ya lo sabremos.- dijo Kagome.

Así es ya tiene su sexo definido y él bebe va a ser….-

CONTINUARA….

**HOLA CHICAS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI; DECIDI PONER SUS PENSO PARA USTEDES JAJAJAJA.**

**SE DESPIDE **

**OSORE JAYLIN**


	15. SUENO REVELADOR

_Y ya se puede saber que será mi bebe prima?.-__ pregunta Inuyasha casi desesperado._

_Calma cielo; ya lo sabremos.-__ dijo Kagome._

_Así es ya tiene su sexo definido y él bebe va a ser….-_

**Capítulo 15.- Sueño revelador.**

¿Que será entonces mi bebe; Sango?.- pregunta Inuyasha casi desesperado.

Calma primo, ¿Kagome quieres hacer tú los honores?.- pregunta Sango al ver a la futura mama.

Con gusto Sango.- dijo Kagome feliz; Sango sigue moviendo la cámara para que Kagome pueda analizar lo que será él bebe.

¿Entonces que tendremos?.- pregunta Inuyasha de nuevo.

Pues tu instinto paternal tenía razón cielo; vamos a tener una bonita niña como querías.- dijo Kagome finalmente al revisar en la pantalla cuidadosamente para saber lo que será él bebe.

¿Ves?, te dije que tendremos una niña hermosa como su mama.- dijo Inuyasha sintiéndose extremadamente feliz; sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Jejeje; siempre fuiste un claro ejemplo de perseverancia primo Inuyasha.- dijo Sango riendo.

¿Ya ves que papa siempre supo lo que serias, mi pequeñita?.- dijo Inuyasha tiernamente al hablarle a la barriga de su esposa.

Háblale de nuevo a la bebe, Inuyasha.- dijo Sango de repente.

¿Qué pasa?.- pregunta Inuyasha, pero en eso observa en la pantalla que su bebita se movía al escuchar su voz.

Cuando le hablas a nuestra bebe ella se mueve; quiere decir que le gusta escucharte y además, tendrá una estrecha relación contigo cuando nazca y crezca.- dijo Kagome al recordar las veces en que Inuyasha le hablaba a su bebe en el vientre; y que antes de dormir siempre le leía un cuento.

Siempre estaré para mi bebe, mi esposa y los demás bebes que tengamos.- dijo Inuyasha orgulloso.

Calma Inuyasha, que apenas tendrás uno.- dijo Sango al quitar la cámara de ultrasonido del vientre de Kagome.

Por cierto Sango, ¿puedes ver en el ultrasonido, a quien se parecerá mi niñita?.- pregunta Inuyasha al limpiar con un trapo el gel del vientre de su esposa.

Primo, soy doctora no adivina; todavía no se inventan aparatos de ultrasonidos perfectos.- dijo Sango con sarcasmo al guardar la cámara de ultrasonido en un cajón; mientras que Kagome se reía.

Jejeje, Inuyasha tan desesperado como siempre.- dijo Kagome al levantarse y acomodar la blusa de maternidad que tenía puesta.

No soy desesperado; simplemente quiero saber a quién se parecerá mi pequeña.- dijo Inuyasha tratando de justificarse.

Bueno Kagome, sigue así y mi sobrina podrá nacer sin complicaciones en cuatro meses.- dijo Sango antes de despedirse de sus primos.

/

Inuyasha y Kagome van tranquilamente en su auto para ir a su departamento; cuando salen del auto para entrar al edificio; Kagome capta un olor raro y de inmediato saca una pistola de su bolso al igual que desata sus poderes.

¿Qué sucede Kagome?.- pregunta Inuyasha, pero la respuesta llego inmediato a el cuándo sintió el olor de dos vampiros malignos; el también desata sus poderes y saca el arma que le regalo Houjo.

Vaya, vaya que pareja tan bonita de vampiros.- dijo uno de los vampiros al salir de las sombras, eran un hombre y una mujer.

¿Qué quieren?.- pregunta Kagome fríamente al seguir apuntándolos con su arma.

Pues al inicio matarlos para beber su sangre, pero ya que son de nuestra especie mejor no lo haremos. ¿Qué les parece si se unen a nosotros para causar terror en los débiles e inútiles humanos?.- pregunta el vampiro malvadamente sonriente.

Nosotros jamás nos uniremos para atacar humanos.- dijo Inuyasha fríamente, mientras mostraba fiero sus colmillos largos, sus ojos ahora en color azul estaban llenos de frialdad.

Qué pena, tan hermoso que eres y no te quieres unir a nosotros. Creo que si pasas un tiempo conmigo cambies de parecer; yo hare que disfrutes tanto que querrás unirte a nuestro grupo.- dijo la vampiresa con voz seductora tratando de abrazar a Inuyasha y besarlo; el de enojo por su asquerosa insinuación; le dispara de inmediato una bala de rayos ultravioleta, matándola de inmediato.

Maldito, mataste a mi mujer; ahora me tendrás que entregar la tuya.- dijo el vampiro furioso, queriendo atacar a Inuyasha para llevarse a Kagome, pero ella de inmediato lo mata disparándole. Como Houjo hizo que esas pistolas fueran silenciosas al disparar, nadie escucho los disparos.

¿Te sientes bien Kagome, no le pasa nada a la bebe?.- pregunta Inuyasha, cuando ambos volvieron a su estado normal y guardaron sus armas.

Sí, no te preocupes bebe; no pasó nada.- dijo Kagome al besarlo para tranquilizarlo. Suben a su departamento y se encuentran en la puerta a un cartero esperándolos.

¿Ustedes son los Taisho?.- pregunta el joven cartero al verlos; pero al ver a Kagome se queda impresionado de su belleza.

Así es.- dijo Inuyasha; en eso el cartero les da un recibo para que firmen como recibido.

Ah mira Inuyasha; es un paquete de Houjo desde Rumania.- dijo Kagome al revisar él envió. Su gemelo se había ido hace unos tres días a Rumania por una semana completa, por asuntos de la armada, y el como el ingeniero en armas no podía faltar.

Aquí tiene joven y gracias por el servicio.- dijo Inuyasha de mala gana de como ese sujeto veía a Kagome.

¿No quiere que le ayude a meter el paquete?; una bella y hermosa mujer en su estado no debe esforzarse.- dijo el cartero al tratar de seducir a Kagome descaradamente, sin importarle que su esposo este presente.

No gracias; para eso está mi amado esposo.- dijo Kagome con frialdad, recalcando las palabras "mi amado esposo"; para que ese hombre entienda que está casada y así quiere estar.

Ya la escuchaste, así que retírate.- dijo Inuyasha igual de frio cargando el paquete.

Pero es mejor que le ayude con ese paquete; si quiere después me puede compensar la ayuda.- dijo el cartero en doble sentido; ambos esposos no pudieron más y desatan de nuevo sus poderes, asustándolo tanto que corrió de ahí; es que se veían aterrorizantes.

Eso le enseñara a no molestar a mujeres que están con sus maridos.- dijo Inuyasha muy frio al cargar la enorme caja y meterse con su esposa a su casa.

Creo que será algo que recordara por mucho tiempo.- dijo Kagome al sentarse en un sofá, mientras que Inuyasha abría la caja con una navaja. Al abrirla resulta que había dentro cosas bastante viejas, las cuales eran pertenencias de Kagome y Houjo cuando eran humanos y sus padres vivían.

¿Y esto?.- pregunta Inuyasha asombrado de las cosas viejas que les envió Houjo; pero Kagome se sentía feliz de verlas.

La señora Trapo; hace cinco siglos que no la veía.- dijo Kagome feliz al agarrar una vieja muñeca de trapo hecha a mano, que tenía botones como ojos.

¿La qué?-

La señora Trapo. Mi padre me la hizo una vez cuando cumplí seis años y a Houjo le hizo un caballito de madera como regalo de cumpleaños. Como no teníamos muchos juguetes, los cuidábamos bastante; es que en aquel tiempo, solo los ricos podían tener juguetes, por lo caro que costaban y nosotros apenas podíamos juntar para tener con que comer.-  explico Kagome feliz de ver a su muñequita; el único juguete que tuvo de niña.

Vaya el valor sentimental que le das.- dijo Inuyasha asombrado al escuchar el relato de su esposa.

Nuestros padres nos enseñaron que no se necesita juguetes materiales para divertirse y ser felices; que con imaginación se puede todo. Debiste vernos una vez cuando Houjo y yo teníamos ocho años, papa nos mandó a lavar a dos cerdos y después llevarlos con él porque los iba a matar para la cena; en ese entonces se nos ocurrió montarlos como caballos. Los cerdos se asustaron tanto que pegaron carrera hasta el rio, y con nosotros encima de ellos; papa y mama se asustaron tanto que nos persiguieron, pero los cerdos se cansaron de correr que nuestros padres nos alcanzaron, ya te imaginaras como nos fue después – dijo Kagome atacada de la risa al recordar ese hecho.

Vaya que si tenían bastante imaginación para divertirse amor.- dijo Inuyasha riéndose a mares por el relato de su esposa. Siguen sacando las cosas de la caja, y después de sacar varios vestidos y ropa; Inuyasha saca un viejo marco, Kagome al verlo se le empañan los ojos ya que era un dibujo donde estaban retratados su padres, aunque estaba desgastado, todavía se podían ver. Su padre se veía imponente con su bigote espeso y sus ojos verdes; su madre se veía tan dulce con esa sonrisa de tranquilidad y sus ojos marrones que mostraban paz infinita.

Mis padres.- dijo Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos; Inuyasha solo la abrazo, entendía que eso debía ser duro para ella, ver sus antiguas cosas y sobre todo el retrato pintado de sus padres asesinados.

Ellos fueron buenas personas en vida, donde están deben estar felices de que tú y Houjo logran rehacer su vida y seguir adelante.- dijo Inuyasha tiernamente para calmarla; en ese momento siente una patadita de la bebe. -¿Lo ves cielo?; nuestra pequeña opina lo mismo.- dijo Inuyasha al besar a su esposa y después darle un beso en su abultado vientre.

Tienes razón cariño; ellos deben estar descansando en paz donde ellos estén.- dijo Kagome ya calmada. En ese momento guardan las cosas; y lavan la vieja ropa de Kagome al igual que su muñeca. En eso se ponen a preparar la cena; Kagome baja a cenar con su esposo y este se asombra que ella tenga puesto un viejo vestido que les mandaron en el paquete; se veía linda más aun con su vientre notándose.

¿Te gusta?; era uno de los vestidos que usaba cuando trabajaba en el campo.-

Eres hermosa.- dijo Inuyasha al abalanzarse sobre ella y besándola con fuerza. Ahora entendía lo que su padre decía a cada rato cuando su madre estaba embarazada de Shippo; que las mujeres se ven más hermosas cuando están embarazadas. El jamás entendió a que se refería su padre, pero ahora que ya va a ser papa lo comprende, pues su amada se veía más hermosa conforme se desarrolla su bebita en su vientre.

Te amo tanto Inuyasha.- dijo Kagome al terminar el beso, recargándose en él.

Yo te amo aún más Kagome; al igual que a nuestra hija.- dijo Inuyasha besándola de nuevo y depositando después un beso en el vientre de Kagome. Después de cenar; fueron a su cama a descansar; no sin antes hacer el amor de una forma cuidadosa por la bebe. En medio de la noche Kagome empieza a moverse inquieta debido a los sueños que se le presentaban.

Se encontraba en un lugar bastante oscuro, de repente frente a ella se muestran sus padres; ella de la felicidad corre a abrazarlos y sus padres le devuelven el abrazo con el mismo cariño.

Mama, Papa; que alegría verlos después de quinientos años.- dijo Kagome con lágrimas de felicidad.

A nosotros nos da gusto de verte también Kagome; solo venimos a despedirnos.- dijo su padre Akira sonriente agarrando a su esposa.

Pero, ¿Cómo que se despedirán?.- pregunta Kagome sorprendida de lo que dijo su padre.

Veras Kagome; nosotros no hemos podido descansar en paz después de ver como tú y tu hermano sufrían con ese malvado que los transformó en vampiros y esclavizó por mucho tiempo, decidimos descansar en paz hasta que ustedes lograran encontrar su felicidad. Tu hermano lo hizo cuatrocientos años después; tú lo hiciste cien años más tarde; ahora que encontraste al hombre de tu vida y van a tener a nuestra nieta; y que Houjo está felizmente casado y nuestro nieto es feliz; nosotros nos sentimos tan tranquilos que ahora podremos encontrar la paz eterna.- dijo su madre Sonomi sonriendo tranquilamente; pero Kagome estaba escandalizada.

Pero mama, papa…-

Tranquila hija, nosotros ya estamos tranquilos de que tú y tu gemelo sean felices; solo te pido que sigas con tu vida con tu esposo y nuestra nieta.- dijo Akira mientras se alejaba con Sonomi cada vez más retirados de Kagome.

Cuídate Kagome, recuerda que te amamos a ti y a Houjo; siempre permaneceremos en sus corazones.- dijo Sonomi mientras se alejaba con su esposo.

Esperen mama, papa. ¡MMMMAAAMMMMAAAA!.- gritó Kagome despertando y levantándose de inmediato; provocando que su esposo también despierte.

¿Qué paso Kagome; porque despertaste gritando así?.- pregunta Inuyasha al abrazar a Kagome confortándola.

Acabo de soñar a mis padres Inuyasha.- dijo Kagome mientras se recargaba en el pecho desnudo de su marido.

Explícame que fue lo que viste en tu sueño.- dijo Inuyasha mientras se acostaba y llevaba a Kagome con él; haciéndola que ponga su cabeza en su pecho. Kagome le cuenta todo lo que vio en su sueño; y lo que sus padres le dijeron antes de despedirse definitivamente de este mundo.

Al último solo dijeron que siga feliz con mi vida; a tu lado y de nuestro bebe.- dijo Kagome terminando de contar su relato.

Pero bueno; ahora ellos están en un mejor lugar cuidando de ti y de Houjo.- dijo Inuyasha al mimarla con ternura para que se calmara; y así que no le afecte el embarazo. -¿Si hubiese vivido en tu época cuando eras humana; crees que tus padres me hubiesen aceptado?.- pregunta Inuyasha de repente.

Pues como era en ese entonces las cosas; ellos al inicio hubiesen desconfiado de ti; mas mi padre, queriendo aguantar las ganas de hacerte papilla sólo por mirarme.- dijo Kagome sorprendiendo a su esposo.

¿Cómo está eso?.- pregunta su esposo sorprendido al verla.

Es que muchos hombres que iban a nuestra casa; siempre intentaban comprarme con mi padre, ofreciéndole dinero, ganado o terrenos a cambio de mi mano y eso ponía a mi padre furioso.-

Pero si jamás hubiese intentado eso; y jamás lo intenté.-  dijo Inuyasha bastante sorprendido.

Lo sé; pero en aquel tiempo hubiese sido difícil creerlo. Pero estoy segura que te hubiesen aceptado si seguías demostrándoles que tu amor por mí era sincero y que jamás me harías sufrir, ni tratarme como objeto cualquiera.-

Claro que es cierto; te amo tanto y jamás haré que sufras; por los años que la pasaste mal, yo haré los siguientes años los más felices de tu vida.- dijo Inuyasha muy feliz.

Te amo tanto por eso Inuyasha y por muchas cosas más. Eres igual que mi padre; él decía que las mujeres están en este mundo para hacerle a los hombres la vida dulce y feliz; y que por eso se debe tratar con respeto y como iguales; el que las mujeres son inferiores a los hombres es una tontería; porque si es así; el hombre estaría solo en este mundo; ya que Dios no habría creado a la mujer. Por eso y muchas cosas más, mama se enamoró de el- dijo Kagome al besarlo y acomodarse en el pecho de su marido para dormir.

_Tiene mucha razón señor Higurashi; las mujeres son seres humanos que están aquí para alegrarnos la vida y amarlas.-_ pensó Inuyasha de inmediato; besa a Kagome y se duerme.

/

¿Cómo nombraremos a la pequeña, Inuyasha?.- pregunta Kagome cuando estaba con Inuyasha viendo un libro de nombres para bebe.

Se me ocurre ponerle tu nombre, cariño.- dijo Inuyasha al estarla besando.

¿Y si le ponemos mejor otro nombre?.-

Me gustaría que ella lleve tu hermoso nombre.-

Ay Inuyasha; solo lo dices para sonrojarme.- dijo Kagome riendo.

No; lo digo porque te amo.- dijo Inuyasha muy seguro.

A mí me gusta el nombre de "Shiori".- dijo Kagome al ver ese nombre en el libro.

Entonces que nuestra bebe se llame Shiori Kagome Taisho.- dijo Inuyasha al ponerle una mano en su barriga; sintiendo unas pataditas.

Parece que a la bebe le gusta el nombre.- dijo Kagome al poner su mano en su vientre para sentir a su bebe.

Entonces mi princesita, te llamaras Shiori Kagome. Ya quisiera tenerte en mis brazos mi pequeñita.- dijo Inuyasha al acercarse a la barriga de Kagome para hablarle a su bebe.

El tiempo pasaba y Kagome cumplió seis meses de embarazo; tuvo que pedir permiso de maternidad para descansar; y Sango se lo dio, permitiéndole volver al trabajo hasta que la bebe tuviese tres meses de nacida. Una noche después de hacer limpieza en su casa, estaba en su casa viendo que preparar para cenar hasta que decide hacer sopa ramen, el platillo favorito de su esposo.

¿Tú que dices mi amor; le hacemos a papi su sopa favorita?.- pregunto Kagome tiernamente al hablarle a su bebe; quien de inmediato le da una patada como queriendo decir que estaba de acuerdo. Mientras preparaba la sopa; escucha que tocan su puerta; se asoma y ve que eran sus suegros, su gemelo con su familia, abre la puerta dejándolos pasar.

Hola a todos pasen.- dijo Kagome amablemente.

Hola hermana; ¿Cómo sigue mi sobrinita?.-dijo Houjo al saludarla.

Todo bien; falta poco para que nazca esta pequeña.-

Hola pequeña; soy el tío Houjo de nuevo. Espero que nazcas pronto para que Tenshi y tú puedan jugar juntos, ustedes dos serán buenos primitos.- dijo Houjo al hablarle a la barriga de su gemela.

¿Ya pensaron en como nombrar a mi nieta?.- pregunta Inuno al sentarse en un sofá.

Decidimos nombrarla Shiori Kagome.- dijo Kagome amablemente; en ese momento termina de preparar la sopa; pero también Inuyasha acababa de llegar de su trabajo.

Hola familia.- dijo Inuyasha sorprendido de verlos; en sus manos tenia bolsas con ropita para niña.

Hola Inuyasha; ¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo?.- pregunta Izayoi al saludar a su hijo.

Bien; pase por una tienda para bebes y le compre algo a mi pequeña Shiori.- 

¿Qué le conseguiste a la bebe?.- pregunta Kagome curiosa.

Estas bonitas ropitas; y pedí que le bordaran algo a algunos vestiditos y mamelucos.- dijo Inuyasha al sacar las ropitas de bebe que consiguió. En un vestidito rosa decía "Princesa Taisho", en un mameluco rosa pastel decía "Shiori Kagome"; en otro mameluco verde pidió que bordaran "Pequeña Shiori" y finalmente en una camisetita blanca decía "Bonita como mami"; a todos les pareció tan tierno ese detalle.

Que hermosos mensajes les bordaron.- dijo Yuca maravillada al ver tan tiernos mensajes.

En serio hijo; te luciste.- dijo Izayoi al ver las ropitas.

Tío Inu, tía Kag aquí tengo algo para mi primita.- dijo Tenshi al acercarse con una bolsa de regalo; la cual contenía zapatitos bordados color rosa y varios biberones y chupones.

Hola Shiori, soy el tío Shippo. Te enseñaré a cómo hacer enfadar a Inuyasha, y como hacerle bromas.- dijo Shippo al hablarle a la bebe en el vientre de Kagome, ella y los demás ríen, pero a Inuyasha no le hizo gracia.

Ni se te ocurra enseñarle eso a mí bebe, enano mugroso.- dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño.

Ya sabes que él es travieso Inuyasha.- dijo Inuno calmado.

Pero no quiero que mi Shiori sea como el.-

Ya Inuyasha; cálmate.-dijo Izayoi tranquila.

/

Ya quiero a Shiori aquí en mis brazos.- dijo Inuyasha al estar con su esposa en su cama.

Igual yo Inuyasha; falta poco para ese hermoso acontecimiento.- dijo Kagome al besarlo y dormir.

CONTINUARA…

**HOLA CHICAS; ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI; QUE PARA MALA FORTUNA, ES EL PENULTIMO DE ESTA HISTORIA. NO QUIERO QUE SE PONGAN TRISTES; QUE SEGUIRE PUBLICANDO EN LA OTRA HISTORIA QUE YA SUBI; QUIENES NO LA LEYERON LES INVITO A HACERLO.**

**SE DESPIDE**

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


	16. NUESTRO ACONTECIMIENTO

**Los personajes son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi.**

_Ya quiero a Shiori aquí en mis brazos.-__ dijo Inuyasha al estar con su esposa en su cama._

_Igual yo Inuyasha; falta poco para ese hermoso acontecimiento.-__ dijo Kagome al besarlo y dormir._

_/_

**Capítulo 16.-Nuestro acontecimiento.**

En la mañana siguiente, Kagome estaba dormida tranquilamente en su cama con su amado esposo, en eso empieza a quejarse lentamente, despertando a Inuyasha por completo, debido a sus quejidos y movimientos constantes.

¿Qué tienes amor?.- pregunta Inuyasha alarmado.

Nada grave; solo que nuestra pequeña anda como despertador inquieto.- dijo Kagome al verlo directamente, con ojos ilusionados.

Calma Shiori, aún es temprano y mami quiere dormir.- dijo Inuyasha al hablarle al abultado vientre de Kagome; la bebe da una patadita más como queriendo decir que entendió.

Vas a ser una pequeña muy inquieta Shiori.- dijo Kagome dirigiéndose a su barriga para hablarle a su bebe.

De eso no hay duda.- dijo Inuyasha besando a Kagome. Se dan una ducha juntos en la bañera; yendo con cuidado para que Kagome y la bebe no se lastimen, después se dirigen a desayunar, aun a pesar de las protestas de Kagome, ya que Inuyasha no le dejaba hacer casi nada.

No exageres Inuyasha, solo acomodaré la mesa para desayunar.-  dijo Kagome cuando Inuyasha le quitó unos vasos para servirlos el mismo con leche.

Kagome, comprende de una vez que no debes lastimarte cargando objetos pesados.- dijo Inuyasha cuando el mismo terminó de acomodar la mesa y servir el desayuno. Desayunan en silencio sin más protestas por parte de los dos.

/

¿Qué tal va la futura mama?.- pregunta Ayame cuando estaba de visita en casa de Kagome e Inuyasha. Los acompañaban Sango y Miroku.

Muy bien, mi bebita se desarrolla exitosamente; solo que su papa me desespera a veces.- dijo Kagome, haciendo que su esposo frunza el ceño.

Kagome; lo hago porque las amo, tanto a ti como a Shiori.-

Me imagino que si Inuyasha, ¿pero no crees que a veces la limitas demasiado?.- dijo Miroku mientras abrazaba a Sango.

Tiene razón Miroku por una vez; deja que ella respire de vez en cuando.- dijo Sango mientras se recargaba en Miroku.

Lo sé, pero…-

Solo piénsalo Inuyasha.- dijo Ayame mientras pasaba sus manos en la barriga de Kagome para sentir a la bebe. En ese momento siente unas patadas.

¿Lo ves?, Tu bebe dice lo mismo.- dijo Ayame en broma riéndose.

¿Desde cuándo que mi princesa esta en mi contra?.- dijo Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido, provocando la risa de los demás.

Nadie está en tu contra Inuyasha.- dijo Kagome riendo mientras lo besaba.

/

Una tarde Miroku estaba en la mesa de un restaurante muy nervioso; estaba esperando a Sango a que saliera del trabajo y se dirigiera con él, ya que la citó para pedirle algo de suma importancia; aunque estaba esperanzado de que esta vez ella no lo rechace otra vez como lo hecho desde hace un año.

Hola Miroku.- dijo de repente una voz femenina mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro; Miroku voltea y observa que era Sango que ya había llegado a la cita; se veía hermosa con un vestido ajustado negro, cabello y maquillaje arreglado bellamente, mientras que él estaba vestido con un sencillo traje.

Hola Sango.- dijo Miroku devolviéndole el saludo, mientras la besaba y le regalaba una rosa roja.

¿Qué ocasión especial es esta?.-pregunta Sango curiosa mientras se sentaba frente a Miroku.

La ocasión de que estés a mi lado cada día, haciéndome feliz.- responde Miroku tranquilamente mientras un mesero llegaba a tomar su orden. Después de que les llevan su cena y platican entre ellos; Miroku se arma de valor y saca del bolsillo de su saco una cajita de terciopelo negro, que adentro contenía un hermoso anillo con un rubí en forma de corazón.

Pero Miroku, ya hablamos de esto, yo…- dijo Sango queriéndole decir otra vez que no estaba lista para casarse; pero Miroku le calla poniéndole un dedo en su boca.

Sango querida, déjame decirte lo que mi corazón dicta. Te he amado y te amo desde siempre cuando por primera vez te vi, tu eres la única que pone mi mundo de cabeza, con la que no puedo vivir si no estás a mi lado; sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, ni siquiera tiene color. Sé que ya te he pedido varias veces que te cases conmigo; pero me rechazas porque no te sientes lista y crees que soy inmaduro, pero no es así. Podemos casarnos y madurar en lo que nuestro matrimonio dure; es decir toda nuestra vida. ¿Entonces qué dices Sango, te casarías conmigo?.- pregunta Miroku mientras estaba arrodillado frente a Sango.

Acepto.- dijo Sango de una vez; el discurso que le dijo Miroku la convenció por completo y pudo notar que él hablaba en serio. Miroku se pone feliz, y la besa mientras le ponía finalmente el anillo en su dedo.

/

Hasta que por fin mi prima te da el "si".- le dice Inuyasha mientras ambos estaban trabajando en la cocina del "Shikon"; Miroku hacia ensalada verde e Inuyasha preparaba codorniz asada.

Así es futuro primo; por fin la pude convencer para que se case conmigo.- dijo Miroku orgulloso y sonriente.

Pobre de ti si me entero que la haces sufrir; serás mi mejor amigo pero Sango es mi prima; así que con que me entere que ella derramó una lágrima porque saliste con las tuyas, la convertiré en viuda.- le amenaza Inuyasha de repente, asustando a Miroku pues conociendo a su jefe y amigo, cumplirá su palabra y más aún que ya es un vampiro.

No te preocupes Inuyasha; desde que la conocí, deje esas manías mujeriegas atrás y solo la amo únicamente a ella, si no fuera así, no le insistiría un año completo para que se case conmigo.-dijo Miroku muy seguro de sí mismo.

Es verdad, pero más te vale que la hagas feliz.- le dice Inuyasha mientras terminaba el platillo.

/

Señor Taisho, dígame ¿Cómo le va a su esposa con el embarazo?.- le pregunta Karoro mientras le llevaba una bandeja con té verde a la oficina de Inuyasha, donde él estaba ordenando unos documentos.

Muy bien; ella está tranquila y mi bebe está sano y desarrollándose con éxito.- le contesta Inuyasha mientras dejaba unos documentos a un lado.

Me alegro, ¿Qué será él bebe?.-

Una bonita niña, justo como quería.- dijo Inuyasha sonriente al recordar que pronto tendrá una princesita en brazos.

Jeje, siempre creí que todos los hombres querían que su primer bebe fuese varón.- dijo Karoro nerviosa mientras reía.

Solo los hombres que son estúpidos e ignorantes machistas piensan eso; a mí me enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres y tratarlas como iguales; y llevo a cabo en mi vida esa creencia, si no fuese así mi esposa no se hubiese casado conmigo desde un principio. Ella sufrió bastante con hombres de ese tipo.- le dice Inuyasha bastante seguro en sus palabras.

Tiene mucha razón señor Taisho; bueno le dejo para que termine su trabajo, y yo debo atender mesas, con su permiso.- le dijo Karoro amablemente mientras salía de la oficina. Inuyasha se queda viendo una foto que tenía en su escritorio; donde se encontraba abrazando a Kagome por detrás poniendo sus manos en la barriga abultada donde se encontraba por ahora su bebe, ambos estaban sonrientes.

Así es mi Kagome; yo te amo tanto y te respeto como mereces en verdad; después de todo lo que pasaste en estos cinco siglos.- dijo Inuyasha mientras besaba la foto y la ponía devuelta a su lugar con cuidado.

/

¿De verdad que te casarás con Miroku?.- pregunta Kagome contenta, mientras hablaba por teléfono con Sango, como ella tiene permiso maternal, solo por teléfono le pudieron comunicar la noticia.

Así es amiga; esta vez me convenció por completo su deseo de casarse conmigo.- le comunica Sango feliz al otro lado de la línea, mientras veía el anillo que Miroku le regaló.

Me alegro por ustedes; ya era hora que se decidieran a dar el siguiente paso.- dijo Kagome sonriente mientras acariciaba su barriga.

Y por cierto, ¿Qué tal va mi sobrinita Shiori?.-

Va bien, anda muy inquieta últimamente, exactamente a las siete de la mañana empieza a moverse para despertarnos a Inuyasha y a mi.- le informa Kagome recordando que los últimos días; la pequeña se mueve exactamente a esa hora, ni un minuto más ni menos.

Jaja; ya quisiera saber cómo se pondrá cuando nazca esa pequeña; nada más recuerda que pasado mañana tienes cita aquí conmigo.-

Lo se Sango, no lo olvido y menos tu querido primo.-

Siguen platicando un rato, hasta que tuvieron que despedirse porque Sango fue llamada de emergencia a maternidad. Mientras tanto Kagome hace unos cuantos quehaceres del hogar para no aburrirse; cuando termina se sienta en el sofá a descansar un poco antes de hacer la cena, pero sin darse cuenta se queda dormida.

En ese momento Inuyasha llega del trabajo con unas bolsas en la mano, que contenían comida que el mismo preparo en el restaurante para llegar a su casa y cenar con su esposa y bebita no nacida, deja las bolsas en el comedor y empieza a buscar a Kagome, encontrándola dormida en un sofá. Sonríe ante lo bella que se ve dormida mientras tenía sus manos en su vientre, el embarazo la agota mucho, y más si ella no se queda quieta. Se acerca a ella con cuidado y le de unos besos despertándola poco a poco.

Hola mi bella durmiente.- dijo Inuyasha mientras se sentaba con cuidado en ese sofá, poniendo las piernas de Kagome encima de las suyas.

¿Cómo te fue bebe?.- dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba con cuidado.

Mejor ahora que estoy aquí; por cierto traje algo para cenar.- dijo Inuyasha mientras la besaba y abrazaba.

La cena!.- dijo Kagome de repente mientras se separaba de su esposo, tratando de ir a la cocina, pero siente como Inuyasha la detiene, abrazándola por detrás.

Tranquila mi amor; ya te dije que traje algo para cenar, que preparé allá en el restaurante.- dijo Inuyasha mientras le besaba el cuello.

Muchas gracias cielo; la verdad iba a preparar la cena, pero sin querer me quedé dormida.- le dijo Kagome mientras se dejaba mimar por Inuyasha.

Me lo imagine; es que algo me dijo que debía llevar la cena a casa.-  le contesta Inuyasha mientras se dirigían al comedor para cenar

/

Miroku, estaba pensando, ¿Qué tal si mejor nos casamos después de que la bebe de Inuyasha y Kagome nazca?.- pregunta Sango cuando estaba en el parque con Miroku.

También estaba pensando lo mismo Sanguito; que mejor nos casemos y vayamos de luna de miel, cuando nazca nuestra sobrinita, quisiera verla cuando sea el día.- dijo Miroku feliz de que Sango haya pensado lo mismo.

Igual yo, además le prometí a Kagome que me haría cargo del parto cuando sea el momento.-

Por eso y muchas cosas más te adoro Sanguito, tu si eres fiel a tus promesas cuando las haces, es por eso que eres tan buena persona.- dijo Miroku al besarla, pero en eso aprovecha para bajar su mano a tocar un lugar de Sango, ganándose una cachetada.

No te tomes tantas libertades solo porque nos casaremos pronto.- le dijo Sango evidentemente molesta.

Pero no te hagas viuda antes de tiempo.- dijo Miroku mareado por la cachetada marcada.

/

El embarazo de Kagome seguía marchando a la perfección, yendo a las consultas con Sango como debía hacerlo regularmente; además de que Inuyasha parecía que no quería parar en las compras; ya que se la pasaba comprando constantemente ropita y juguetes para niña; además de cosas útiles como biberones, pañales, toallitas húmedas etc. tanto era así su entusiasmo en las compras para él bebe, que parecía querer guardar provisiones para una guerra o desastres naturales.

/

Una tarde después de salir de su revisión semanal con Sango, quien dijo que todo iba bien en su embarazo y también para que la pequeña naciera en dos semanas, ya que Kagome contaba con los nueve meses de embarazo; así que ya faltaba poco para ese acontecimiento maravilloso, que toda la familia y amigos estaban esperando ansiosamente al igual que los futuros padres.

¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar en el mismo restaurante donde te pedí que fueras mi esposa?.- dijo Inuyasha mientras le besaba la mejilla varias veces.

Me parece perfecto Inuyasha.- dijo Kagome dejándose mimar por su esposo, mientras caminaban despacio hacia el auto.

Con cuidado camina, Kagome.-

A este paso jamás llegaremos ni al auto.- se queja Kagome; según ella caminaban a paso de caracol que juraría que se les adelantó un infante que apenas aprendió a caminar.

El que seas vampiresa, no quiere decir que debes dejar de lado las precauciones necesarias; tus poderes se debilitan conforme se desarrolla Shiori en tu vientre.- le explica tranquila y pacientemente Inuyasha mientras le ayudaba a caminar para que no se dañen ella y la bebe.

Llegan tranquilamente al restaurante que estaba en un puerto a orillas del mar; seguía todo tan hermoso como ambos recordaban, entran con cuidado al lugar donde de inmediato un mesero les guió a su mesa, la cual estaba ubicada cerca del árbol de Sakuras, no como la vez pasada que estaba debajo de él, pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento.

Aquí fue donde le propuse a mami que se case conmigo, mi pequeña princesita.- dijo Inuyasha tiernamente sin importarle lo que los demás comensales estuvieran pensando o diciendo de él, no le avergonzaba demostrar cariño en público hacia su esposa y bebe.

Mira a ese hombre; su mujer lo tiene dominado que vergüenza.- dijo un hombre burlándose de Inuyasha.

Más vergüenza debería darte a ti tonto; te la pasas más en el trabajo que en la casa, tanto que nuestro hijo adolescente no quiere estar contigo y ve más a su tío Ryoga como padre que como el tío que se supone que es. Por lo menos se ve que ese hombre se da el tiempo de estar con su familia- le reclama su mujer, haciendo que su esposo baje la mirada de vergüenza de las verdades que le dijo su mujer.

/

Así es Shiori, papi me pidió unir mi vida con él en este lugar.- dijo Kagome con ternura, viendo como Inuyasha le hablaba tiernamente a la bebe y besaba su barriga.

Señor Taisho, su orden esta lista.- dijo el mesero llegando de pronto con un carrito donde estaba transportada su cena; Inuyasha pidió filete de pescado frito, mientras que Kagome quiso camarones empanizados y para beber una jarra de limonada. Cenaban tranquilamente entre ellos, solo que de vez en cuando Kagome le daba a Inuyasha de cenar en la boca, como si fuese un bebe, él no se quejaba pues también hacia lo mismo.

Después de un rato Kagome se va al baño, mientras que Inuyasha seguía en la mesa, y en ese momento aprovechó para pedir el postre, pero notó que una mujer de las meseras se le acercaba con intenciones nada buenas hacia él.

Hola señor Taisho, soy Ino.- dijo esa mujer con voz seductora tratando de sentarse en sus piernas, pero él se dio cuenta de ello y se para impidiéndole que haga su cometido.

Acabo de ordenar el postre a su compañero señorita.- dijo Inuyasha muy frio.

¿Y qué le parece si después usted y yo salimos juntos a disfrutar de nosotros?.- le dice Ino tratando de acercarse a él, pero se lo impide.

Estas equivocada si crees que me fijaría en alguien como tú que se arrastra a los hombres por dinero.- dijo Inuyasha bastante frio, por no decir cruel haciendo que esa mujer abra los ojos de sorpresa.-Amo a mi esposa y él bebe que viene en camino, como para perderlos por una tontería.-

Pero le puedo ayudar con eso; todos saben que no se puede acostar con una mujer embarazada; yo lo complaceré mientras espera el nacimiento del bebe.- dijo Ino descaradamente, haciendo que Inuyasha se enfurezca más.

Si no hubiese mujeres en la tierra más que tu; prefiero volverme gay que andar contigo, así que mejor déjeme en paz, si no quiere que llame al gerente.- le amenaza Inuyasha sin dejarse vencer.

Pero señor…-

Ino, es la quinta vez que te le arrastras a un cliente como una cualquiera.- dijo molesto el gerente que estaba en recepción y cuando veía esa escena, no le gusto para nada eso, además sabía que no le convendría perder a un cliente como Inuyasha, ya que gracias a sus visitas, el restaurante ganaba más dinero y fama.

Pero ya no volverá a suceder señor Yazuka.- dijo Ino tratando de justificarse.

Claro que no sucederá porque ya no trabajarás más aquí, estás despedida.- dijo el gerente firmemente.

Pero señor Yazuka..- dijo Ino sorprendida.

Pero nada Ino, si tanto estas necesitada de dinero, vete al centro de la ciudad donde están las cualquieras como tú, no en un lugar público y respetable.- dijo el gerente, haciendo que esa mesera salga de ahí derrotada.

Lamento esto señor Taisho.-

No es su culpa de que algunas meseras confundan lugares de trabajo.- dijo Inuyasha serio; no le gustaba ser grosero y malvado con las mujeres, pero a veces no le dejaban opción. Después de las disculpas del gerente Yazuka, Inuyasha se queda tranquilo en lo que esperaba que Kagome saliera del baño, y en lo que llegaba el postre.

Ya llegue cielo.- dijo Kagome de repente, haciendo que Inuyasha salga de su mundo de ensoñación.

Ah, sí claro Kagome; pedí tu postre favorito.- dijo Inuyasha mientras la besaba dulcemente.

No me mimes demasiado; me puedo acostumbrar.- le dice Kagome melosamente.

Eso no me importa.- le dijo Inuyasha sin dejar de besarla.

/

Una mañana tranquila, Inuyasha estaba con Kagome preparando el desayuno antes de irse al trabajo, pero en eso Kagome grita del dolor y suelta sin querer una sartén, haciendo que caiga al suelo, mientras se agachaba del dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Kagome, ¿Qué sucede?.- dijo Inuyasha preocupado, mientras le aydaba a levantarse e ir al sofá, mientras que Kagome no dejaba de quejarse del dolor.

Inuyasha….ya ...viene….aaahhh.-dijo Kagome débilmente mientras se agarraba el vientre, Inuyasha comprendió que se refería, a que la bebe ya estaba por nacer.

Espera cielo, ahorita llamo una ambulancia.- dijo Inuyasha mientras agarraba el teléfono y llamaba al hospital de Sango pidiendo una ambulancia; después de colgar marca el número de celular de Miroku, esperando que conteste.

Miroku Kudeima.-

Miroku, soy Inuyasha.-

Hola amigo, ¿Qué pasa, porque no llegaste al trabajo?.-

Solo llamé para pedirte que te hagas cargo hoy del restaurante, mi bebe ya va a nacer.- dijo Inuyasha impaciente de que la ambulancia no llegue, mientras que su amigo se pone feliz de escuchar eso.

Con gusto me hare cargo; es más importante que estés con Kagome y mi sobrinita; en la tarde los visitaré, hasta entonces.-  dijo Miroku al colgar su teléfono.

¿Y el señor Taisho, señor Kudeima?.- pregunta el encargado de mariscos.

Leales amigos y compañeros de trabajo, alégrense que hoy nuestro buen amigo y jefe Inuyasha Taisho, dueño de este gran restaurante "Shikon", tendrá a su bebe en estos momentos.- dijo Miroku feliz al reunir a todos los trabajadores en la cocina, quienes dieron gritos de júbilo al escuchar eso.

Brindemos por la familia del señor Taisho y su felicidad.- dijo Korin, la encargada de repostería, al agarrar una botella de champaña y repartirla entre sus compañeros.

/

Inuyasha…. ya no….puedo más.- dijo Kagome mientras se agarraba su vientre, y los dolores seguían atormentándola.

Resiste un poco más mi amor; por nuestra bebe.- dijo Inuyasha tratando de estar calmado mientras le agarraba una mano en señal de apoyo. Es que también se sentía nervioso por la llegada de Shiori. En ese momento llega la ambulancia y los doctores pasan a la casa de Inuyasha, dirigiéndose a la sala donde estaba Kagome, la ponen con cuidado en una camilla y la llevan a la ambulancia, seguidos de Inuyasha, quien no se despegó de ella ni un momento. Cuando por fin llegan al hospital, Sango ya estaba preparada y tenía todo listo para el parto; Inuyasha quería estar con Kagome, pero Sango se lo impide.

Espera afuera primo.- dijo Sango impidiéndole pasar con Kagome.

Pero Sango, debo estar con mi esposa y mi bebe.- dijo Inuyasha tratando de entrar.

Andas muy alterado Inuyasha, y eso es lo menos que ella necesita.- dijo Sango al meterse a la sala de parto, dejando fuera a Inuyasha. El por su parte, llamó a sus familiares para contarles la noticia; y como rayo llegaron sus padres, hermanos, Houjo, Yuca y Tenshi.

¿Cómo está mi hermana?.- dijo Houjo al sentarse en una silla.

Se quejaba de dolores a cada rato.- le responde Inuyasha mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

Inuyasha siéntate de una vez.- le ordena Izayoi.

Mama, estoy nervioso por mi esposa y mi bebe.-

Sé que es lo que sientes hijo, pero debes calmarte.- le contesta Inuno.

Tío, ¿Cuándo podré ver a Shiori?.- le pregunta Tenshi mientras jugaba con una pelota con Shippo.

Ya que nos avisen que nació pequeño.- le contesta Inuyasha más tranquilo, mientras se sentaba en una silla.

Espero que salga igualita a Kagome, jejeje.- dijo Shippo burlón como siempre.

Recuerdo cuando Tenshi nació, Houjo estaba tan nervioso que parecía querer acabar con medio personal.- dijo Yuca de repente, haciendo que los demás se rían.

No recuerdo eso.- dijo Houjo sonrojado volteando a otro lado. Sesshoumaru en cambio estaba callado como siempre, en eso recibe un mensaje de texto en su celular.

No es momento para una de tus conquistas Sesshoumaru.- le responde Inuyasha.

No es solo una conquista más hermanito; es la mujer de mi vida.- le contesta fríamente como siempre su hermano. Es que hace dos meses conoció a una muchacha llamada Rin Himika; al inicio solo la quería por una noche, pero al estar conociéndola poco a poco, se dio cuenta que ella era diferente a las demás mujeres y eso fue lo que le atrajo de ella; y sin darse cuenta se enamoró y sentó cabeza al fin, poniéndole fin a esa vida mujeriega.

Si claro, eso dices de todas.- le dice Inuyasha burlándose de él.

Cree lo que quieras, pero es cierto lo que digo.- le contesta Sesshoumaru sin alterarse. Seguían esperando por dos horas más para que les dijeran por fin como estaban Kagome y la bebe.

Primo Inuyasha; ya nació mi sobrinita y está muy bien al igual que Kagome.- dijo Sango saliendo por fin de maternidad, su bata estaba manchada de sangre. Inuyasha al oír eso se pone a correr como loco, saltando hasta una pequeña mesita como si fuese competidor olímpico.-Cálmate primero Inuyasha, lo que menos necesita tu esposa es que estés alterado.-  le dice Sango deteniéndolo de repente.

Si, lo siento Sango.- dijo Inuyasha ya calmado entrando a la sala donde se encontraba Kagome internada, al entrar ve a Kagome sosteniendo un pequeño bultito dormido y envuelto en mantas rosa pastel.

Mira Shiori quien está aquí; es tu papi.- dijo Kagome al ver entrar a su esposo; Inuyasha la besa tiernamente y se dirige a ver a su bebita y a cargarla cuidadosamente en sus brazos; la cual tenía el cabello plateado como su padre y la piel blanca de su madre.

Hola mi pequeña Shiori; soy papi.- dijo Inuyasha tiernamente al tener a su bebe en brazos; en cuanto Shiori escuchó la voz de su papa abre sus ojitos, demostrando que son de color verde esmeralda, igual que su madre. Inuyasha sintió llorar al ver a la pequeña justamente como él quería, una niña con su cabello plateado, pero con los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de su madre.

¿Por qué lloras Inuyasha?.- pregunta Kagome al ver a Inuyasha soltar una lagrima.

Soy tan feliz cielo, es la pequeña que siempre soñé.- dijo Inuyasha al besar a Kagome de nuevo. –Te prometo que siempre estaré para ti mi pequeña, al igual que siempre estaré para siempre con mami.- dijo Inuyasha dirigiéndose a su bebe, quien le dirigió una sonrisa mientras le agarraba un dedo a su papa con una manita.

Que feliz es mi bebe.- dijo Kagome al ver la tierna escena.

Que nieta tan hermosa nos dieron.- dijo Izayoi al entrar a la habitación con los demás. Houjo estaba sonriente de oreja a oreja al ver a su sobrinita, que la carago antes que los demás.

Hola Shiori; soy el tío Houjo el hermano gemelo de tu mami. Te consentiré mucho, te abrazare y jugare contigo al igual que tu primo Tenshi.- dijo Houjo mientras estaba sentado en un sofá cargando a su sobrina, a su lado estaba Yuca y en las piernas de ella, estaba Tenshi.

Se parece a Inuyasha.- dijo Yuca al ver a su sobrinita, siendo cargada y mimada por su tío.

¿Por qué no hubo peleas para saber quién cargaba a mi bebe?.- pregunta Inuyasha curioso.

Es que lo hablamos y decidimos que Houjo fuese el primero en cargar a Shiori; ya que el espero cien años para tener un sobrino, que sería injusto si no fuese el primero en recibirla en brazos.- dijo Inuno tranquilamente.

¿Puedo ver a mi primita papi?.- pregunta Tenshi al estirarse de las piernas de su mama para poder ver a Shiori. Houjo baja un poco a la bebe para que su primo la vea.

Hola Shiori, soy Tenshi.- dijo el pequeño inocentemente mientras le agarraba una manita.

Kagome ha demostrado una gran fortaleza al estar dando a luz a mi sobrina, de seguro será una gran madre.- dijo Sango al sonreír mientras tomaba fotos. Mientras seguían ahí, Shiori pasaba de brazos en brazos, esta vez estaba siendo cargada por la abuela Izayoi.

Veo a esta pequeña, y me parece que es la versión femenina de Inuyasha.- dijo Izayoi haciendo que su hijo se sonroje.

Mami, no insultes a Shiori pobrecita, suficiente tiene con que Inuyasha es su papa.- dijo Shippo, quien le hacía cosquillitas a la bebe. Obviamente a Inuyasha no le gustó el comentario.

Ya verás mugroso.- dijo Inuyasha al corretearlo.

Calma amigo, recuerda que así son los niños.- dijo Miroku al entrar de repente.

Hola Miroku.- dijo Sango al besarlo.

Hola mi Sanguito. ¿Cómo le fue a Kagome y mi sobrinita?.-

Pregúntale tú mismo.- le dice Sango, Miroku voltea a observar que Kagome sostenía en sus brazos a su bebita, e Inuyasha estaba a su lado.

¿Puedo cargar a la bebe?.- pregunta Miroku, y Kagome se la da concuidado.

Hola pequeña Shiori, soy el tío Miroku, el tío más guapo que tienes.- le dice Miroku, mientras que la pequeña lo veía y sonreía.

No es para tanto Miroku.- le dice Inuyasha burlón.

Hola chicos ya llegué, perdón por tardar.- dijo Ayame al entrar de repente. Ella de inmediato ve a la bebe y la sostiene en brazos.

Qué bonita bebe les tocó amigos.- dijo Ayame mientras arrullaba a Shiori, quien soltó un bostezo y se duerme.

De eso no hay duda, somos muy afortunados.- dijo Inuyasha al besar a Kagome dulcemente.

/

Pasó una semana y a Kagome por fin la dieron de alta; Inuyasha salía más temprano del trabajo para poder ayudar a Kagome con la pequeña y con los quehaceres del hogar. Una tarde llega a su casa y encuentra a Kagome en la sala dándole pecho a Shiori, de inmediato pensó que era una imagen demasiado hermosa.

Hola bebe.- dijo Kagome al verlo de inmediato, cuando él se sienta a su lado.

Hola mis pequeñas adoraciones.- dijo Inuyasha al besar a Kagome y pasarle con cuidado una mano en la cabecita de Shiori ya que estaba mamando el pecho izquierdo de su madre, y su padre justamente estaba sentado en ese lado.

Esta pequeña es bastante comelona; de seguro será buen chef como su padre.- dijo Kagome sonriendo.

No, será doctora como su madre.- le contradice Inuyasha. En ese momento Shiori retira su boquita del pecho de su madre, Kagome ya la estaba poniendo en posición para sacarle el gas, pero siente como Inuyasha se la retira con cuidado y se la pone en su hombro, dándole palmaditas en su espalda para que saque el gas, lo que se logra al escuchar a Shiori eructar y después dar un bostezo sonoro, quedando profundamente dormida en el hombro de su papa.

Inuyasha la sube con cuidado a su habitación, y la deposita en su cunita junto con almohadas a su alrededor para que no se lastime, le da un beso en su cabecita y le coloca a un lado de la cuna un radio para estar al pendiente; baja y encuentra a Kagome en la cocina cortando carne para la cena.

Te amo Kagome.- dijo Inuyasha al voltearla de frente y besarla.

Yo te amo más.- dijo Kagome correspondiéndole el beso.

Yo más aun; y a Shiori también.- dijo Inuyasha al escuchar por la radio de bebes, la respiración pausada de su princesita, indicando que está bien dormida.

/

Dos meses después del nacimiento de Shiori, Sango y Miroku se casaron finalmente; la ceremonia fue llevada a cabo en una pequeña iglesia, los invitados solo fueron sus amigos y familiares. Mientras que Ayame encontró a un hombre llamado Ginta Gorsky, y ellos dos son una pareja feliz. Yuca sorprendió de nuevo a Houjo con un nuevo bebe en camino, lo cual lo puso bastante feliz y a Tenshi también, ya que tendría un hermanito con quien jugar además de Shiori, ya que la familia seguía creciendo. Sesshoumaru seguía con su relación con Rin, y el ya no se interesaba por otras mujeres, ya que Rin fue quien le enseno lo que es amar y ser amado sin interés alguno más que el cariño entre dos personas.

/

Creo que tú y yo estábamos destinados Kagome.- dijo Inuyasha cuando estaban en el balcón de su departamento viendo el atardecer con Shiori en brazos de su padre.

¿Qué quieres decir?.- pregunta Kagome mientras le pasaba un biberón con leche a su esposo para que alimente a su bebe; lo cual él hace de inmediato.

Que el conocerte de niño cuando tenía cinco años, no fue coincidencia, fue el destino que nos unió para que supiéramos que estaremos juntos por siempre.- dijo Inuyasha mientras la besaba.

Yo también pienso lo mismo, el conocerte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te amo Inuyasha.- le corresponde Kagome muy feliz.

Yo aún más, "Mi amada vampiresa".- dijo Inuyasha besándola largamente. El camino de la vida a veces puede ser cruel, pero siempre el final tiene su mejor regalo que pueda existir: el amor de tu vida, puro y verdadero.

FIN DE LA HISTORIA.

**BUENO CHICAS, AQUÍ ESTA EL FINAL DE ESTA GRAN HISTORIA DE VAMPIROS. HASTA YO ME SORPRENDO DE QUE HAYA ACABADO, PERO SEGUIRE PUBLICANDO POR USTEDES EN LA OTRA HISTORIA, "JEFE DE MI CORAZON". MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO.**

**SE DESPIDE**

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


End file.
